Tiempo Amor
by Kuma Kuroko
Summary: En un mundo donde el dinero ha sido reemplazado por el tiempo que tienes de tu vida es mucho más difícil encontrar con quién a quién no le intereses por los números en tu brazo. Es dificil mas no imposible y Francesco puede confirmarlo al encontrar a la persona más inocente que existe y con la cual quiere compartir todo el tiempo que tenga a su disposicion [Shota][FranQueen]
1. 01 Nexo

**~Y aqui esta señoras y señores... MAS SHOTA *la mas buscada por la ONU***

 **Está ambientado en el mundo de la peli ''El Precio del Mañana'', la película me fascino... ademas de ser mi mejor excusa de momento para que sea shota xD espero que les guste~**

 **Tendrá unos 15 cap, lo natural en mis fics como violaciones, tragedia hasta para dar a cada novela de Fanfiction, etc... Lo que si no habrá [probablemente] sera Yandere Francesco :v pero eso se irá viendo sobre la marcha**

* * *

— ¿Que fue ese ruido?

—Nada, hay un gato que se mete todos los días, de seguro es eso

El hombre de porte elegante y sonrisa radiante le sonrió a su progenitora, la cual le devolvió la sonrisa y se levantó del sofá, dirigiéndose a la salida del lujoso departamento. Al verla salir el hombre caminó tranquilamente por su casa, subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso, caminó por el largo pasillo hasta su habitación

— ¿Lightning~? ¿Con que juegas?—se asomó por las paredes, siendo la habitación realmente grande. De entre un tumulto de cojines, manta y almohadas salió un niño de largo cabello rubio, ahora una buena parte estaba en su rostro— ¿Umm?—insistió sonriéndole coqueto

—Es que el monstruo me iba a atacar y me escondí—explico el niño estirando los brazos. El castaño caminó hasta él para tomarle en brazos, parecía tener unos 7 años más o menos— ¿Francesco está molesto porque desordene la habitación?—preguntó temeroso

—Francesco no puede molestarse con Lightning—le dio un ligero beso en el cachete— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien... Pero esto sigue avanzando—comentó señalando un reloj en cuenta regresiva que tenía en su antebrazo, Francesco dio un suave beso al reloj

—No importa, no dejare que llegue a cero mio principe, tampoco dejare que nadie te dañe en ese tiempo

—Lo sé, Francesco cuida de Lightning—dijo abrazándolo por el cuello de forma tierna y suave—Y Lightning hace feliz a Francesco—le dio un suave y muy casto beso en los labios

—Exactamente~—ronroneo el mayor repartiendo besitos por la cara del niño rubio, tenía las mangas de su camisa arremangadas que permitían la vista a un reloj en cuenta regresiva

 **0.1 Nexo**

Dejó escapar un enorme suspiro, viendo su aliento debido al frío que había en esa época del año, pateó una pequeña piedra que había en el camino, estaba frustrado por el montón de mierdas que le habían pasado a lo largo del día.

Primero le atropellaron, haría pagar al maldito por todos los daño a su amado Ferrari negro –aun cuando su favorito fuera el rojo-, segundo llegó tarde obviamente a una reunión que tenía con los socios americanos y la razón por la cual estaba fuera de su hermosa nación italiana, por tercero y último resulta que por desgracia ninguno de sus amigos podía darle el aventón hasta su casa por tener asuntos pendientes los cuales –siendo el jefe de la mayoría- había impuesto el mismo así como algunos propios, no podía culparlos del todo

Resopló algo frustrado aun caminando, miro de soslayo su antebrazo derecho, los números verdes y brillantes que iban en retroceso dejándole muy en claro que siempre el tiempo transcurría pues ya de casi nada servía tener calendarios, relojes... Si al final del día siempre iba a verse igual, podría estar detenido el tiempo para cualquiera que no prestara atención a su antebrazo, a veces pensaba que la manera en la que la humanidad había cambiado era un poco absurda... y letal

Sus pensamientos filosóficos se vieron interrumpidos de golpe al escuchar un llanto bastante fuerte proveniente de una calle contraria, no era partidario de las estupideces religiosas de 'Ayuda al prójimo' pero también tenía corazón e identificar el llanto como el de un niño le hizo preocuparse un poco. Se desvió de su camino hasta entrar llegar a una calle que aunque solitaria, tenía iluminación

Vio al niño que estaba llorando, habían un par de cuerpos a sus costados, se puso frente al niño, viendo de soslayo los relojes de los dos cuerpos que en números negros marcaban '00.00.00, 00'. Era un hombre y una mujer, dándole un pequeño escalofrío de porque ese niño estaba entre los cadáveres de los que seguramente eran sus padres

—Hey... Hey...—le llamó suavemente, pero el niño no dejaba de llorar y de cierta manera entre lo exasperante le daba un poco de pena—Niño... ¿eran tus padres? —tenía que asegurarse, hoy en día no se podía confiar en el físico pues muchas personas cambiaban de apariencia después de unos años... de la forma más extrema posible

—Si...—balbuceo aun sollozando con fuerza, aun sin mirar a quién tenía en frente

— ¿tienes algún familiar? No puedes quedarte solo en la calle por la noche—hablaba pausadamente para intentar calmarlo, el niño por fin alzó la mirada. Francesco se quedó mudo, un ratito perdido en los profundos y aguados ojos azules que el niño se cargaba, combinando perfectamente con la idea que se hacía cualquiera de los americanos: Rubio ojos azules

El niño en cuestión no le prestó la más mínima atención a la pregunta y se le lanzo encima a abrazarlo, el italiano cayó de rabo al sueño por el peso y le acarició el cabello suspirando, realmente no le podía pedir concentración a un niño tan pequeño, lo que le parecía sumamente extraño es que vistiendo como vestían los dos adultos y el niño no parecían ser personas a las que el tiempo les faltase, quizás no fueran ricos pero debían ser bastante acomodados...

—Dime tu nombre al menos pequeño—hablo aun acariciándole el cabello con calma

—Ligh... Lightning —balbuceo alejándose del hombre

—Muy bien Lightning—su nombre sonó raro debido al acento italiano, esto le causó cierta curiosidad al niño que le veía con los ojos aún como un par de cascadas— ¿Tienes algún familiar además de tus padres? —volvió a preguntar tomando la manito del niño que le negó con la cabeza—Ya veo... ¿Paso algo antes de que cayeran al suelo? —el niño rubio empezó a sollozar aún más

—No cayeron...

— ¿A no? —era un poco extraño, si te quedabas en números negros caías como saco de papas al suelo sin excepción

—Ellos... ellos me dieron su mano y...—al alzar la mano derecha Francesco miró con horror como el reloj estaba activado, tomó el brazo y con un dedo acarició la tersa piel del infante que miraba su brazo sin comprender qué eran esos números

— ¿Qué edad tienes? —preguntó con una ligera expresión de pánico

—8...

— ¿Su reloj se activó con solo 8 años? —intentaba buscar alguna señal de que fuera falso pero era básicamente imposible, miro un poco más a ambos cuerpos y luego el reloj que marcaba 85 años, 16 horas, 56 minutos y segundos en descenso—¿Te dijeron antes de irse a dormir? —quizás si compendia la muerte, pero prefería no recalcarlo ahora

—Me dijeron que... fuera a casa de Max con esto—con manos temblorosas sacó una carta de su bolsillo y se la dio al italiano que leyó el papel, no era más que una pequeña nota pidiendo que cuidara de Lightning y que tenían a su disposición el tiempo que había en su cuenta, eso explicaba con creces porque el niño tenía esa cantidad de tiempo y porque sus padres estaban ahí muertos

—¿sabes dónde está ese Máx? —preguntó levantándose y Lightning le negó con la cabeza, quizás estaba muy alterado, de no saber dudaba que sus padres dejando tanto le indicarán que fuera a ciegas a casa de alguien que ni siquiera era familiar sanguíneo —No te puedes quedar aquí solo con tanto tiempo encima... ¿Quieres venir conmigo a pasar la noche y mañana vamos a buscar a ese Máx?

Lightning le asintió de forma efusiva y estiró sus brazos aun moqueando. A ver, que a Francesco no le gustaban los niños en realidad pero con la cabecita medio ladeada y los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas era una imagen muy tierna, no pudo decirle que no a esa inocente carita. Le cargó en brazos, no era muy pesado en realidad y ciertamente algo pequeño para tener 8 años

—Tu casa es gigante—dijo apenas pusieron un pie dentro de aquella mansión. Lightning movía los ojos de un lado a otro completamente impactado de lo que veía. Francesco se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó, viendo de reojo al niño que en realidad pareció completamente ignorante a lo que ahora sería su vida— ¿pero cómo te llamas? —al salir de su ensimismamiento vio a Lightning que alzaba la cabeza para verle

—Francesco Bernoulli—le sonrió y Lightning le abrazó, pegando la barbilla del abdomen plano y fuerte del italiano

—es un gusto conocerte... Eres como mi héroe... Nadie me miro aun cuando estaba pidiendo algo—por unos momentos sus ojos se oscurecieron

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas ahí? —pregunto algo impactado, está bien que era un vecindario rico pero esa confesión de la nula reacción de la gente por ver a un niño con sus padres muertos a ambos lados le parecía algo... muy inhumano

—No se... El cielo estaba naranja—específico y Francesco miro el reloj, eran las 12:06 de la madrugada, teniendo en cuenta que el camino hasta su casa con Lightning fueron tan solo 10 minutos... el niño llevaba horas ahí llorando

—Por algo no me gusta América—habló entre dientes, en Italia cosas como esas no pasaba y lo sabía porque tenía casas hasta en barrios pobres, ahí salvan hasta a niños que no podían cuidar por ser tantos—... ¿Estás seguro de que tienes 8 años?

—Si... Así—alzo ocho dedos de sus pequeñas manos, un gesto muy tierno. Francesco se quedó un poco pensativo, se supone que el reloj se activaba a los 25, aun le faltaba demasiado que crecer—¿Es malo? —preguntó asustándose y viendo su brazo

—Nonono—se apresuró a calmarlo—No es malo... Mira—tenía la impresión de que no le enseñaron nada respecto al tema de su reloj. Alzó la manga de la camisa que tenía enseñándole su reloj, Lightning pasó un dedo por encima de los números causándole al italiano una sensación bastante satisfactoria, tenía marcados 125 años—Cuando alguien cumple 25 años este reloj empieza en cuenta regresiva, es el tiempo de vida que tienes... ¿No recuerdas que tus padres lo tenían?

—Si lo recuerdo—respondió aun viendo los números verdes

—Bien ese tiempo se puede dar de esta forma, mira tú reloj—instruía tomando con fuerza la mano del niño, Lightning abrió un poco los ojos y la boca viendo con impresión como el tiempo de Francesco disminuía y el suyo aumentaba—Tus padres hicieron esto porque querían que vivieras mucho tiempo seguramente... Apenas tienes 8 años, de seguro temían que con el poco tiempo acumulado murieras muy pronto

—Pero... Papá tenía mucho tiempo, recuerdo que tenía...—muy bien que su conocimiento no sobrepasaba los números del 1 al 30—Tenía...

— ¿Cuarenta? —Lightning arrugó la cara, haciendo un pucherito—Un cuatro y un cero

—Si... también mamá—respondió y Francesco resopló, una vez tenías 25 dependiendo de tu suerte tenías de igual forma 25 años... Pero con solo 5 años que tendría no se podía hacer absolutamente nada— ¿Murieron por culpa mía? —el corazón se le encogió al escuchar esa pregunta

—Ellos querían que tuvieras una vida larga, no es culpa tuya—le dio un suave beso en la frente— ¿Quieres dormir? —no se molestó en lo absoluto por tomar de vuelta el año que le había dado a Lightning, el rubio negó con la cabeza pero bostezo—Eso es un si— rió y Lightning extendió los brazos de nuevo

Francesco quería saber qué clase de vida tuvo el rubio, parecía en realidad desconectado del mundo, él recordaba que esa explicación del reloj se la habían dado a los 7 años pero Lightning ni siquiera parecía saber que la gente podía morir de un segundo a otro en toda su cara. A falta de ropa de niño –pues en realidad nunca pensó tener a uno siquiera cerca- tomó la camisa más pequeña que tenía en el armario

—Voy a ordenar un poco la habitación de invitados... ¿sabes bañarte solo verdad? —Pregunto y Lightning le asintió... pero luego de pensarlo un poco negó— ¿Tus padres te bañaban? —pregunto incrédulo

—Sí, mamá lo hacía todos los días—lo peor de todo es que se notaba a millas que no mentía el pequeño e indudable mimado, Francesco empezó a contar hasta diez, una cosa era ayudar y otra era volverse niñero

—Voy a ordenar la habitación, tu ve entrando a al baño, llena la bañera y avísame cuando estés dentro—instruyó dándole un empujoncito para que fuera al baño

Salió de su cuarto para ir a la habitación de invitados y poner sábanas limpias, así como quitar algunas cajas que había en esa habitación y debían estar en la que correspondía. Escucho chapoteos y con sigilo volvió al baño, Lightning estaba jugando con el agua, sumergiéndose y volviendo a salir como si esto fuera de lo más divertido. Tomó el shampoo, vertiendo un poco en sus manos y empezando a lavar el cabello rubio, el niño se asustó un momento pero se dejaba mansamente

— ¿Lo estoy haciendo muy duro? —enrojeció un poco ante sus propias palabras sintiéndose un pedófilo de calibre 50

—No... Francesco es muy amable con Lightning—tenía los cachetes rojos por el calor del agua, Lightning le sonrió al italiano y Francesco suspiro

Luego de quitarle toda la espuma del cabello y lo poco que había enjabonado por algo de vergüenza de tocar más al infante tomó una toalla gigante, lo envolvió por completo, camino hasta la habitación y le dejó en la cama pensando en otro minúsculo detalle

—Mi ropa interior te quedará grandísima...—murmuró pensando pero Lightning se había quitado la toalla gateando en la cama, Francesco miro a otro lado de la forma más poco disimulada de todos los tiempos, quería alejar esos pensamientos pedófilos de su cabeza ¡Que solo tenía 8 años el niño!

Lightning tomó la camisa que Francesco hace un rato le había dado y se la puso, mojándola un poco por su cabello hasta debajo de los hombros. Extendió los brazos hacia los lados esperando que Francesco le viera que se puso la camisa el solo. El italiano al notarle se acercó hasta él y desabrocho los botones al estar mal puestos

—Tienes que ser el botón de al lado, no el de abajo—decía acomodándole. Al terminar de abrochar todos los botones, noto que la camisa cubría un poco más debajo de los glúteos y las mangas le quedaban terriblemente largas—Es muy grande... —rechisto algo molesto, aunque se le quedo viendo un rato, podía verse una buena parte del pecho plano y sin desarrollar del rubio

Tanto fue su ensimismamiento que no se dio cuenta de que el mismo se acercó y dio un suave beso en la piel que quedaba al descubierto, luego otro hasta formar un caminito desde la clavícula hasta el cuello, sintió las manos pequeñas de Lightning tomarle el rostro mientras sonreía

—Francesco me hace cosquillas—río con los ojos cerrados, Francesco parpadeo un par de veces impactado por la inocencia tan brutal del niño considerando que era un desconocido. Lightning bostezo suavemente

—Vamos a la habitación donde vas a dormir—suponiendo que probablemente le estiraría los brazos para que le cargará, decidió hacerlo antes, no quería morirse de un ataque de ternura por la escena

Le dejo en la habitación de invitados, le arropo y apago la luz saliendo de la habitación, escuchó un vago 'buenas noches' de parte de Lightning. Camino de regreso a su habitación, estando dentro se dio un baño de agua bien fría a ver si así se le iban los pensamientos pecaminosos y asquerosos sobre el niño... Que eso era y sería por siempre ¡Un niño! No podía pensar de esa manera de él, que bien era adorable en todo aspecto e increíblemente inocente, distando de todo lo que abarcaba su mundo pero era una excusa para sentir atracción hacia el... ¿O sí?

Salió después de unos 10 minutos con los mismo pensamientos, aun sin poderse creer lo pedófilo que era con solo conocer de unas horas al americano. Quedó solo en bóxer y se tiró en la cama a dormir, no es como que pudiera conciliar el sueño o siquiera lo tuviera pero de un momento a otro sintió que algo le abrazaba, estando en sus cinco sentidos hubiera tirado a esa persona pero al verle le recorrió un escalofrío

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que durmieras en la habitación de invitados—pregunto bajo y el niño solo le abrazo más fuerte

—Me da miedo dormir ahí solo... Quiero dormir con Francesco—hizo un puchero para luego pegar la cara a la espalda del italiano—Francesco me cuida del monstruo

—Cual monstruo...—preguntó riendo suavemente y volteandose, Lightning enterró el rostro en el pecho trabajado del italiano

—Los que vienen de noche... Siempre vienen—bostezo y terminó hundiendo su rostro de nueva cuenta en el pecho del moreno que suspiro sonriendo, apenas pasaron cinco segundos y ya el rubio estaba profundamente dormido, con cuidado tomó el pequeño y delgado brazo del rubio, viendo el reloj

Quería comprender porque se había activado tan pronto, estaría confinado a un cuerpo básicamente inútil en la vida y quién sabe si eso afectaba también su desarrollo psicológico, quizás si investigaba un poco sobre él descubriría alguna cosa relevante acerca de ese asunto pero por ahora e ignorando el que no tenia ropa más allá de esa fina camisa que se le veía gigante podía usarlo como almohada de cuerpo completo

—...Cesco... Francesco~... ¡Francesco~!—Abrió los ojos lentamente, lastimándose un poco con la luz y sintiendo apenas un poco más de peso sobre su abdomen—¡Buenos días!

Al prestar más atención como debió hacer desde un principio se percató de que Lightning estaba sentado en su abdomen, el cuello de la camisa era tan grande que al deslizarse por su hombro derecho permitía ver un pezón y debido a la carencia absoluta de ropa interior, podía sentir las suaves nalguitas del rubio apoyadas en su piel, la cara se le puso caliente por el hecho de pensar en esto

—Bu-Buongiorno...—saludo y el niño seguía sonriendo a pesar de no entender lo que dijo— ¿Po-podrías bajarte Lightning?

—Francesco es muy amable con Lightning, así que Lightning le hizo un regalo—se recostó por completo de Francesco, el cual sentía que la sangre estaba yéndose a otra parte de su cuerpo

—En-enserio, que lindo Lightning—dijo algo forzado, Lightning seguía echado encima suyo en completa inocencia, apoyando la barbilla en el pecho del italiano

— ¿Vas a ver lo que hice? —pregunto con ojos brillantes

—Claro claro—dijo apresurado y quitándoselo de encima de forma un tanto brusca. Lightning rodo por toda la cama casi jugando con Francesco que intentaba agarrarlo para sacarle de la habitación e ir al baño tranquilamente a bajarse la calentura que aumentaba en su cuerpo

—Francesco tiene que ver la sorpresa que le hizo Lightning—insistia, de tantas vueltas tenía el cabello enmarañado y la camisa se había enrollado, permitiendo ver tanto las nalguitas pálidas como el miembro del niño, Francesco podía morirse de vergüenza en ese instante, que quería darle un mordisco a una de las nalgas de Lightning...

Francesco le acomodo la camisa lo más rápido que pudo y le cargo para dirigirse a la sala de estar, suponiendo que ahí estaría la 'sorpresa'. Lightning como pudo se le escurrió de los brazos y le jalo hasta la cocina, mostrando que la cocina estaba hecha un tremendo desastre pero en el desayunador habían un montón de platos con el desayuno, ponqués, tostadas, tocino, huevo revuelto, incluso había un pequeño pastelito con crema y una cereza en la punta

—¡taran! —brinco con ojos emocionados esperando lo que Francesco dijera de su sorpresa

— ¿Enserio... hiciste esto tú? —pregunto impresionado, mira que el jamás se acercaba a la cocina por pereza y de vez en cuando por no saber lo que quiera comer –que en su mayoría eran comidas gourmet, así que era entendible-

— ¿te gusta? —pregunto emocionado, Francesco casi podía ver unas orejitas de perro y cola moviéndose de un lado al otro

—Me encanta—se puso a su altura y le dio un besito en la mejilla y Lightning rio de forma adorable—Pero tengo que irme a bañar antes de comer

—Vamos a bañarnos juntos—dijo con ojos brillantes y Francesco se quedó pensando... muy profundamente

—Sono così debole... —se lamentó casi viendo el techo mientras Lightning jugaba con las burbujas que hacia el jabón. Se le quedo viendo un rato, el rubio estaba en verdad distraído—Pareciera que ni siquiera piensa en sus padres muertos... ¿Una forma de escapar a ese dolor? Es un niño demasiado... inocente, hasta para sus 8 años—arrugo un poco el entre cejo—Lightning

— ¿Si? —pregunto alzando la mirada para verle

— ¿Cómo se llamaba el amigo de tus padres? Ese tal Max... ¿Cuál es su apellido?

—No lo sé—Francesco quería entender como putas los padres de ese niño lo dejaron a mitad de la nada esperando que llegara con él de forma mágica—Pero... Tiene unos bonitos ojos azules con gris

—Claro...—suspiro pesadamente, Lightning se le arrimo, sentándose entre sus piernas de Francesco y tomando los brazos del italiano para que lo abrazara— ¿Qué haces? —pregunto divertido y Lightning alzo la mirada apara verle

—Me gusta estar con Francesco, es muy bueno—sonrió

El castaño suspiro, le dio un besito en la frente mientras sonreía. Tomo el shampoo y empezó a lavarle el cabello con cuidado al rubio que seguía jugando con la espuma del agua.

Al terminar de bañarse fueron a desayunar, debía admitir que Lightning era una rareza en sí, no sabía cómo bañarse solo pero si como cocinar y a juzgar por la comida que tenía en la cocina así como con utensilios era una señal de que lo había hecho por mucho tiempo. Después de casi morirse por la maravilla culinaria que no había comido en unos 15 años aun yendo a restaurantes carísimos, se quedó viendo a Lightning que preparaba con precisión –y destruyendo aún más la cocina- un pequeño pie de moras

—Lightning—le llamo y el rubio volteo, enrollándose las mangas para poder hacer bien lo que hacia

— ¿uh? —le miro sonriente

— ¿No te gustaría estar aquí un tiempo conmigo? No creo que encontremos a Max pronto—sonrió de la forma más amable que le salía aun mintiéndole a la inocencia en persona

—Está bien, porque Francesco es bueno con Lightning—dijo simplemente aun sonriéndole. El italiano se levantó de su lugar y se puso tras Lightning, dándole un besito en el cuello—Eso hace cosquillas—dijo con una risita

—Si... cosquillas—rio dando un par de besitos más ahí

No estaría mal tener al niño un tiempo más en su casa, mira que necesita compañía que no le busque por el tiempo que tiene en el banco o en su cuerpo, incluso solo necesita de alguien que no le pregunte nada, tan solo estar y hacer cosas simples que hace años no hacía, que mejor que un niño desbordante de inocencia para hacerlo ¿verdad?

* * *

 **Bueno~~~~**

 **Esta un poquito extraño pero ya despues se normalizara un poco mas y se explicara mejor el asunto del reloj .v pero espero que les haya gustado**

 **¡Feliz Navidad!**

 **Bye -3-**

 **P.D: Este fic no sera actualizado hasta Enero [más específicamente los sábados] para que sea una manera de finiquitar mi año 3**


	2. 02 Extraño

—Chocolate~ Chocolate~

Suspiro pesadamente, de seguro le darían diabetes con lo que Lightning estaba preparando en la cocina. No quiso ir al trabajo hoy, era el jefe y podía hacer lo que le diera la perra gana al fin y al cabo. Volvió la vista a la computadora, había como un millón de hombres llamados 'Max', no tenía ni la menor idea de cuál de todos ellos podían ser a quién buscaba

Había investigado un poco sobre los padres de Lightning, Elizabeth y Raymond McQueen, no eran igual de ricos que él pero tenían buena fama por modelaje y hermetismo sobre su vida privada, apenas había información sobre que tenían un hijo, más allá de eso no había nada sobre estos dos, parecía como si alguien estuviera borrando su información lo cual no era algo muy extraño, quizás tenían alguna deuda que ponía en peligro a su hijo

Alejar los pensamientos conspiranoicos al momento en que un pedazo de pastel apareció en frente suyo. Lo tomó y sintió el sofá hundirse un poco a su lado, Lightning tenía toda la cara llena de chocolate y harina así como el cabello, tendría que bañarlo de nuevo –no como que le moleste esto...-

—¿Qué edad tiene Francesco? —pregunto jugando con su cabello y Francesco tan solo comenzó a comerse el pedazo de pastel

—78—Lightning ladeo la cabeza—¿Qué?

—Pensé que Francesco era más joven—confesó sin entender

—Oh... eso—rió suavemente, dejó el pequeño plato en la mesa de centro, el pastel había estado demasiado bueno y no lo pudo disimular—Tus padres también eran mayores, tu papa tenia 82 y tu madre 88... ¿Lo sabias?

—Ellos no decían nada de cuantos años tenian—dijo bajando un poco la cabeza

— _Chiaro_... ¿Sabes porque no te decían sobre los años? —pregunto curioso y mirándolo de reojo, Lightning negó con la cabeza—Ni siquiera tienes una idea pequeñita de porque no...—insistió y Lightning le miró haciendo un puchero

—No lo se... Ellos salían todo el día y volvían de noche a cuidarme del monstruo—Francesco alzó una ceja ¿De qué monstruo hablaba? Parecía muy convencido de que existían

Prefirió no preguntarle más nada, sentía que se iba a confundir más de escuchar lo que Lightning respondiera. Paso casi todo el dia investigando sobre los McQueen, pero enserio parecía que alguien estuviera borrando cualquier rastro de su existencia en el mundo, incluso la noticia de sus cadáveres encontrados a mitad de la calle

 **0.2 Extraño**

— ¿tienes que salir? —pregunto viéndolo con ojos de cachorro abandonado a mitad de la calle en plena lluvia, Francesco terminó de echarse perfume y le miró, seguía con aquella enorme camisa blanca puesta, no encontró más nada que ponerle en realidad

—Volveré antes de que anochezca, tengo que atender algunos asuntos y comprarte ropa—declaro y Lightning bajo la mirada—Hey, te traeré algo más además de ropa ¿Si? Solo no destruyas la cocina de nuevo

—Está bien...—dijo temblando el labio inferior, como si tuviera ganas de llorar

— _Addio_ —se despidió sonriente

—Adiós...—murmuró y se dio la vuelta, de repente todo se sentía muy... frío

Estuvo un rato viendo la televisión, pues que no encontraba más nada que hacer, pero al acabarse la película no encontró más nada que pudiera entretenerlo, eso hasta que llegó a un canal un poco... extraño

—¿Por qué está desnuda? —Pregunto ladeando la cabeza y con el ceño levemente fruncido, había una mujer sin nada de ropa echada en una enorme cama, había visto a su madre desnuda porque le acompañaba a bañarse pero esa mujer no se estaba bañando— ¿Es normal para los adultos estar desnudos? —se preguntó viendo que se tocaba el cuerpo—Que raro...

Siguió viendo a ver que hacía, sobre todo por la curiosidad de ver que más pasaba. La vio tocarse los senos y empezar a meterse dedos en la parte de debajo de su cuerpo, eso que él no tenía por ser un niño pero no sabía si le dolía o le gustaba... ¿Por qué le gustaría tocarse ahí?

Apareció un hombre y para su espanto le metio eso por donde orinaba a la boca, saco la lengua asqueado por eso, además no comprendía como estaba levantado, se veía algo extraño a su parecer, apareció otro que se lo estaba acariciando demasiado. Ya estaba lo suficientemente confundido por lo que apagó la televisión e infló los mofletes, estaba aburrido y no estaba francesco para preguntarle porque esa mujer y esos dos hombres hacían esas cosas tan raras...

Recordando antes de apagar la televisión al que se estaba acariciando el pene, se levantó la camisa viendo el suyo ¿Si lo acariciaba se alzaba?

* * *

— ¿Embarazaste a alguien? —volteo a ver a quién le hablo, encontrándose con al cara espantada de uno de sus 'trabajadores', era más un amigo pero siempre le mandaba hacer cosas por molestarlo, un excesivamente bromista y pervertido francés: Raoul CaRoule

Rodó los ojos riendo, muy bien que verle en una tienda de ropa para niños era un poco sospechoso, pero si en toda su vida no había embarazado a nadie era por algo muy particular que sorprendente nadie suponía. Dejó la ropa que estaba viendo enderezandose

—¿Embarazar? Por quién me tomas? Solo estoy buscando ropa para un conocido que tiene un niño... Está cumpliendo años—no era la mejor excusa, pero no podía decir que tenía a un niño con apariencia de ángel metido en su casa, iba a quedar como el pedófilo más grande del lugar –y vamos que si lo era-

—Ah... Claro... un regalo un poquito caro—rio viendo la etiqueta de todo lo que Francesco había puesto en una pila de posible cosas que comprar—Oye pero... ¿Ropa interior?

—Se hace en la cama, quién soy yo para juzgar—dijo algo nervioso, había puesto como 20 boxers distintos para Lightning, era lo mejor para su propia salud—¿Alguna razón para acercarte a hablar?

—Pues no... solo que es raro que te tomes días libres cuando no estamos en Italia...—entrecerró un poco los ojos, era bastante cierto y no se había fijado en eso

—Igual debes de estar feliz porque no fuera, después de todo eso es lo que te da el día libre a ti también—se mofó y Raoul sonrió ampliamente

—¡Por supuesto~!—sonrió travieso—Y con una cit para esta noche con Flo, hoy es un muy buen dia—celebró

—Muerde fuerte, ten cuidado con ella—rodó los ojos recordando ese encontronazo con la peli turquesa, casi le arrancaba la nuca de un mordisco supuestamente sensual, nadie le sacaría de la cabeza que de seguro aun tenía una marca ahí—Me llevare todo esto nada mas—dejo de lado la mayoría de conjuntos, era mejor traer a Lightning a medirselo, no tenía ni idea de su talla y no quería gastar tiempo para nada

—Si Señor—La chica que le atendía tomó la ropa que había apartado, siendo la ropa interior, un pijama y un conjunto de ropa

—¿No le gustaría más al niño que le regalen juguetes? —preguntó alzando la ceja—Digo... no creo que le haga ilusión que le regalen un montón de boxers

—Créeme, su padre me lo va a agradecer—miro a otro lado, por lo general no mentía así que nadie sabía los gestos que hacía al mentir.

—¿Y quién es? Con lo mal que te caen los americanos creí que te alejarías de ellos como si fueran la plaga—se carcajeo demasiado fuerte, algunos habían volteado a verlo, pero bien, Raoul siempre era así

—Y yo creí que babeabas por Shuu como para andar buscando a más personas para llenar el vacío—sonrió sarcástico y Raoul se puso algo rojo

—Que tramposo eres... ¡Bueno! Me tengo que ir, suerte con tus compras~—se despidió saliendo de la tienda, solo había entrado al ver a Francesco muy metido en ver ropa para niño... cosa que jamás espero ver

Al verle irse Francesco suspiro y se encamino a la caja, el tema de la ropa estaba ya teóricamente resuelto. Debía encontrar la manera de ir con Lightning y que nadie le viera, no quería atraer miradas o que hicieran preguntas sobre quién era... Si fuera por el le dejara metido en casa pero nunca había sido bueno para medir o suponer tallas de ropa, toda su ropa era a la medida y la de su madre era la talla media... con eso podía vivir

Pago todo y se encaminó hacia su Ferrari tranquilamente, dejando todas las bolsas en el asiento trasero, al frente había una tienda de juguetes y a su lado una de mascotas, quizás si debía encontrar algo con lo que Lightning se pusiera entretener, considerando que en su plan de la televisión que nunca veía no había canales para niños.

Ya eran las 4 de la tarde, se había distraído mucho comprando comida ya que Lightning había arrasado con todo lo que tenía en el refrigerador... Que no era mucho y por ello es que lo terminó tan rápido. Al llegar a casa y apenas abrió la puerta a duras penas con las bolsas de todo lo que compro escucho sollozos. Dejando las bolsas de la mejor manera se internó más en la casa

— ¿Lightning? Ya volví—aviso buscando algún rastro del niño, la televisión en el living estaba apagada, el mueble tenía una especie de charco –pues era de cuero-, los cojines estaban en el piso y la alfombra se notaba mojada— ¿acaso tiro agua por todos lados? —se preguntó a si mismo

Toco el charco en el mueble para olerlo, no olía a nada en realidad pero no iba a probarlo ni por error, podía ser alguna cosa extraña. Su paranoia se alejó de su cabeza al sentir un tirón repetido y fuerte en a su camisa, al voltearse el aliento se le corto un poco

Lightning estaba llorando, con la cara sonrosada hasta las orejas, todo el cabello en la cara y la camisa apenas puesta, escurrida por completo dejando ver sus blancos y delgados hombros. Lo más resaltante y que era apenas cubierto por la camisa es que había liquido bajando por los muslos de Lightning

—N-no puedo... M-me due-duele mucho...—balbuceo y un poco de baba se escurrio por su mentón y bajando por su cuello—N-no me quiero orinar en-encima

—Pero que rayos estabas haciendo—murmuraba poniéndose a su altura y apartando la tela empapada, encontrándose con el miembro de Lightning levantando, empezó a contar hasta 10, no podía ser posible que Lightning pudiera excitarse... ¿O sí? Solo tenía ocho años y en aquellos lejanos recuerdos de su vida no tuvo su primera erección sino hasta los 13—No me voy a molestar Lightning ¿Qué estabas haciendo? —volvió a preguntar y Lightning moqueo

—E-en la televisión... un hombre se... acarició y... yo me toque pero no se baja y me duele—Francesco miró de forma recelosa la televisión, debió haber sido precavido y bloquear el canal porno que por alguna razón seguía existiendo—A-Ayúdame... Me duele demasiado—sollozo pegándose a Francesco

El italiano hizo corto circuito, no podía... simplemente masturbarlo, eso era el penúltimo paso a ser un completo y absoluto pedófilo. Por otro lado tenía el problema de que si estaba así es porque no sabía cómo hacerlo, podía tirarle en la bañera llena de agua fría pero eso no aseguraba bajar la calentura

—Mira...—Lightning le miró con ojos acuosos, aun aferrándose con brazos temblorosos—...Voy a... ayudarte pero ni una palabra a nadie ¿Esta bien? —advirtió y Lightning le asintió desesperado. Pasando un brazo por debajo de los glúteos de Lightning le cargo y casi corriendo fue hasta su habitación.

Le dejo sentando la cama, Lightning cruzaba las piernas de forma desesperada gimiendo muy levemente sin darse cuenta en realidad. Francesco respiro profundo, no tenía demasiada experiencia con hombres, por lo general buscaba mujeres... mucho menos con un niño, esperaba no hacerle daño o algo por el estilo

Se arrodillo frente a Lightning y le abrió las piernas. Con la mano empezó a sobar lentamente el miembro del rubio que empezó a gemir de forma algo escandalosa, casi gritando sus nombre, estaba tomándose un tremendo auto control para no excitarse también. Daba suaves besitos en los muslos del rubio para ver si así terminaba más rápido porque se estaba tardando demasiado

—M-me voy a-a...—balbuceo tapándose la cara—M-me voy a hacer...—balbuceaba

—No es... Pipi—quería reírse por el pensamiento tan absurdamente inocente, si había visto el canal porno debía entender que no se iba a orinar ¿Que no?

—V-va a salir algo...

—Solo hazlo, no me voy a molestar—volvió a decir y finalmente sintió el líquido caliente en su mano, no era demasiado pero Lightning cayó sobre el completamente exhausto, jadeando por el cansancio—Li-Lightning...

—Estoy... cansado...—murmuró somnoliento

—Si pero yo no soy la cama—rechisto esperando que se levantara por si solo

—Francesco huele... muy bien...—como pudo y sin ensuciarse la ropa ni al semidesnudo niño le apartó encontrándole completamente dormido. Resopló como un caballo y de forma algo difícil logró acostarle completamente en la cama y se encamino al baño

Abrió la llave del agua para empezar a lavarse la semilla que tenía en las manos, aunque antes de hacerlo y quizás por mero morbo lamió un poco, no era amarga, tampoco ácida... Al final se decanto por pensar que sabía –extrañamente- como algo dulce y salado a la misma vez. Termino de lavarse las manos aun con la sensación del líquido algo espeso en el paladar, arrepintiéndose a los minutos de quedarse viendo sus manos, debió haberlo lamido y ya

Se secó las manos y miro a la cama, Lightning estaba profundamente dormido, no parecía incómodo en lo más mínimo por la carencia de prendas para cubrirse, estaba un poco brillante por el sudor en su piel, se preguntaba cuánto tiempo tuvo ese pequeño problema entre las piernitas

No supo realmente de si, tan solo seguía sus deseos bajos al momento de acercarse al dormido niño y meterse entre sus piernas de nuevo, empezando a acariciar el pequeño miembro del niño que jadeaba entre sueños, moviéndose suavemente

—Es demasiado... lindo... —murmuró para sí mismo, con apenas la luz del pasillo y el baño, no se había molestado en encender la luz cuando entro al cuarto, pero podía verle perfectamente

Acariciaba muy suavemente los muslos del americano hasta llegar a los glúteos regordetes, los apretó suavemente recibiendo un gemido suave en respuesta. Se acercó muy lentamente y dio un suave lamida al miembro erecto del niño, el gemido agudo fue algo adorable a su parecer, quería oírlo más

Se terminó de meter el miembro pequeño a la boca, chupandolo con gentileza, sintió las manos de Lightning jalándole apenas el cabello, quizás un impulso entre sueños. Lo empezó a chupar más fuerte escuchando los gemidos sollozantes de Lightning hasta que este se tensó fuertemente y el italiano pudo sentir la semilla dentro de su boca

Se apartó del aún asombrosamente dormido infante, un poco del semen se le escurrió por el mentón y se lo limpio con un dedo mientras tragaba todo lo que tenía en la boca

—Soy asqueroso...—lamento sonriendo de forma cínica, una parte de su mente no podía aceptar el hecho de que acababa de hacerle sexo oral a un niño y haberlo disfrutado más encima

Vio de soslayo el brazo de Lightning, los números en descenso le hicieron recordar vagamente algo. Al momento de encenderse el reloj te vuelves mayor de edad, con capacidad de trabajar, firmar, votar, viajar solo, consentir y casarse... Bien que Lightning tuviera 8 años pero ahora era teóricamente mayor de edad, con capacidad suficiente para decidir con quién quedarse

— _Para que darme tantas razones, simplemente me lo quedaré_ —tomó el brazo de lightning y dio un ligero beso al reloj, sintiéndose algo tonto por preocuparse tanto por cosas que tenían como respuesta algo tan simple

* * *

—Esto esta grande...—dijo moviendo los brazos

—No pensé que fueras tan pequeño, se veía de tu tamaño en la tienda—se quejó con el ceño algo fruncido

Lightning había estado dormido por dos horas completas, para cuando despertó Francesco ya había mandado a comprar la cena, enviado a la lavar la alfombra, bloquear los canales porno y pedir los canales de películas e infantiles. Al probarle la pijama se le notaba grande, lo suficiente para que el pantalón se le cayera y la camisa se le escurriera un poco por el hombro

—No importa. Me gusta—sonrió ladeando un poco la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados, Francesco respiro muy hondo

—Mañana iremos a comprar más ropa ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien... ¿A Francesco le molesto? —pregunto curioso

—En lo más mínimo, mientras más tiempo estés conmigo estaré más feliz que nunca—aseguró dándole un besito en la mejilla, ese cachete blando y sonrosado casi por naturaleza

—¡Entonces me quedaré siempre con Francesco para que sea siempre feliz! —aseguró brincándole encima, sin saber que de forma bastante inocente acababa de dar su alma como si nada


	3. 03 Principe

—Quién... es el niño—apenas puso un pie en la enorme y lujosa oficina su vista había sido dirigida al punto amarillo en el lugar de tonos tan sobrios

—Pues alguien—rechisto en tono monótono aun en lo que estaba haciendo

—Obviamente es alguien pero que hace un... Niño en tu oficina—arrugo el entrecejo sin comprender, además de que el niño estaba muy metido en leer un libro que tenía en las manos, un cuento infantil y había una montaña de ellos a su lado

—Si hubieras llegado temprano probablemente supieras quién es, eso me recuerda que debo rebajarte tu adorado sueldo por eso—sonrió maleficamente y Raoul sintió sudor frio caer por su frente— _Mio principe_ —le llamo, Lightning alzo la mirada al escuchar el apodo, le había nombrado así un par de veces, no entendía qué decía pero no era impedimento para saber que era algo de cariño—Él es Raoul CaRaule, puedes pedirle lo que quieras, es como tu sirviente

—Francesco...—gruño entre dientes, Lightning le miró de forma curiosa y Raoul entrecerró los ojos—Aun no me explicas que es tuyo

—Es mio

— ¿Ah?

 **0.3 Príncipe**

—Ósea... que la ropa que estabas comprando hace unos días era para él—recalcaba lo obvio sentado en la silla frente al escritorio de Francesco—Y me mentiste como si nada

—Eres más chismoso que una señora de 60 años recién jubilada ¿En Serio esperabas que te dijera algo como esto? Ibas a esparcir eso y dejándome aún más mal parado de lo que ya estoy

—Pero es que... es un niño ¿Cómo dices que es tuyo y que nadie le puede tocar a menos que sea excesivamente necesario? Suenas como un pedófilo posesivo que acaba de comprar en el mercado negro—señalaba viendo a Lightning por momentos que seguía tranquilo leyendo, balanceando los pies de forma adorable por ser pequeño para el enorme mueble

—La historia es lo suficientemente absurda solo para llegar a la conclusión de que si estoy haciendo la peor pedofilia del planeta, pero antes que nada... ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

—Claro, la duda ofende—de entre su ropa saco un folder y se lo entregó al italiano que al tomarlo, lo abrió y empezó a leer los papeles que habían dentro—Buscar Max's en América es imposible, hay demasiados, ni siquiera entiendo para que me lo pediste

—Te lo resumiré de la mejor manera—cerro la carpeta y miro a Lightning—Lightning ¿Puedes mostrarme tu brazo? —pregunto sonriendo, Lightning se quitó la manga que tenía, la cual cubría perfectamente el reloj que ahora estaba visible.

— ¿Él también tiene el reloj? —pregunto saltando del mueble y caminando hasta Raoul, sin ponerse de nuevo la manga e intentando ver el antebrazo del mayor que seguía con la boca abierta y los ojos cuadrados

—Él también lo tiene—le afirmo para calmar un poco al niño que ahora lucia frustrado por no poder ver

—¿Qu-que edad tienes? —pregunto algo impactado y sonriendo nervioso

—Tengo 8—le sonrió alegremente y Francesco se rió por lo pálido que se puso su amigo— ¿Pasa algo? —dijo ladeando la cabeza

—Necesito... un momento...—dijo poniéndose una mano en el pecho

* * *

—Eres un exagerado ¿Lo sabías? —se acomodó la manga del traje Armani, Raoul le había jalado fuera de la oficina, al menos Lightning no les había seguido

—¿¡EXAGERADO!? Es un niño de _8 años_ con su reloj activo y que de paso te aprovechas para tenerlo de... ¿Mascotita? ¿Te has estado drogando o que te pasa? —preguntaba exasperado. Francesco rodó los ojos algo molesto

—No es una mascotita, es un niño—dijo arrugando un poco la nariz—Sabes bien que no soy así, no le he hecho nada, simplemente lo encontré en la calle con sus padres muertos, lo lleve a mi casa y le ofrecí quedarse conmigo, que él de por si tenga costumbres raras no quiere decir que la culpa de todo esto sea mia—enserio parecía estarse creyendo lo que decía, pero nadie podía negar que Lightning había parecido tentarlo todo el tiempo... de forma inocente pero tentación al final del día

—Pero entonces no entiendo que es lo que quieres-

— ¿Algo malo pasa? —ambos voltearon a ver quién hablo

Un hombre algo bajito, al menos más bajito que ambos hombres, de cabello corto por la parte frontal completamente albino, de cara redonda y nariz respingona, lo más resaltante de su rostro además de su perfección simétrica y a nivel de dermis eran sus ojos morados. Junto con él y tomado de la mano iba Lightning que les miraba alternativamente

— ¿Entonces? Raoul—miró de forma indiferente al castaño que estaba más distraído solo viéndole, Francesco le dio un codazo capaz de perforarle el estómago

—¡AY! —miro a Francesco con lágrimas de cocodrilo y este solo rodo los ojos—N-no bueno... ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto? —pregunto algo inquieto al albino y que se encogió de hombros

—No es como que podamos hacer algo si no lo estuviéramos, pero míralo—señaló a Lightning que se le quedo viendo—No se queja, no está mal, herido... Si algo malo le pasara nos lo diría—contestó con tranquilidad y el rubio le sonrió adorablemente—Además no estaría mal tenerlo por aquí con lo aburridos que son estos días—le sonrió al niño

—Solo vuelve a tu trabajo Raoul, antes de que se me ocurra ponerte más y sabes que pasara si lo hago—para cuando vieron ya no estaba el susodicho. Lightning parpadeo algo aturdido

—Es la mejor magia de todas—rio Shuu levemente—Bueno, tengo que volver a lo mio, si necesitas algo sabes dónde estoy—soltó la mano de Lightning y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. El rubio le vio irse y luego miro a Francesco que se rascaba el puente de la nariz

— ¿Soy una molestia? —pregunto ladeando la cabeza, apretando la tela del pantalón con sus puñitos

—No eres tú, realmente el problema es otro—suspiro caminando hasta él y poniéndose a su altura—Pero quiero que si alguien se te acerca además de Shuu o Raoul no le hables... Aun eres pequeño, cualquiera querrá hacerte cosas muy malas

— ¿Cómo el monstruo? —pregunto mientras Francesco se enderezaba y le incitaba a caminar a su lado

—Pues... Sí, pero real—él tenía la firme idea de que el supuesto 'Monstruo' del que Lightning hablaba era algo de su imaginación pues no existía nada parecido a lo que describía. Supuestamente era alto, de ojos afilados, completamente negro o en otro caso con rostro muy hermoso diciéndole que fuera con el aun cuando le hacía daño

—El monstruo es real—insistió, Francesco le sonrió forzadamente, ya habían tendió esa conversación más de 10 veces en solo los 5 días que llevaban de conocerse

Al llegar a la oficina de Francesco volvieron a como estaban antes de la llegada de Raoul, Lightning leía tranquilamente sus cuentos infantiles... y no tan infantiles pues en la gran montaña también habían cosas que dudaba fueran aptas para él –como ese comic de zombies de hace tantos años-. Francesco por su parte además de enfocarse en lo que tenía que hacer para poder volver a Italia rapidito examinaba las listas que Raoul le dio, le estaba mosqueando bastante el asunto de ''Max'', no tenía ni una pista de quién podía ser

Mando a llamar a uno de sus empleados, realmente la parte que más le fastidiaba de su trabajo era tener que llevar el banco que su padre dejó, era muchísimo más feliz con lo que él mismo había creado –básicamente la mejor marca de autos del planeta pues estaba en todos lados-, pero por el valor sentimental que le tenía su madre al banco se hizo cargo de el. El hombre entro tranquilamente a su oficina, lo había visto un par de veces, ni siquiera sabía su nombre, lo tenía fichado como: El que tiene la paciencia de leer el saldo de los 268 bancos que tengo en Texas

—Últimamente...

—¡MAX! —honestamente Francesco quedó aturdido cuando Lightning casi derrumba al hombre por abrazarle por las piernas, momento... ¿Max?

—¿Lightning? Pe-pero... ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? —el pobre lucía a punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón, muy al contrario que Lightning le veía con ojos brillantes

—¿Él es Max? —preguntó arrugando el entrecejo y señalándolo con un dedo

—No entiendo... qué pasa aquí... —balbuceo y Francesco se restregó la cara, al parecer todo el que entrará diría casi lo mismo— ¿Dónde están tus padres? ¿Saben que estás aquí o...?

—Shuu lleva a Lightning a la cafetería—pidió por el teléfono, Lightning lo miró confuso—Hay cosas de adultos que hablar, pero hay un enorme pastel para ti allá abajo

—Oiga...—pensaba negarse a que se llevaran al niño, llevaba varios días llamando y gastando más tiempo en llamar que en otra cosa para saber de él así como sus padres

—Anda—dijo y Lightning haciendo pucheros salió de la oficina, apenas cruzó la puerta Francesco puso su expresión de aburrimiento de siempre cuando estaba con algún empleado—Así que tu eres Max... Donde vives exactamente

— ¿Cómo que donde vivo? Que hace usted con mi ahijado—pregunto frunciendo el ceño y apoyando las manos en el pulcro escritorio— ¿Dónde esta Raymond? Si se entera que está fuera de casa le dará un-

—Está muerto, igual que su esposa—dijo cortante, noto como los ojos del hombre pelinegro se abrieron levemente, mostrando más sus ojos azul oscuro—Te seré claro, me encontré a Lightning con sus padres muertos a los lados, su reloj está activo y ellos murieron por eso

—Co-como que... ¡Eso no tiene sentido! Está bien que lo mantuvieran siempre encerrado en casa pero no tiene lógica que su reloj esté activo—lo que decía en sí no parecía tener mucho sentido, Francesco resopló algo molesto

— ¿Dónde vives? Considerando que lo dejaron en plena calle diciéndole que fuera a buscarte por ayuda—Max tartamudeo su dirección, Francesco sacó una pequeña cuenta, dándose cuenta de que estaba a un par de casas de distancia a donde encontró a Lightning—Ahora explícame exactamente todo sobre el

— ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? Es mi ahijado, me lo tengo que llevar, arreglar el asunto de su casa, todo lo que Raymond le haya dejado... Tengo que hacerme cargo de el

—Ya no es tu deber—respondió entre lanzando los dedos , recostándose del espaldar de la silla—Como sabes según la ley que aplica en TODO el planeta Lightning es mayor de edad, puede hacerse cargo de todo lo que venga con tiempo—explicó sonriendo de forma cínica, Max le miró incrédulo

— ¿¡Que puta mierda le pasa por la cabeza!? ¡No sabe nada del mundo, como coño se va a hacer cargo de herencias y todo lo demás! —exclamaba casi histérico, Francesco más bien estaba completamente relajado

—Mira puedes pensar lo que quieras, lo deje en claro esta mañana pero supongo que estabas prestando atención a otras cosa—murmuró—Lightning es mio, no le he hecho nada. Voy a darle todo lo que desee y necesite para vivir bien y ''crecer'', no necesito la herencia de sus padres, el tiempo me sobra y como contador lo sabes perfectamente—Max se mordió el labio desviando la mirada, apretando los puños molesto—Pero debe reclamar lo que es suyo y a juzgar por esta nota que dejaron—alzó el pequeño papel arrugado—Tu sabes la contraseña

—Por supuesto que la sé—susurro aun sin verle a la cara

—Perfecto, la cambiare a una de retina y huella táctil para que solo Lightning pueda sacar de ella, probablemente solo la use para comprarse juguetes o libros pero puede hacerlo si quiere, es su tiempo y tu estas desde ahora fuera de ese problema ¿Entiendes? —ladeo la cabeza aun sonriendo, dando una imagen algo espeluznante

—Es un... niño... Tan solo te vas a aprovechar de él—golpeó el escritorio queriendo tirarlo por la ventana, Francesco rió suavemente

—De hacerlo no estaría por aquí rondando sino encadenado en una cama—se jacto y Max le miró rencoroso—Ahora habla de los McQueen a menos que quieras quedarte sin nada de lo que tienes

* * *

—Te quedaste todo sucio, debes tener más cuidado cuando comes—regaño Shuu suavemente limpiándole las mejillas a Lightning con una servilleta, pues las tenía embarradas de merengue

—Nunca Salí para comer, siempre estaba en casa y Mamá me bañaba—explico mientras veía a Shuu con el ceño ligeramente fruncido por no poder quitarle toda la suciedad

—¿Y entonces? Nunca te regañaba o como hacía—suspiro algo frustrado y extrañado

—Mama no me regañaba, yo siempre hacía todo bien, pero el monstruo siempre se quedaba con sus regaños—aseguraba y shuu sonrió tiernamente, le hacía bastante gracia la seriedad con la cual el rubio hablaba del supuesto monstruo—Eres...

—¿Si?

—Como mi tío ¿verdad? En la televisión decían que los tíos también cuidan a los niños cuando no están los padres—preguntaba con aire curioso. El albino lo pensó un poco, Lightning hablaba de todo desde una perspectiva muy impersonal, como si de verdad no hubiera experimentado absolutamente nada

—si tú quieres que sea tu tío estaría más que feliz de serlo—comentó sonriendo y los ojos de Lightning brillaron emocionados

—¡Genial! Ahora no estoy tan solo—aplaudió, el japonés no supo cómo identificar aquella celebración, resultaba bastante triste el comentario pero quería saber a qué se refería... si tenía a su madre, padre y padrino ¿Por qué diría que estaba muy solo? Debía tener amigos ¿no?

—¿Te aburriste? —pregunto cuando iban en el auto, Lightning estaba un poco más concentrado en ver por la ventana

—No... Me gusta mucho Tío Shuu—comentó viéndole sonriente y Francesco torció un poco el gesto

La información que obtuvo de Max aunque no fue completa pero le ayudó a entender al menos un poquito por qué Lightning se asombraba por cada ridiculez que se le cruzara enfrente además de querer casi al instante a cada persona que le hablara. Por algún motivo que solo los fallecidos conocían mantenían a Lightning completamente recluido en casa, no lo maltrataban, de hecho le tenían viviendo como a un principito pero por su trabajo lo dejaban muchísimo tiempo solo, razón por la cual sabía cocinar

También estaba el hermoso detalle del ''monstruo'', Max tampoco comprendía que era pero de tanta insistencia del rubio hacia comprendido que era real pero al no saber que era el niño le llamo ''Monstruo''

—¡UN PERRITO! —exclamo Lightning pegándose más a la ventana del auto, Francesco logro ver fugazmente a una mujer paseando al pequeño animal

— ¿Quieres uno?

— ¿¡Puedo!? —le miro con un brillo en los ojos que le hacía sentir estúpidamente bien. Asintió levemente con la cabeza—¡Lo quiero lo quiero por favor FRANCESCOOOOOOOOOO! —decía acelerado, la típica euforia de un niño al que le ofreces algo que quiere desde hace mucho tiempo

Por algún motivo desconocido no le parecía irritante del todo que Lightning estuviera ahí brincando en el asiento, quizás porque solo murmuraba para sí mismo y no se lo estaba gritando en el oído. Apenas bajaron del auto hacia la tienda Lightning básicamente se le desapareció, casi teletransportándose hasta donde tenían a los perros

La idea en si no le fascinaba, pero Lightning era un niño impresionable y muy fácil de mimar, el regalo más típico sería un perro –y que ni se hable de gatos, como odiaba a esas cosas-. Lightning ahora entro en un severo dilema... No sabía cuál perro escoger.

—¡Hay muchos! —no supo si lo estaba celebrando o quejándose—No sé cual...

—Solo puede ser uno... No importa cual escojas—le dijo notando que estaba pasando por todas las pequeñas vidrieras con perritos dentro. Lightning veía cada perrito, todos jugaban entre ellos, algunos se estaba apoyando del cristal para ladrarle y mover la cola—Ese es lindo ¿No lo quieres? —pregunto señalando a uno pequeño y de pelaje manchado de marrón y blanco

—Es que ese no—dijo frustrado, si pudiera llevarse más de uno escogería ese pero como no podía...—¡Quiero ese! —señalo a uno que estaba en una esquinita echado sobre sus patas

—¿No quieres uno más... juguetón? —pregunto viendo con ojos entrecerrados al cachorro. Era de pelaje negro rizado con unos espeluznantes ojos rojos, estaba seguro que si crecía solo sería una enorme bola de pelos viviente, estaba echado en una esquina de la pequeña jaula, viendo con ojos llorosos a Lightning, casi rogándole que lo escogiera—Este también quiere que lo escojas—señaló a otro que estaba pegado del cristal saltando

—Pero quiero ese... Esta solito, nadie está jugando con él—decía con preocupación poniendo una mano en el cristal. El cachorro se acercó y puso su patita en el mismo lugar. Francesco suspiro rendido, haciéndole una seña a la encargada que se acerca arreglándose el cabello y la ropa

—Quiero el de color negro—especifico en tono demandante y algo sombrío. Lightning parpadeo un poco confundido por como Francesco hablaba con las demás personas, las únicas excepciones habían sido Raoul y Shuu

—A-ahora mismo—dijo temblorosa la mujer caminando hasta la jaula y sacando al cachorro—Que suerte tiene, es el más débil de toda su camada, sus hermanos no juegan mucho con él. Cuídalo bien—decía al momento de entregarle el perrito a Lightning. Apenas estuvo en sus brazos se acurruco—¿Algo más Señor? —pregunto la chica con una pequeña placa con su nombre, Francesco leyó de soslayo que decía 'Marisabel'

—También quiero todo lo que necesite, la comida, platos, collar—dijo a la vendedora, la cual salió casi corriendo a buscarlo todo mientras Francesco y Lightning caminaba a la caja— ¿Qué nombre le pondrás?

—¡Ren! —saltaba agarrando al perro de cara a la suya, viendo los particulares ojos rojos del canino

— ¿Qué nombre es ese? —pregunto extrañado, no parecía siquiera un nombre

—Mama veía una serie donde había un perro negro llamado Ren, se le parece mucho—se pegó el animal a la mejilla, el perro comenzó a lamerle el cachete

—Claro...—hizo una especie de morisqueta, preguntándose qué rayos veía esa mujer en la televisión. Al llegar a la caja ya estaba la mujer con todo lo que había pedido Francesco— ¿Cuánto cuesta cada cosa?

—La correa cuesta 5 horas, los dos platos 40 minutos, el collar con la placa de hierro y cinta de cuero 3 horas, la cama 2 horas y media, la pelota 20 minutos...—relataba y Francesco sonrió de forma un tanto extraña

—¿Es lo más caro que tienen de cada cosa?

—¿Eh? No, por supuesto que no pero—la chica lucía algo espantada por la pregunta, nadie buscaba específicamente lo más costoso, ya de por si el perro era caro, con todo lo demás era aún más costoso

—Busca lo más costoso de todo esto, no me pienso conformar con cosas baratas—hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano, la chica no tuvo más que tomar todo lo que había llevado e irse al almacén para buscar lo que pedía

— ¿Por qué compras lo más caro? Pensé que era mejor no gastar mucho tiempo—decía Lightning confundido, con Ren dormitando en sus brazos por las caricias

—Es para ti y esa bola de pelos. Debes entender que si eres mi príncipe te daré lo mejor de lo mejor—se agacho y le dio un suave besito en la mejilla, Lightning hizo una especie de mohín

—Pero yo no soy un príncipe—se quejó confuso, para él un príncipe era alguien con una corona y viviendo en un castillo

—Para mí lo eres—le sonrió y le acarició el cabello. La chica volvió con muchas más cosas de las que se llevó—Entonces... ¿Ahora cuánto cuesta cada cosa?

—Pu-pues... La cama cuesta 2 años y 12 días; el collar con placa de plata y cuero 6 meses; la pelota, hueso y muñeco 2 meses; los platos de comida y agua 7 meses...

—¡El de Mickey!—estaba dando brinquitos para poder ver, apenas la frente le llevaba al mesón. Francesco le cargo en brazos—Quiero el de Mickey—volvió a repetir señalándolo

—Que sea el de Mickey y ya supongo que veré en la factura lo demás—rodó los ojos al ver la cara asustada de la vendedora, era una zona de gente muy ''adinerada'', no debería extrañarle

—Bi-bien... ¿Cuál color de cuero quieres? —le pregunto a Lightning mostrando diferentes colores de collares. Lightning agarro el de color negro con botoncitos dorados y placa de oro, solo lo agarro por ser el más llamativo—Y el cachorro son 5 años

—Quiero que traiga otra cama más... simple y seria todo—siguió hablando con la vendedora mientras esta pasaba la tarjeta de crédito por el punto de venta. Lightning ahora en el suelo le había puesto el collar a Ren que le lamió los dedos y bostezo

* * *

—Antes que nada... Nunca tuve en mente lo de tener perro y va a ser tarea tuya cuidarlo ¿Estamos claros? —pregunto una vez llegaron a la casa, todo lo que había comprado llegaría al día siguiente por cuestiones de haber ido cuando ya iban a cerrar

—Está bien—asintió sonriente aun con Ren en brazos

—Si llega a hacer algún desastre tienes que castigarlo... aunque sera un niño cuidando de otro—murmuro para su mismo apretándose el puente de la nariz—Y no lo quiero durmiendo en la cama

—Pero es muy pequeño—le miro como si estuviera diciendo algo horrible—No puedo dejarlo durmiendo en el piso

—Tendrá su cama, la pondrás donde quieras pero nada de subirlo a nuestra cama... La va a llenar de pelo—aclaro y Lightning empezó a temblar el labio—No me pongas ojos de perro... _Dio mio, quindi non posso dire di no a nulla_ —se decía a si mismo caminando más en la casa, Lightning dio un pisotón frustrado por esto

—Ummm... Pero no puedo dejarte en el piso solo—le hablo a Ren que solo le ladro. Al ponerlo en el suelo Ren comenzó a pasearse por toda la casa con Lightning siguiéndole –cuando debía ser al revés en realidad-. Cuando llegaron a la escalera Ren se cayó de forma adorable del primer escalón, era demasiado pequeño

Lightning lo cargo y caminaron hasta la habitación que ahora compartía con Francesco, quedándose viendo la cama y luego mirando al cachorro—Solo será un ratito...—se dijo a sí mismo

* * *

—Voy a comenzar a buscar la manera de que me hagas caso—suspiro Francesco con el ceño fruncido, Lightning se había dormido sobre la cama y con Ren acurrucado en su brazo

Prefirió dejarlos así porque dudaba que Lightning se durmiera después, el tenerlo enérgico a las 11 de la noche no era el mejor plan para un hombre que al día siguiente tenía que ir a trabajar –o molestar a sus trabajadores siendo claros-. Se dio un baño y para cuando volvió a la habitación Lightning estaba en una posición completamente distinta y Ren de la misma manera, ahora boca arriba y Lightning hecho un pequeño ovillo

Lo que interrumpió el que se terminara de acostar para dormir es que Lightning se empezó a remover y daba suaves patadas. Suaves gimoteos se empezaron a escuchar, seguidos de pequeños sollozos muy pausados. Francesco se sentó a ver que le pasaba, encontrando que Lightning lloraba abrazándose a si mismo

—Papá... Papá...—sollozaba llorando, a saber que estaba soñando. Francesco se estiro, tomándole para cargarle en su regazo, despertándolo. Lightning se aferró a él llorando—El monstruo... por su culpa papá no esta

—Ya no se puede hacer nada... Vuelve a dormir—no sabía cómo consolar gente, mucho menos como calmar un delirio infantil donde un "Monstruo" imaginario mataba gente

—Pero...

—Yo te voy a cuidar de él, te lo aseguro—le dio un pequeño beso en la frente— _Non è successo niente per il mio principe_ —aseguro meciéndole un poco para que se calmara. Pudo notar que Ren se subía a las piernas de Lightning con cierta dificultad y se restregaba con la mano de este. Suspiro cansado, debía resolver el problema del dichoso ''Monstruo''


	4. 04 Sociedad

— ¿Por qué la oficina de Tío Shuu es más pequeña? —pregunto caminando y viendo todo lo que había en aquel ''nuevo'' lugar. Shuu se quitó los lentes que usaba para leer y mirar al rubio

—Porque yo no soy el jefe, soy como uno de sus secretarios—explico con una sonrisa pequeña. Lightning salto en el mueble para sentarse, balanceando las piernas de adelante hacia atrás

—Pero aquí no hay ventanas y hace muchísimo frío—se quejó inflando los cachetes—Me gusta la oficina de Francesco

— ¿No te gusta la decoración entonces? —preguntó divertido por las expresiones que hacia el niño, tomando el control del aire acondicionado para bajar un poco la intensidad

—Es linda… Pero aquí no puedo acostarme en el piso a leer, voy a estorbar—se cruzó de brazos

—Puedes ir con Raoul, la suya es un poco más grande pero no sé si esta alguien con él en este momento—la sola mención de que pudiera estar con alguien parecía haberle molestado. Lightning salto del mueble y se sentó en la silla que había enfrente del escritorio— ¿Umm?

— ¿Por qué cuando dices algo de Raoul pareces triste? ¿Él es malo contigo? —pregunto ladeando la cabeza, Shuu suspiro de forma pesumbrosa

—No es malo solo es un idiota, no prestes atención a eso—rodó los ojos y se volvió a poner los lentes—Tengo que organizar la agenda de Francesco y otros asuntos, así que por favor quédate en silencio ¿Si? Juega con la laptop de mi maletín si quieres

—Pero quiero saber—insistió poniendo las manos en el escritorio—No me gusta que la gente a mi alrededor esté triste. Papá siempre estaba muy triste por el monstruo pero cuando jugábamos se ponía feliz

—Mi problema no es como un monstruo sino un mujeriego… entiendo que quieras ayudar pero es algo de adultos y no creo que puedas entenderlo—Lightning inflo un poco los mofletes

—Claro que si entiendo, quieres que esté contigo pero esta con otras—Shuu abrió los ojos sorprendido—Mamá veía muchas series en la televisión que no me dejaba ver… Todas eran con un hombre y una mujer pero tú quieres a Raoul que es un hombre… No entiendo—estaba confundido, según comprendía era mujer con hombre pero al parecer Shuu quería a Raoul

—No siempre se sigue ese estándar Lightning. Un hombre puede estar con otro hombre, también una mujer con otra mujer, no debes pensar que hay reglas en cuanto a eso—le guiño el ojo con una ligera sonrisa—Como Francesco… Tú lo quieres mucho ¿verdad?

—Pero Francesco es Francesco… Él y yo no nos vamos a casar ni a tener hijos—junto las cejas sin entender de qué hablaba el japonés que no pudo evitar reírse, Lightning debió ver demasiadas telenovelas.

—Te explico. Francesco sólo ha estado con mujeres, en su mayoría modelos con las cuales termina muy pronto y no luce realmente feliz pero contigo parece muy cómodo y… Jamás lo había visto así, llevo 40 años de conocerlo, puedo decirte perfectamente sus facetas—aseguraba recostándose del espaldar de su asiento—Quizás tu no lo ves así porque no lo entiendes pero él ve en ti alguien con quién podría estar… alguien diferente.

— ¿Cómo en los cuentos? —se puso terriblemente colorado por la idea de darse un beso con Francesco, después de todo eso era lo que iba con una relación.

—Calma—rió al verlo a cada segundo más rojo—Otro ejemplo de esto son mis padres… Mi familia no es… mía por sangre ¿entiendes?

—Adoptado.

—Exacto. Mis padres son dos hombres que casualmente se parecen mucho a mi—en su celular busco una imagen y se la mostró a Lightning que se quedó mirando la foto de los dos hombres—Sesshomaru e Inuyasha no Taisho… Su relación está mal vista pero ellos se aman.

— ¿Por qué es mal vista? —pregunto aun viendo la imagen, los dos parecían muy felices en esa foto, ambos de cabello blanco y ojos dorados.

—Son hermanos… Pero se querían demasiado, no se pueden casar pero son pareja. No digo que absolutamente todo con el nombre de ''amor'' este bien pero debes comprender que no hay estándares, el mundo se vuelve cuadrado de esa manera—explicó tomando el celular de vuelta.

—Ya… ¿Entonces está bien que Francesco me guste? —lo hablaba desde el sentido en que le parecía un hombre muy guapo y amable, era casi la misma forma en la cual veía a su padre, solo que con él el corazón no se le alborotaba a cada besito en el cuello.

—Su-supongo que sí—rió nervioso.

—Ummm.

 **0.4 Sociedad**

—Ya se lo he dicho por novena vez y no estamos llegando a ningún lado—se estaba rascando el puente de la nariz, cruzado de piernas y más que harto del hombre que tenía enfrente—No voy a darle a Lightning y muchísimo menos pienso dejarlo en Estados Unidos.

—No tiene alternativa—respondió seco.

Era un hombre de traje formal en un tono que le estaba irritando, no entendía como podía usar esa ropa, en su opinión los trajes de color azul claro era espantosos, sin contar el sombrero. Miro de mala manera al albino que tenía en frente, llevaban alrededor de 2 horas hablando exactamente lo mismo.

—Es un niño americano, menor de edad. Si su padrino no puede hacerse cargo de él irá a un Orfanato, su herencia se congelara hasta los 25 años y solo así puede seguir con su pequeño teatro de cariño. Hasta ese momento no tiene derecho alguno a tener la posesión física del niño—aclaraba y Francesco resoplo hastiado.

—Su reloj ya está activo, se suficiente de leyes Sr…

—McMissile.

—Como sea, es teóricamente mayor de edad ahora, yo me haré cargo de él en cualquier maldito aspecto que le haga falta como su padrino o cualquiera allá afuera no podrá—aseguro levantándose de donde estaba sentado—Ahora si es tan amable de irse de mi oficina.

— ¿Me cree idiota? Un reloj no se activa a los 8 años… No tiene responsabilidad con él, fue un buen acto de caridad lo que hizo por él en la calle pero ya es suficiente de eso, si en realidad tiene alguna intención con él, es mejor que me acompañe de una vez para ser juzgado como pedófilo—esta palabra al parecer tocó una fibra sensible en el italiano que golpeó el escritorio.

—No le he puesto una mano encima de esa manera como estoy muy seguro que pasará si lo dejo irse con usted. A diferencia de los americanos, los italianos si tenemos el pleno conocimiento de que un niño no sabe ni de donde sale un bebé—su tono fuerte logró intimidar mínimamente al agente—Hay cámaras por toda mi casa, revíselas si le da la maldita gana, pero Lightning se queda **conmigo** y con nadie más.

—Por cómo está queriendo ponerse de ''italiano moralista'' no pareciera que fuera tan hipócrita. Quién me llamó me mando esta evidencia de porque vine—en la pantalla de su celular había una foto de Francesco cargando a Lightning y dándole un beso en la mejilla, apenas cerca de los labios.

— ¿Y eso que? Es un beso, no lo estoy tocando, no le estoy haciendo absolutamente nada y si tan seguro está de que lo tengo encadenado a una cama completamente sodomizado pregúntele, no tiene razón para mentirle y decirle la verdad de lo que pasa.

—Vaya a buscarlo entonces, siempre hay manera de saber cómo se le trata realmente—afirmaba confiado. Francesco presiono el botón del teléfono, pidiéndole a Shuu que trajera a Lightning — ¿Lo tiene aquí?

—Como le dije antes no lo tengo encadenado a una cama—sonrió pedante y McMissile le miro entrecerrando los ojos. A los pocos minutos llegó Lightning agarrado de la mano de Shuu, él cual salió de la oficina apenas lo dejo

—Interesante ropa—señaló analizando al niño, Francesco puso los ojos en blanco

— ¿Qué tiene mi ropa? —pregunto Lightning asustado de repente— ¿Y él quién es? —pregunto queriendo acercarse a Francesco pero McMissile le bloqueaba el paso

—Soy como un policía. Ahora dime ¿Cómo has estado desde la muerte de tus padres? —pregunto y Lightning comenzó a jugar con los pliegues de su ropa

—Bien… Francesco ha estado conmigo desde ese momento

—Ya veo ¿Y no te ha hecho nada raro? Como tocarte, lo que sea

—No—ladeó la cabeza algo confundido—Solo nos bañamos juntos como hacía con mi papá y mi mamá pero no me toca cuando tengo ropa—en lo que a él respecta era verdad, aquella vez apenas tenía una camisa que no le quedaba por lo gigante que era, así que teóricamente Francesco sólo le había tocado desnudo

—Ya veo ¿Y no te molesta que te vea desnudo? Él es un hombre desconocido, bastante aprovechado de las situaciones ¿Sabes? —miro por el rabillo del ojo a Francesco que tamborileaba los dedos en la superficie del escritorio

— ¿Por qué me tendría que molestar? Francesco no es malo, el malo es el monstruo…

—Lightning por favor—Francesco no estaba de humor y si quería, McMissile podía usar el dichoso monstruo como excusa

— ¡pero si existe! Es más alto que Francesco, todo negro y hacía llorar a Papa

— ¿A tu papa?... Muy bien… ¿Y qué me dices de tu padrino? No crees que sería mejor ir a vivir con él, es tu familia después de todo

—No quiero ir con él, me quiero quedar con Francesco—dio un pequeño pisotón algo molesto de las constantes preguntas del agente

—Como niño no puedes escoger realmente con quién quedarte

—Pero esta cosa está encendida, Francesco me dijo que podía si esto estaba encendido y quiero quedarme con él—dijo empezando a hacer berrinche quitando la manga de su antebrazo dejando ver su reloj en descenso, McMissile abrió imperceptiblemente los ojos, sorprendido

— ¿Ya termino? —pregunto Francesco burlón

—No, tendré que quedarme cerca para examinar mejor la situación—se limitó a decir en un suspiro, viendo a Lightning con los mofletes inflados—Si veo algo fuera de lo… normal tendré que llevármelo, además de que tengo que informar sobre ese reloj, no es normal que esté activo

—Pero yo no…

—Eres muy menor, simplemente no pienso que sea la mejor idea que te quedes con alguien como él—señaló a Francesco con la cabeza, este frunció el ceño—Buenas tardes—se despidió. Lightning corrió y abrazo a Francesco por la cintura, pegando la barbilla del plano y duro abdomen del italiano

—Ese hombre es muy molesto… No lo quiero ver otra vez—se quejó con los cachetes inflados y rojos por la pequeña rabieta

—Estará por aquí seguramente pero no será nada import—antes de terminar sintió un apretón en toda su cintura –por no decir que también en las nalgas, accidentalmente claro-

— ¡Pero no quiero irme con él! Quiero estar con Francesco…—insistió apretando la ropa del traje Armani y el cuerpo del italiano con sus cortos brazos— ¿Francesco no me quiere? —los ojos se le pusieron llorosos

—Por supuesto que te quiero… Créeme que no estaría gastando mi tiempo en alguien que no me importara como mínimo—aseguró acariciando los suaves cabellos del rubio—Pero esto es algo que veía venir… solo que no tan pronto, que seas un niño es un poco problemático ¿Sabes?

— ¿Entonces sería mejor si fuera una niña? —pregunto aun con los ojos aguados—No entiendo… ¿Qué tiene de malo que sea un niño? —comenzó a llorar con fuerza, poniéndose la cara roja. Francesco como pudo le cargo

—No es ese el problema, no eres… enserio… Eres muy pequeño, hay personas que ya llevan 100 viviendo, para ellos y para la sociedad es… asqueroso lo que estoy haciendo contigo

—Pero tú no me estás haciendo nada—moqueo pasando las manos por su rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas, cosa inútil por los constantes que eran

—Eso lo sabes pero ellos jamás lo verán así, con el tiempo enteras este tipo de cosas, por ahora solo calmate, no te van a llevar a ningún lado, eso será solo sobre mi cadáver—aseguro dándole un beso en la frente. Lightning alzó la mirada dándole un beso pequeño en los labios al italiano, para luego abrazarse al cuello de este— ¿Lightning?

—Creo que ya entendí a Tío Shuu—dijo entre pequeños gimoteos y enterrando la cara en el hombro de Francesco

* * *

—Necesito que me firmes es…to…—observo la escena sin inmutarse, ya se le hacía casi normal y costumbre. Suspiro pesumbrosamente y camino dentro de la oficina sin darle mayor importancia a la situación

— ¿Qué no ves que estamos ocupados? Lárgate de aquí

Shuu no le tomo mayor importancia al comentario de la mujer rubia que estaba sobre Raoul, apenas en paños menores y Raoul con la camisa abierta dejando ver el ya consabido y duro pecho marcado por el ejercicio. El asiático no hizo más que dejar unos cuantos papeles en el escritorio

—Para cuando termines dáselos a Francesco—se limitó a decir dando media vuelta y caminando hacia la puerta. Escucho a la mujer reírse

— ¿Nos quería interrumpir? Pobrecito, parece que no entiende como es el mundo—cerro la puerta con calma y se quedó tras esta— ¿Porque no terminas de romperle las ilusiones al pobre niñito? Pensar que podrían gustarte los hombres es algo que solo entra en su cabeza

—No hay motivo para decirle lo evidente ¿no crees?

Dio un largo suspiro pasando un dedo por su entrecejo, sin querer darle mayor importancia al asunto y deseando que no pasara lo habitual a cada que accidentalmente interrumpía. Vio de reojo la puerta a la oficina de Francesco, esperaba que el agente ya se hubiera ido

Como era su deber –y también como extra por la amistad que tenía con Francesco- dejó una carta en el cubículo, avisando a la empleada que tendría un pequeño recorte de su sueldo, por andar de chismosa cuando se había especificado el que no se podía dar información acerca de Lightning a gente fuera de la empresa

Al volver a su oficina se encontró a Raoul dentro de ella, arreglado y completamente limpio como si no hubiera hecho absolutamente nada

—No me gusta que entren a mi oficina si no estoy yo, sobre todo tu—dijo cerrando la puerta y caminando hacia su escritorio

—Sobre lo de hace rato…

—Deberías tener un poco de respeto considerando donde estamos, que Francesco te deje jugar tanto no significa que te excedas trayendo a una mujer distinta casi a cada hora, llévalas a un hotel si tanto tiempo libres tienes—hablaba con el mismo tono neutro de siempre, casi sin darle mucha importancia al francés

—Estas exagerando un poco, no es la gran cosa…—murmuró metiendo las manos en el bolsillos

—Parece que el mayor entre nosotros dos soy yo, me llevas casi 30 años pero pareces un puberto—resopló como si estuviera inconforme

— ¿Y eso no te gusta? —pregunto coqueto y Shuu le miro indiferente

—Las apariencias es lo que menos me importa, algo en lo cual no coincidimos, así que ahora vete de aquí—ordenó frunciendo muy levemente el ceño, Raoul se fue con una especie de morisqueta de fastidio. Shuu se dejó caer en su silla y se revolvió el cabello

No podía creerse lo desgraciadamente contrario que era a Raoul y quizás por eso le gustara, la peor decisión de su vida a decir verdad. El francés siempre era fiestero, mujeriego, raro verlo un día sin una mujer al lado, cada una más despampanante y hermosa que la otra, mientras el… Bueno… Qué más iba a hacer, siempre había sido alguien muy calmado, callado y que pasaba desapercibido, la idea de tener a alguien consigo que no fuera su pareja le parecía tan engorroso…

—Es por esto que jamás voy a llegar a nada con él—se auto regaño molesto

* * *

— ¿Francesco no es de Estados Unidos? ¿De donde es? —pregunto ladeando al cabeza sin comprender exactamente lo que el italiano estaba hablando

—Soy de Italia, vine aquí por trabajo, en unos tres o cuatro meses debo volver porque terminaría todo lo que tengo que hacer aquí—explico viéndolo, Lightning estaba ahora a su lado, apoyado de su silla

— ¿Te tienes que ir? Pero… pero…

—Tu vendrás conmigo, no podría dejarte aquí solo—le calmo y Lightning hizo una especie de puchero— ¿Qué?

—Yo nunca he viajado… ¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos aquí? —Preguntó buscando la manera de sentarse en el regazo del otro, cosa un poco difícil por la forma de la silla de cuero—Ni siquiera sé cómo es este país…

—Porque yo no vivo aquí, mi casa está en Italia… Es un lugar mucho más hermoso, estoy seguro de que te gustara, cuando tenga tiempo viajaremos e iremos a donde tú quieras—ofrecía dándole un besito en la cabeza

—Con permiso—los dos voltearon hacia la puerta, viendo que Shuu entraba con una Tablet en las manos—Ya tengo el horario de las reuniones con los asociados

—Dímelo tú para saber si tengo que llorar o no—hizo un gesto con la mano y una morisqueta de fastidio, Lightning río por esto y Shuu mostró un atisbo de sonrisa

—Esta semana se reunirá en el restaurante de comida China con los franceses; la semana que viene será con los rusos en el Club del cual son dueños; la de arriba tendrá que _soportar_ la reunión en una de las salas de juntas con los ingleses…

— _Non per l'amore di Dio_ —quisquillo de repente—No podré soportar a Tom en una sala de juntas… ¿No puede ser en otro lugar?

—El exigió que fuera en una sala de juntas—Francesco se rasco el entrecejo

— ¿Quién es Tom? ¿Es malo? Así se llama un gato que quiere comerse a un ratón en la televisión—decía Lightning viendo a ambos adultos alternativamente, Francesco se tapó la boca para no reírse de lo que acababa de escuchar

—Es un molesto ''Amigo'' que tengo, lo vas a conocer de todas maneras—dijo restándole importancia al asunto, Lightning inflo los cachetes inconforme por aquella respuesta tan escueta

— ¿Lo va a conocer? —Shuu se desconcentro viendo a Francesco con una expresión incrédula—Los vas a…

—No lo pienso dejar todo el día metido en casa o aquí solo, tú también tienes cosas que hacer y Raoul le va a enseñar como manosear mujeres o cualquier ser viviente así que es mejor tenerlo conmigo… Eso me recuerda que no he llamado a Mate para que venga

—Estoy… confundido…—admitió Shuu parpadeando repetidamente, Francesco siempre iba con él y Raoul a las reuniones, principalmente para que lo mantuvieran despierto y no dijera alguna tontería que los demás empresarios pudieran tomar para ofenderse, así que ahora llevar a Lightning era… absurdo a su ver

—Calmate, Lightning no es un terremoto viviente, sabe cómo comportarse—dio un par de palmadas en la cabeza del rubio que le miró frunciendo el ceño, ciertamente un poco molesto de esta acción, así era como le hacía a Ren—Además… sabes que ellos vienen a veces con sus parejas, debo empezar a hacer lo mismo

—Pero es… Lightning

— ¿¡Y que tengo de malo!? —quisquillo sin comprender porque parecían estarse complicando más la existencia por su presencia. Miró a Shuu exasperado y luego a Francesco esperando que le explicara

—No es nada _Principe,_ solo cuestiones sociales que después te explicare—le restó importancia al asunto. Lightning aun con los mofletes inflados y la cara roja –quizás rabia- tomó el celular de Francesco y se sentó en sofá, decidiendo ignorar a los adultos

—Creo que no le está gustando mucho lo de que… es pequeño—comentó Shuu sentándose en el asiento frente a Francesco

—Estoy seguro que al llegar a casa comenzara a hacerme un interrogatorio completo sobre la sociedad y porque está mal que esté conmigo, es casi seguro que pasará—suspiro de forma cansina—En fin… Sígueme contando qué más tendré que hacer para largarme de este país de una vez

—Americanos en las salas de juntas, casino… Básicamente hacer lo mismo pero en diferente lugares, en el casino te van a intentar emborrachar seguramente—decía viendo la Tablet—Lightning no debería de ir allí

—Lo tendré junto a mí, no pasará nada importante… Mejor me voy más temprano hoy y le compró más ropa para esas reuniones

— ¿Tan mal esta su armario? —rio levemente viéndole, ese gorro con esas especie de orejas de conejos blancas era demasiado adorable en el rubio, lo hacía resaltar con lo radiante que era

—es más para salir a cualquier lado, algo más elegante no estaría mal

* * *

— ¿Qué puedo hacer para crecer? —Francesco escupió de forma terriblemente sonora el café que estaba tomando, mojando por completo a Raoul. Paso lo que no se esperó ninguno y es que Shuu se comenzó a reír a carcajadas por la cara que estaba poniendo Raoul— ¿Qué?

—Más nunca me siento en frente tuyo, que quede claro—farfulló Raoul tomando una servilleta y limpiándose la cara, Shuu seguía descojonándose de la risa. Estaban en la cafetería del edificio tomándose un café –Lightning estaba tomándose un juguito junto a un postre-

—Por fin las desgracias no me pasan a mi… Estas todo sucio—regaño tomando la servilleta y limpiando las mejillas de Lightning

— ¿Porque la pregunta Lightning? Recuerda lo que te explique del reloj

—Si soy grande puedo quedarme… Ya quiero ser grande—decía mientras Shuu seguía quitándole el merengue de las mejillas

—Lo siento pulga, te vas a quedar así por siempre hasta que se te acabe el tiempo en el brazo, Francesco te abandone, alguien te robe o- ¡AY! SHUU, MIERDA—chilló sobándose la mano, la cara de espanto que tenía Lightning en ese momento era especialmente clara

—Esas cosas no se dicen—le regaño dejando el tenedor a un lado, Raoul se comenzó a chupar la zona donde quedaron los pequeños agujeros sangrantes—No le hagas caso… Es un idiota

—Francesco no me abandonara ¿verdad? —preguntó mirando con pánico al italiano que seguía limpiándose los restos de café— ¿¡Verdad!? —volvió a preguntar desesperado

—Por supuesto que no, no le hagas caso a ese envidioso de alegrías ajenas—tenía el ceño fruncido, intentando limpiar la camisa manchada

— ¿Envidia? ¿Por qué Tío Shuu me quiere más a mí que a él que es un mujeriego asqueroso que no parece darse cuenta de nada?

El silencio reino en el lugar, los demás trabajadores no se atrevían a hacer ninguna clase de sonido, ni siquiera a murmurarse entre ellos por la información, viendo al albino volverse un brillante tomate, más avergonzado y abochornado que nunca, Raoul solo parpadeó sin comprender del todo que había pasado, Francesco no se tomó la molestia de reprimirse y estalló en carcajadas

—Hay cosas que no se dicen _Principe…_ Hablaremos de eso luego, por ahora termínate el postre—dijo bajándole un poco la capucha blanca, Lightning hizo un puchero sin entender porque aquella reacción

Había dicho la verdad ¿Por qué los adultos parecían complicarse tanto por todo? Si no crecía rápido pues… Buscaría la manera de saber tanto como ellos y así no se iban a reír de cosas que no comprendía. Se metió un trozo de pastel en la boca aun haciendo pucheros, fijándose en que Shuu estaba sentado en el suelo rojo hasta las orejas, se había derretido desde la silla al suelo

—Son raros…—murmuró para sí mismo aun con la adorable expresión enfurruñada, recibiendo un pequeño beso de Francesco en la mejilla por esto.

El italiano miraba más que divertido toda la escena, quién diría que Lightning sabía ese detalle, Shuu era tan hermético que seguramente el rubio lo había sacado por observar a la ''parejita''. Se calmó un poco, hace muchísimo que no reía tanto, decía admitir que su vida se había vuelto un tanto monótona aún cuando cambiará de amante casi una vez a la semana

— _¿Cómo dejarlo ir si me hace sentir vivo?_ —pensó suspirando y viéndole de forma enamoradiza, Raoul no pasó desapercibido este detalle, estando un poco aliviado de que su amigo por fin luciera en verdad feliz

* * *

—Te presento a Mate… Estarás con él cuando Shuu esté ocupado—le explico a Lightning presentándole a un hombre de cabello castaño y mejillas pecosas, ambos ladearon la cabeza a la misma vez, casi dio miedo

—Tiene dientes de Bob Esponja—dijo Lightning parpadeando impactado

—Tiene cara de niña—dijo Mate. Francesco se rasco el entrecejo, a decir verdad espero algo muchísimo peor conociendo al pecoso que sonrió y le extendió la mano a Lightning—Mucho gusto, me llamo Mate… Como Tomate pero sin el ''To" —explico sonriente

—Un tomate viviente… ¡GENIAL! —Al parecer no había comprendido lo que el otro quiso decir, mirando con ojitos emocionados y brillantes al pecosos— ¡Quiero jugar con él! Por favor, por favor, Francescooooooooo—parecía ser un modus operandi para convencerlo

—Te lo presento ahora porque tengo algo que hacer antes de irnos, espérame con él. Mate… Dentro del edificio—hablo pausadamente, a veces lo veía como un perrito al que tenían que repetirle la orden

—Sí, señor—sonrió haciendo gesto militar

Tardaría apenas unos 20 o 30 minutos… Y para cuando llego la oficina del pecoso que de por sí era un poco desastrosa ahora estaba patas arribas, los dos causantes de dicho desastre estaban jugando con sus manos o a saber que coños estaban haciendo, lo que estaba claro es que no iba a pagar por el arreglo de ese lugar.

—Ya nos vamos—anuncio y Lightning volteo a verlo y luego a Mate

—Mañana terminamos de hacerlo

—Por supuesto~

— ¿Hacer qué? —pregunto cuando Lightning se puso a su lado y escuchaba a Mate quejarse de su propio desorden en lloriqueos

—Nuestro saludo, si somos mejores amigos hay que tener un saludo—explico como si fuera algo extremadamente obvio

—Pero ustedes llevan como… 40 minutos si acaso de conocerse, como que mejores amigos—decía sin entender montándose en el ascensor

— ¿Y eso que? —pregunto ladeando la cabeza

—Nada… Solo olvídalo

Tal parecía que lo que uno entendía el otro no… ¿Qué más prueba se necesitaba para notar que estaban hechos el uno para el otro?


	5. 05 Relaciones

— ¿Por qué Hitler era malo?

No existió persona en esa cafetería que no se ahogara o escupiera su café como mínimo, volteando a ver al pequeño niño rubio que tenía una Tablet en sus manos, preguntándose firmemente porque coño había hecho una pregunta tan… Particular

—Que se supone que estás leyendo—Shuu le quitó la Tablet murmurando con el ceño fruncido. No había otra cosa que la biografía del ya nombrado personaje, con lujo de detalles a decir verdad— ¿Po-porque lees esto? —preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa

—Anoche estaba leyendo el comics de zombies, no debería sorprenderme esto—farfullaba Francesco para sí mismo dejando el vaso de café vacío en la mesa

—De zombies a dictadores hay un largo trecho—comentó Raoul limpiándose la cara, no podía ser que donde se sentara le escupieran.

—Claro que no, Negan también es un dictador—Lightning sacó de aquel enorme bolso que últimamente llevaba un pequeño libro y lo abrió, mostrando un dibujo todo rayado con cuernos de demonio, bigote, cola, etc. Sobre el personaje que tenía en letras grandes

—No me pregunten cuantos tomos de este cómic a leído…—suspiro el italiano—Mejor vamos a mi oficina Lightning—indicó levantándose y tomando el bolso que Lightning llevaba de arriba a abajo. El rubio de un salto se bajó de la silla, tomando la mano de Francesco y caminando a su lado

—Son muy tiernos—rió Shuu suavemente viendo a ambos alejarse

—Sigue siendo raro de ver… me sorprende que no hayan más problemas para este momento—dijo Raoul y Shuu rodó los ojos—Sé que hoy es la reunión con los franceses… ¿Vamos a comer tu y yo individualmente? —ofreció coqueto y Shuu se puso ligeramente rojo—Después de todo no tengo con quién más ir hoy

—Es decir que me tomando como una última opción—un ligero tic en la ceja derecha se hizo notar. No era por ser quisquilloso pero al menos pudo omitirse el comentario

—Chloe está ocupada, Marinette en Francia, Lila no come comida China, Allura…

—Olvídalo Raoul—bufo levantándose—busca a alguien más, supongo que no te costará nada encontrar a alguien más—se dio la vuelta tomando rumbo a su oficina, dejando al francés algo molesto

No comprendía porque Shuu siempre le rechazaba, quizás no era precisamente un caballero con él, pero lo trataba diez veces mejor que a las mujeres que se solía tirar casi cada día ¿Qué quería el japonés que hiciera? ¿Llegar con un enorme ramo de flores y un pastel de 4 años? Aunque pensándolo mucho era buena idea y tampoco lo había intentado antes…

Shuu por su parte se restregó la cara con ambas manos, en serio que hubiera aceptado si no fuera porque tuvo que decir eso, pero es que enserio… ¿Raoul no conocía lo de guardarse sus pensamientos? Decir absolutamente todo lo que pensara era simplemente estúpido, como aquella vez en la que confesó que solo quería un revolcón con él por parecer una mujer, luego por ser muy bonito y una sarta de tonterías más que a Shuu, simplemente no le gustaban.

— ¿Bueno? —atendió su celular sentándose en la silla frente a su escritorio

 _—_ _¿Shuu? Llevo como dos horas intentando llamar y esta mierda no sirve—_ la queja le causó gracia

—Digamos que una llamada de Japón a Estados Unidos es un poco difícil—rio suavemente — ¿Pasa algo, Oka-san?

— _Tanto tiempo que no me decías así me terminara sonrojando… Sí, tenemos un pequeño problema, más allá de Sesshomaru está podando por si solo todo el jardín con su Bakusaiga_ —comentaba como si esto fuera completamente normal, Shuu quería golpearse contra el escritorio

— ¿Entonces qué? Cómo es que siempre termino metido en pleitos familiares si ni siquiera estoy en Japón—lloriqueo en susurros que se escucharon de igual manera por detrás de la línea

— _El problema radica en Naraku… Otra vez_ —el gruñido dejaba en claro que al otro le molestaba bastante— _Estoy a punto de pensar que tiene algún fetiche con nosotros, pidió tu mano en matrimonio_

— ¿¡LA MIA!? ¡¿Y YO PORQUE?!

— _Porque Sesshomaru lleva la vida negando la mía, supongo que ahora se desvió sabiendo que al menos no lograría nada conmigo… No seas necio que soy yo quién está hablando_ —una especie de golpeteo se escuchó— _Como decía, ahora parece que buscara la manera de que estés con él, ten cuidado, es muy… rastrero y manipulador, quizás- ¡DEVUÉLVEME ESO!_

— _Si se te acerca y tienes un cuchillo cortale las bolas de cuajo, cuanto más profundo y limpio sea el corte mejor, así nos libramos de las crías que pueda dejar_ —el tono áspero y neutro delato de quién se trataba, la costumbre de escuchar así a su padre le impedía mostrar emociones, después de todo su actitud era medianamente copiada a la de el— _Inuyasha cree que es mejor que te quedes encerrado en donde sea que te estés quedando, tan solo sigue normal, si lo ves no le prestes atención, mientras más lo ignores mejor_

—Me lleva casi 2 cabezas de altura ¿Cómo lo voy a ignorar? Puede golpearme contra la pared y dejarme inconsciente si le da la gana—se quejo

— _Para algo te pague las clases de defensa personal, karate y te enseñe Judo, no me decepciones_ —y la llamada se colgó, Shuu finalmente se golpeó contra el escritorio, ya no sabía que estaba peor si desgraciada relación con Raoul o que ahora tendría que lidiar con ese hombre que llevaba viendo desde tierna edad y que jamás pudo acostumbrarse a su presencia

Sí. La vida le odiaba y no nadie tenía cómo negárselo.

 **0.5 Relaciones**

—Aun no me respondes—hizo un puchero sentado en frente del escritorio de Francesco

—Eso paso hace miles de años Lightning, ya no tiene importancia—respondió escuetamente sin mirarlo mientras tecleaba en la computadora

—Pero fue uno de los más importantes líderes de la historia… todos lo conocen—quejumbro mirándole con ojos de perro a medio morir

— ¿Qué se supone que estás leyendo para estarme preguntando de esto—tomo la Tablet y entró al historial del navegador, decir que Lightning se estaba comiendo las páginas de historia era decir poco, al parecer leía muy rápido

—Porque si yo sé que pasa es como si fuera alguien grande… ¿no? —ladeó la cabeza, Francesco se quería reír pero se logró aguantar. Dejo la Tablet y miro al rubio en frente suyo, ahora no existía día en el que Lightning no se pusiera ese gorro similar a orejas de conejo—Francesco cree que soy estúpido…—apoyó la barbilla del escritorio, haciendo un gran puchero y con los ojos aguados

—Para nada, eres más listo que yo a tu edad—afirmó quitándose los lentes—No intentes crecer antes de tiempo Lightning, preocúpate por disfrutar lo que te dure la infancia, el crecimiento mental es algo casi inevitable

—Pero necesito ser grande ahora para estar contigo—quisquillo dejando un par de lágrimas caer, Francesco le sonrió cariñoso—No te rías…

—No me rio de ti, me parece muy tierno lo que haces pero enserio… Es innecesario que lo intentes, yo te amo así de infantil como eres—le bajo el gorro y Lightning se lo acomodo con las manos, teniendo las mejillas rojas y los mofletes inflados—Y si quieres saber más del mundo solo pregúntamelo a mí, es mejor que estarse llenando la cabeza de biografías de gente que murió hace muchos, muchos, muchísimos años

—Yo quería saberlo por mí mismo… e impresionarte…—lamento moqueando.

—Que te hayas leído todo esto ya me impresiona—admitió aun sonriendo—Ahora, espera a un rato que-

— ¿Hace cuánto que están los relojes? —Preguntó interrumpiendo al italiano, Lightning parecía cambiar de estado de ánimo y expresión sumamente rápido, debía admitir que era una buena cualidad—Cuando Hitler vivió no habían

—Deberías olvidarte enserio de él—murmuró con cierto fastidio—No, este sistema se hizo unos… 100 o 200 años después, quizás menos pero nadie sabe a ciencia cierta cuando paso

—Pensé que Francesco había estado cuando esto comenzó—dijo inocentemente, sin ver esto como el insulto que era

—No soy tan viejo Lightning, de hecho soy hasta un jovencito en este mundo de ahora… Hay gente que ha alcanzado 1500 años vivos

—Pero eso es mucho—exclamó impresionado— ¿Yo podre estar con Francesco por 1500 años?

—Millones de años si así lo quieres—ofreció levantándose y poniéndose tras Lightning—Hasta que el mundo se acabe si es posible—dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza de Lightning

— ¿Por qué Francesco casi nunca me da esos en la boca? Quiere estar conmigo pero no me besa… ¿No soy bonito? —preguntaba ladeando la cabeza y viendo al italiano que se debatía interiormente en cómo responderle

—Eres la persona más linda e inocente con la que me haya cruzado en esta vida… Tan solo no quiero aprovecharme de tu inocencia—sonrió coqueto, en parte era verdad pero también estaba el factor "McMissile", casi podía sentir la mirada de ese hombre en su nuca, esperando cualquier situación para arrancarle a Lightning

Podía recuperarlo, sobornar no era algo difícil, menos con americanos, sin embargo la situación sería horrible para Lightning, lo que menos quería era que este tuviera que pasar por algo tan tedioso como estar en un orfanato por un tiempo, mucho menos dejarle en manos de cualquiera que pudiera matarlo por querer su tiempo

—Pero yo quiero que Francesco me bese…—murmuró inflando los mofletes.

—Ya, pero no será aquí entonces—rió divertido y Lightning rodó los ojos

—No es justo…

—Pensé que tendrías más preguntas—recordó y el rubio le miró pensativo

—Porque… se hizo este sistema tan raro—preguntó alzando su brazo, Francesco se quedó pensando unos cuantos minutos

—Antes se supone que la gente vivía como media 80 o 90 años, muy pocos llegaban a los 100—comenzó a explicar sentándose en el sofá de la oficina, Lightning salto de la silla hasta sentarse en las piernas de Francesco—También había extrema sobrepoblación, falta de alimento, la economía era un caos absoluto… Así que el reloj se implementó como una buena manera de mantener a los más listos, los más ricos y los más influyentes del mundo

—Pero ¿y los demás? No todos son ricos… o influyentes—pregunto como si le estuvieran contando un cuento de hadas, aunque más bien era una especie de clase de historia.

—Un… ¿80%? Quizás un 70% de la población murió, en su mayoría personas de clase media-baja y los que no tenían recursos de ningún tipo—dijo sin darle demasiada importancia—Con tantas muertes y bajas, se redujo la hambruna en los que aún vivían, los recursos aumentaron por la falta de humanos explotándola… Fue un bien para la humanidad si lo-¿Lightning? No tienes que llorar por algo como eso _principe_ , ya paso y no vale la pena pensarlo—decía limpiando las lágrimas continuas del rubio

—E-es… muy cruel…—moqueo dejando que Francesco intentara limpiar sus lágrimas—Dejar a tanta gente… ¿Por comida?

—Es por esto que debes esperar a crecer—suspiro cansino—Además aun no lo vas a ver de otra manera, quizás suene estúpido porque siempre has tenido que comer pero muchos no, ahora no está ese problema, al menos no a tal extremo—explicó suavemente—Ya, ya…—lo abrazó y le daba suaves palmadas en la espalda para que se calmara, probablemente debió suponer que se pondría así de sensible, más aun cuando estaba llorando a moco suelto por un tal ''Glenn'' del dichoso comic

Siguieron hablando de cosas un poco más normales y rutinarias, Francesco esperando casi con fastidio que los franceses llegaran, después de todo por culpa de esos dos no podría ir pronto a casa con su _Principe_ y hacer cualquier cosa no sexual por temas de lugar… y de que el perro le ladrara por esto.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a casa? —pregunto Lightning de repente, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del italiano

—Porque…

— ¡MUY BUENAS!

—Por ellos—resumió al instante con un tic en la ceja derecha. En la puerta de su oficina estaban un par de rubios, uno más animado que otro para ser sinceros.

Quién lucía como una especie de niño hasta el culo de azúcar por la cantidad de energía tan estúpida, era de ojos verdes, cabello rubio corto y tal como era lo normal, casi ley, de rostro perfecto por la juventud eterna que cada uno poseía, siendo un poco aniñado a decir verdad. El otro que se mantenía serio hasta parecer aburrido, rubio en un tono un poco más platino, ojos grises y afilados, más alto que el ojiverde, más elegante que este ya que estamos.

—Qué raro que no estás en tu escritorio… ¿¡qué hiciste con Francesco!? —quisquillo escondiéndose tras el Oji gris que rodó los ojos

—También es un gusto verte Adrien—saludo mordazmente—sobre todo con el retraso de 2 horas que te traes

—Pensé que no te darías cuenta—rió nervioso

—Como sea, un gusto verte Félix—saludo al otro que asintió con la cabeza, estando de brazos cruzados. Francesco pensaba dar un paso pero Lightning le estaba abrazando muy fuerte por la espalda, algo nervioso—Ellos no muerden

— ¿Hay alguien ahí? —Adrien se apartó de Félix, asomándose y viendo apenas la cabellera rubia junto al gorro de conejo—Hola linda… no tengas miedo, me llamó Adrien—se presentó, pensando por el gorro y el cabello largo que se trataba de una niña

— ¡No soy niña! —quisquillo asomándose y haciendo un puchero mientras juntaba las cejas en gesto de molestia –que tan solo lo hacía más adorable-

— ¿Lightning?—los tres adultos tenían expresiones sorprendidas, dos por una razón distinta

—Como lo conocen —un poco receloso tomo a Lightning y lo cargo, no quería que pasara alguna tontería además del panorama que se estaba imaginando.

— ¿Lightning no te acuerdas de mí? Soy Adrien, nos conocimos cuando tenías 4—decía Adrien con más emoción si es que esto era posible. —Era amigo de tu mamá

—Tengo la ligera sospecha de que no recuerda que pasaba a los 4 años...—comentó Félix acercándose

—Pero debe acordarse de mí. Anda mírame a la cara, es imposible que me olvidaras—dijo con desespero. Lightning ladeó la cabeza viéndolo

—Chat Noir... Y Félix —dijo viéndolos alternativamente, demás está decir que Adrien comenzó a lloriquear por esto

—Me recuerdas por ese bendito disfraz... ¿¡Pero de él sí!?—quisquillo. Lightning se abrazó a Francesco un poco asustado, lo recordaba muy vagamente, habían ido una vez a casa y Adrien usaba un disfraz de gato ese día, no paraba de llamarse Chat Noir pero Félix fue quien llamó su atención, le recordaba mucho a su padre y el parecido le hacía tener empatía y más facilidad hacia él.

—Lo estas asustando—gruñó Francesco bastante mosqueado.

—Ya déjalo, fue una vez hace... ¿Cuatro años? No es la mejor manera de pedir un simple saludo—bufo y Adrien le hizo un puchero. Félix volvió su vista a Francesco—Lo que sea que pienses preguntar ahora podrías hacerlo en el restaurante... Así agilizamos las cosas—sugería en tono serio, una especie de forma normal para el rubio.

—Como sea...—murmuró algo molesto

* * *

—Este lugar es tan bonito... —balbuceo Lightning ya sentado en la punta de mesa del restaurante de comida china. Francesco rio suavemente por los ojos brillantes y anonadados del rubio, no era nada especial, al menos no para el que había ido tantas veces a Restaurantes del estilo

—Este es pequeño, en Italia hay uno mucho mejor, con peceras enormes—aseguraba sentándose a su lado derecho, al izquierdo estaba Félix, seguido de este estaba Adrien, en la punta Shuu y finalmente Raoul.

—En Japón hay un lugar espectacular para comer Sushi, quizás vayas algún día—comentó el albino sonriéndole gentilmente a Lightning

—Es la primera vez que le veo mostrar expresiones... es tan extraño—murmuró Adrien por lo bajo y Félix negó suavemente con la cabeza

—Las camareras son un buen espectáculo—aseguró Raoul guiñándole el ojo a la chica que dejaba las hojas del menú, la mujer se fue con el rostro colorado.

—Tío Raoul es malo... es puto—la última palabra hizo que todos le miraran

—Grandes enseñanzas al pequeño —comentó Félix de forma burlona a Francesco que miraba de mala manera q Lightning

—Lightning que mala manera de hablarme—dramatizo Raoul, fingiendo sentirse herido por lo antes dicho.

—Pero es verdad... Siempre ligas con todo el mundo, hasta la chica de lentes que está al lado de la oficina de Tío Shuu—Una vena en el cuello del japonés se iba hinchando a cada palabrita del menor, realmente era un "problema" la lengua suelta del rubio.

—Así que Chantal... Cada día mi estima de ti baja más —se limitó a decir sin variar su expresión, exceptuando aquella vena a punto de explotar.

—Esto es más divertido de lo que esperaba—admitió Adrien viendo a los dos involucrados discutir.

— ¿Que vas a pedir?—preguntó Francesco a Lightning que estaba jugando con la cartilla del menú en lugar de leerla, no le parecía extraño, sino más bien algo típico.—Tallarines, lumpias, arroz..

—No sé qué son... Nunca había comido comida China—dijo un poco apenado con Francesco. El italiano cerró la cartilla y le hizo una seña a la camarera que se acercó prontamente, con el cabello atado en un par de moños redondos y un vestido rojo, era bastante guapa—Eres linda—elogio Lightning sonriendo y la chica le devolvió el gesto.

—Quiero 6 raciones de todo, pero el pollo agridulce con la salsa aparte—ordenó a la incrédula chica que debía ser muda pues no dijo absolutamente nada más allá de tomar las cartillas del menú e irse.

— ¿Vas a alimentar a un ejército o algo así?—bromeó Adrien un poco nervioso, apenas eran 6 personas y las raciones eran gigantes.

—Esta hermosa y adorable bolita de ternura devora el doble de su peso—colocó una mano en la cabeza de Lightning —Creo que come más que yo, así que podrás hacerte una idea

—Eso no lo espere—silbo Raoul con su sonrisa galán de siempre.

—Y tu pagaras tu comida ya que estamos—dijo aun cuando el chillido horrorizado de Raoul se escuchó por todo el restaurante. Se quedaron un momento en silencio hasta que Félix tomo aire.

— ¿Y qué tal están tus padres Lightning?—pregunto sin mala intención, tan solo cortesía y curiosidad. Lightning bajo el vaso de agua y lo miro

—Están muertos—la respuesta en si sonó amarga y un poco tosca, dando claras señales de no querer hablar del tema.

— ¿Muertos?—dijeron ambos a la misma vez algo impactados

—Pero como... en qué momento... Siento mucho esto—dijo Adrien por fin cambiando la expresión permanentemente alegre de su rostro—Debimos saberlo... estás aquí después de todo

— ¿Sabes que ocurrió? ¿Alguien te hizo daño?—preguntó Félix acariciando suavemente la mano del niño, no había ninguna clase de doble intención o malicia en el tacto, simplemente se notaba como un gesto cariñoso con el niño como Shuu en algún momento había hecho, razón por la cual Francesco aún se mantenía medianamente calmado

—Estoy bien—afirmó sin darle más vueltas—Es culpa del monstruo que estén muertos

—No empecemos de nuevo por favor—rogó restregándose la cara con una mano—Ya dijimos que no hay ningún monstruo Lightning

— ¡Si lo hay!—exclamó casi con desespero

—Ya habíamos matado a ese monstruo ¿recuerdas? —Francesco se quedó mirando a Félix, podía ser que estos dos tuvieran información importante acerca de la familia McQueen en general. —Ya no existe ese monstruo

—Pero volvió, hacia llorar a Papá, venia por las noches y me tocaba... Él estaba ahí —insistía. Las alarmas generales se encendieron ante el comentario

— ¿Dónde te tocaba?—preguntó Raoul algo alterado y preocupado

— ¿Seguro de que no era una persona y no un monstruo?—intentó razonar Shuu con el niño. Lightning negó con la cabeza

—Era un monstruo, muy grande, negro, con plumas o pelo en los hombros—describía moviendo las manos —Cuando me tocaba Papá lo ahuyentaba y no aparecía por varias noches—relato mirando a Francesco que parecía entre pensativo y molesto.

—Pedo te tocaba... sobre la ropa ¿Verdad?—preguntó Adrien un tanto asustado por la respuesta que diera el pequeño.

—Tengo que ir al baño...—sonaba como excusa para no responder pero enserio tenía que ir al baño… y no responder esa pregunta, le era muy incómodo. Francesco le hizo una seña a uno de los empleados, este con un par de coletas cómicamente puntiagudas y de ropa negra

—Acompáñalo al baño—ordeno y el hombre asintió. Lightning se fue agarrándole la mano al muchacho. Hubiera ido el mismo pero necesitaba hablar con el par de rubios—Necesito que me digan todo lo que sepan de la familia McQueen

— ¿Para empezar porque estás tú con él? Si algo pasaba se supone que Max se lo llevaría—dijo Adrien con una mueca.

—Lo importante aquí es el tema de ese monstruo, pensamos que era algo de su imaginación pero si dice que le ha tocado…—murmuraba Félix pensativo

—Lo extraño es que siempre hable de su papá cuando alguien menciona al monstruo—comentó Shuu tomando un poco de agua

—Tampoco sabemos demasiado, solo lo visitamos un par de veces, en una de ellas estaba dormido. Lo que te podría decir es que la cosa con ellos siempre fue muy extraña—Francesco alzo la ceja un tanto extrañado—Para empezar parecían estar empeñados en mantenerlo escondido del mundo entero, Elizabeth me contó que ni siquiera tenían planeado tenerlo.

—Wow… cuanto amor—bromeo Raoul, sintiendo de inmediato una patada de parte de Shuu

—Aparte de eso, como matrimonio también eran un poco extraños, Raymond siempre parecía una especie de adolescente más que un adulto de 25 años, no combinaban del todo juntos—señalo Adrien

—Ya veo… ¿Ustedes saben dónde está su casa verdad? —pregunto Francesco jugando con la servilleta

—Te mandaremos la dirección después… Lightning no podría estar en mejores manos y prefiero que estés al tanto de lo que puedas, es un niño muy dulce—dijo Félix tomando u poco del jugo que habían triado a la mesa

— ¡Volví~!—aviso sentándose en la silla—Mira lo que me regaló el señor—no pregunten porque o como pero Lightning tenía una especie de estrella de cuatro puntas, las típicas que tenían los ninjas y lucia real. Francesco se la quitó antes de que se la fuera a clavar—Francesco…—se quejo

—No la necesitas ahora… ni nunca—la dejo ben lejos del rubio, el cual hizo un adorable puchero por esto.

El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilo, hablando lo que habían ido a discutir acerca del trabajo de cada uno, Francesco como inversionista de los proyectos continuos de Félix en el mundo de la animación de más medios audiovisuales, no como que al rubio le faltara el tiempo pero nunca estaba de más tener respaldo además de los años de su esposo como modelo. Lightning devoraba todo lo que Francesco le pusiera enfrente, resultaba hasta cómico como habían quedado con un poco de hambre, aun cuando fue el rubio quién arraso con casi todo.

—La comida más jodidamente cara de mi vida—farfulló Raoul mientras la camarera usaba el pequeño aparato metálico para tomar el tiempo de su ser— 4 años en tallarines

—No te quejes, aun así yo pago la mayor parte—rechisto Francesco de la misma manera, en total había salido 29 años en pura comida, mira que era el restaurante más caro pero debía admitir que había exagerado un poco con la cantidad de comida –no que le importase demasiado-

—Estuvo muy rico—suspiro Lightning recostado de la mesa—Tengo sueño Francesco…

—Ya iremos a casa—Francesco se levantó una vez terminado de pagar, miro su brazo por un momento, tenía 92 años aun, debía ir a reponer lo que había gastado en esa comida y en Ren… ese maldito perro mal agradecido.

—Francesco casi tiene el mismo número que yo—comento mirando los números brillantes en el brazo ligeramente moreno

— ¿Qué tú? —Félix arrugo el entrecejo. Lightning se quitó la manga y miro sonriente al rubio mostrándole el reloj, aunque Francesco se la volvió a poner casi al instante—Su…

—Aquí no se puede hablar de eso—zanjó el italiano—Además, está cansado… Vamos—tomo la mano de Lightning comenzando a andar hacia la salida.

—esos dos se llevaron más secretos a la tumba que otra cosa—murmuró Adrien por lo bajo mirando a Félix que tenía el ceño fruncido.

* * *

—Baja a esta bola de pelos de la puta cama—ordeno Francesco y Lightning le miro haciendo pucheros, cargando a Ren entre sus brazos

—Pero está haciendo mucho frio hoy… No puede estar solito en su cama—el rubio quería convencer a Francesco de dejar al can dormir con ellos dos, pero el italiano simplemente no iba a aguantar a esa bola de pelos apartándole de su adorable _Principe_ en sueños

Por alguna extraña razón ese perro le tenía un odio tremendo, era desconocido el motivo de esto. Podía ser alguna clase de envidia pues Lightning era su dueño y él lo acaparaba pero que le mordiera al más mínimo contacto con el rubio era absurdo, por otra parte, con Lightning era el cachorro más putamente manso y tierno que podía existir, parecía tener muy marcada la diferencia entre uno y otro.

Lightning hizo un adorable, excesivamente adorable berrinche tomando su almohada y una cobija, saliendo de la habitación para dormir en la sala junto a Ren. Francesco solo se dejó caer en la cama bufando, casi pudo sentir que el maldito animal se estaba riendo de él por cómo le miro. Por un lado quería que Lightning volviera, ya le era imposible dormir si no era abrazándolo y despertando con el rubio montado en su espalda o pecho pero… No quería al maldito perro.

El sueño le estaba venciendo por puro cansancio pero en si seguía pensando en lo mismo, eran las 3 de la madrugada así que Lightning debía estar volando por las nebulosas, en un sueño extremadamente profundo como el solo. Jamás había visto el techo con tanto detalle, ahora se daba cuenta de que quizás debería mandar a pintar la casa., entre otras cosas varias como cambiar las lámparas **…**

— _ **¡**_ ** _¡FRANCESCO!_** —para ser exactos se cayó de boca, habiendo dado el brinco más extraño desde la cama hasta caer al suelo. Se levantó tan rápido como pudo sobándose la nariz

— ¿¡Lightning!? —quisquilló bajando a donde estaba la sala de estar. Al llegar encontró a Lightning en el suelo llorando y tapándose la cara con las manos— ¿Qué pasó? Lightning

— ¡ ESTABA AHÍ! —grito alterado señalando a un punto en el que no había nada

—No hay nadie ahí

—Estaba… ahí…—balbuceo—Créeme, yo sé que estaba ahí—insistió

—Mejor vamos a dormir—se limitó a decir agachándose para cargar a Lightning aunque esto se alejo

— ¡No me estas creyendo! Piensas que lo estoy inventando—sollozo

—Porque los monstruos no existen, quizás solo tuviste una pesadilla, viste mal o yo que se—intentaba razonar con el niño que solo se puso más rojo, delatando que le daba un poco de iras que no le estuviese creyendo

—Yo sé lo que vi… era el monstruo—aseguro

—Muy bien el monstruo no vendrá si vamos a dormir, los dos ¿Por qué lo viste hoy justamente que estas durmiendo aquí solo?—Lightning se le quedo viendo

Finalmente terminaron los dos durmiendo en la habitación, tranquilamente como si nada hubiese pasado pero con el rubio aferrándose bastante fuerte al italiano, teniendo sueños inquietos que involucraban al ya famoso ''Monstruo'' que parecía no querer dejar en paz la mente del pequeño

Francesco aun en su subconsciente pensaba en alguna manera de solucionar ese problema porque así simplemente no podía estar tranquilo con su _Principe,_ aunque ya no sabía si poner como prioridad el recurrente "Monstruo" o la maraña de secretos que habían dejado los padres del niño.

* * *

 _—_ _Recuerda… no hagas ruido… Mamá mantendrá lejos al monstruo de ti_

 _—_ _Pero Papá-_

 _—_ _Papá va a… ayudar a Mamá a alejar al monstruo de ti ¿Esta bien? Duerme bien, en silencio_

 _Vio a la mujer salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con llave a juzgar por el sonido. Se desarropó y levantó caminando hacia la puerta abrazando al muñeco de felpa en forma de oso panda, pegando la oreja a la puerta para escuchar lo que sea que pasara afuera. Sollozos se escucharon l rato, poniendo al niño ansioso_

 _—_ _¿Mamá? Mami… —llamó apretando más el muñeco contra su cuerpo—Papi…—llamó en tono angustiado._

 _Una respuesta jamás llegó, algo asustado se metió en la cama, arropándose hasta la cabeza. El seguro de la puerta resonó en aquella adorable habitación llena de juguetes y adornos, se sacó la sabana al escuchar pasos_

 _—_ _Ma-_

 _—_ _¿Quieres venir conmigo?_

 _—_ _¿Quién eres? —no podía verle la cara, estaba demasiado oscuro y tan solo veía una enorme silueta negra en frente suyo, con ¿Plumas? Era muy extraño_

 _—_ _¿No quieres venir conmigo? Jugaríamos mucho—que le estuviera empezando a tocar le ponía más nervioso, además de todo le estaba rasguñando y muy fuerte— ¿Vas a venir conmigo?_

 _—_ _Ma-Mamá_

 _—_ _Deberías responderme pequeño_

 _—_ _¡ALÉJATE DE ÉL! —El contacto desapareció, comenzando un extraño pleito entre aquella ¿Persona? Parecía un monstruo. Esa cosa se fue y su padre se acercó hasta él, quitándole el cabello que se le venía a la cara—Es hora de dormir_

 _—_ _Pe-pero…_

 _—_ _Shhh… Duérmete…—el tono amable y cariñoso le hizo mantenerse callado y simplemente cumplir lo que su padre le decía, sintiendo que algo caía en su rostro, se sentía como agua ¿serían lágrimas?_


	6. 06 Problemas

Antes que nada y para quienes son medio... reacios en el tema del shota, habra una especie de Lime en este capítulo :v nada fuerte pero es solo una pequeña y simple advertencia para evitar malos entendidos, thanks~

* * *

— ¡QUÍTAMELO! ¡QUÍTAMELOOOOOO!

— MATE QUÉDATE QUIETO

— ¡ME ESTA DESTROZANDO LA CARITAAAAAA! ¡DEMONIO DEL AVERNO QUE ALGUIEN ME LO QUITEEEEE!

— ¿Qué clase de guerra hay aquí dentro? —Francesco entró a la oficina, encontrándose una imagen que a pesar de la gracia que transmitía, le molestaba por ciertas razones muy simples… Tan simple como Lightning sentado sobre el abdomen del castaño, era su príncipe, ¿Qué putas hacia sentado sobre otro hombre por más comprometido que estuviera?

— ¡PERRO MALO REN, PERRO MALO SUÉLTALO! —quisquillo Lightning sin darse cuenta de que Francesco estaba viéndolos desde la puerta de la oficina. Ren parecía decidido a arrancarle la cara a Mate por alguna razón, el rubio jalaba al cachorro para apartarlo d Mate aunque sin mucho éxito cabe destacar.

—Deberías saber cómo controlar a ese animalito—refunfuño Francesco acercándose y apretándole la barriga al animal, al sentir el apretón soltó a Mate y comenzó a lloriquear.

— ¡pero no le hagas daño! —quisquillo Lightning quitándoselo de las manos, haciéndole mimitos como si no hubiera estado a punto de desfigurar el rostro del castaño hace unos segundos—Pobrecito…

—Mi carita…—lloriqueo Mate, de forma un poco infantil, con la cara toda arañada y con marcas de mordidas del can.

— ¿Pobrecito él? —señaló a Ren y Lightning le miró ofendido, alzando la cabeza y con Ren en brazos.

—Francesco es malo—le saco la lengua y salió de la oficina.

— ¿¡Ah!? —se apresuró hacia la puerta, dejando a Mate tirado en el suelo en el caos de oficina. Logro ver a Lightning caminando hacia la oficina de Shuu aparentemente—Ese demonio de animal es quién casi desfigura un rostro y yo soy el malo, que adorable—bufo con sarcasmo.

Lightning llegó hasta la oficina de Shuu, abriendo la puerta como si nada, después de todo siempre era así. Al entrar se dio cuenta de que había alguien más dentro, que estaba demasiado cerca del peli blanco, Ren comenzó a gruñirle al desconocido que volteo a verlo por el ruido que emitía el cachorro.

—Lightning…—murmuró Shuu un poco espantado de verlo ahí de pie.

— ¿Y este niño quién es? —interrogó aquel hombre mirándolo algo curioso, hasta cierto punto confundido. Lightning dio un paso atrás algo intimidado por la mirada que le dirigía esta persona.

—Vuelve dentro de un rato, ahora estoy un poco ocupado—pasó de largo al hombre, llegando hasta Lightning y dándole un muy ligero empujoncito para que saliera.

— ¿Alguna razón para tener tanta prisa? —Shuu sintió un ligero escalofrío—Hola niño, no sabía que alguien por aquí tuviera un hijo tan lindo, me llamo Naraku—se presentó poniéndose a su altura, Shuu no sabía cómo hacer para apartar al pelinegro del rubio, al menos no de forma en la que no se creará un problema.

—Ligh-Lightning…—saludo apretando un poco a Ren contra su pecho. El perro seguía gruñéndole a Naraku con fuerza.

—Te queda bastante bien… Asumo que a tu perro le caigo mal—comentó viendo por un momento al animal—Pero también puede ser que no le guste mi mascota ¿La quieres ver? —Lightning asintió un poco temeroso, de entre la ropa de Naraku salió una enorme, resaltando, **_enorme_** serpiente de escamas negras y ojos rojos—Se llama Kagura.

—Es bonita…—balbuceo mirándola impresionado, dejando a Ren el suelo aun cuando este comenzó a saltarle en la pierna para que le volviera a cargar, la serpiente en cuestión se trepó por el brazo del rubio hasta enroscarse por su abdomen y cuello.

—Puedes jugar con ella un rato, ahora necesito hablar con esta persona—le dio un empujoncito y Lightning salió siendo seguido por un desesperado Ren, es decir... Su dueño no tenía porque estar cargando a esa víbora asquerosa. Naraku cerró la puerta—Entonces…

—Viniste aquí para nada, anda a quitarle ese animal de encima y lárgate—bufo caminando de regreso a su escritorio, siendo agarrado por la cintura, dado la vuelta e inclinado hacia atrás, quedando un poco aturdido por lo repentino que fue.

—Tengo la ligera impresión de que cierto padre tuyo te hizo una imagen bastante extraña de mi—sonrió pedante, o bueno, como solía hacerlo siempre.

—Es la que percibí por mí mismo—se apartó de él evitando caerse—Se de gente interesada, ya estoy más grande en caso de que no estés enterado—rechisto algo molesto, Naraku rodó los ojos. Shuu le dio la espalda cruzado de brazos, volteo al notar un pequeño objeto a su lado.

—Siempre se puede cambiar las impresiones—aseguro, Shuu tomó la rosa bastante sonrojado—Y como supongo que estás ocupado, me voy, fue un placer verte—se despidió haciendo una especie de pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, el sonrojo en el albino aumentó de forma considerable.

—Qué fue eso…—se preguntó interiormente, tapándose el rostro con las manos

 **0.6 Problemas**

—Nunca había cargado una serpiente… Eres tan bonita—decía acariciándole las escamas, el animal debía medir casi más que el rubio en realidad, enroscada por completo para sostenerse y mantenerse montada en el niño—Podría pedirle una a Francesco—dijo pensativo.

— ¿¡QUÉ ES ESE BICHO!? —volteo a ver a quién gritó, encontrándose a Raoul escondiéndose tras Francesco, con Raoul no podía existir la seriedad, eso estaba claro. Francesco suspiro y se quitó de encima al cobarde que tenía por amigo.

—De donde sacaste ese animal Lightning—miro al rubio queriendo hacerse el firme, cosa que no podía ni en un millón de años con él.

—Un hombre que estaba con Tío Shuu me la dejó ¿Puedo tener una? —preguntó con ojos brillantes e ilusionados, la cara de Francesco se puso azul.

—Oh no, eso sí que no, te acepto el perro, quizás un gato, un poni, conejo pero **_no_** una maldita serpiente

— ¿Pero porque no? —preguntó haciendo sus ojos d perro abandonado bajo un diluvio, esa mirada que el italiano no podía resistir por más que lo intentara.

—Parece que le caíste muy bien—Francesco volteo a mirar a quién le habló al niño, encontrando a Naraku tan sonriente como siempre—Suele ahorcar a quienes odia.

—Es muy linda—dijo pasando los dedos por la cabeza de la serpiente que sacaba la lengua gustosa, demás está decir que Ren buscaba la forma de morderla.

—Tengo la impresión de que vendré más seguido por aquí, cuando vuelva te dejare un rato más largo con ella—afirmaba extendiendo su brazo, Kagura comenzó a treparse por la extremidad del pelinegro, escondiéndose en la ropa vaporosa. —Tiempo sin verte Francesco.

—Lo mismo digo ¿Algo que te traiga por aquí?—entrecerró los ojos, una especie de mal presentimiento invadía su cuerpo por aquella familiaridad con la que hablo Naraku con Lightning, más que todo como se hacía pasar por alguien aparentemente amable con él.

—Solo visitar a Shuu, nada importante, nos vemos otro día—se despidió. Lightning lo vio alejarse, se levantó del asiento y jalo la camisa de Francesco.

—Se parece un poco al Monstruo… Pero es más amable—le sonrió al italiano que suspiro fuertemente, enserio que el tema del monstruo y Lightning le tenían vuelto un mazacote de suspiros y malos presentimientos.

— ¿Para que vendría a ver a Shuu?

— ¿Para qué más? Es japonés, sus padres se conocen, él lo conoce desde que era niño, no por nada pero es casi seguro que le tiene el ojo montado—aseguraba en un bufido—ya es hora de irnos, nada a buscar tu bolso a la oficina—le indico a Lightning que salió corriendo siendo seguido por Ren, no tardó mucho en perder de vista el gorro blanco.

—Si lo conoce de niño debe ser viejo… Muy viejo, Shuu no podría siquiera considerar eso—aseguraba en tono algo inseguro y nervioso, discrepando con la expresión coqueta de siempre, Francesco le miró con la clara intención de decir "¿Enserio?" —No me mires así, yo le gusto a Shuu, que oportunidad va a tener ese tipo.

—Por desgracia para ti, conozco a Naraku, puede ser encantador cuando lo quiere… o lo necesita.

—Yo soy encantador todo el tiempo—se vanaglorio y Francesco le jalo la oreja— ¡Ay!

—Ese es tu puto problema, por esto es que eres tan fracasado con Shuu, eres un puto caso perdido—se resignó caminando en la misma dirección en la que se fue Lightning—al menos nada a ver que este bien, que no haya alboroto no quiere decir que no haya pasado nada. Vámonos Lightning—dijo al momento en que el rubio llegó con el bolso en la espalda y Ren en brazos, ese animal parecía más un muñeco de felpa en estos momentos.

Raoul fue hasta la oficina de Shuu, abriendo la puerta como de costumbre pero sin el regaño que le seguía, el japonés estaba muy embobado viendo una linda rosa blanca entre sus manos, la cara ligeramente roja dándole un toque adorable que Raoul algunas veces había logrado pero esta vez no era por su causa. Frunció el entrecejo, molesto de estar siendo ignorado por una estúpida flor que seguramente el pelinegro de hace unos momentos le había dado, se aclaró la garganta, Shuu brinco en su lugar.

— ¿Qu-qué necesitas? —preguntó nervioso dejando al flor en su escritorio.

—Solo vine a ver como estabas—sonrió falsamente acercándose—Un tipo le dio una serpiente gigante a Lightning… era casi del tamaño de su cuerpecito.

—Bu-bueno si, yo vi quién se la dio—la sonrisa penosa decía mucho—Al menos no lo mordió… Ese bicho es venenoso… ¿En Serio no necesitas nada?

—No, nada. ¿Quieres salir conmigo a caminar un rato? —Shuu alzo una ceja—Francesco ya se fue, tenemos toda la tarde libre, a menos que hayas hecho planes alguien.

— ¡Nononono! Para nada, déjame recoger mis cosas—se apresuró tomando el maletín y guardando la Tablet, laptop y un el estuche de sus lentes. Se puso el maletín al hombro y caminó hasta Raoul. —Tu no... Vas a buscar nada a tu oficina.

—Por favor, sabes que no soy tan enfocado y organizado en mi trabajo, nunca traigo nada más aparte del celular—se carcajeo. Shuu rodo los ojos, con su expresión neutra plasmada en su rostro.

—Realmente Francesco debe apreciarte mucho—murmuró para sí mismo y Raoul le dio un golpe en la espalda, de forma juguetona pero que lastimó un poco al albino.

—Traer o menos cosas no quiere decir que no trabaje, solo lo hago a mi manera y mi marcha—salieron del enorme y resaltante edificio por lo deslumbrante que era, en su mayor parte de cristal, exceptuando la zona más baja donde era de un pulido mármol negro. Ambos comenzaron a caminar por la limpia acera, siendo un lugar exclusivo para gente rica no era de extrañar que todo el entorno fuese pulcro e irradiara aristocracia.

—Una marcha un poco acompañada—bufó mirando a otro lado, para que mentir, tenía envidia terrible a que esas mujeres pudieran hacer lo que el no, lo cual era un acercamiento al coqueto francés y dejar de ser tan... él a fin de cuentas.

—Es más divertido así, estar amargando en soledad es un coñazo, deberías intentarlo algún día—la mirada tan jodidamente fea que le dirigió lo puso nervioso—O si no quieres no—dijo nervioso.

—Yo no puedo hacer eso... Aun si lo intento no podría. Para empezar no me gustan las mujeres, en lo más mínimo —resalto y Raoul lo miró como si tuviera dos cabezas.

—Pensé que ibas a ambos lados.

—Por supuesto que no, mírame la cara y dime que me imaginas con una mujer al lado, se sinceró... o se como siempre, dices lo primero que se te cruza en la cabeza.

—Te veo con un hombre como yo, usando ropa muy descubierta y siendo la persona más deslumbrante del lugar—Shuu suspiro fuertemente—Luego metido en una habitación, abierto de piernas y-

—¡No hace falta ser tan explícito! —quisquillo con la cara roja de vergüenza—Que pena...

— ¿Porque te avergüenza? no es como que sea algo raro hablar de sexo, lo mucho que te dejaría abierto el culo por lo- ¡AYYY!—Se sobo la cara completa, viendo a Shuu alejarse con una mano en la cara al parecer — ¿Dije algo malo?

Shuu solo intentaba ignorar soberanamente lo engorroso que se sentía escuchar a Raoul hablar de sexo, no como que no lo hubiese hecho antes, pero que siempre hablara sobre lo agotado, destrozado y lleno que le dejaría lo tenía mal, avergonzado y algo desilusionado, Raoul no hablaba de nada más que no fuese aparearse como unos conejos en celo, lo mismo que hacía día a día con cualquier modelo... Parecía que esto era lo único que podía llegar a ser para el francés, un amante de rato en rato cuando las demás no pudiesen.

Realmente sus ilusiones con él iban en picada.

* * *

—Se supone que intento bañarte, si te mueves tanto no se puede—más que un regaño parecía estar jugando con el rubio que se removía, no permitiendo que el italiano terminase de lavar el cabello rubio.

—Francesco me estaba tirando del cabello—hizo un puchero de lo más adorable y el nombrado le dio un besito en el cachete. —Quiero que me beses en la boca, no en la mejilla—se quejó poniéndose de frente, aunque el agua de la pequeña ducha cayendo desde arriba hizo que su cabello cubriera buena parte de su rostro.

— ¿Que manía tienes con los besos?

—Francesco y yo somos pareja, quiero hacer todo lo que hacen las parejas—se quitó el cabello de la cara con las manos, sus grandes ojos azules viendo al italiano, Francesco negó suavemente con la cabeza—Porque no...

—No es bueno idea hacerlo mientras aún estamos en Estados Unidos, espera a que lleguemos a Italia ahí no nos van a molestar.

—Yo no quiero esperar tanto—rechisto con el ceño fruncido, pegándose más a Francesco—Quiero que sea ahora, ahora—insistía.

—Bájate de encima... por favor—pidió viendo el techo, el sentir que Lightning tenía sus nalguitas sobre su miembro, que estaba comenzando a despertarse no ayudaba a castidad ni a sus intenciones de permanecer medianamente legal.

—Hay algo duro aquí—no prestó atención a la petición del otro, moviéndose un poco sin saber que eso estaba prendiendo al italiano—Es largo...

—Lightning es enserio, bájate—demandó acalorado.

—Pero que...—se apartó y por el agua transparente vio el pene del otro medio erguido, más grande y gordo de lo normal—Es como los hombres de la televisión—ladeó la cabeza y Francesco se restregó la cara—Si lo toco-

—¡NO LO HAGAS!—Quisquillo y Lightning se apartó algo asustado. —Solo sal del baño...—se recostó más de la bañera, no podía ser en serio que esto estuviera pasando.

—Eso duele, yo te quiero ayudar—rechisto mirándolo preocupado, recordando la experiencia de la otra vez. Francesco negó con la cabeza—Haré lo que digas. Pooor favoooorrrr

—...Voltéate y cierra los ojos—indicó rendido. Lightning hizo lo que el italiano pidió, dejándose abrazar y escuchando los jadeos extraños que el otro hacía. Una caricia muy leve en la pierna le tentó a abrir los ojos, no era incómodo, solo era una caricia en el muslo y nada más. Los sonidos iban en aumento aunque no entendía él porque del todo ni cómo ayudaba estando en esa posición sin ver.

No pudo evitarlo, restregando un poco su virilidad en la espalda blanca del infante, la excitación subiendo por esta mínima acción y manchando la piel del otro al correrse. Recostó la frente en la nuca de Lightning, dándole un suave beso en ese lugar. El rubio no entendía qué había pasado, porque los extraños sonidos del italiano habían parado o que era eso que se estaba deslizando por su espalda, no se sentía como agua.

— ¿Francesco ya está bien?—preguntó volteando cuando podía para mirarlo.

—Si... ya estoy bien—dijo en tono levemente cansino, hace tiempo que no tenía la necesidad de masturbarse, mucho menos el mismo para resistir las ganas de hacer algo más.

 **...**

— ¿Porque nos acostamos tan temprano? Apena son las 10—pregunto mientras Francesco apagaba la luz de la mesa de noche, alzando la sabana para acostarse a su lado.

—Mañana tenemos que ir a ver a alguien y no quiero que estés cansado—respondió acomodándose — _Buonanotte Lightning_ —le dio un pequeño besito en los labios y el rubio se abrazó a él, complacido por el gesto. Francesco se quedó pensando un poco, no espero estar tan urgido por estar con Lightning íntimamente, aquel contacto en su opinión no fue para tanto...

Debía hallar la forma de resistir hasta que estuviera de vuelta en Italia y pudiese hacer lo que quisiera, explicando a Lightning primero de que trataba cada cosa y así mantener medianamente limpia su conciencia.

* * *

—Este lugar es hermoso... ¡HAY UNA PISCINA AHÍ!—Señaló al lugar, una buena parte de su cuerpo quedó fuera del coche aun en movimiento, Francesco le sostuvo de la ropa.

—Creo que lo ampliaron, la última vez que vinimos no estaba esa—comento Shuu, por la brisa del Ferrari descapotable buena parte de su cabello tapaba una parte de su rostro.

—No me sorprende, a ellos les sobra el tiempo—comentó Francesco viendo brevemente al japonés.

—A ti también y solo haz construido un estadio de carreras—rió Raoul y Francesco rodó los ojos, no era para tanto, solo era un bonito estadio donde podía correr y ganar trofeos.

—Genial...—Lightning seguía viendo todo corriendo riesgo de matarse si caía del auto. Llegaron por fin a lo que sería el edifico principal, estacionando frente a este. Los cuatro bajaron del auto, Francesco entregó las llaves al muchacho uniformado para que fuera estacionarlo, con la otra mano sostenía a Lightning que parecía tener una sobredosis de azúcar por lo hiperactivo que estaba.

—Por fin llegan, pensé que no vendrían —hablo la persona que salió del edificio, siendo acompañado por otra persona.

—La duda ofende, aunque bien, tú eres el más tardado de todos Viktor—saludo al peli plata que sonreía, de rostro perfecto, vistiendo un traje costoso y la apariencia perfecta que vivía congelada gracia al método de vida. Junto a él y de la misma altura había un rubio de cabello largo y ojos verdes, parecía molesto o enfurruñado—Y es lindo verte Yuri.

—Ojala pudiese decir lo mismo, considerando que llevamos 30 minutos esperando, los cuales pude haber gastado en otra actividad—refunfuño, con un marcado acento ruso que a Lightning le hizo un poco de gracia.

— ¡Uau! Que niño tan lindo ¿Quién eres? Qué edad tienes—Viktor se puso a su altura.

—Soy Lightning —le sonrió amablemente al peli plata—Tengo 8

—Perfecto, quiero que conozcas a alguien... Yuuri—llamo y Lightning ladeó la cabeza, de detrás del rubio había un niño que impresionantemente no había notado.

— ¿Desde cuándo está ahí?—preguntó Raoul a Shuu que se encogió de hombros con la misma duda encima.

—Él también tiene 8 años, no hay muchos niños por aquí, quizás puedan ser amigos—ofrecía palmeando la cabeza del niño pelinegro que tenía unas gafas azules. Lightning le tomó los cachetes y los apretó.

—Me hace cosquillas...—rio Yuuri sin saber cómo apartar al rubio.

—Quiero jugar con él. Por favoooooooorrrr—pidió Lightning mirando a Francesco con ojos suplicantes. Yuuri hizo lo mismo con Viktor, ambos adultos solo asintieron con la cabeza, uno más sonriente que el otro. Como si de un tornado se tratase se fueron a dentro del edificio, Lightning siendo guiado por Yuuri.

—Habiendo solucionado el tema de los niño ¿Podemos empezar?—pregunto Yuri en tono desinteresado.

—Para algo vine—se mofó Francesco.

* * *

—Esto es genial~ Francesco dijo que tiene cama de agua pero en Italia—dijo Lightning echado boca arriba en el enorme mueble, Yuuri por su parte estaba sentado.

—Yo nunca he ido a Italia... Solo a Rusia y a Japón—dijo algo tímido, el rubio se sentó en frente suyo—Viktor y Yuri me llevan de viaje cuando tienen que trabajar.

—Yo no visto el jardín del edificio donde vivo, Francesco está casi todos los días en la oficina y mis Papas no me dejaban salir nunca—soplo un pequeño mechón de cabello—Quiero pasear más pero Francesco siempre está ocupado.

—Cuando crezcas tal vez puedas estar más tiempo con él, Yuri y Viktor a veces me dejan en donde nos quedamos porque dicen que no entenderé lo que harán... Porque soy un niño.

— ¿Pero ellos son tu pareja?—ladeó la cabeza y Yuuri se puso rojo hasta las orejas.

—No lo son... No sé... A lo mejor...—se iba poniendo más y más rojo, como un lindo tomate maduro que daban ganas de morder.

—Francesco es mi pareja—Yuuri le miró sorprendido, viéndolo como si hubiera logrado algo espectacular—Nos bañamos juntos, dormimos juntos, vamos a su trabajo juntos, comemos juntos... a veces me da besos.

— ¿Cómo te besa? Yuri y Viktor Jamas me dan besos en la boca, siempre dicen que no lo harán porque soy un niño—apretó su camisa, algo desilusionado y Lightning se queda algo pensativo, Francesco le decía lo mismo ¿Acaso se hablaban mucho o qué? —Pero tampoco es como hacerlo…

—es así—tomó a Yuuri por los cachetes, dándole un lindo y casto besito en los labios. Yuuri cerró los ojos también, dejándose besar sin saber que estaba tirando su primer beso por la borda pero bien, se preocuparía por eso en unos años. Al separarse fue su turno de tomar a Lightning de la cara y plantarle un beso, una especie de inocencia entremezclada y absoluta entre ellos dos. — ¿Por qué me besaste tú también? —preguntó curioso cuando se separaron.

—Es que Lightning parece un Hada… una muy bonita—el rubio enrojeció por completo.

—Pero Yuuri parece un cerdito…. Uno con cachetes enormes y que quiero apretar—bufaba haciendo lo que decía, los mofletes de Yuuri no podían ser más adorables a decir verdad. Yuuri parpadeo y le dio otro beso en la boca a Lightning, ahora siendo interrumpidos por un ladrido, los ojos de Lightning brillaron centelleantes al ver un perro pequeño de pelaje marrón— ¡UN PODDLE! —celebró soltando a Yuuri y tomándolo, el cachorro en cuestión comenzó a lamerle la cara.

—se llama Vicchan, es mio—presentó— ¿Tienes perro?

—Sí, se llama Ren, es más pequeño y de color negro—contó emocionado—Debí traerlo…

—Porque no le dices a alguien que te lo traiga

—Le diré a Mate—salto de la cama—Vamos por el celular de Francesco—y cuál pequeños terremotos salieron corriendo.

* * *

—Y quién es el niño, no sabían que estaban cuidando de alguien—habían terminado bastante d discutir lo que les había llevado ahí, realmente era más por formalidad que por necesidad, siendo Francesco uno de los mayores inversionistas en ese enorme club campestre tenía que estar al tanto.

—Es mío—dijeron a la misma vez ambos rusos, Francesco, Shuu y Raoul se vieron entre sí, queriendo aguantarse la risa.

—Muy bien… eso no me explica de donde lo sacaron.

—Robaron a sus padres en Japón, somos sus tutores legales—explicó Viktor sin darle muchas vueltas—Yuuri es bastante tímido, casi nunca ve otros niños o se lleva bien con ellos, es un alivio que al menos pueda simpatizar con uno—comentaba Viktor jugando con la copa lleno de vino tinto.

—Oh… Qué triste—dijo Shuu— ¿alguna razón en especial para ese robo?

—Para nada, eran dueños de unas aguas termales bastante lujosas, supongo que comprenderás el resto—respondió el peli plata.

—Y siendo Yuuri un niño no había nada que hacer, estaba encerrado en un cuarto cuando llegó la policía, quizás querían que muriera de inanición o algo así—Yuri dio un largo trago de la copa después de decir esto.

—Qué me dices de ti, nunca había visto a ese niño, no pensé que los soportaras siendo como eres—se rió Viktor, vamos que sabía que Francesco era un mujeriego de cuidado y que odiaba a los niños con ganas por creerlos insoportables, al menos así siendo bajo su techo.

—Es mío—su sonrisa coqueta y un poco maliciosa dio un ligero escalofrío en ambos rusos—Pasó algo un poco parecido con él, ya tiene… ¿Un mes? ¿Dos? No lo sé, pero soy terriblemente feliz desde ese momento.

—Con el tiempo que ha despilfarrado en él no lo duden, ese niño está viviendo un puto paraíso—afirmaba Raoul y Yuri bufo.

— ¿Es algún familiar? Amigo, conocido… vecino al menos, es extraño que te intereses por alguien que no conocías.

—Solo lo encontré en la calle con los cadáveres de sus padres junto a él, ha estado conmigo desde entonces. Su padrino no sabe qué pudo haber pasado tampoco.

— ¿Y las autoridades no han hecho nada? No estoy entendiendo que haces con ese-

— ¿Qué haces? —Francesco miro a Lightning que había sacado el costoso celular táctil del bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Quiero que mate traiga a Ren para que Yuuri lo vea—explicó sonriente, apena se veía un poco de su gorro, al mesa era bastante alta.

—Ese demonio no, por favor…—rogó Raoul. Lightning frunció el ceño.

—Ren es bueno, Tío Raoul es malo y Puto—le saco la lengua, Viktor se atraganto y Yuri comenzó a reírse—Francesco…—miro a Yuuri que se acercó un poco, precian estar maquinando algo.

—Dime—Lightning se subió a una silla y tomó a Francesco de la ropa para darle un beso— ¿Y eso a que viene?

— ¿¡A qué coño viene!? —bramo Yuri al parecer ofendido, Lightning le miró un poco asustado—No me digas que es por eso que lo tienes viviendo en tu casa.

—Francesco y yo somos pareja—afirmó Lightning, Viktor se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Sabes qué es eso, no? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

—Por supuesto que sí, significa que Francesco y yo nos damos besos, dormimos en una cama, nos casaremos y—Francesco le tapó la boca, Lightning ya había leído demasiadas páginas de amor y visto demasiadas telenovelas.

—No puedo creer que esto sea enserio—Yuri tomó al niño de gafas, cargándolo sin ninguna dificultad—Es un maldito niño ¿Cómo puedes-

—Francesco dice que si esto esta encendido si se puede—sonrió quitándose la manga y mostrando su reloj, ahora con 120 años acumulados, Viktor parecía estar a punto de desmayarse y Yuri casi deja caer al infante en sus brazos. Yuuri inflo los mofletes y vio al rubio mayor.

—Yo también quiero que se encienda—pidió apartando su la manga del suéter, dejando ver un reloj en números negros, que subía por segundos, muy lentamente. Lightning se bajó de la silla y se puso frente a Yuri, mirando confuso el reloj del pelinegro.

—Por qué no… es como el mío—él había jurado que Yuuri tenía el reloj encendido, que era como él, pero al parecer no.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar algo que ustedes no pueden oír, vuelvan a jugar por ahí—Yuri bajó al pelinegro dejándolo al lado del rubio, Yuuri tomo a Lightning de la muñeca y lo apartó— ¿Qué clase de mala broma es esa?

—Ninguna, ni siquiera yo entiendo que pasa, créanme en eso—pidió Francesco restregándose el entrecejo.

—Debimos suponer que algo así pasaría—lamento Shuu.

—Es bastante extraño, jamás había visto un caso así—Viktor se llevó una mano a la barbilla—Con 8 años y su reloj activo…

—sea como sea, aun es un niño, deberías esperar a que crezca si quiere meterle esas cosas en la cabeza

—No estás en lugar de regañarme _niño_ , tengo la ligera sospecha de que ustedes están en la misma situación con Yuuri—el tono mal intencionado y venenoso hizo rabiar aún más al explosivo rubio ruso.

—Pero tiene **_8 años,_** va a crecer y cuando lo haga ¿Qué crees que pensara? Que su adorado salvador estuvo aprovechándose de su inocencia desde la más tierna infancia. No hemos tocado a Yuuri de ninguna manera, somos casi sus hermanos mayores y se quedara así hasta que entienda de la vida, algo que tú no tienes intención de mostrarle.

—Enseñarle de la vida en este mundo, es lo mismo que volverlo los adultos repugnantes que son los que ahora conforman la mayor parte de la sociedad, lamento decirte que prefiero que sea un niño que no entiende a lo mismo que es una desgraciada y maloliente plaga.

—Nunca había visto a Yuri tan molesto…—dijo Yuuri, viendo cómo se estaban peleando los otros, Lightning estaba sentado abrazando sus piernas, con la cara metida entre ellas— ¿Lightning?

* * *

—Debes venir otra vez, aquí es muy aburrido cuando Yuri y Viktor trabajan—sonrió Yuuri con Vicchan en sus brazos, a su lado un perro casi igual pero más grande.

—Le diré a Francesco que me traiga—aseguro Lightning con Ren en brazos, Mate estaba por ahí lloriqueando por el dolor de sus heridas, Ren parecía querer dejarlo sin cara.

—Quizás hacer una pijamada, serían adorables—afirmaba Viktor. Al contrario que su rubio amigo había tomado ligeramente mejor el asunto, no por esto lo apoyaba del todo pero tenía confianza en que Francesco no estaba haciendo nada malo a Lightning más allá de unos besos que tampoco iban a matarlo.

—Tal vez… Pero por ahora no—Francesco suspiro—Estoy muy ocupado para estar pendiente de traerlo y venirlo a buscar después. En fin, hasta la próxima—se despidió caminando hacia el Ferrari, abriendo la puerta del copiloto para que Lightning se montase. Al estar todos en el auto y alejarse del lugar Lightning se mantuvo sentado en su lugar, abrazando a Ren que estaba tranquilo entre sus bracitos—¿te pasa algo? —preguntó viéndolo un momento.

—No…—murmuró volteando la cabeza y viendo el panorama del atardecer, habían estado desde las 10 de la mañana hasta las 5:30 en ese lugar. Suspiro algo decepcionado, recordando lo que Francesco decía en aquella pelea que se armó ¿No quería que creciera? ¿Porque? S lo hacía podía estar juntos, si seguía siendo un niño el problema seguiría con todo el mundo que los viese…

¿Por qué debía ser tan complicado?


	7. 07 Sentimientos

Este capitulo tendra escenas sexuales, a las que no les guste por favor limitense a no leer el final del capitulo, mas especificamente cuando salga esto **;;;;...;;;;**

* * *

— ¿Me estas oyendo? —preguntó mosqueado.

—Eh… ¡si claro, si! —afirmó saliendo de su ensueño, cual quinceañera enamorada de la manera más tonta posible, fijo su vista en Francesco, acomodando el ramo de flores en el escritorio. El italiano suspiro fuertemente, fastidiado.

Apenas llegaron, en la recepción había un lindo regalo para su japonés amigo, de nada más y nada menos Naraku, que si pretendía conquistarlo lo terminaría logrando más tarde que temprano conociendo a Shuu. El ramo de flores blancas, sencillas pero preciosas eran ese tipo de detalles que a Shuu le gustaban, cosas simples, no tan enormes ni exageradas junto al pequeño mensajito que dejó -el cual no pudo leer por desgracia-.

—Mira, no es por querer meterme en tu vida privada—se rasco el puente de la nariz—Pero deberías tener un poco más de cautela, está bien que te de regalos si pretende algo, aun con eso anda con más cuidado.

—Lo hago—suspiro frustrado agarrando una de las flores—Es que… Nunca me dan detalles así, al menos no siendo tan pacientes a lo que yo pueda decir—era obvio, claro y evidente de que se trataba de Raoul, que cuando daba ramos de flores preguntaba como el cara dura que era si ya podían "coger", sin importar que estuvieran en plena oficina con todo el mundo viéndolos.

—Ya sé que Raoul te trae más que frustrado con lo lento y nada delicado que es, pero dejarte llevar por otro con solo unos pocos días de estar mandando regalos y pequeñas visitas no es la mejor idea. Mucho menos si deja a ese animal que ahora Lightning no quiere soltar.

— ¿Tanto le gustó? —preguntó aguantándose la risa, junto al ramo, Naraku había dejado a su viperina mascota, la cual se enrosco al instante en el pequeño rubio, Francesco casi sufre un infarto por esto.

—Para mí desgracia parece que le encanta—bufo un poco mosqueado. Shuu siguió pasando los dedos por la flor blanca.

—Tratare de hablar con Naraku sobre eso y esto… Solo entiende que llevo mucho tiempo esperando y… Para Raoul no quiero ser un simple revolcón u opción como las modelos que lo frecuentan—comento bajando el tono a medida que hablaba, había perdido la cuenta hace mucho de cuánto tiempo llevaba junto a Raoul esperando.

Lo peor del caso es que posiblemente el francés entendiera porque este acercamiento más allá de la amistad, si así era y no pretendía nada serio sabiendo que no lo aceptaría ¿Por qué simplemente no le decía en cara que no quería nada? Se estaba hartando de tener sentimientos que no llegarían a corresponder aparentemente, así si no daba ninguna clase de resultado los desecharía e intentaría con Naraku por más interesado que fuese, al menos en pantalla daba más cariño del que Raoul daba en esos años.

—Entiendo que estés frustrado con eso, pero en mi opinión, el lema de "Un clavo saca otro clavo" es una tontería, quizás las cosas mejoren pronto—se levantó de la silla, Shuu volvió su vista a la flor, acariciando los pétalos. Salió de la oficina y tomo rumbo a la del francés, Mate estaba con Lightning, así que debía estar entretenido como mínimo.

— _Au Revoir_ —de su destino salió una chica de cabello negro con ligeros brillos azules, teniendo su cabello atado en dos coletas y un vestido rojo.

—Adiós~—se despidió desde la puerta— ¡Eh! ¿Paso algo? —preguntó al ver a Francesco con una morisqueta algo chistosa de hartazgo, el italiano paso a su lado y le jalo del cuello de la camisa— ¡Ay, ay, ay…!

—Entra hormonado, tengo que hablar contigo—bufo y la puerta se cerró.

 **0.7 Sentimientos**

—No es algo importante, tienes porque preocuparte con algo como eso, eres solo un niño, disfruta de eso—aconsejo Mate con una sonrisa radiante, Kagura se deslizaba por todo el cuerpo del rubio.

— ¿Cómo puedo disfrutar ser un niño? —interrogó con los mofletes inflados—Todos me dicen que no puedo estar con Francesco por eso, quiero crecer, como Yuuri y todos los demás niños.

—Pero no puedes—ladeo un poco la cabeza—Yo no veo nada malo, si yo no pudiese crecer no tendría que trabajar—unas cómicas lágrimas caían de sus ojos en forma de cascada—Seria mucho más feliz solo con Holley.

— ¿Quién es Holley?

—Mi esposa

— ¿Mate puede estar casado con una mujer? Que extraño… Pensé que no le gustabas a nadie con tus dientes de Bob Esponja y siendo tan desordenado.

— ¡Lightning! —quisquillo en berrinche y con una graciosa mueca en su rostro.

—Es que Mate no es tan lindo y la gente se fija en alguien lindo ¿No?

—No todo el mundo es así, algunos prefieren a las personas como son y no como lucen—explicó y Lightning ladeo suavemente la cabeza—Es un estereotipo de cuento que ambas personas deban ser perfectamente bellas.

— ¿Entonces si yo fuera feo Francesco me seguiría queriendo? —preguntó mirando a un lado, una de las tantas cosas regadas en el suelo era la Tablet.

— ¿Quién no te querría? Eres demasiado adorable seas lindo o no. Aun si estuvieses calvo y con dientes como los míos te querría—afirmaba jalándole los mofletes.

—Efod duehleh—balbuceo y Kagura se enrosco en la muñeca de mano, apretándolo para que dejase a Lightning. El chillido de Mate por haberse asustado fue bastante cómico. —Voy a ir con Francesco—se levantó del suelo—se lo voy a preguntar—abrio la puerta y salió corriendo dejando al dramático pecoso que se retorcía en el suelo sin darse cuenta de que Kagura hace tiempo se había soltado de su muñeca.

Llegó hasta la oficina del italiano, pero no estaba ahí dentro, al asomarse en la de Shuu se fijó en que tampoco estaba ahí, en su búsqueda por Francesco algunas empleadas lo saludaban, ya se había vuelto una adorable costumbre verlo paseando por todo el edificio sin molestar a nadie en realidad. Abrió la puerta de la oficina de Raoul, quedándose en el marco de la puerta al escuchar la pequeña discusión.

—Me parece casi ridículo que tenga que estarme preocupando de esta manera por ti, como si fueras un niño o siquiera el hijo que nunca voy a tener. Contrólate, no quiero que traigas a ninguna otra mujer a este edificio, tendrán la entrada prohibida y las echare de aquí si llegas a pasarlas por algún otro lado.

— ¿Y qué pretendes que haga? Estoy haciendo lo mismo que siempre y jamás te molesto ¿Qué diferencia hay ahora? ¿En qué momento se te metió el moralismo de "Sin relaciones mientras se trabaja"?

—No intentes arrastrarme a lo que tú estás haciendo.

—Lo dices porque sabes que es verdad, tu traes a Lightning todos los días aun cuando pierdes todo el tiempo del mundo buscándolo en el edificio. No seas tan cara dura prohibiéndome que traiga compañía cuando tú lo haces cada día.

— ¿Enserio comparas a un niño de 8 años con las perras que vienen a revolcarse contigo? —preguntó en tono incrédulo y ligeramente bromista, era simplemente absurdo porque ninguno venía a lo mismo.

—Un niño de 8 años que por muy lindo que seas con él, te quieres "revolcar" con él, tirártelo, cogerlo, sexo, como quieras llamarlo. No tienes manera de negármelo ¿O cómo me explicas que lo mimes tanto? Lo tratas como trataste los primeros días a tus amantes hasta aburrirte y dejarlas.

—Que hagas esta clase de psicología a la inversa conmigo para ocultar lo que estás haciendo mal me parece despreciable. Tu y yo podremos ser amigos, pero realmente compadezco enormemente a Shuu por haberse enamorado de gran imbécil y pedazo de mierda—Raoul miro a otro lado apretando los dientes—Más te vale obedecer lo que te he dicho, a ver si la retención de esperma te quita la ceguera o yo que se—bufo.

— ¿Para qué prohibirme algo como eso? Es estúpido.

—Te estoy ayudando a tomar una buena decisión de vida, créeme—se dio la vuelta— ¿Lightning? —lo miro un poco asustado, el rubio estaba llorando a cantaros.

—Fran-Francesco se va a cansar de mi—apretaba la tela de sus pantalones con sus manos hechas puñitos.

—No hagas caso a lo que dijo, las cosas no son así—se acercó, pero Lightning se alejó la misma distancia. Intento agarrarlo pero Lightning huyo, para cuando lo alcanzo alguien lo estaba cargando.

— ¿Paso algo de lo que deba enterarme Sr. Bernoulli? —sonrió pedante y Francesco maldijo en italiano, cuando el mundo estaba en su contra podía suceder cada maldita mierda.

…

—Estabas llorando, debió hacerte algo o sino no lo hubieras estado haciendo—solo el humo del cigarro y Lightning solo seguía viendo sus piernas, con una clara expresión de estar haciendo un berrinche. —Dime que paso y estarás lejos de él más pronto de lo que te imaginas.

— ¡Yo no quiero estar lejos de Francesco! Quiero que él no se canse o aleje de mi…

—Te lo diré con palabras simples y que entiendas—se puso a su altura—Francesco es un mujeriego, con varios años encima, se va a cansar de todo lo que ya ha experimentado. No eres la primera persona rubia que se le cruza, ni con ojos azules, cara bonita, lo único que te hace diferente es que eres un niño que jamás crecerá. Por ahora puede gustarle, pero después se terminará aburriendo, dejándote en el olvido, tirado y solo en alguna parte.

El llanto ya de por si presente aumento el triple de ser posible, no se tenía muy en claro que pretendía dando aquel discurso tan fuerte y horrible a un niño que literalmente no tenía a nadie en el mundo que lo ayudase. Se enderezo y sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo, comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas cristalinas.

—Todo lo que tienes que hacer es hablar, decir que te ha hecho desde que te encontró y podrás buscar a alguien que te cuide hasta que seas capaz de entender plenamente el mundo de verdad, una familia sustituta, algún agente que se quiera hacer cargo, tu condición dificulta un poco las cosas—apago el cigarrillo en un cenicero pequeño.

—Pero… Si Francesco se aburre de mi… ¿Por qué las demás personas no lo harían? —preguntó apenas distinguiendo a McMissile entre tanta lágrimas— ¿Mis padres se aburrieron de mí también? Por eso me dieron su tiempo y me dejaron en la calle…

—Eso no tengo como comprobarlo—dijo un tanto pensativo—Sin embargo también - ¿¡QUÉ HACES!? —quisquillo separándose de golpe. De un segundo a otro el niño había tomado su mano y comenzado a traspasar su tiempo al agente. Lightning se fue para tras mirando el suelo.

—Quiero ir con Mamá y Papá

— ¿Disculpa? —ladeo mínimamente la cabeza sin comprender.

— ¡QUIERO IR CON ELLOS! —grito dando un fuerte pisotón a modo de pataleta o berrinche. McMissile respiró profundo ¿De un segundo a otro tenía instinto suicida?

—Que caso tendrá que te mates. La vida de tus padres está en tu cuerpo ¿Porque la quieres desechar si no conoces o has vivido nada aun?

—¿Si no le importo a nadie qué sentido tiene? —McMissile se le quedo mirando—No quiero estar solo de nuevo, Francesco prometió estar conmigo por siempre y si él no lo cumple no sé qué voy a hacer—sollozo con pesar.

—No es el único humano del planeta, siempre puedes buscar a alguien más si él te abandona—dijo un tanto incómodo, era agente no un Psicólogo por mucho que supiera del tema, era más fácil lidiar con asesinos y terroristas que con ese niño—Vendré otro día a ver cómo estas y si quieres irte a donde posiblemente tengas la oportunidad de pertenecer a otra familia—le dio un pequeño papel—Me llamas.

Salió de la oficina rascándose el entrecejo, no espero que tomara ese rumbo para nada, pensó que estando sensible Lightning iba a colaborar y podría dar por terminado el extraño caso. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo observar a Francesco que parecía sumamente fastidiado, por no decir enfadado y frustrado, admitía que era satisfactorio verlo de esa manera

* * *

 _—_ _Papá... Papi...—golpeó la puerta—¿Porque estas llorando? Papi—insistió haciendo un puchero—¡Papi! —volvió a llamar. El silencio predominó en el lugar. haciendo uso de su muy limitada fuerza y tras mucho tiempo logro abrir la puerta. Con paso cauteloso se acercó a donde escuchaba los sollozos, sin saber de quién eran exactamente._

 _—_ _¿¡Que haces fuera!?—brinco del susto. Apenas había podido ver al monstruo sobre su papá, la pica luz no ayudaba. Elizabeth lo cargo caminando a la habitación de nuevo —No puedes salir Lightning, debes que quedarte aquí—lo sentó en la cama, Lightning se limpió la mejilla que había chocado con la de su madre._

 _—_ _¿Porque estas llorando? —pregunto ladeando suavemente la cabeza hacia la derecha—No lo entiendo... yo también quiero ayudar con el monstruo._

 _—_ _No te puedes acercar a él, el monstruo es malo, muy muy malo, por eso mami y papi no quieren que te vea—explicaba lo más suave que podía—Si escuchas que esta aquí dentro o te habla gritas, vendremos a alejarlo y salvarte._

 _—_ _Pero..._

 _—_ _Sin peros, ahora duérmete. Cuando despiertes el monstruo ya se habrá ido —dio un suave beso en la frente de Lightning, para luego apartarse y salir de la habitación, cerrando con llave y poniendo algo que la trancase, o al menos así es como se escuchó._

 _No pudo dormirse, escuchaba los sollozos de su padre y ahora los de su madre a través de las paredes, con la incertidumbre y el miedo de que algo muy malo estuviese ocurriendo no hay quien duerma. Pasó alrededor de una hora, solo removiéndose en la cama buscando acomodo, un sonido algo extraño inundó el silencio absoluto y terrorífico de la estancia._

 _—_ _Hey... Hey…—abrió los ojos, fijándose en la enorme silueta oscura parada a su lado— ¿Quieres venir conmigo? —se hizo el sordo, cerrando los ojos y cubriéndose con la cobija, quizás así se iría—Es muy descortés ignorar a las personas de esa manera—comentó._

 _—_ _N-no quiero…—balbuceo sin mirarlo, dándole la espalda._

 _—_ _¿Por qué no? Conmigo no estarías solo, te daría muchas cosas—el agarre en su cuerpo en lugar de hacerlo retorcerse lo dejo tieso, sumamente nervioso sin saber qué hacer. Sentando en el regazo del "monstruo alcanzó a sentir unas suaves caricias en los muslos, subiendo al pecho—Jamás estarías triste junto a mí, yo no te haría llorar, eres un niño demasiado lindo para estar así_ — _las manos grandes finalizaron en su rostro, delineándolo así si le estaba dando la espalda, siguiendo con el cabello, enredando los dedos entre las hebras amarillas._

— _Ma-Ma…_ — _la voz no terminaba de salir, el susto de que siguiera tocándolo estaba alterándolo, comenzado a llorar de miedo._

— _Shhh… Ellos están durmiendo ¿No quiere ser así de malo e interrumpir su siesta o sí? Tu madre estaba tan cansada._

— _Por tu culpa estaban llorando_ — _sollozó y un ligero apretón a su pierna lo hizo chillar._

 _—_ _La culpa es de otro poniéndonos estrictos, pero, en fin. Si vienes conmigo ellos ya no estarían tristes ni llorando tampoco, todos seriamos muy muy felices si lo aceptas—la cizaña parecía ser algo permanente en ese ser que seguía acariciando todo su cuerpo de forma incómoda y desagradable. — ¿Y bien? Lightning~_

 _—_ _¡NO LO TOQUES! —El brusco jalón a otros brazos lo sobresalto, sin embargo, se aferró a esa persona—Ya terminaste por hoy, lárgate de una puta vez._

 _—_ _Que fiero—silbo levantándose, dando una palmadita a la espalda de Lightning—Nos vemos otra noche, fue divertido—no lo vio, solo se siguió abrazando a su papa como si su vida dependiese de ello._

 _—_ _Ya se fue Lightning—aviso en un suspiro._

 _—_ _¿Es culpa mia? —preguntó mirándolo con ojos llorosos._

 _—_ _Por supuesto que no chiquitín, nada de esto es culpa tuya—sonrió tristemente pasando un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja del niño—Tu solo estas involucrado sin querer, en todo caso es culpa mia por inmiscuirte en algo tan horrible._

 _—_ _El monstruo dijo que-_

 _—_ _El Monstruo miente mucho. Él siempre va a decirte que estarás mejor a su lado, pero_ _ **jamás**_ _aceptes irte con él ¿Esta bien?_ — _asintió con la cabeza_ — _Vamos a dormir todos juntos, mamá está esperando_.

 _Estando los tres en la cama Lightning se quedó mirando a sus padres, su mamá tenía el rostro muy hinchado, un moretón en el hombro y lo que parecía una mordida ¿El monstruo se la intento comer? No entendía que había pasado, volteo a ver su papá, estaba casi tan hinchado, tenía ojeras grandes y marcas raras en los hombros y cuello._

 _—_ _¿Por qué no debo ir con el monstruo? Si lo hago dejarían de llorar—pensó para sus adentro abrazándose a su papá y durmiéndose rápidamente. Raymond respiro profundo acariciando el cabello de su hijo, no podían estar en esta tontería para toda la vida._

* * *

Lightning estaba hecho un pequeño ovillo en el mueble, no le había dirigido la palabra en lo más mínimo en toda la tarde, ni aun cuando se fueron de la oficina lo hizo. La serpiente seguía encima de él, Naraku no había ido a buscarla, por lo que nadie podía quitársela de encima sin sufrir algún daño -o eso les decía su instinto de preservación-, Ren por su parte estaba acurrucado muy cerca de él.

—Sé que lo que oíste estuvo muy mal y quizás te hizo pensar cosas raras, pero…

—Francesco se va a cansar de mí y me abandonara aun cuando prometió que no lo haría—se sentó, inflando un poco los mofletes.

—Yo no rompo mis promesas, aunque te cueste creértelo

—Siempre te aburres ¿Por qué no te cansarías de mi si siempre voy a ser así? —sollozo. Francesc se acercó limpiándole la cara con cuidado.

—No puedo comparar lo que ya he vivido con lo que no. Eres la primera persona honesta con la que me he cruzado, sé que tu no me harías daño por codicia, dejarme por otra persona y mucho menos intentar lastimarme ¿Cómo podría cansarme de algo así? Estoy harto de gente como la que Raoul lleva cada día, movidos por los números que tengas aquí—alzo el brazo de Lightning, acariciando muy suavemente el reloj— o una cara bonita.

—Ellos son grandes, ellos si crecieron, pero yo no lo hare

— ¿Y eso que? Deja de pensar en tonterías como esas, no importa si eres un niño por lo que te resta de existencia, así te conocí, así te quiero, así te amo y a menos que me den un disparo entre ceja y ceja, no te pienso abandonar—Lightning lo abrazó con fuerza, quería creer en lo que Francesco estaba diciendo, pero las palabras de Raoul y McMissile seguían revoloteando en su cabeza.

* * *

— Estas locas ¿¡PORQUE DEBO CUIDARLO YO!? —quisquillo, el rubio seguía leyendo en la Tablet alguna cosa que desconocía, Ren echado en su regazo y cuidando que nadie se le acercara de más a su dueño. —Esa es tarea de Mate.

—Hoy no puede, está muy ocupado—aseguro—Solo serán un par de horas, no hay más nadie en quién confié en este edificio para hacerlo—explicó tomando su chaqueta, Shuu tenía su Tablet en las manos.

—No soy una niñero ¿Por qué no hoy contigo y Shuu se queda a cuidarlo?

—A menos que tengas idea de cada asociado molesto de último minuto, no, no puede ser así. Solo debes estar pendiente de que no haga algún destrozo como los que hace con Mate, eso es todo—se acercó a Lightning y dio un suave beso en su frente—Volveré en un rato, puedes pedirle lo que quieras.

—Está bien—Francesco sonrió y salió de la oficina seguido del albino japonés. Raoul bufo sentándose al lado de Lightning. — ¿Tío Raoul cree que Francesco se cansara de mí?

—Vamos, es lo que siempre pasaba, Francesco es un poco parecido a mí y no creo que pueda aguantar con una sola persona por toda una eternidad—su carácter sincero podía llegar a ser hiriente.

—Tío Raoul es puto, Francesco no—frunció el entrecejo mirándolo de mala manera.

—Oye, habíamos quedado en que no dirías eso—un ligero tic en la ceja resalto.

—Francesco dijo que debo decir la verdad y la verdad es que eres puto, muy puto y por eso Shuu no te va a querer, se ira con Naraku para ser muy feliz.

—Espera ¿Qué? —lo miro algo espantado.

—Naraku le regalo flores y un lindo anillo, también tiene a buscarlo del trabajo, es bueno con Tío Shuu.

— ¿Desde cuándo esa tarántula de mierda tiene sentimientos?

—Él no es puto—al parecer su solución a cada problema que tuviese algo que ver con Raoul era decir que era un "Puto", la más sabía palabra que podría encontrar—Quiero helado…

—Aquí no hay helado.

—Llévame a comprar un helado, Francesco dijo que podía pedir lo que quisiera—una vena ya estaba excesivamente hinchada en su cuello, mira que el niño podía ser tan fastidioso como el italiano cuando quería

…

— ¿Por qué Tío Raoul cree que Francesco se cansara de mí? —preguntó comiendo su helado, por muy quejón que estuvo Raoul también se compró uno -dos años tirados a lo bobo, pero al menos aplacaba sus nervios-

—Es Francesco, no duraba más de una semana con una sola mujer y con los hombres mucho menos. Una vez pasada la emoción de que fuera algo nuevo ¡Puf! A la basura, olvidada y borrada de su mapa.

—…

—Además ¿Para qué? Hay tantas personas que quedarse con una sola es un desperdicio de vida y no te ofendas, pero… ¿Un niño? Lo único favorable es que puedes parecer una linda mascotita con peligre—terminó la galleta—Ahora vamos de regre-LIGHTNING—lo llamo levantándose y empezando a correr tras él.

No tenía una idea muy clara de porque había empezado a correr, las palabras de Raoul lo estaban hiriendo demasiado, quería creer que no eran verdad, pero… Francesco era guapo, muy guapo, con Tiempo ¿Por qué no querría estar con muchas personas? Pensar que no lo abandonaría es algo estúpido. Una vez lejos y cansado se sentó bajo un árbol, Ren tirado boca arriba medio muerto por el cansancio de correr tanto.

Volteo a la derecha, un perro grande, un Golden Retriever estaba a su lado, lamiendo su rostro una vez alzado de entre sus piernas. Acaricio su cabeza, Ren entro en celos de inmediato empezando a ladrar, otro perrito, esta vez de Beagle se echó a su lado, esto había pasado algunas veces así que no lo extrañaba.

— ¿También te pasa a ti? —alzo la vista—Pensé que era el único que tenía a los animales rondando—se carcajeo suavemente, era un hombre de tez ligeramente morena, ojos verdes y un peinado hacia arriba con una estrella a un costado, este se puso a su altura— ¿Dónde están tus padres? No es buena idea que un niño ande solo aun si es un parque

—Están muertos—metió la cabeza entre sus piernas aun pegadas a su pecho—Y Francesco está ocupado.

—Ehh… Bueno, de todas formas, no es buena idea que te quedes solo, puedes venir conmigo en lo que viene a buscarte ¿Sabes su número de teléfono?

—Ren lo tiene—moqueo señalando el collar de su perro.

—Perfecto. Vamos entonces—Lightning tomo su mano y se levantó, poniéndose de nuevo el gorro con lo que parecían orejas de conejo—Me llamo Leo.

—Lightning…—lo miro de reojo, era del mismo alto que Francesco más o menos.

—Y… ¿Por qué andabas solo en el parque? No pareces tener más de 10 años, esta zona está bien vigilada pero nunca se sabe si viene algún loco—preguntó, Lightning observó que estaban en dirección a un café.

—Me escape de Raoul…—murmuró.

— ¿Por qué te escapaste entonces?

—Es que… Él dice que Francesco se cansara de mí y me abandonara, yo no quiero que Francesco me abandone—entraron al café, Ren se montó en una silla casi al instante.

—Eso es un poquito extraño ¿Francesco que es tuyo? —preguntó arrugando el entrecejo, pensaba que era un tío o algo así, quizás un tutor o padrastro, no tenía sentido que eso pasara.

—Es…

— ¿Quién es el niño, Leo? —Lightning miro y alzo la cabeza tanto como pudo, frente a él había un hombre alto, larguirucho por decirlo de alguna manera, una parte de su cabello en color amarillo al igual que los ojos.

—Eres gigante—lo de tener pelos en la lengua no iba con el rubio.

—Es Lightning, lo vi solo en el parque, deberíamos llamar a quién está a su cargo—explicó con sencillez.

—Oh… Ya. Me llamo Des—se presentó poniéndose a su altura -o intentándolo, era jodidamente alto-.

—Mu-mucho gusto—aún estaba un poco espantado por esto.

— ¿Te gustan las rosquillas? Podemos comer unas en lo que llega tu tutor. —ofreció con una suave sonrisa

—Si, por favor—dio un ligero brinco, más azúcar a su sistema ¿Cómo negarse?

* * *

— ¿Va en serio que lo perdió? —preguntó incrédulo, apenas habían pasado 40 minutos.

—Era más fácil dejarlo a cargo d Ren—se rasco el entrecejo y saco su celular.

— ¿¡Pero qué esperas para irlo a buscar!? —quisquillo alterado de ver a Francesco con una especie de tranquilidad, muy diferente a lo que pensó que pasaría.

—Tiene GPS en el gorro, en el collar, en el celular, Ren lo tiene en el collar—Shuu sintió un ligero tic en la ceja ¿Cuántos GPS le puso a ese pobre niño? —Así que si todo está en un mismo punto es porque está ahí, solo debo ir a—el celular comenzó a sonar con una llamada entrante— ¿Alo?

* * *

—Francesco es mi pareja—ambos adultos escupieron su café a la misma vez, de la manera más graciosa que había visto jamás, parecían una fuente—Genial…

—UN MOMENTO—Leo se quitó el café de la cara con una servilleta— ¿Qué edad tienes?

—8

— ¡¿Y YA TIENE PAREJA!? —se llevó las manos a la cabeza—Que precoz…

—E-eso explica porque te asusta que te deje—rio des nervioso—Pero… ¿A que vino esa idea?

—Todos dicen que soy muy pequeño y con esto encendido jamás cambiare, por eso se aburrirá de mi—mostro su brazo y ambos hombres se miraron, Des tomo una cucharilla y comenzó a batir el café de su taza.

—Considero precipitado el tema amoroso con solo 8 años—admitió algo incómodo.

—Esperar a que tengas 15 o 16 años al menos aun si es así—comento Leo—Pero en cuanto a lo demás… ¿Por qué debe importante lo que estén pensando los demás? —Lightning ladeo suavemente la cabeza, abriendo la boca y cerrándola por falta de saber que decir—Esto es algo que solo trata de ustedes dos, los demás pueden meterse su opinión por—Des le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa.

—No prestes atención a lo que la gente esté diciendo, si te quiere y el a ti quédate, asunto resuelto—tomo un pequeño trago de café—Es pronto, pero no por ello debe ser algo que te preocupe si eres feliz.

— ¿Y qué pasa si después se…?

— ¿Qué clase de niño eres? Disfruta e momento—bufo Leo—Estarte preocupando por lo que pasará en el futuro solo servirá para amargarte y aun estas pequeño para eso. Nadie sabe que puede ocurrir, ni siquiera los que te han metido esas ideas a la cabeza. Se feliz con lo que estás viviendo, el futuro se basa en lo que hagas.

—…

—Pero va enserio lo de ir en calma—dijo Des que parecía aun intentando asimilar la información—Aunque no crezcas vas a madurar y hacerlo todo de golpe es un poco contraproducente.

—Gracias—sonrió radiante dando un mordisco a la rosquilla.

—No tenía ni idea de que había un café aquí, debería pasear más a menudo—Lightning salto de su asiento para volver a saltar esta vez sobre quién entro—Muy bien… me vas a dejar sin estómago—le palmeo la cabeza.

—Llego bastante pronto—dijo leo por lo bajo—Ay…—Des le había dado otra patada.

—Gracias por llamar, me agilizaron lo de encontrarlo—agradeció cargando a Lightning que parecía más cariñoso de lo usual—Luego pago lo que sea que haya comida.

—Tranquilo, era un regalo—dijo Des negando suavemente con la cabeza.

—Gracias de todas formas, vámonos—dio un suave besito en la mejilla de Lightning.

—Adiós~—se despidió sonriendo.

—Menuda parejita.

—Son tiernos, es una suerte que pasaran mucho pero mucho tiempo juntos—Des tomo un poco más de café, la manga de su camia cayo un poco dejando ver el brazo blanco en su plenitud.

—La única utilidad del sistema del tiempo—se carcajeo Leo arremangándose, con su brazo sin ninguna clase de reloj.

 **;;;;...;;;;**

—Estas muy cariñoso, no que me queje, pero ¿A qué se debe? —preguntó mientras Lightning parecía querer matarlo a besos.

—Amo a Francesco.

—Eso ya lo sabía—dijo en tono vanidoso y juguetón.

—Quiero hacerlo con Francesco—el italiano casi se ahoga con su propia saliva.

— ¿Ha-hacer qué? —debía hacerse el tonto e ignorar lo insano que le vino a la cabeza.

—Hacer el amor, como las parejas. Quiero hacerlo con Francesco—más claro no podía ser.

—Eres un-

—Niño, pero quiero hacerlo con Francesco—lo corto—Por favor… Mi primera vez debe ser con Francesco.

—No es una buena idea—Lightning tomó la mano del italiano y la puso en su pequeño pecho.

—Por favor—ladeo suavemente la cabeza.

Haciendo gala de su nulo auto control ya ambos estaban en la cama de la habitación, Francesco apenas en bóxer y Lightning completamente desnudo, temblando con ligeros escalofríos por los besos que Francesco repartía por todo su cuerpo con cariño y cuidado.

Quería hacer algo también pero su nula capacidad de hilar ideas o saber cómo moverse impedía por completo esto. Una de las manos del italiano se alojó en la nalga derecha del rubio, apretando muy suavemente para que no se sintiera incómodo o muy nervioso.

Comenzó a besar y chupar el pezón izquierdo, que se puso duro en unos cuantos segundos. Bajo la mirada y noto el miembro de Lightning erecto, comenzado a acariciarlo, causando que el rubio se empezara a deshacer en gemidos altos y escandalosos.

—Que tierno eres—jadeo dando una suave y apenas sentida mordida en el cuello de este, después de todo las marcas visibles estaban prohibidas si quería dejarlo salir de casa.

Pronto su mano se llenó del líquido espeso y blanco que salió del miembro del rubio, quién acabo desplomado sobre el italiano. Lightning alzo la vista y se dijo en que Francesco lamia ese líquido blanco, sabía que era y como se llamaba, pero no se supone que se comiera. Se sobresaltó levemente cuando sintió algo entre sus nalguitas.

—Tranquilo…—susurro moviendo mu suavemente su dedo lleno de baba y restos del semen de Lightning. Con cuidado lo metió y el grito d Lightning resalto—Si quieres lo dejamos.

—Y-yo quiero—se abrazó al cuello de Francesco para que o viera los lagrimones que estaban cayendo d sus ojos, no espero que eso fuera a doler tanto. El italiano rodo los ojos, moviendo con cuidado el dedo en aquella estrecha y pequeña cavidad que nunca había sido tocada, después de un rato metió otro, haciendo tijeras, teniendo la sinfonía de gemidos doloridos del rubio en el oído. Saco los dedos y lo tumbo en la cama— ¿Q-que?

—No hay mayor prisa en hacerlo, esperare cuanto necesites, pero ya que estamos—se bajó el bóxer, con su miembro erecto y se inclinó sobre Lightning, tan solo restregándose entre ambas nalgas del rubio.

—Fran-Francesco—balbuceo cerrando un ojo, se sentía extraño, demasiado. El italiano comenzaba a gruñir haciendo lo mismo, no era lo mejor del mundo, pero prefería eso a hacerle daño, debía tener paciencia. — ¡Ah! —DEMASIADA PUTA PACIENCIA DE LOS HUEVOS.

— _No pongas esa cara por dios_ —rogó interiormente chocando más su pelvis contra el trasero redondo y blanco. Lightning apretaba la sabana con sus manos, la cara roja, los ojos llorosos y gimiendo a viva voz, con una especie de ronroneo intermitente.

Después de un rato y con otras -asombrosas- 3 corridas de parte del rubio Francesco se corrió, manchándole por completo entre las nalgas y parte de la espalda. Se separó, agradecía esta vez no estar más caliente con una erección que no bajaría sino era con 7 rondas mínimo.

—Estoy… cansado…—suspiro Lightning con todo su abdomen lleno de semen—Quiero dormir…—arrastró las palabras abrazándose a Francesco y logrando que este cayera encima suyo.

—Vamos a bañarnos prime… Te dormiste—resoplo—Ay dios…—lamento con una sonrisita—Buenas noches—dio un suave beso en al frente del rubio, jalando la sabana para dormirse así, ya después se bañaría… Y cambiaría la sabana.

* * *

 **Los personajes de Leo y Des pertenecen a The Snipster :v antes de que alguien me pregunte o algo lo quiero dejar bn claro, no son mios pero los use aqui por unas cuantas lineas :3**


	8. 08 Verdades

—Lightning parece más tranquilo ¿Paso algo importante cuando se perdió? —preguntó Shuu al notarlo sin aquella ansiedad que lo había llenado desde hace algunos días.

—No que yo sepa al menos—se quitó las gafas que estaba usando, Lightning dormía plácidamente en el sillón de la oficina, con Ren recostado sobre su plana pancita. El italiano tampoco iba a decir que habiendo pasado ya más o menos 6 días tenían acercamientos extraños.

No llegaban a ser sexo, tan solo y para él era un simple juego previo, con el cual el rubio acababa agotado a más no poder, casi siempre igual, no era completo pero satisfactorio hasta el punto de que al menos podía sentir más seguro al niño que se estaba esforzando en madurar para tener conocimiento de lo que era una relación.

—Supongo que es mejor así. Mañana toca la cita con Tom en el cuarto piso, llegara a las 11 de la mañana, aparentemente traerá un compañero—informo.

—estoy casi seguro de que alguna tontería va a pedir pero ya que más me queda...¿Nada más?

—Pues... No, más nada por hoy, a partir de la semana que viene tendrás que ir a esas adorables reuniones en el casino donde intentaran sacarte cada segundo del cuerpo a base de apuestas—comunico y Francesco bufo—También debe pensar muy bien que decir frente a ellos, sabe que son un poco más... Manipuladores de lo normal.

—Lo se, lo se... Ya te puedes ir por hoy—se puso de pie, tomando rumbo hasta el niño y cargándolo en brazos sin problema alguno—Asegúrate de cerrar bien esta oficina, no quiero que saquen nada—por lo general Lightning era de energía inagotable, que estuviese tomando una siesta era raro y difícil porque siempre llevaba un montón de cosas.

—Como digas—Francesco salió de la oficina con el pequeño en brazos.

Cerro cada cajón, apago las tabletas y computadores del lugar, bajo las persianas y finalmente cerro con llave la puerta, esa llave que solo Francesco y el tenían. La guardo en su bolsillo y se dio media vuelta, chocando al instante con alguien.

—Au...—murmuro sobándose la nariz.

— ¿ya estas libre? Vi a Francesco irse con Lightning y esa bola de rabia—dijo Raoul tan sonriente como siempre.

—Sí, ya me iba a mi hotel ¿Por qué? —preguntó comenzando a caminar hacia su oficina con el francés a su lado.

— ¿Me acompañas a cenar? No quiero pasar lo que resta de tarde y noche solo, creí que te gustaría. —sonrió coqueto y Shuu espero unos cuantos segundos, no decía nada más, ningún extra a porque esta petición de repente, tan solo... ¿Se lo pedía? — ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó extrañado de la nula respuesta y cara de asombro total.

—N-no... eh... Digo. —se aclaró la garganta un poco apenado—Si me gustaría que fuéramos a cenar aunque... estoy un poco mal—dijo haciendo referencia a su ropa. Iba sencillo, un pantalón negro al igual que la camisa, un chaleco color plata y sin corbata, con unos cuantos botones abiertos.

—Para mí estas genial—elogio, logrando que Shuu se pusiera algo colorado—Te espero en la entrada—aviso caminando al elevador.

Esto era lo más improvisado que había hecho en toda su vida, tan solo estaba harto de estar en solitario en su oficina, casi siempre tenía alguien con quien hablar, tontear y coquetear, vamos que tenía las hormonas más disparadas que nunca y al menos distraerse con Shuu iba a calmarlas un poco.

* * *

—No pensé que te gustara el sushi—dijo una vez se fue el camarero con al orden.

—Prefiero otras comidas, pero recuerdo que te quejaste de querer comerlo—trago el poco de agua que había tomado, la decoración japonesa resultaba muy familiar para él, estando tantas veces en la casa de Shuu en Italia era casi imposible no sentirse cómodo.

—Realmente extraño la que hacia Oto-san—suspiro apoyando su rostro en la palma de su mano—Quisiera ir a visitarlos a ver como están.

—Francesco te daría permiso.

—No quiero abusar de su confianza, seremos amigos, pero también somos sus empleados, hay que saber hasta qué punto tratarlo, por algo soy su favorito entre nosotros—su tono bromista discordaba por completo con su expresión neutra y carente de cualquier humor. Raoul rodo los ojos, en eso si tenía razón, Francesco lo había mencionado un par de veces sin darle demasiada importancia al tema.

—Eso, es jugar muy sucio Todoroki—actuar como si estuviese ofendido era uno de sus mejores dones.

—Lo siento. —un mesero dejo la mayoría de platos que habían ordenado—A veces se me va la lengua.

—Tranquilo, es mejor ser honesto—aseguro en tono un poco escandaloso. Shuu rodo los ojos, lo decía por experiencia seguramente, iba enserio que Raoul era demasiado sincero, más que cualquier ser humano del planeta. —Y dime una cosa... ¿te gusta Naraku o algo así? —el japonés se atraganto con el rollo que se había metido a la boca, dándose golpes en el pecho.

—No, a que viene eso—preguntó con las mejillas un tanto rojas por haber casi muerto ahogado.

—Pues... te trae flores, a ese bicho escamoso, chocolates, regalos, quién sabe. Podía ser que lo consideraras ya de tu gusto aun cuando es un viejo de 134 años, que ha perdido a 3 esposas por envenenamiento y se ha quedado con sus empresas y fortunas—el albino alzo una ceja bastante extrañado por aquella larga descripción de Naraku.

Obviamente ya sabía todo esto, su padre no había permitido que no supiera a que se "enfrentaba", mucho menos quién llevaba acosando a su 'madre' desde siempre. Lo que resultaba curioso es que esta información no estaba precisamente fácil de conseguir, Naraku la guardaba con cierto recelo, nadie querría que estos e supiera en todos lados. Que Raoul supiera todo esto quería decir que lo había estado investigando ¿Por qué el repentino interés?

De los momentos en que más ilusiones se hacía, este podía catalogarse como el más obvio e imposible de evitar.

— ¿Estas celoso? —preguntó tan directo como era posible en la vida.

—Por supuesto que no—debía estar ya acostumbrado a esos choques de la realidad o la masculinidad herida de Raoul, _**DEBÍA**_ —Solo ME preocupa que termines muerto tú también por andar tonteando con él, de seguro te quiere para tener sexo y luego adiós—Por algún motivo, la comida sabía mal en este momento.

Mentir se le daba de culo, siempre había sido así, por ellos decía la verdad hasta en lo que pudiera sr hiriente, estaba acostumbrado a pasar por alto cada posible consecuencia de sus palabras. La desilusión en Shuu fue notoria, tan solo seguía comiendo sin decir nada más del tema ¿Para que echar más leña al fuego? La idea de dejar de un puto lado sus sentimientos por Raoul era cada vez más tentadora, casi mostrada por Naraku.

 **0.8 Verdades**

—Vas a destruir ese gorro de tanto que lo usas, mandare a que te hagan varios—suspiro viendo a Lightning ponérselo, aun no encontraba razón para que adorara ese maldito pedazo de tela.

—es lindo, me gusta mucho —respondió sin ver lo malo que tuviera usar su gorro, desde el primer momento que lo vio, le había encantado. —¿Porque debemos ir a ver a ese tipo? Dijiste que te molestaba—hacia pucheros, quería salir a pasear con Francesco a cualquier lugar, no a estar dentro de una sala de juntas hablando de asuntos aburridos y que no entendía.

—Créeme cuando te digo que será peor si no voy... Puedes quedarte con Mate—ofreció, Lightning tan solo hizo su mirada de perro, en clara señal de que no pensaba dejar de ser su pequeña garrapata rubia en lo que restaba de día. —Está bien, nada de quejas o sino boto a esa bola de pelos—advirtió y Ren ladro rabioso al mayor, no como que ya no lo quisiera tirar a la puta calle por ser el animal más insoportable del planeta.

—Yo nunca me porto mal—se cruzó de brazos inflando los mofletes, haciéndose el ofendido.

— ¿Te recuerdo que saliste corriendo de Raoul y casi sufro un ataque cardiaco por pensar que te podían secuestrar? —no era exactamente así lo que demostró, en su interior fue así y lo sabía, con ello bastaba.

— ¡Tío Raoul dijo cosas muy feas! No quería estar con el—excuso con ojos acuosos para detener la conversación, entre pequeñas técnicas de su traviesa cabecita sabía cómo evadir situaciones incomodas como estas. —Y tu dijiste que no estabas molesto por eso. —señalo

—Cierto—gruñó, algún día debía dejar de ser tan blando con Lightning, por el bien de ambos.

Una vez en el edificio se preparó psicológicamente, iba a ser un dolor en el culo, pero ya que más iba a poder hacer. Una vez en el cuarto piso entro a la sala de juntas designada, como espero, esa persona estaba sentado sobre la mesa leyendo un libre, a saber, en que lengua muerta y con la sonrisa más torcida que cualquier ser humano pudiese hacer.

—Te tardaste milenios en llegar, estaba pensando en ir a comer algo a la cafetería, escuche que compran buenos pasteles aquí—cerro el libro con una mano. Francesco se fijó en la cuarta persona del lugar, que negaba con la cabeza a cada palabra del otro.

—Si fuera por mí, te dejaba aquí plantado, lo sabes—admitió con su expresión de galantería plasmada.

—Manuda crueldad, yo que pensaba que éramos amigos—dijo con falso dolor.

—Francesco dijo que eras un amigo molesto y que ojalá no tuviera que verte—el italiano se había olvidado de que Lightning era un adorable periquito que decía cualquier cosa que hubiese escuchado y no concordara con el presente.

—No me había dado cuenta de que tenías... ¿Hijos? Con que clase de Rapunzel te metiste para que saliera esto ¿Qué edad tienes? —preguntaba extrañado, saltando de la mesa hasta quedar frente a Lightning. Francesco lucía un poco incómodo por el comentario—Es bastante lindo... No puede ser tuyo por ningún motivo—recapacito analizándolo de pies a cabeza.

—Él es Lightning, mi... Pareja—no sabía cómo decirlo sin quedar como un absoluto pedófilo con alguien casi, solo _casi_ , igual de poderoso que él. —Él es Tom Marvolo Riddle, una víbora rastrera que, si quitas la vista de encima, te morderá y envenenara hasta dejarte hecho un cadáver feo y gris—la muy elaborada presentación acabo con Lightning teniendo la cara azul y atrás de sus piernas, el muchacho que estaba sentado en la mesa se empezó a carcajear.

—De saber que esto sería así no me habría quejado tanto de venir—admitió entre carcajadas—Y alguien más es capaz de llamarte _Marvolo,_ esto es muy divertido.

—Cállate Harry—ordeno con una vena hinchada en al frente—No hagas caso a este perro infectado por la rabia al que si compartes la bebida terminaras echando espuma—Lightning iba a terminar desmayándose entre tantas imágenes horribles que se formaban en su cabeza.

—Estas asustándolo y como se ponga a llorar no habrá tiempo suficiente para arreglarte la cara—advirtió con una sonrisa forzada y una vena hinchada en la parte superior de su frente.

—No diré que tienes mal gusto porque... Es un niño lindo, pero no está un poco...—parecía buscar la palabra adecuada—Ah, si... Pequeño.

—Algo que definitivamente a ti no te importa—recalco Harry sonriendo prepotente.

—Ahora quién se confundió soy yo ¿Quién eres?

—Su pareja... Ya puedes darme el sentido pésame—dramatizo sonriendo a un lado, ya muchos encuentros con lo mismo y no esperaba que este fuera distinto.

—Muy bien ya es momento de decir edades porque hay algo muy extraño en esto—se rasco el entrecejo, iba a joder a Francesco no a sentir que le hacían el Bullying... se supone que eso lo hacia él. — ¿Qué puta edad tiene el ricitos de oro?

—8 Años.

—Qué lindo es la pedofilia—aplaudió dándose la vuelta.

—Tengo 15—suspiro Harry

—No como que tu estés mejor.

—Al menos es un adolescente, con todo y esto activo—tomando el brazo de Harry, quito al manga del sueter que estaba usando, mostrando el reloj activo ye n descenso. Francesco estaba punto de desmayarse y destruirse la cabeza contra el suelo por la caída.

— ¡él también lo tiene! —celebro Lightning jalándolo—Ya viste, él también—su emoción era difícil de disimular, por fin encontraba a alguien joven con ese estúpido reloj encendido, estaba punto de pensar que era una especie de error de la naturaleza o algo así.

— ¿Como que también? —alzó una ceja confuso. Lightning se quitó la manga, dejando ver el reloj.

—Hay mucho que hablar aquí...—cerro la puerta de la sala de juntas, esto iba para largo.

 **...**

—Ohhh~ Eso explica un poco que pasa.

—No lo más importante ya que estamos—resalto el de gafas, debía estar de mal humor o algo así.

—Como sea, hazme el favor de esparcir esto como rumor, ya me basta con estar bajo investigación americana—bufo, Lightning hace un buen rato que solo jugaba con el celular de Francesco, tantas explicaciones lo tenían aburrido.

—Mientras tú, no lo hagas estaremos a mano—afirmaba recostándose de la silla—No quiero que mi _Golden boy_ sea el buscado, ya mucho problema a traído este temita.

Entre explicaciones sobre los menores, Harry tenía un caso muy similar al de Lightning, pero mucho menos exagerado a niveles de edad, el reloj activo desde los 15 pero ya tenía 28, diciendo su edad corporal para evitar el típico comentario de: Pareces un adolescente, aunque tampoco es que su apariencia lo ayudase, ser tan bajito, ojos brillantes y cara aniñada le quitaba varios años.

—Y ya que estamos libres de cualquier tipo de secretos en cuanto a edades, relojes, tiempo, etc... ¿Qué tal si vamos a hacer algo divertido?

—Para qué coño decidiste hacer esta "Junta" aquí

—Para joderte un rato. Conozco un lugar cerca de aquí—sonrió torcido. Francesco estaba considerando seriamente si llevar o no a Lightning, Tom no tenía demasiado buen gusto a la hora de entretenimiento...

* * *

—Peleas ilegales, nos e porque esto no me sorprende... ¿No tienes algún entretenimiento legal? —preguntó en un suspiro, lo que tenía enfrente era simplemente tedioso.

—No los tiene por desgracia, disfruta que es lo más sano que se cruzó—aviso el pelinegro de gafas con aburrimiento.

—Ustedes son un montón de aburridos, miren la carita de emoción que tiene Lightning—Francesco lo miro, ahora que se fijaba el rubio parecía estar a punto de morir por la cara de susto que tenía. Veía comics e imágenes súper explicitas, no pensó que esto pudiera afectarlo... Solo era una pelea de dos hombres casi matándose, ya sangrando por todos lados.

—me siento... un poco mal...—estaba pálido, más de lo usual, agarrándose con ambas manos el estómago.

— ¿te cayo mal el perro caliente? —preguntó Tom explotando una bomba de chicle

—Diría que está un poco perturbado, es pequeño—supuso Harry—Quizás es mejor que te lo lleves de aquí, parece que va a vomitar en cualquier momento.

— ¿No pueden esperarse a que lo mate al menos? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido—Ya le rompió la nariz.

—Te ofrezco ser tu quién reciba ese vomito que vendrá—rechisto algo fastidiado, Tom bufo—Vamos a casa, creo que necesitas dormir un rato—indico levantándose. Lightning lo seguía con los ingleses caminando tras él.

—Francesco...—gimió dolorido, cayendo de rodillas de repente, quedándose ahí en el suelo. —M-me duele...

—Entonces levantate del suelo para que vayan a casa, no te quedes ahí tirado aun si agonizas—dijo Tom cruzándose de brazos.

—Eres la persona con menos tacto del planeta Voldie

—No me digas de-

— ¿Qué es esto? —Lightning toco el líquido que ahora corria por sus piernas, manchando el suelo en el que estaba sentado. Un líquido rojo y algo espeso que lo había hecho caer al suelo por la incómoda sensación.

—Es... sangre—lo alzo del suelo, cargándolo y notando el pantalón manchado.

—Dijiste que era niño.

—Es un niño, no tiene sentido que este—metió la mano entre el pantalón, subiendo por la pierna, tocando muy levemente la nalga y llegando hasta la entrada del rubio que se puso colorado por estar siendo tocado ahí—...Sangrando...—miro su mano, llena de aquel fluido.

* * *

—No sé si es buena idea explicar esto a usted, Señor Bernoulli, no hay ningún documento legal que me diga que esté autorizado a la custodia, cuidado y-

—Solo digame el maldito diagnostico si quiere que le pague, ya lo hizo y lo echare de aquí si no habla—advirtió con ojos entre cerrados, el hombre bufo.

—Desarrollo—se encogió ligeramente de hombros—Acaba de desarrollarse interiormente, aun cuando es un poco pronto en mi opinión, quizás sea algo hereditario.

—Acabamos de comprobar que es un _**niño**_ , tiene pene, cero senos y nada más abajo ¿Qué quiere decir con "Desarrollarse"? Preste suficiente atención en clases para saber que eso solo lo hacen las niñas.

—hay algunos varones, muy pocos y pero que se vieron en aumento desde el implante del sistema del tiempo, que poseen un útero, algunas veces son más hermafroditas que esta excepción a la regla, pero ya que no me ha mostrado nada sobre él o tengo como saberlo—mientras hablaban Lightning estaba dormido, sedado para que no siguiera con el lloriqueo, acostado en la cama con un enorme plástico, evitando que manchara al colchón de sangre.

— ¿Sera mensual? Cambios de humor, toda esa mierda que tienen las mujeres y que se yo.

—A lo mucho podría ser una vez cada 40 o 45 semanas, no es algo tan constante. Como dijo antes, es un niño, es aparte de su cuerpo está, pero no es tan excesivamente útil, apenas ovula.

— ¿¡es fértil!?

—Por supuesto que es fértil ¿Qué esperaba usted? Es un útero en pleno funcionamiento, espero por dios que no sea precoz—Francesco tomo su mano y paso los 15 años que había prometido pagarle sin hacer tantas preguntas, menos quejarse por ser casi secuestrado del hospital. —Hasta nunca, señor Bernoulli—se despidió.

Una vez se fue el doctor, ese odioso doctor, se quedó mirando a Lightning que aun dormía ¿Qué era fértil? ¿Siendo un _niño_ de _ocho años_? ¿¡QUE PUÑETERO SENTIDO TENÍA ESTO!? Resultaba estúpido, Lightning tenía el tamaño de un niño porque lo demás ya parecía de un adulto. El rubio abría lentamente los ojos, notando la cara de frustración y completa molestia del italiano.

— ¿Francesco? —murmuro adormilado, parpadeando muy lentamente

— ¿Qué tal te sientes? —preguntó tomándose mano y acariciándola con un dedo.

—Me duele la barriga...

—Se te pasara en un rato... creo—no tenía experiencia con ese tema, por lo general su contacto con las mujeres era tan corto que no daba tiempo de saber cómo eran estas en esos horripilantes días. Sin embargo y más importante, ahora debía hacer una pequeña clase... de sexualidad—Mira, hay cierta cosa que te hace diferente... mucho más de lo que ya eres en comparación con otros niños.

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Es malo? —pregunto queriendo sentarse, pero la sensación de humedad lo tenía incómodo y si se movía algo malo pasaría seguramente.

—No es malo, tan solo no es tan común en los hombres y por eso no puedo darte una larga explicación con respecto a eso. Tienes un... útero, sabes que es ¿No?

—No.

—Enserio lamento que seas tan inocente en este tema—se restregó la cara con las manos—Un útero es donde las mujeres tienen óvulos... donde se hacen los bebes luego de que... tienen relaciones con Papa—como profesor lo despedían, jamás se vio de esta manera, dando una explicación sobre el sistema reproductor. —Tú tienes uno, aunque eres niño, no es algo común, pero puedes estar tranquilo, seguramente no será nada que notes a largo plazo, creo.

— Por eso estaba sangrando por abajo ¿verdad?

—Así es, eso se llama periodo menstrual, posiblemente se repita.

—¿¡QUE!? ¿¡Y QUE PASA SI ME MUERO POR SANGRAR TANTO POR AHÍ!? NO ME QUIERO MORIR—quisquillo sentándose, la sensación de poso bajo suyo logro hacerle sentir un fuerte escalofrió.

—Nadie se desangra por más menstruación que tenga—intento calmarlo—Solo serán un par de días... en los cuales debes usar algo que-

— ¿Por qué duele tanto? Ahora parezco papá cuando se quedaba todo el día en casa... —Francesco se mordió la lengua ¿Su padre también lo tenía? Lo de genética estaba un poco crítico.

— Tu papá... ¿Menstruaba? Recuerdas que en algún momento estuviese manchado, vomitara o se quejara de dolor

—Si, no eran muchas veces, siempre iba por toda la casa preguntando a Mamá por algo llamado "Tampón" ¿Qué es? —ahora no estaba seguro de querer explicar eso. Antes de abrir la boca de nuevo Lightning sonrió de repente— ¿Puedo tener bebes?

—Teóricamente hablando si, aunque-

— ¡Podemos tener hijos! —festejo, anda que para ser un niño de 8 años ya estaba empezando a volar... en terreno alto y minado. — ¡Como las parejas normales!

—Eso-

—Cuando sea más grande podremos tener hijos, casarnos también... Sería raro porque no cambiare, pero-

—Lightning—trato de callarlo al hablar, el rubio seguía en su mundo.

—Cuando cumpla 30 o quizás 50, mañana preguntare a Tío Shuu si-

— ¡NO PUEDO TENER HIJOS! —bramo ya un poco estresado, Lightning se lo quedo mirando—Soy estéril ¿Entiendes que es eso, ¿verdad? No sé por qué, simplemente lo soy desde que tengo suficiente conocimiento de la vida sexual. A cada rato me preguntan por hijos o lo que sea cuando es algo que jamás podre tener—parecía estar descargando un poco de su frustración.

— ¿No lo has dicho? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

—A nadie tiene que interesarle esa parte de mi vida privada. Tampoco hay motivos por el cual deban saberlo. No es por nada, pero creo que es obvio considerando que no tengo ningún hijo y he tenido vida sexual bastante activa, me sorprende que nadie lo considerara siquiera esa posibilidad.

—Ouh...

—Sinceramente no pensé que fuera ser algo importante, los dos somos... hombres por descripción básica, no espere que de un segundo a otro resultaras tener vientre, puedas tener bebes y yo sea incapaz de lograr eso—bufo.

—No importa... Supongo que estar solo nosotros dos también podría ser lindo—sonrió suavemente. Francesco miro incomodo a otro lado ¿Debía tomarse eso de buena manera? En algunos temas Lightning parecía más adulto de lo que aparentaba, no sabía cómo se tomaría este tema exactamente, rogaba que no pensara más en el tema, eso claro más allá de que tendrían un rojo problema de vez en cuando.

* * *

 _—_ _¡QUE ALGUIEN VENGA Y ME MATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ!_

 _—_ _Deja de ser tan dramático cielo_

 _—_ _¡¿QUIÉN PEDÍA CLEMENCIA A DIOS MIENTRAS PARIA!?_

 _—_ _Mira que echar en cara temas de hace 4 años, eso es caer muy bajo Raymond. —dijo herida, supuestamente herida con una mano en el pecho._

 _—_ _¿Por qué Papi se quiere morir? —preguntó sin entender la interacción, su padre echo un lindo ovillo en la cama y él acostado a su lado—Morir es feo..._

 _—_ _Papi es un dramático de mucho cuidado, no hagas caso—rio su madre dando un beso en la frente del pequeño niño de 6 años—Ahora, que tal si vamos a—el timbre de la casa se escuchó. —hoy se supone que no vendría_

 _—_ _¿No vendría quién?_

 _—_ _Hace lo que le viene en gana, ya vuelvo—se levantó a duras penas—Va enserio lo de que me quiero morir, maldito dolor..._

 _—_ _¿Mami? —jalo su pijama, llamando la atención d aquella rubia. La mujer lo cargo en sus brazos, tomando rumbo a la habitación del niño._

 _—_ _Ya sabes que quiero que hagas._

 _—_ _Pero... Me dijeron que íbamos a dormir juntos hoy—quejumbro._

 _—_ _Tal vez mañana cielo, hoy—un fuerte golpe se escuchó desde el living—Hoy no se puede, buenas noches—dio un beso en al frente de su hijo y salió rápido de la habitación, pasando llave y poniendo un mueble frente a la puerta para que, quién ocupaba la habitación no tuviera oportunidad de salir. Camino al living, una escena ya familiar se llevaba a cabo—El acuerdo decía que hoy no puedes venir._

 _—_ _Ay por favor, que necios son ustedes dos._

 _—_ _Son las reglas, tu no vienes en estos 12 días y asunto resulto, deja de hacer todo lo que te sale de los huevos. —refunfuño Raymond, tan molesto como siempre frente a él— ¿O es que quieres que hablemos de esto con las autoridades?_

 _—_ _¿Y qué? Quedar como uno de los poquísimos hombres con útero que hay y quieran hacer pruebas, dudo muchísimo que desees eso, o que tu adorable hijo sea punto de mira por la posibilidad de que se repita en él._

 _—_ _A Lightning no lo metas en esto—gruño Elizabeth acercándose._

 _—_ _Si me lo dieran simplemente no habría problema, los dejaría en paz, ustedes son unos_ _ **necios**_ _de primera clase—se carcajeo._

 _—_ _¿Enserio crees que te daríamos a nuestro hijo? Repugnante..._

 _—_ _¿Por qué no? Ese niño existe para ser mio, no importa cuánto intenten impedirlo, tarde o temprano lo voy a tener comiendo de una mano, sea por palabra propia o no ¿Quieren jugar a algo divertido?_

 _—_ _No realmente, contigo ni el Monopoly._

 _—_ _Muy chistosa querida. Como sea, si el mismo acepta venir conmigo lo dejaran, me darán toda su custodia y se hará como si fuera una adopción en toda la regla._

 _—_ _¡NI EN TUS MALDITOS SUEÑOS! —exclamo Elizabeth poniéndose roja de iras._

 _—_ _Si tanta confianza tienen, no deberían de temer._

 _Ambos se miraron, era ridículo, pero ahora ninguno de los dos tenía fuerza física suficiente para impedir el paso a la casa o impedir que fuera el mismo a agarrar a su hijo y llevárselo sin posibilidad a verlo de nuevo._


	9. 09 Caras

—este lugar es tan putamente soso sin Lightning—suspiro aburrido, Shuu se quedó tieso en su lugar mirándolo, Raoul casi cae del sofá de solo escucharlo.

—Estas... ¿Admitiendo tu pereza para trabajar? —se llevó una mano al pecho, el mundo se iba a acabar en cualquier segundo.

Francesco siempre era el primero en recalcarles lo flojos que eran a la hora de quejarse por trabajo, que ahora lo hiciera podía interpretarse como admitir que también lo era, algo que jamás en su larga vida pensaron. Siendo un poco más críticos se notaba algo fastidiado, más apagado de lo que parecía en general teniendo a Lightning correteando de un lado a otro.

— ¿Por qué no lo trajiste entonces? Andar todo molesto por ahí no es algo a lo que estemos acostumbrado desde que lo encontraste—Raoul regreso a sentarse en el sofá, Francesco suspiro, comiéndose una gomita que había mandado a comprar junto a muchas otras cosas más, no sabía cómo liberar la energía aumentada, no tenía motivos para salir de su oficina ahora.

—Tiene el periodo.

— ¿Disculpa? —preguntaron a la vez inclinando la cabeza hacia el mismo lado ¿Alguna otra cosa rara para variar?

—Estamos hablando de Lightning ¿No?

—Exactamente.

— ¿Se hizo niña de repente o que pasa? —preguntó sin comprender que quería decir el italiano.

—No, simplemente le bajo el periodo y esta propenso a ver mi casa una escena de Saw—los ojos confusos y ligeramente desorbitados dieron a entender que no entendía ni medio rábano, tampoco que iban a creerse algo como eso. —Miren, mejor siéntense bien porque esta historia va para largo

 **0.9 Caras**

— ¿¡y desde cuando algo así es posible!? —el grito estridente de Raoul no lo sorprendió, habiendo dado aquella larga e inusual charla se notaban sorprendidos, incrédulos a niveles normales dado el tema del que hablaban. —Tiene pene ¿no? ¿Es hermafrodita?

—Es un varón, no tiene más nada ahí abajo aparte de lo obvio—lo de ventilar información del cuerpo de su _principe_ resultaba ridículo, mucho más a Raoul que podía decírselo a cualquiera—Es una rareza, si, aun con todo parece que en su familia es normal.

— ¿Normal? Un hombre con periodo, matriz y posibilidad de embarazarse te parece ¿Normal? —Shuu estaba mostrando todo el asombro que no había mostrado en todos sus años de vida. —Tengo la ligera impresión de que estamos en mundos muy distintos...

—No me mal entiendas, es una rareza con todas las de la ley y no me lo hubiera creído de no ser porque enserio bota coágulos de sangre por ahí—el tema era incómodo, demasiado—Solo que él me dijo que siente los mismos dolores de los que se quejaba su padre.

—¿¡SU PADRE LO PARIO!? —Raoul se llevó las manos a la cabeza—Oh genial... un niño nacido de otro hombre ¿Qué sigue? ¿Va a encogerse con el tiempo?

—Eso ya es un poco exagerado—opino Shuu.

—Dudo mucho que eso pasara, su madre es mujer y no hay como negarlo—podía decir esto con total seguridad por leer los pocos archivos médicos de la familia McQueen—Tal vez solo era un hombre con esa cualidad y ya, no es precisamente necesario usarla para reproducirse.

—Aunque... si Lightning puede...—Shuu se llevó una mano a la barbilla—Y es tu pareja...

—Tu estarías ahí dentro... liberando mini Francesquitos...

— ¿Que? Oigan no-

—Voy a por los condones—se levanto se su lugar.

—Yo por las pastillas, las más suaves y que no maten a Lightning —dijo el albino de la misma manera.

— ¡Vuelvan aquí ahora! —ordenó a gritos, ambos se detuvieron, revolvió su cabello con una mano, incómodo —Nada de eso hace falta...

— ¿Cómo que no? Intenta negarlo todo lo posible, acabaras teniendo sexo con él, tarde o temprano ¿Qué talla de condón eres? —Raoul hablaba teóricamente enserio y tomarse esto con humor era un buen modo de escapar.

—Si quieres saber siempre puedes verlo—guiño un ojo coqueto—Sentirlo entre tus carnes—Shuu exploto quedando terriblemente rojo, hacerse la idea fue muy... muy _perturbador_ , quería su inocencia de regreso.

—N-no juegues con algo así por dios—se tapó la cara con las manos—solo dilo, esa información quedara entre nosotros. —resoplo al notar sus intentos fallidos.

—Enserio imbéciles, no hace falta. —volvió a negar en un suspiro fastidiado.

— ¿Qué tanta vergüenza puede darte decírnoslo? De seguro muchas de tus amantes lo saben y llamare a cada una de ellas para que me lo digan—advirtió sacando su teléfono, Francesco refregó su cara con fastidio. —Pasa algo en especial ¿No es así? —preguntó al notar la incomodidad que llenaba la oficina de repente.

—No es necesario porque no puedo.

— ¿No puedes que? ¿No se te para al verlo desnudo? Eso se resuelve con porno ¿Sabes? Pue- ¡AY! —sobaba el golpe que Shuu acababa de darle, el asunto aparentaba ser serio pero el francés interrumpía a cada que había oportunidad.

—Lo de tener hijos, no puedo—arrugo un poco el entrecejo, apoyando la cara en su mano—Soy estéril.

—Eres... ¿Estéril? ¿Cómo es posible eso? Pensé que tu-

— ¿Te acuerdas como era antes, verdad? —Shuu volvió a tomar asiento al igual que Raoul—Como volví loco a _papà._

—Fueron buenos tiempos—sonrió Raoul—Todas esas fiestas en Italia, la vida era más sencilla en esos tiempos, tan solo...

—Beber, fumar, tirarme a cualquiera que me gustara—suspiro—Entiende una cosa... Si por algo deje todo eso es porque _papà_ me obligo a hacerlo usando mi salud como una buena excusa. Tu operación de pulmones... No era por dificultades respiratorias, sino por el tabaco, también inyectarme droga para disfrutar un poco más.

—Nos dijiste que no hacías eso—resoplo Shuu un poco ofendido.

— ¿Y que se lo contaran? Miren, el punto de todo eso es que casi muero por tanta tontería, esos años sin salir fueron precisamente por rehabilitación, fumar está completa y absolutamente prohibido, que ni se hable de droga, lo que pasa es que hasta después de un tiempo para hacerme chequeos y considerar mínima la idea de buscar una relación _normal_ y duradera para calmar a _Mamma_ me entere de lo mucho que me había jodido la vida.

—Oye... contabas con solo 20 años en ese momento, ni siquiera tenías el reloj activo. Tampoco es que yo fuera muy buena compañía—admitía el francés al notar el atisbo de culpa que emanaba de Francesco.

—En eso tiene razón—concedió Shuu y Raoul hice un puchero al japonés.

El italiano a pesar de ser casanova muchas veces había expresado querer tener una vida como la de sus padres, una esposa bonita y cariñosa junto a él para formar una familia. Siendo de este modo encontraban un poco más razonable que de repente esta idea se esfumara, entrando de nuevo a ser un mujeriego con ciertos límites.

—Lightning... ¿Lo sabe? Supongo que tuviste que explicar su condición, pero la tuya...

—Debido a que ya estaba armando su fantasía y parloteando cual adorable periquito, si, está enterado —informó sin muchos ánimos.

—Es un poco irónico que seas tú estéril justamente con una pareja llevando un cuerpo tan raro, no era suficiente con él reloj activo a tan corta edad, sino que también un útero... Un día de estos amanecerá con cuerpo de 20 y un culo de- ¡AY! ¡Deja de pegarme! —chilló con las manos en el golpe.

—No hay nada dentro, el dolor que sientes es por las pocas neuronas ahí vivas. Lamento que te sintieras forzado a decirlo, si lo ocultabas es porqué te incomodaba—se disculpó y Francesco suspiro, tamborileando los dedos sobre pulida superficie de du escritorio.

—Pensándolo un poco...Si necesito que compren algo—Su sonrisa era imposible de describir, un escalofrío recorrió a ambos por igual.

* * *

—Ya llegué—aviso al momento de cerrar la puerta. Bajando la escalera vio a Mate, quien se veía encorvado. — ¿No destruiste mi casa verdad? —preguntó mirándolo con ojos analíticos.

—No, estuvimos todo el día en la habitación jugando—aparte de sus palabras, esto era creíble por la cantidad bestial de arañazos y mordidas que llevaba, de no haber estado en la habitación Ren no lo hubiese dejado como la mierda. —Perdí mi orgullo—sollozo pasando a su lado.

— ¿Tienes orgullo? —no se imaginaba que paso, pero esto era muy divertido de alguna manera.

—Lo tenía... —salió lloriqueando de la casa, Francesco se rió de esto. Ahora tocaba saber que había ocurrido. Subió la escalera y entró calmadamente a donde aún se escuchaba el suave sonido de la televisión.

—Ya volví~

— ¡Hola! —al parecer -gracias a todos los dioses-los dolores habían desaparecido, tenerlo quejándose como animal agonizante lo dejo irritado el día anterior — ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Tío Raoul y Tío Shuu preguntaron por mí? ¿Me extrañaste? ¿Traji—puso un dedo delante de los finos labios para calmarlo, estar todo el día en esa cama debía tenerlo muy inquieto.

—Cálmate, aún es temprano y podremos hablar todo lo que quieras—lo tranquilizó, sentándose en la parte de la cama que no tenía plástico.

El problema... Coagulado de Lightning solo se resolvió de una manera, en la cual no llenaría de sangre todo volviéndolo una escena del crimen. Había puesto un enorme protector de cama -eso que usaban los ancianos con sus problemas de vejiga- y debajo de este un plástico en caso de que se traspasara tanta sangre, corriendo el riesgo de dañar el colchón. Era un poco incómodo, para que negarlo, pero prefería distraer al rubio para que no lo notara que intentar hacerlo más cómodo.

— ¿Cómo estuviste con Mate?

— ¡Genial! Jugamos mucho y Ren le daba cariño a Mate y-

—Sí, mucho y amorfo amor—se carcajeo, Ren gruñía hasta que Lightning lo cargo y lo acostó en su regazo.

—También jugamos mucho, pero a Mate le dio más miedo que a mí y tuvimos que cambiar de juego...

— ¿Que jugaban? —pregunto jugando un poco con el cabello rubio.

—Primero Resident Evil y luego Mortal Kombat... le gane 34 veces—festejó, Francesco rió nasalmente, ya entendía porque Mate se notaba tan derrotado—Yuuri llamó y me dijo que Viktor lo dejaría venir cualquier día para jugar ¿Cuándo puede? ¿cuándo, cuando, cuando, cuando...? —inclino suavemente la cabeza, disfrutando de sus adorables gestos y ojitos brillantes por la ilusión.

Yuuri era su único amigo pequeño, que este lo llamara y quisiera visitarlo lo llenaba de ilusión, más que todo por el poco tiempo que pudieron jugar aquel día. Pensando acerca de la petición no tendría problema alguno en aceptarlo, solo había un pequeño problema... llamado Periodo, si el rubio ruso había explotado con lo de que Lightning era su pareja, terminaría haciendo alguna otra tontera si se enteraba de esto.

—Puede venir _después_ —enfatizo y Lightning hizo un puchero—De que la sangre deje de salir ¿Está bien?

— ¿Eso cuándo será? —preguntó con los mofletes inflados.

—No tengo idea, pero apenas estés bien iré a buscarlo—Lightning bajo un poco la mirada, al menos había aceptado—Como sea, ahora tengo algo que puede ayudarte a levantarte de ahí sin estar llenando todo de... eso—resaltarlo tantas veces lo hacia un poco más estúpido a cada segundo, mientras más pudiera evitar decirlo mejor.

— ¿Cómo? —el italiano tomo la pequeña bolsa con la que había entrado, dándole un alargado objeto al rubio— ¿Qué es? No entiendo...

—Eso se llama Tampón, se usa para evitar que te manches—explicó simplemente, Lightning alzo una ceja ¿Cómo ese cosito iba a ayudarlo? —Se... _dannazione_ —farfullo—Se mete por donde sale la sangre. —la cara de Lightning se tornó de un profundo azul.

—E-eso duele, no quiero usarlo—lo lanzo bien lejos, Francesco silbo por el gran lanzamiento. Sin prestar mucha atención saco otro— ¡Yo no quiero usar eso! —negaba tapándose la cara con las manos.

—A menos que prefieras estar todo el santo día ahí sentado y yo teniendo que lavarte a cada hora debes usarlo, tampoco son tan incomodos—no tenía ni puta idea, pero debía convencerlo de alguna manera.

— ¿V-va a doler? —preguntó con miedo. Francesco aparto la sabana y lo cargo con cuidado, el protector estaba con una enorme mancha carmesí.

—Lo dudo—entro al baño y lo sentó al borde de la bañera—Mira, es suave—lo doblo un poco, Lightning seguía sin verse convencido—Si no das más quejas sobre esto te comprare alguna otra cosa que quieras.

— ¿Otro perro? —preguntó con ojos brillantes.

—Todo menos, otro perro—aclaro—Ya bastante tengo con esa maquinita de matar—miro acusatoriamente al poddle que solo lo miraba de extraña manera—Un gato, un periquito si quieres, todo menos un pe-

— ¡Quiero un tigre! —casi se resbala por la tontería, mirando al rubio con espanto ¿¡Como que un tigre!? —Un tigre blanco... ¡Me podría montar sobre el!

—Puede ser alguna otra cosa aparte de animales—el tic en su ceja se volvía más fuerte, Lightning quería ya de plano un zoológico.

—Entonces un oso.

—Quedémonos con la idea del puto perro de los huevos ¿Qué raza?

— ¡Golden Retriever!

—Mañana lo buscamos, ahora, abre las piernas—parecía increíble como un niño de 8 lograba manipular de esta manera a un adulto, mucho más si es Francesco Bernoulli. Haciendo casi y poniéndose rojo abrió un poco las piernas.

Inhalo y exhalo, jamás en su mugrienta vida espero hacer algo como esto. No tener idea por ser hombre complicaba un poco el asunto, aunque si teóricamente se trataba de algo sencillo. Empujo la mitad del objeto ahí dentro, Lightning gimió un poco incómodo, con uno de sus ojos cerrados viendo a Francesco. Al menos ya iba la mitad del maldito objeto, siguió empujando con cuidado hasta que solo quedaba ese fino cordoncito casi guindando.

— ¿ves? No fue para... Ouh... —pudo aguantarse muy bien la risa, Lightning sollozaba avergonzado a niveles absurdos.

—Per-perdón... —gimoteo tapándose toda la cara con las manos.

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada—suspiro, poniendo una de sus manos en el miembro erguido del niño ¿Era posible excitarse cuando ponen un tampón? Considerando que algo entraba en ese lugar era en sus momentos más íntimos era razonable que esto ocurriera.

Masturbarlo era algo que le gustaba hacer, las caras que hacia el rubio en esos momentos simplemente... le encantaban, no existía otra manera de describirlo, el asunto aquí era no quedar igual que el por estarlo haciendo.

— _Control... contrólate por dios..._ —suspiro sonriendo con cierta malicia por los gemidos de su rubia y pequeña pareja. Que se corriera no costo tanto, lamiendo los restos del blanco liquido en su mano— ¿Ya estás bien?

—Si...—respondió en las nebulosas, algo perdido entre los escalofríos que seguían azotando su cuerpo.

 **...**

—Esto es incómodo...—se quejó bajando las escaleras de la casa.

—Luego de un rato te vas a acostumbrar y aprenderás a colocarlos tu solo—la expresión de espanto de Lightning causaba mucha gracia—Dentro de un par de días debemos volver a salir para hablar con unos socios, será a un casino y no me gusta la idea de dejarte una noche completa aquí con Mate, ya ordené la ropa que usaras, si para ese día aun te baja deberás disimular un poco esto.

— ¿Qué es un casino? —del discurso, solo presto atención al lugar.

—Un sitio donde se hacen muchas apuestas, se juga, baila, bebe, fuma... Dudo muchísimo que conozcas un lugar así en realidad. Aun así, podría ser divertido, quizás te enseñe a jugar poker—lo abrazo desde la espalda besando su cabeza.

* * *

—Esto es una mala idea Francesco —opino Shuu, usando un traje blanco con camisa en color plata y corbata morada.

—Que aguafiestas eres, no pasara nada malo—aseguro bajándose del auto, Raoul ya se había ido a hablar con una chica que pasaba por ahí— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije no?

—Cerca de Francesco o tío Shuu porque Tío Raoul es muy puto—se bajó de un salto del coche, Raoul lo miro con ojos de perro ¿Qué acaso seria su apodo permanente? —Es gigante—lo lindo de llevar a Lightning a cualquier lado, es que se impresionaba muy fácil por lo poco que en su vida visitó.

—Señor, lo siento, pero los niños no pueden—Francesco saco una especie de plana caja metálica de apenas 15 cm de altura, una parte era curva y en una pequeña pantalla de números rojos marcaba , con una sonrisita la movió muy suavemente frente al hombre que la tomo, fingiendo demencia al dejarlos pasar.

— ¿Qué era eso? —preguntó curioso viendo hacia atrás.

—Es como mi tarjeta de crédito, pero con una limitada cantidad—resumió, sin querer dar demasiados detalles—Es un secreto que yo se la di ¿no dirás a nadie, verdad? —guiño un ojo con un gesto de silencio y Lightning asintió.

En lo que esperaban a quién había citado justamente en ese casino comenzaron a jugar, Lightning sacaba mucha suerte en lo que a ruleta refería, Francesco reía por la cara de estupefacción de los pomposos y ancianos jugadores que estaban en la misma mesa. Shuu por su lado se había ido a otro lado, tan solo tomando una pequeña copa de vino tinto.

—No creí encontrarte aquí—alzó la vista, notando a su recién llegado acompañante. — ¿Gustas jugar?

—Realmente no son mucho de mi gusto este tipo de lugares, lo siento—se disculpó con Naraku quién seguía de pie a su lado.

—Se te nota en la cara y postura que no estas cómodo, supongo que por trabajo también hay cosas que hacer—se encogió de hombros— ¿Sabes bailar?

—Si, pero...—Naraku tomo la copa y la dejo en la mesa, agarrando con delicadeza la mano del albino y guiándolo donde estaban las demás parejas bailando—Na-Naraku—cuando intentó huir ya había empezado la música y toda ruta se escape se esfumo, siguiéndole la corriente al pelinegro.

—Tenía en mente invitarte a cenar un día de estos, creo que me adelantaste la jugada—hablaba mientras bailaban, muchas otras parejas del mismo género estaban ahí por lo que no se veían desentonantes. — ¿te gustaron mis regalos?

—Todas han sido muy hermosos, gracias—sonrió mínimamente.

—Verte sonreír sabiéndote tan parecido a tu padre me hace sentir satisfecho ¿sabes? Se que posiblemente me veas como alguien que solo se quiere aprovechar de ti considerando tu familia, más aún el repentino interés—comenzó a decir, haciendo da una vuelta a Shuu para volver a tomar su mano, pasando una por la cintura y pegándolo a su cuerpo como requería el baile—Sin embargo, no quiere decir que no pueda sentir algo de verdad por ti.

—Eres humano, encariñarte es normal—quiso verlo desde un ángulo menos romántico.

—Un simple afecto es algo muy pequeño, ser subestimado de esa manera es cruel ¿Sabes? Además, mereces algo más que un simple cariño—las mejillas del albino se tornaron rojas de nuevo— _Watashi wa anata no koto ga daisukidesu.._ —susurro, inclinándolo hacia atrás para finalizar y dando un beso corto que fue correspondido casi al instante.

— ¿Pasa algo? ¡Hey! ¿¡Te hiciste daño!?

—No, estoy bien—gruño por lo bajo, sin fijarse en los restos de cristal en su mano, la cual sangraba ahora un poco, su vista aun fija en la pareja que salía de la pista de baile, se levantó pasando de largo de la chica que lo llamaba, Naraku se fue aparentemente, jalo repentinamente a Shuu.

— ¡Ay! ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó algo sorprendido.

—Nada... Solo... ven acá—farfullo con el ceño levemente fruncido, tomando firmemente la cintura del albino, ritmo más rápido de la música lo favoreció, guiando al levemente torpe albino debido a la confusión. — ¿te gusto?

—Sabes que sí, preguntármelo ahora es tan inútil como contar cada cabello de tu cabeza—respondió con absoluta sinceridad ¿Qué más quedaba? No era un secreto y por eso _dolía_ que el francés no terminara de aclarar la situación.

—Entonces deja de acercarte a ese imbécil.

—Puedo acercarme a quién quiera, en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, no _eres nada_ para pedirme algo así—resalto en tono dolido pero malsano.

—Eso quisiera el—capturo la boca de Shuu en un beso excesivamente profundo, del cual, aunque no pudo separarse tampoco correspondio del todo, a su alrededor, todos se detuvieron para aplaudirlos, pensando que la situación que ahí acontecía era la mejor. Shuu solo se hacía una pregunta.

 _¿Por qué solo cuando intentaba ser feliz con alguien que si pudiera quererlo Raoul quería impedirlo?_

 _¿Tanto gozaba de verlo sufriendo por lo mismo?_

 **...**

—Muchos años sin verte—Lightning arrugo profundamente el entre cejo, una mujer de cabello en tono platina se abrazó al cuello de Francesco, sentado en un largo sofá de terciopelo descansando un rato de humillar a otros apostadores—Mi bello Bernoulli.

— _Señorina Sally_ —respondió Francesc acariciando su cara muy suavemente, la morisqueta de ofendido de Lightning no tenía comparación—Lo mismo digo ¿No que estabas en Inglaterra?

—Me aburrí—declaro separándose y dando la vuelta para poder sentarse en el sofá. —Todos ahí son unos aburridos y aquí también, extraño nuestros tiempos de diversión—ronroneo pegándose un poco.

—Por mi parte debo decir que—Lightning lo jalo del brazo, abrazándolo— ¿uh?

—No sabía que dejaban pasar niños ¿Es hijo tuyo? No se parecen en nada pero con lo juguetón que eres no me sorprendería que tuvieras alguno—rodo los ojos ¿Qué manía tenía al gente con inventarle hijos? Su vida era más publica que privada, esto no tenía sentido.

—Francesco es mi pareja—gruño Lightning, con el agarre más ceñido.

—Oh~ que adorable eres—rio pensando que era una broma—Francesco jamás ha estado con ningún hombre... o niño—el rubio la miro aburrido—Y dudo que seas la primera vez en realidad. Como sea, tal vez deberíamos volver a vernos más seguido, ya que estas aquí...

Ellos siguieron hablando, eso claro con Lightning que se había dado a la fuga pisoteando molesto ¿Qué no? A ver, podía llamar la atención de Francesco 50 veces más que ella, no le importaba si la conocía o no desde antes, Francesco ahora era _**su**_ pareja y no tenía que estar entretenido con esa mujer. Se detuvo frente a quien ponía la música.

— ¿Puedo cantar como ella? —preguntó al señalar a una cantante que ahora se despedía del público.

— Claro que puedes chiquitín—sonrió el pelinegro— ¿Alguna canción que quieras? —preguntó y poniéndose de puntitas señalo una de la larga lista—Oh, muy bien. Toma—entrego el micrófono, aparte de ser un niño si estaba ahí dentro debía ser adinerado, no quería perder su empleo al tratarlo mal o no cumplir una petición que fue bastante educada.

—Gracias—se apartó un poco, colocándose en medio de esa enorme tarima que emulaba algo de lo más antiquísimo del mundo. La música comenzó a sonar, tan calmada en comparación a la que había antes que Francesco y Sally voltearon a mirar

 _Si recordamos que, muy lejos de aquí~  
El futuro... brillando espera, en algún lugar  
No debemos temer lo que pueda llegar  
Centrándonos, bajo un cielo hermoso como el mar..._

La canción era una que su madre le cantaba a cada rato a su papa, muchas veces la había escuchado durante las noches.

 _Colores que amamos... entran por la ventana  
Y yo quiero poder estar contigo antes de que...  
El futuro, brille en otro lugar que no sea aquí  
Quiero poder ver, nuestro tiempo cambiar  
Debajo de, ese gran sol que brilla encima de ti._

Casi le da un infarto de ver a Lightning ahí, pasando entre la muchedumbre con cierta facilidad. Cierta parte de su cabeza -la cual hizo lo que quiso- quería -y tomo- una foto de Lightning, se veía adorable sosteniendo el micrófono con ambas manos y cantando con los ojos cerrados.

 _No puedo, hallar tu rastro aquí... no te encuentro  
Te busco, muy lejos.  
Si recordamos que, muy lejos de aquí~  
El futuro, brillando espera, en algún lugar  
Tu yo podremos dormir eternamente, abrazados  
Bajo un cielo hermoso como Mar..._

Yo te quise y sé que siempre te voy a querer  
A veces tengo miedo de hacer las cosas mal  
Nunca podré olvidar los ratos junto a ti  
Son cosas que ahora mismo no podremos repetir

 _Uhh~_

 _Esta, allí... Esta cerca de ti~_

Los aplausos llegaron, mirando nervioso a donde se supone estaba Francesco y no viéndolo, ser cargado de repente lo asusto un poco pero se abrazó a él cuando lo identifico, sonriendo satisfecho.

—Avísame para cuando pienses hacer algo como esto de nuevo—suspiro divertido.

—Es que... estabas con ella. —inflo los mofletes.

—Solo era una conversación normal—dijo bajando de la tarima—Como viejos amigos, seria incapaz de estar con alguien más teniéndote a ti—dio un discreto beso en sus labios, sin nadie que pudiera verlos y armar un escándalo. Se detuvo al notar a uno de los empleados pararse en frente suyo, impidiéndole el paso.

—Se me ha ordenado llevarlo a la sala privada Señor Bernoulli—informo el hombre.

—Ya era hora, tenerme esperando tanto—bufo en tono ofendido—Llame a mis empleados, Shuu Todoroki y Raoul CaRaule—ordeno y el pobre hombre asintió tomando camino a donde se supone estaban los otros dos.

— ¿Ya veremos a esa persona?

—Sí, es un dolor de culo como casi cualquier americano—bufo—Vamos—habiéndolo puesto en el suelo de nuevo tomo su mano. Una vez los otros dos estuvieran presentes los guiaron a una de esas costosas salas privadas, Francesco podía pagar una si quería, pero la pereza y nulo interés en gastar tiempo en algo como eso se lo impedía. El empleado se fue, Shuu se disponía abrir la puerta, pero esta se abrió antes.

— ¡Bernoulli! Fósil viviente, cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

—Ojalá gozara del placer de que fuera mucho, mucho más Jack- ¿Qué pasa? —el repentino jalón y ser empujado levemente por el rubio lo asusto.

—Qui-quiero irme.

— ¿Ah?

—Que pasa—preguntó Shuu mirándolo.

—M-me quiero ir de aquí—insistió.

—Es solo un idiota, no tienes que asust-

— ¡ME QUIERO IR! —insistió sollozando.

— ¿Qué tanto hay detrás de ti? ¿Tienes una cabeza extra y no estaba enterado? —se burló, dando la vuelta y notando a Lightning que se arrimó hasta Shuu— ¡Oh! Pero si es Lightning.

—Espera ¿lo conoces? —Francesco lo miraba estupefacto, fijándose un poco más en su vestimenta, _un abrigo con plumas en la parte del cuello_. Él otro sonrió.

—Por supuesto que lo conozco.

—Fran-Francesco el acompañaba al monstruo, me quiero ir—insistió llorando a moco suelto por el miedo, esta era la primera vez que lo veía tan claro, pero estaba seguro de que ese hombre _no_ era el monstruo, era menos alto y más delgado.

— ¿Monstruo? No me digas que tu padre me llamaba de esa manera frente a ti, ese pobre anciano, me dio tanta pena cuando me entere de que se murió... El entretenimiento se había ido y tu desaparecido, aunque ya que estas aquí—se relamió el labio, dejando a la vista un pequeño pircing plateado, extendiendo la mano con intenciones de agarrarlo, siendo detenido por Francesco que lo sujeto de la muñeca.

—No lo toques Jackson—gruño apretando el agarre.

— ¿hu? ¿Qué pasa abuelito? Temes que te quite lo único capaz de levantarte eso tan inservible que tienes entre las piernas supongo—se mofo soltándose, Lightning se aferró más a Shuu, intentando esconderse—Es un insulto que quieras huir así de mi Lightning, con la diversión que podríamos tener—saco la lengua, en un gesto tremendamente infantil.

—Deja de estar tonteando Jackson, no tengo la suficiente paciencia para aguantarte—se escuchó desde adentro de la sala.

—Menudo aburrimiento el de ustedes—bufo entrando de a largos pasos, metiendo las manos en su abrigo.

—Vámonos por favor...—sollozo Lightning tomando la mano de Francesco, suplicándole mientras temblaba de miedo. Negó suavemente con la cabeza, era ya momento de quitarse el tema de encima, tomo su mano con fuerza y después de Raoul y Shuu entro a la sala

 _¿Así que este era el tan afamado_ _ **Monstruo**_ _al que Lightning temía?_


	10. 10 Monstruo

—Considero descortés quedarse mirando a una persona de modo tan... tenaz ¿Ocurre algo en especial, Bernoulli? —preguntó con una falsa sonrisa de curiosidad. —Tomando en cuenta eso que se esconde tras tu espalda.

—La cautela siempre ha sido algo común en mí, no debería sorprenderte ahora.

—Cierto, sin embargo, la curiosidad de saber que se esconde tras tu espalda me carcome ¿Me lo muestras? —Lightning negó con la cabeza, aferrándose a la ropa del italiano con todas sus fuerzas, temblando de puro pavor. —Si lo has traído es porque no pretendes esconderlo ¿Es así?

—Me arrepiento de traerlo, pero ya no tengo ninguna otra opción. —Bufo con fastidio caminando, Lightning tiro de él para que no se acercara. Siendo un poco incómodo avanzar así se giró y lo tomo en brazos, Lightning se abrazó a su cuello de inmediato.

—Ooh... así que a esto se debe tanto misterio. —sonrió amplio, Shuu se encontraba muy inquieto por lo que ocurría delante de sus narices, de saber que algo así pasaría se hubiera negado con más ganas. —Lightning McQueen en brazos de Francesco Bernoulli ¿Pretendes hacerme arder en envidia?

—Me haría inmensamente feliz que así sea. Te seré sincero, odio tu mirada libidinosa sobre _mio principe,_ Axlerod.

 **1.0 Monstruo**

—Mi mirada esta tal como siempre, la única diferencia en esta ocasión es quién ahora ocupa tus brazos. Lightning—llamo, pronto el rubio acabaría ahorcando a Francesco por lo fuerte que se aferraba a él. — ¿Me haces el favor de _venir conmigo_ por un momento? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te vi.

—La poca circulación de aire a mis pulmones es un no a esa petición. —aseguro a punto de ponerse azul, Axlerod rió divertido por el comentario, apoyando un codo en el reposabrazos. —Que no te distraiga, vine aquí a hablar de algo importante.

—Yo también, tan solo me tienes sorprendido, más de 5 meses buscándolo y lo encuentro justamente al encontrarme contigo de nuevo, de haberlo sabido me habría de esforzado más en esta reunión. —tomo la copa que había en la mesa a su lado, un pequeño tintineo lo hizo fruncir el ceño. —Jackson, deja esa porquería.

— ¿Te molesta? —dio un toque a su copa con la lengua, chocando con él pircing y creando el sonido. —Suena igual que el cascabel que compre para Lightning, se verá adorable con ese collar.

—En el caso tan lejano e imposible de que alcances a tocarlo—gruño separando como pudo al rubio de su ser. —No hará nada mientras este, anda a jugar allá. —entrego su celular, Lightning lo tomo y salto, sentándose en medio de Shuu y Raoul, con la mirada fija en el aparato con tal de evitar al _monstruo_ que tanto temía.

—Lo tienes bastante dominado, puedo suponer que lo _adiestraste_ o similar. —sonrió tomando organizando las piezas de ajedrez que había en la mesa entre Francesco y él, por su brazo se deslizo la manga, permitiendo ver el reloj con _345 años_ acumulados, Francesco rodo los ojos, tener una cantidad tan exuberante encima era ridículo a su mirar. —Enserio moriré de envidia.

—No me costaría adivinar que él no lamentara tu muerte, posiblemente la desee sin saberlo. —movió la primera pieza, mirando de reojo a Raoul moverse e impedir el paso a Jackson, todo esto en silencio para no interrumpir a sus respectivos jefes. —Aunque, considerando su mente inocente, pedir la muerte de alguien sea la peor blasfemia.

—Coincido, en la cabeza de ese niño no existe la maldad, por algo lo quiero. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que has investigado, me tiene intrigado que sabes.

—Posiblemente no mucho, esa familia estaba tan protegida que lo poco que tengo aparenta ser mucho, asumo que no para ti, _mostro._ —sonrió tan presumido como siempre, viéndolo mover, siendo Axlerod las piezas negras y Francesco piezas blancas.

—Que te enteraras de todo sería un fallo por mi parte y ser capaz de discutir algo como esto con alguien como tu es satisfactorio, más aún porque te arrancare a mi _angel._ —sus gestos confiados podían tomarse como similares a los del italiano, ambos en una especie de duelo en ver quién podía lucir más tranquilo.

— ¿Algún motivo en especial para acosar día y noche a su familia y crearle un trauma? Me encuentro un poco harto de escucharlo llorar por el _supuesto monstruo_ que venía a hacer llorar a su padre.

—A sido más afín a su padre que a su madre, un detalle en verdad curioso por lo similar que era a Elizabeth. Era una mujer muy hermosa, lástima que ahora ya no esté entre nosotros. —quizás pretendía desviar la atención, el mismo sabía que esto no funcionaría con Francesco, ambos se conocían por estarse soportando durante años. —Disfrute mucho su compañía.

—Se notaba de buen corazón. —limito a decir.

—Raymond por otro lado. —suspiro de modo lujurioso. —Era muy especial, diferente a muchos hombres a los que he tenido la oportunidad de conocer, más que todo tu... Muy, _muy_ diferente en el sentido más literal de la palabra.

— ¿Tal vez un dato más específico de porque era tan _especial_? Además de atormentarlo cada noche impidiendo a un niño dormir y tener una infancia feliz.

—Tengo la ligera impresión que algo sabes al respecto ¿Un cambio en _my angel_ del cual deba enterarme?

—Su reloj se activó. —respondió seco, de nada serviría ocultarlo porque también debía preguntar sobre el asunto, Axlerod había demostrado ya por su sola calma saber mucho al respecto de la familia, siendo el _monstruo_ tenía todas las respuestas.

— ¿Enserio? —alzo una ceja, un tanto incrédulo, puso una mano en su boca, dando inicio a su risa a carcajada limpia— ¿Con solo 8 años? ¡JA! Y yo que pensé que las cosas no podrían mejorar.

— ¿Disculpa? —lo miro dudoso, extrañado por el comentario. —Tu-

—Debes entender algo desde ahora Bernoulli. —movió un peón y retiro la pieza blanca. —La familia McQueen, más específicamente de parte de Raymond McQueen, han tenido problemas con sus relojes biológicos desde el inicio de sus tiempos. Sabes bien que al instalarse esto la humanidad dio un paso adelante en la evolución.

—Aja.

—Este paso llevo un tropiezo, algunas familias influyentes no se vieron del todo favorecidas con esto, su cuerpo no aceptaba el nuevo sistema y estaba sencillamente defectuoso. A nivel genético esto se repitió y se repitió, hubo uno que incluso activo su reloj a los 3 meses, como supondrás fue ejecutado.

—Dudo muchísimo que esa persona pudiera razonar siquiera, mantenerlo con vida era una crueldad. —opinó con mucha firmeza, alcanzando a oír la repetitiva melodía del juego al que Lightning estaba usando por distracción. —Así a sus 8 años, no es el peor caso.

—El más joven que hasta hoy existe. Muchas familias tienen este problema como dije antes, los Evans, Katsuki, Michaelis, Jeager y algún que otro más que de ahora no me interesa, alguno de ellos conoces ¿verdad? —sonrió burlón. —Sus relojes dañados se activan a cualquier momento, el joven Evans a los 16, el chiquillo Katsuki aún no ha sufrido con esta suerte y tengo entendido que Michaelis no alcanzo sus 20 años.

—Un problema al que no han buscado solución por lo que veo.

—Se intentó, pero ningún fruto se dio, no existe explicación a esto, tan solo _ocurre_ sin previo aviso. —Francesco tomo la torre negra. —Se dio la tarea a determinadas familias a cuidar de estas personas. Los Katsuki a los Nikiforov si no me equivoco, Evans a Riddle, Michaelis a Faustus o Phantomhive... Ya supondrás a que quiero llegar.

—Que supondría tu deber cuidar a los McQueen, algo que salió fatal en lo que a mí respecta, el objetivo de cuidador no es algo que se ajuste a ti, ni siquiera a un pajarillo dejaría a tu cargo.

—Que cruel. —mofo, Francesco tan solo esperaba a que el americano moviera su pieza. —Pues sí, Raymond se detuvo en su sensual adolescencia, los 17 años le sentaban de maravilla. El único problema que siempre he tenido con los McQueen es lo escurridizos que son, tienden a huir al mínimo intento de acercarme a ellos. Ese desgraciado se escapó y se casó a escondidas mías.

—Era su vida, no creo que debería pedirte permiso alguno para algo así. —movio el alfil, quedando frente al alfil negro.

—Por supuesto que sí, tengo derecho y palabra absoluta sobre él. Enterarme de su boda fue un golpe un tanto fuerte y tarde en encontrarlo, para cuando lo hice ya estaba muy instalado con una gorda bolita blanca de carne con cabello rubio... Era muy adorable en sus primeros meses.

—Yo me sigo preguntando qué clase de trato tenían ustedes para pasarte cada noche haciendo quien sabe que a esos padres...

—Solo jugábamos, Raymond era un juguete perfecto, fingiendo ser tan frío ante todos menos con su adorado hijito. Cuanto no hizo por evitar que no pusiera una mano encima, incluso ofrecí dejarlo tranquilo si me lo entregaba y él muy tonto negó la oferta. —burlo tomando el alfil blanco. —Elizabeth también se negó, me negaron bajo cualquier motivo a su hijo... Menuda decepción.

—Eran mejores personas que tú, eso está claro.

— ¿Tienes una verdadera idea de porque se suicidaron? —Francesco lo miro con interés, aquella información era la que deseaba tener desde hace mucho tiempo. —Raymond McQueen es un hombre sumamente egoísta, ni que hablar de Elizabeth... Ambos tal para cual, belleza fría y carente de sentimientos...

—Suenas como un patético despechado, deja atrás todo el dramatismo y di de una santa vez que es lo ocurrió.

—La activación de Lightning tuvo mucho que ver, quizás pensaron ilusamente que nuestro acuerdo se mantendría al morir y tal vez enviar a ese niño a otro país. Como dato extra y que es lo que más me molesta, es que no solo hizo la payasada alejar a su pequeño querubín sino también asesinar a mi hijo.

—Un lindo hermano que hubiera cuidado con mucho cariño~ —jugueteo Jackson arrebatando el celular de las manos del rubio y tirando este a un lado y cargando a Lightning, lamiendo su mejilla. —Con él que tú y yo hubiéramos jugado mucho, mucho tiempo.

—Fran-Francesco. —balbuceo Lightning intentando apartarse de Jackson, Raoul de un solo tirón lo separo del pelinegro, Lightning se abrazó a él.

—Discúlpalo, mi hijo tiene el mismo nivel de concentración que un perro oliendo hormonas. —rasco su entrecejo, en realidad molesto por el asunto de Jackson intentando cochinadas con él niño. —Como seguía diciendo, Raymond no era una _buena_ persona, no después de lo que hizo.

—Considerando que es un hombre que menstruaba teniendo un embarazo que nadie vería normal... que se suicidara por desesperación no lo considero un crimen horroroso, menos cuando salvaba a ese niño de nacer teniendo un padre como tú. —tomo un largo trago de su copa, confiando en que Raoul mantendría al perro en celo lejos de su _principe._

— ¿Eres tan amable de contarme el motivo por el cual conoces esta información? —pregunto con sumo interés y Francesco resoplo, quizás debió omitirse el comentario al respecto. —Ya veo... ¿Lightning también es como él? Era de esperarse, se dice que el hijo de un hombre así con una mujer tiene más probabilidad de heredar dicha capacidad. Imaginar a Lightning esperando un hijo es una imagen-

—Repugnante, te sugiero con toda mi buena fe que elimines esa imagen de tu cabeza, no es algo que pueda ocurrir.

—Te noto muy reacio respecto al tema.

—Lightning es _mio principe_ , la sola idea de que este en tu cabeza de modo obsceno me irrita, más aun considerando todo lo que harías estando de ese modo tan delicado aumenta mis deseos de quitar cada año de vida de tu cuerpo. —tomo los dos caballos negros.

—Sería incapaz de tocarlo en ese estado, por más que me fascinaría hacerlo. Estando ya entrados en este tema tan importante... ¿Qué quieres para entregármelo? —sonrió mordazmente, completamente convencido de que podría dar cualquier cosa con tal de obtener al rubio.

—Siento como si no me conocieras Axlerod. —mofo viendo como tomaban una de sus torres blancas.

—Todo en esta vida tiene un precio, tú y yo lo sabemos perfectamente.

—Así es, pero del mismo modo detesto dar lo que es mio y Lightning lo es, venderlo significa darte parte de mí y no es algo que piense aceptar. Lamento si la respuesta te decepciona, pero debiste verla venir.

—Me preguntó qué tan enserio serán tus palabras. Tengo mucha influencia, quizás más que tu, cualquier cosa que me pidas podría dártela sin dudarlo a cambio de ese niño. Tal vez arreglar un problema físico...—Francesco borro su sonrisa, seguramente el hombre en frente suyo ya había hackeado toda información, algo que hace tiempo él hizo del mismo modo. —Permitirte tener la familia que tanto habías deseado, buscarte una pareja a la que puedas mostrar ante todo el mundo...

—No es algo de mi interés, no existe nadie en este planeta que me pueda satisfacer. —hizo un ligero gesto a Raoul, el cual entro a Lightning que seguía incapaz de mirar a Axlerod. —Los únicos que ahora mantiene su vida buscan tiempo, lucirse ante los demás y una vida tan superficial que un vaso de agua parece hondo. Este niño que tanto quieres es el único capaz de hacerme creer que la eternidad que poseemos tiene algún sentido. —acariciaba el cabello de Lightning que sonrió, dando un beso a su mejilla.

—Pretendes privarlo de algo físico. Si ya se ha desarrollado está listo para embarazarse, algo que _tú_ no puedes hacer.

—Que lo tenga y este ahí no quiere decir que deba usarse.

—Es como decir que tienes tiempo y no debes gastarlo, una cosa no tiene sentido con la otra. Va a estar mejor conmigo que contigo, eso es un hecho innegable.

—Mucho más divertido que con un anciano como tú. —sonrió apoyando la cabeza en el gorro de Lightning. —Ay...—se apartó sobándose el ojo, Francesco lo había picado con una de las piezas.

—Jackson por favor deja la tontería. —bufo Axlerod al otro que se cruzó de brazos sacándole la lengua. —Como sea, si tanto lo quieres asumo que prefirieras su felicidad.

—Sí, junto a mí. —afirmo con calma, moviendo la pieza entre sus dedos. — _Scacco matto._ —sonrió triunfal tomando la reina negra. Axlerod suspiro pasando un dedo por su sien y luciendo muy, muy decepcionado.

—Es una pena. Te lo diré de otro modo, las deudas pasan de un lado a otro y él debe pagar por los errores de su padre ¿Crees que me quedare tranquilo sabiendo que se suicidó esperando mi hijo?

—Deberías.

—Ya veo. Que tal un pequeño juego... Seguir con él antiguo y más clásico, si el decide venir a mí no intentaras detenerlo bajo ningún concepto, aceptaras su abandono sin replica alguna.

— ¿Por qué aceptar menuda tontería? —entrecerró los ojos.

—Si tanta fe tienes en que tú lo haces feliz ¿Qué miedo has de tener ante algo tan sencillo? —mofo mirándolo con sorna, extendiendo una mano a Lightning—Después de todo... ya no estamos a oscuras ¿no es así?

—Me quiero quedar con Francesco, no con el Monstruo. —apretó los labios, no se atrevia a mirarlo a la cara, temía verlo y así sus pesadillas se volvieran más sentidas, más _reales._

—Ya veremos. —afirmo con una suave risa.

* * *

—Francesco no me entregará al Monstruo... ¿verdad?

Abotono la camisa blanca del pijama, tomando el cepillo de cabello de la cama y sentándose tras del niño para peinar la larga melena, suspiro fuertemente, aquella larga conversación seguía en su mente, el asunto del suicidio lo tomaba más por miedo que por algo muy deseado, tampoco comprendía muy bien la circunstancia en la que paso.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? No lo haría ni estando borracho, drogado y esquizofrénico... Eres lo más importante que tengo en la vida además de _Mamma._ —respondió ensimismado.

—Pero el monstruo...

—Se llama Axlerod, no es un monstruo por definición exacta. Escucha algo, él _no_ va a llevarte ni hacerte nada, no pienso permitirlo y dudo muchísimo que Shuu y Raoul lo hagan del mismo modo. Pronto nos iremos a Italia, ahí nos dejara de molestar para siempre. —su firmeza en el tema calmo el atemorizado corazón del rubio, que sencillamente hoy no iba a poder dormir.

—Él hizo algo malo a papá, aun no entiendo que es ¿Me lo puedes explicar?

—Es mejor que no te enteres por ahora. —beso su frente al apartar unos cuantos mechones de cabello. —Por ahora, a dormir, sube a la maldita bola de pelos _solo esta vez._ —advirtió y el niño asintió, de un silbido Ren se subió a la cama. —Como me montes el culo animalito del demonio te tiro por la ventana. —advirtió.

* * *

—Perdón... No te enojes conmigo...—sollozaba y Francesco tan solo tiro toda la sabana a la basura, Lightning lloraba a moco suelto, pasando las manos por su cara e impedir las lágrimas que seguían corriendo por su rostro rojo.

—Tranquilo, no estoy enfadado. —bufo, más que enfadado estabas entre sorprendido y cansado, enserio... Que no espero que Lightning se hiciera en la cama. —Tendré que comprar otro colchón.

—Lo siento...

—Ya no llores, fue un accidente que sinceramente no espere de ti estando tan teóricamente grandecito para el asunto. Ve a dormir al sofá en lo que arreglo la otra cama. —se encorvo tomando la sabana limpia y arrastrando los pies, eran las 4 de la madrugada y llegaron a las 3, su sueño debía ser corrido para mantener su perfección.

—Francesco—llamo y el italiano volteó a mirarlo. —Lo siento...

—No fue nada, calmate un poco y vuelve a dormir, yo te traeré a la cama cuando termine.

Acostado en el sofá no pudo casi dormir, a pesar de estar con las luces prendidas por miedo a l oscuridad, Francesco jamás volvió para llevarlo a la cama, daba más pavor moverse por el resto de la casa a oscuras que otra cosa, apretujo a Ren, al punto de que el pobre animal tenía un serio problema por la falta de aire a sus pulmones.

Se hizo de mañana y no pudo pegar un ojo, levantándose y caminando descalzo por toda la casa, el silencio predominaba en la iluminada morada. Entro en la habitación donde estaba la otra cama, encontrando a Francesco con la cabeza sobre esta y el resto del cuerpo en el piso, parecía más inconsciente que dormido siendo sinceros.

Con mucho cuidado lo dejo en el suelo, jalando la sabana y arropándose a si mismo junto al italiano, usándolo de almohada.

 **...**

—te ves fatal.

—No me digas Raoul, no me digas, sin esa información mi vida no podría seguir su curso, muchas gracias. —gruño con un terrible mal humor, Shuu suspiro, notando a Lightning profundamente en el sofá de la oficina, apenas se veía respirando, debía estar en verdad cansado.

—Debo suponer que le afecto mucho esto. —tomo asiento frente al italiano.

—Se hizo en la cama por una pesadilla y luego yo que me estaba muriendo de sueño acabe durmiendo en el maldito suelo. —rasco sus ojos cerrados, le urgía dormir de manera decente, al menos ya había comprado y mandado a arreglar el tema de su cama.

—Estaba muy asustado ayer por la noche, reírme de esto es un poco difícil. —admitió Raoul con incomodidad. —Además de todo, esos términos tan extraños ¿Enserio cree que Lightning sería capaz de querer ir con él?

—Alguna trampa tendrá planeada, sabe que Lightning tiene pavor de él, no existe manera de que acepte así como- ¿Etas despierto? —alzo una ceja al verlo con los ojos cerrados, Francesco agito un poco la cabeza, el par de bolsas negras bajo sus ojos delataban su falta de descanso. —Tal vez deberías dormir un poco, llevare a Lightning a mi oficina para que puedas dormir. —ofreció el albino.

—No, tranquilo aquí está bien.

—Incluso la mini bestia esta dormida. —puntualizo Raoul notando a Ren boca arriba a un lado del sofá, profundamente dormido. Miro al italiano, que estaba a punto de pegar la cabeza contra el escritorio, agarro un cojín que Lightning tiro al suelo y lo puso para que la cabeza del otro no se golpeara. —Yo llevo a Lightning, tu carga al perro.

—Adelante. —afirmo tomando al peludo del suelo, Raoul se monto al niño en el hombro sin dificultad. Salieron de la oficina cerrando con cuidado la puerta—Que noche tan horrible.

—Fatal. —farfullo caminando más o menos lento. —Además de todo eso ¿Oíste lo que dijo? Su padre se embarazo y suicido estando así...

—Tomando en cuenta las condiciones y poniéndome en su lugar también lo hubiera hecho. —admitió y Raoul alzo una ceja mirándolo curioso. —tener más cadenas a esa persona que te destruye por gusto y saber que tu hijo podría correr el mismo destino... La muerte no suena como un castigo sino un alivio.

—Aun así, un maldito bebe, una persona que no tuvo su oportunidad... Sabes que detesto el tema.

—Yo también, tan solo hay que... Pensar muy bien en lo que hubiera conllevado su existencia de haber nacido. Mira a Lightning, no lo dejaban salir de su casa siquiera para que no fuera visto por ese hombre, tampoco es una vida que un niño merezca, intentar justificar odiar a una persona por hacer algo así... Yo no puedo.

—Supongo que en eso tienes razón.

Lightning se acomodó en sueños al estar sobre la suave superficie del sofá en oficina de Shuu, Ren hizo casi lo mismo. El japonés giro un poco el cuello, no había dormido precisamente bien pero al parecer muchísimo mejor que el italiano y el niño. Miro a Raoul que picaba con un dedo al perro dormido.

—Como lo despiertes y empiece a ladrar, ese jarrón acabara roto en tu cabeza—advirtió haciendo referencia al florero.

—Es la primera vez que parece un adorable cachorro, quería verificar que fuera real. —excuso enderezándose. —Bueno, ya que nuestro jefazo está dormido ¿Hacemos algo?

—Define "algo" —entrecerró los ojos viéndolo con cautela.

—Lo que quieras, hablar, jugar, ver porno en tu Tablet... Lo que tu prefieras. —el rostro de Shuu adquirió un tono carmesí a los pocos segundos. —Quizás algo más inocente para que no te desmayes...

—No gracias, yo me quedare aquí tranquilamente a esperar que alguno despierte. —Raoul se aproximó. — ¿Qu-Que te pasa? —la invasión a su espacio personal lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

—nada, tan solo pensaba que con él cabello un poco más largo te verías precioso. —sonrió. —Bueeeno, ya que no quieres hacer nada me voy a ver qué coño hago en mi oficina, este día será muy aburrido.

Una vez fuera el francés Shuu acabo en el suelo, más rojo antes asemejando a una remolacha ¿Por qué Dios le hacia este tipo de cosas?

 **...**

Estar medio dormido era un problema, pues no lograba ubicarse en ningún lugar y quería un pastel de chocolate, su estómago clamaba por comida y de preferencia dulce. Sin saber cómo llego a la recepción, pasando al mostrador donde la recepcionista sonrió de verlo.

— ¿Qué pasa Lightning? ¿No dormiste anoche viendo la televisión?

—No encuentro la cafeteriaaaaaaa...—balbuceo abrazando a mujer. — Quiero pastel...

—Creo que hoy no había pastel chiquitín. —Lightning lloriqueo haciendo ojos de perro a la mujer. —Oh, esa mirada... Veamos qué podemos hacer con eso. —sonrió derrotada. —Pediré pasteles, es en ese corredor, solo sigue derecho. —indico dando un empujoncito al niño. La puerta abriéndose llamo su atención. — Bienvenido a-

— ¡Lightning~!—le pequeño espabilo al instante de escuchar aquella voz animada. Se volvió a meter tras el mostrador. —Oww~ no te escondas, traje un regalo. —alzo al cabeza como pudo ¿un regalo? ¿Qué regalo? —Ven con Jackson~ sino no te daré el regalo. —advirtió.

—Señor, lamento decirle que no tengo permitido dejar que gente exterior venga a hablar con él. —informo impidiendo que Lightning saliera a ver.

—Cállate, no hablo contigo—hablo con desdén a la pobre empleada. —ven aquí, es un regalo muy impresionante. Lightning se soltó, siendo vencido por la curiosidad de ver el regalo que supuestamente Jackson tenía tras su espalda. —Y... ¡taran! Una mascota—mostro entre sus manos un animal que dejo a Lightning con ojos brillantes, la recepcionista casi se desmaya.

— ¡es un tigre! —saltaba emocionado del cachorro que tenía enfrente, de pelaje blanco y ojos azules.

— ¡HEY! —ambos voltearon, Shuu llego con evidente cansancio, la carrera por cada piso buscando al rubio fue horrible, tan solo fue al baño por dos minutos y desapareció. —Apártate de él—tomo a Lightning que seguía viendo al tigre con toda la emoción del mundo.

—Pero que aburridos son todos ustedes, uno no puede venir y entregar un simple tigre como regalo. —bufaba insatisfecho y cargando al animal como si no se tratara de un ser vivo. —No es droga ni una pistola, solo vine a entregar mi lindo presente. —entrego al tigre y Lightning lo tomo a duras con ambas manos, el animal dio un suave e infantil rugido mostrando la lengua rosada. — ¿A que te encanta?

—Es tan lindo.

—Francesco no aceptara esto, devuélvelo. —indico nervioso.

—Ya no tiene otra opción, mate a su madre porque no me permitía agarrarlo y traerlo así que, si no lo cuidas lo volveré un lindo gorro de piel, —saco la lengua a modo de jugarreta. Lightning casi lo deja caer del susto.

—T-tu...

—Quizá pronto te traiga una linda sabana con su piel ¿Te gustaría?

—Qui-quiero ir con Francesco...—murmuró temblando y abrazando al animal en sus brazos. Demás queda decir que Ren estaba saltando y ladrando con envidia carcomiendo su peludo ser.

 **...**

—En primera, te largas de mi putisimo edificio; en segunda devuelves ese animal antes de que sea yo quién lo tira a la calle o mejor a un zoológico a ver si no mata a nadie.

—Pero... pero... ¡Lo matara! Debo cuidarlo yo. —rebatía con los ojos vidriosos y agarrando al animal por debajo de sus patas delanteras, parecía un muñeco de felpa muy grande por la posición.

—No me interesa nada de eso.

—Que cruel eres. —guiño un ojo mirando a Lightning—Yo tengo un zoológico propio, osos, elefantes, caballos, incluso un dragón de komodo que podrías ver si quisieras venir conmigo.

—Y-yo... Francesco...—lloriqueo ansioso y preocupado por el animal en sus brazos, aparte de que la curiosidad por ver si Jackson tenía esa gran retahíla de animales era fuerte. Francesco sintió cierta bofetada mental al notar lo que Jackson pretendía.

—Quédate con el tigre de mierda...—gruño más bajo lo último, los ojos brillantes e ilusionados de Lightning lo hicieron considerar que valía la pena tener al felino en su casa... resaltando, _considerar._ —Ahora, fuera de aquí.

—Que decepción—relamió sus labios. —Vendré otro día, quizás con más regalos o para pasear... Lo que se me ocurra, puede ser muy divertido. —afirmaba con su extraño modo de hablar—Adiós Lightning~ Te veo luego _my Little fox._

— ¿Fox? —ladeo la cabeza, miro a Francesco. — ¿Por qué _Fox_?

—No quiso decir nada. —negó con la cabeza, explicar que es _zorra_ en lenguaje más metafórico al que Lightning se imaginaba no tenía razón de ser, miro al tigre, que seguía con la vista fija en él. —Ahora debería saber cómo se-

Y el tigre lo mordió, hubo un extenso silencio en la oficina. Con un par de caricias de Lightning el felino dejo libre la mano de Francesco, cuyos dedos quedaron con un notorio color rojo. Muy bien, ahora ya quería a todos los animales fuera de su casa y no sabía si esto era peor a soportar a Jackson en la puta oficina.

* * *

— ¿Ya terminaste tu bobada de hoy?

—Que hables tan mal conmigo me hiere _daddy._

—A mí me hiere más que me digas así, llegando a repugnarme—admitió mirándolo sin interés alguno. — ¿Y bien?

—Sera sencillo, Lightning acepta cualquier cosa que sea bonita y teme a casi todo.

— ¿Francesco?

—Lightning uso ojos de perro, tiene demasiada confianza en el anciano, pero tranquilo viejo~ Terminara viniendo aquí y jugare mucho con él. —Axlerod rodo los ojos con aburrimiento, su hijo a veces se hacía ideas _**tan**_ equivocadas, pensar que iba a compartir el premio que llevaba esperando durante años... Menudo iluso.


	11. 11 Inocencia

— ¿Qué está pasando hoy? —suspiro al notar a Francesco ansioso e irritado. —No lo trajiste y dudo que sea por el tigre.

—Zeus, se llama Zeus y resulta que hoy tengo a un invitado sorpresa en mi casa. —una vena se podía apreciar hinchada en su frente. —sin ninguna clase de aviso el niño de Nikiforov y Plisetsky apareció en mi casa, con todo lo necesario para pasar la noche, incluso llego con su perro.

—Oh... Eso será un poco caótico, los dos correteando por toda la casa y tantos animales... ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí y no supervisando que no se maten? O hagan un desastre en esa casa. —preguntó algo curioso, si podía el italiano se tomaba el día libre con cualquier excusa, no como que la necesitara en realidad.

—Los dos tienen ocho años, como mucho desordenaran todo y Lightning lo arregla después, estar ahí será un poco... Peligroso por decirlo de algún modo. —no sabía cómo darse entender el escenario que se planteaba en su cabeza.

Imaginarse que Lightning se ponga temático teniendo vida sexual -ya un poco descontinuada por dolores abdominales entre otros. – y pervertir al otro niño... No estaba listo para quedarse sordo a base de gritos de los encargados de ese niño, prefería simplemente dejarlos solos con las debidas indicaciones de no abrir la puerta a nadie y quizás enviar a Mate o Raoul a cuidarlos más tarde.

Aparte de todo, tenía más cosas que hacer, como por ejemplo... Buscar donde fue enterrada la familia McQueen y verificar el tema del aparente embarazo que llevaba el padre de Lightning.

 **1.1 Inocencia**

—No es justo... Yo también quiero un tigre...—balbuceo Yuuri con la cabeza recostada en la barriga del flojo felino, que dicho sea de paso se acostumbró muy rápido a su nuevo ambiente y por sobre todo a su nuevo dueño.

—Zeus es solo mio, tú tienes a Vicchan. —saco la lengua al japonés que hizo un puchero. —a ti... ¿Tus padres te dejaron? O les paso algo... No entiendo porque no vives con ellos.

—Murieron hace un año, cuando Viktor y Yuri se hicieron cargo de mi... Oka-san me dejo en una habitación mientras destruían Yu-Topia, creo que buscaban algo, pero no sé que era. —se sento abrazando sus piernas, pegando uno de sus mofletes a esta viéndose adorable. —Mis padres eran un poco raros, no me dejaban salir a jugar con otros niños y los pocos que conocí eran muy molestos.

—Tal vez el monstruo también estuvo ahí. —ladeo la cabeza mirando al niño de gafas, su capacidad de asociar cada mal con Axlerod, al cual nunca es capaz de llamar por su nombre, tan solo por su típico apodo de _monstruo._ —Papa y Mama murieron porque el les hizo algo malo por mi culpa.

— ¿Por qué sería tu culpa?

—No lo sé, Francesco no quiere explicarme nunca, solo me dijo que mi papa era como yo y esperaba a mi hermanito, al cual... mato al... darme su tiempo. —miro su brazo, los números en decrecimiento, Yuuri alzo una ceja.

— ¿Tu papa tendría a tu hermanito? Eso es raro... Aunque una vez conocí a un hombre que estaba igual, con una panza grande por tener un bebe dentro. Me pregunto si yo puedo hacerlo...—quedo pensativo, Lightning se puso azul.

—No, no quieres y no vas a poder, así es mejor—aseguraba en tono nervioso y Yuuri quedo sumamente curioso, acercándose y quedando a gatas frente al rubio. —Es... horrible. —el japonés supuso que habló desde la experiencia.

— ¿Por qué no? Debe ser divertido, poder tener bebes... ¡Yo también quiero! —hizo un puchero, debía ser su arma secreta para hacer lo que quisiera. —Dime cómo se siente.

—Duele y botas sangre, es horrible. —inflo los mofletes. —No es justo, tu reloj no está activo, no tienes eso... Yo quiero tu suerte. También tienes cama de agua.

—Pero si lo tuviese activo Yuri y Viktor no me traerían como a un niño siempre, ya sé que lo soy, quisiera que no lo hicieran cuando nos damos besos en la boca. —manifestó su molestia, era algo bastante cómico como envidiaban algunos aspectos de vida del otro. —Y ahora tengo hambre...—se dejó caer sobre Lightning.

—Puedo cocinar lo que quieras o pedir por teléfono, Francesco dejo la línea sin bloquear. —sonrió animado, ese pequeño detalle olvidado del italiano era significativo a unos 40 años menos a base de comida china, la nueva adicción del rubio.

— ¡Katsudon! —los ojos de Yuuri se iluminaron. —Quiero Katsudon... Viktor no sabe cocinar y Yuri no lo hace porque dice que me pondré gordo. —lloriqueo. Lightning quitando a Yuuri de encima tomo el teléfono fijo, marcando el número de los restaurantes que conocía.

* * *

—Llámame paranoico, pero acabo de sentir el escalofrió de que me están sacando tiempo sin yo saberlo...—Raoul se atraganto con su almuerzo al escuchar aquella frase, riendo a carcajada suelta sin intentar disimularlo siquiera.

—Lo peor del caso es que cuando dices eso, en verdad estas gastando en algo sin darte cuenta. —rio Shuu nervioso, tragando el poco de arroz que se metió a la boca. — ¿Alguna factura?

—Imposible...—saco su celular, entrando en la aplicación del banco para ver su cuenta. —Recalquemos algo, eres japonés.

—Sí, lo sabes de sobre ¿Por qué? —alzo una ceja mínimamente, su expresión neutra algunas veces aparecía de golpe y sin previo aviso o explicación.

—Entonces... ¿Qué coño es Katsudon? Tengo aquí el gasto de un restaurante al que jamás e ido y aparentemente compre 5 raciones... Cada uno cuesta un mes. —que la bebida al japonés se le saliera por la nariz fue muy gracioso así como vergonzoso para el mismo. —También comida china, cortes de carne cruda y pescado...

—Aquí me huele a que dejar a Lightning con un teléfono fue mala idea. —bromeo Raoul, Francesco le mostro la pantalla del celular. —Madre mia... Acaba de comprar todo su peso en comida ¿Tanto devora ese pequeñín?

—Hay comida en el refrigerador, pensé que llegaría encontrando la cocina hecha un fiasco, no que me querría dejar pobre a base de comida para él, Yuuri y esas pequeñas plagas que denomina como _mascotas_. —frunció el entrecejo, tendría una larga charla con él rubio sobre en qué gastar correctamente el tiempo... Aceptaba que se comprara quizás una piscina o tal vez una consola con miles de juegos, no solo comida.

—Al menos no es droga. —Raoul intentaba no reírse, intentaba.

—El azúcar de los postres ya es suficiente droga para su cuerpo. —murmuro Francesco al notar la lista de postres, debía recordar quitar la línea si lo dejaba solo nuevamente. —Me rindo, ire a evitar que compre restaurantes. —se levantó de su lugar. —Váyanse temprano si gustan, de todos modos, ya nos quedan como dos semanas para volvernos a Italia.

—Ah~ Por fin de vuelta a la normalidad. Con Liberata, Gabrielle... Naraku muy muy lejos y mi oficina de siempre. —celebraba Raoul y Shuu negó suavemente con la cabeza, no lo sorprendía en lo absoluto que el casi único y principal pensamiento del francés fuese volver con sus dos amantes preferidas. Por su lado tan solo quería volver a su casa tan bien hecha de estilo japonés, es su particular deseo pues por lo demás nada era diferente.

—Eso claro si es que logran salir del país. —costaba un poco explicar que sentía de escuchar esa voz, era una mezcla entre rabia, fastidio y cierto nerviosismo.

— ¿Qué motivos existen para impedirnos volver a casa, agente? —pregunto con sonrisa cínica, cubriendo mínimamente sus ganas de dejar al hombre hablando solo.

—Principalmente sacar del país a un menor de edad, el cual no está bajo tu tutela legalmente, ni siquiera existe una mínima razón por la que puedas hacerte cargo de él a día de hoy.

—Y vamos de nuevo con el tema legal de los huevos. Ya es un mayor de edad bajo las leyes internacionales, su reloj está activo. —De tantas veces que lo tuvo que explicar se hizo hasta tedioso decirlo.

—a falta de exámenes o prueba alguna de porque se encuentra en ese estado tan poco común se tomará como un menor de edad a pesar de este detalle. —informo con absoluta satisfacción por la mueca fastidiada del italiano. —Por lo tanto, sacarlo de este país sería un delito muy grave, a no ser que tengas permiso de su verdadero tutor legal y quién debería de mantenerlo.

—Sea cual sea el caso, esto es buscar tres pies al gato. Conmigo es perfectamente feliz y créeme que ningún imbécil podrá tratarlo mejor que yo. —bufaba con recelo absoluto. — ¿Quién mierdas es su tutor legal?

—Según investigue un tal...—saco su celular, uno muy particular y que seguramente era únicamente para el oficio. —Sir Miles Axlerod. —Shuu escupió todo lo que tenía en la boca, Raoul se apresuró a darle palmadas en la espalda. — ¿Algo malo con eso?

—Debes estar equivocado, ese hombre no puede ser... Simplemente no puede ser su tutor legal. Se supone que lo es Max-

—Fue encontrado muerto hace un par de días.

— ¡Mierda! —quisquillo harto de tantas vueltas que daba el asunto de manera ridícula ¿Cómo no se enteró de eso?... Pensándolo mejor no debió ignorar ese papeleo que Shuu dejo en su oficina aquel día, pero por favor, estaba muriéndose de sueño para luego ver a Jackson y Lightning con un tigre en brazos. —Escúcheme una cosa, puede ser útil para algo que no sea joderme la existencia. —McMissile alzo una ceja por el extraño comentario.

—Quisiera hablar con Lightning antes de cualquier tontería dicha por usted, lo noto un poco alterado por la información ¿Ya sabía sobre su parentesco o relación a nivel familiar? —interrogo con aire curioso por el asunto y reacciones vistas en los tres individuos, más que todo en Francesco. — ¿Dónde está?

—En casa, pero-

— ¿Lo dejo _solo_ en casa? Y luego insinúa ser alguien capaz de cuidar de él. —se jacto, el italiano quería solo arrastrarlo para hablar sin que lo interrumpiera.

De algún modo, uno muy rebuscado siendo honesto, tal vez pudiera contar con la ayuda de McMissile en todo el asunto de Axlerod, dudaba por mucho que lo que este hacia fuera mínimamente legal o bueno, más que todo la parte de creerse con derecho sobre los _McQueen_ , tratándolos como simples objetos.

Y mientras este buscaba, aprovechaba de irse a Italia sin ninguna clase de problema, un plan fácil de ser arruinado, aun así, valía la pena intentarlo al menos.

—Podemos ir a mi casa simplemente y no habrá problema alguno en eso, pero debemos hablar usted y yo sobre ese supuesto tutor legal. —una vena en su frente estaba a punto de reventar, de eso no había duda.

* * *

Apenas toco el pomo de la puerta, supo que todo iba a ir _**mal**_ **.**

—Light... ning...—su voz murió a medida que la puerta se abría, revelando el escenario tan desastroso como espero ver en realidad, el único problema venia con él agente que tenía a un lado, el cual debía convencer de que Lightning estaba bien a su cargo, acababa de ponerse números negativos si lo preguntan.

—Veo que está en manos muy responsables. —comento con sarcasmo entrando, admitia que esperaba algo incendiándose, media casa inundándose y quizás a Lightning tirado por algún lado, esta imagen era mucho mejor a la esperada.

—Tenía a un amigo con él, eso es todo. —rio Shuu con nerviosismo para defender un poco la situación.

—Parece mi casa. —silbo Raoul ante el caos visto. Francesco subió las escaleras, entrando casi con miedo a la habitación y poniéndose tan pálido como una hoja de papel. McMissile paso sin pensarlo demasiado y...

—Que se supone que están... haciendo...—se llevó una mano a la cara, ambos niños se separaron, los dos en bata de baño y el cabello empapado.

—Es que Yuuri me lleno de su Katsudon y yo lance el arroz lleno de salsa de soya y-

—No hace falta los detalles de porque están mojados. —corto Francesco acercándose. — ¿Por qué se estaban besando? —de estar más tenso todo su torrente sanguíneo explotaría, sintiendo unos celos terribles por el pequeño japonés.

—Lightning lo ha hecho antes y yo quería saber como hacerlo. —dijo escondiéndose un poco tras el rubio, avergonzado a niveles anormales.

—Enserio que me fascina tu modo de cuidarlo, el mejor niñero que cualquiera puede tener. —insistía con sarcasmo. —Ya que el niño no tiene nada que ver con esto sácalo de aquí, no quiero más problemas de menores. —ordeno. Yuuri salió casi corriendo agarrando a Ren y Vicchan de camino. Raoul cerró la puerta, recostándose de estar en caso de querer salir huyendo. —Dime Lightning... ¿Cómo has estado este tiempo que no nos hemos visto?

— ¡Bien! —afirmo alzando los brazos, las mangas largas de la bata casi abofetean al agente. —Todo está bien, ya no quiero ir con mamá y papá. —Francesco lo miro extrañado por el comentario tan extraño.

—Ya veo, nada malo ha pasado ¿Absolutamente nada?

—Pues conocimos al monstruo, Francesco vio que si es real.

— ¿A si? ¿Francesco es tan amable de decirme sobre el monstruo?

—básicamente por el quise que vinieras, de otro modo estarías a 500 km de distancia de mi casa. —especificó con tono agrio. —El afamado monstruo es-

— ¡Es muy lindo! —corto de repente. —Es alto, tiene cabello largo, ojos plateados y-

—Sir Miles Axlerod. —interrumpió, Lightning iba a explayarse en cualquier tipo de descripción física. —Él es el monstruo.

—Hacer una acusación así es muy serio, como nota aparte de ser un delito muy grave. —informo y Lightning hizo un pronunciado puchero.

— ¡Es verdad! Él dijo que mi Papá era suyo, Papá no era un mueble y yo no quiero estar con él. Es malo y raro.

—Debes estar con quien tenga tu tutoría te guste o no, si Axlerod no aprueba tu salida del país o tan siquiera que te mantengas aquí es posible tomarlo como un secuestro a menor. —explico un tanto escueto al rubio, no iba a entrar con leyes exactas a un niño que posiblemente tenga nula comprensión al respecto.

—Pero... pero... ¡Es el monstruo! Mamá y Papá ya no están porqué hacia cosas malas, no puedo ir con él. —sollozo con el pulso acelerado y temiendo ser forzado a ir con Miles.

—No es tan sencillo Lightning, son reglas que hay que seguir, las opción- ¿Eso es un tigre? —miro confuso al felino que salía debajo de la sabana, dando un gran bostezo mal doliente a carne y pescado. Lightning lo abrazo.

—Se llama Zeus.

—Es un delito cuidar de grandes felinos sin una autorización hecha por el departamento de proyección animal. —bufo mirando la rara interacción entre el tigre y Lightning, por más cachorro que fuese que sea tan manso resultaba raro. —Aparte de eso, de donde lo sacaron, es muy extraño en estos tiempos encontrar un tigre de pelaje blanco.

—Jackson me lo regalo, es el hijo del monstruo. —explico en sus propios términos haciendo que sonara bastante infantil.

— Hasta donde tengo entendido Axlerod no cuenta con un zoo miniatura y mucho menos su hijo, estar culpando a alguien de posesión de animales exóticos es un delito grave.

— ¡Pero es verdad! Jackson me lo dio en la oficina de Francesco, dijo que si no me lo quedaba lo mataría y convertiría en un abrigo de piel como a su mama. —sollozo ante el recuerdo de la conversación.

—No se puede matar a un animal tan importante para quitarle su piel, es delito —la palabra parecía ser la favorita del agente pues no dejaba de repetirla.

—Jackson lo haría, Jackson es más puto que Tío Raoul.

— ¡AL FIN! —celebro que quitaran o aminoraran su rango. Lightning lo miro con ojos entrecerrados.

—Sigues siendo puto. Y según Francesco eres un maldito hijo de—el italiano tapo la boca del niño, debía limitarse mucho a hablar de gente frente a él, esto es muy peligroso

—Vamos por lo más sano y lo más simple —hablo en tono un tanto nervioso, McMissile esperaba su propuesta. — ¿Cuánto quiere por dejar esto de una vez? ¿Un milenio? Dos, diez... Solo dígalo de una puta vez y asunto resuelto.

—Sobornar a un agente federal es delito Señor Bernoulli. —quedo con los ojos blancos por un momento por la respuesta.

—Mi perfecta existencia es un delito y no por ello pago.

—Estamos hablando de algo serio Señor Bernoulli.

—Y yo también, obviamente. Soy tan ilícito como la torpeza de Mate y la estupidez de Raoul. —McMissile frunció el entrecejo debido al jugueteo del italiano. —Y no por ello dejo de ser perfecto. Usted puede perfectamente tomar mi pequeño intercambio o ayudar con el maldito problema que me está poniendo verde, eso claro si es que quiere ser útil.

—Lo escucho.

—Anda con Yuuri. —Lightning salto de la cama y salió de la habitación, quedando junto al japonés para escuchar la conversación tras la puerta.

 **...**

—Ya veo... Iré a verificar que todo lo que me ha dicho es cierto, recomiendo enormemente no irse del país hasta aclarar el asunto, pues que su custodia este en mano de alguien tan... Peculiar resulta extraño.

— ¿De verdad lo cree? —Shuu lo miro dudoso, el agente es un poco particular para su gusto.

—Lightning lo llama "Monstruo", por algo ha de ser y dado que es la única explicación que me da motivos para comprender su miedo... —suspiró. —No queda más que creerlo, tan solo comprobare lo demás, como donde fueron enterrados los McQueen e intentar investigarlo.

— ¿Porque Intentar? — preguntó Raoul haciendo énfasis en la palabra.

—Es Sir Miles Axlerod, quien tiene el más grande imperio petrolero por no decir algunos negocios más, el problema radica en que siendo tan poderosos se creen imposibles de juzgar. —miro disimuladamente a Francesco. —Así que debo obtener muchos permisos... Volveré a Verlos en una semana tal vez, quiero asegurarme de que Lightning siga vivo para ese día.

Lightning y Yuuri se apartaron de la puerta al escuchar los pasos del agente en dirección a esta. Corrieron a la siguiente habitación, en la cual Ren aparentemente quería matar a Vicchan por lo mucho que lo mordía y el otro se defendía de esto.

— ¡Ren, no! —regaño agarrándolo, de más queda decir que el cachorro se quedó completamente quieto en los brazos de su amo. Yuuri cargo a su perro.

—Nunca lo había visto pelear...

—Ren a veces es... Raro. —lo miro un tanto avergonzado. McMissile entró a la habitación.

— Recuerda que bajo cualquier problema puedes llamarme. —Lightning asintió, por Algún lado dejo la tarjeta. —Y sin falta alguna mantente alejado de Axlerod, al menos hasta que tenga la información ¿Quedo claro?

—Aja. — McMissile acarició la cabeza del niño. —usted puede matar al monstruo ¿verdad?

—Algo así. Cuídate. —dio un pequeño beso a la frente del rubio. Yuuri ladeo la cabeza, eso fue un _poco_ raro. —Y tú, nada de hablar de esto con tus padres. —advirtió y Yuuri negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no vivo con mis padres.

—Solo no lo digas. —no quería más asesinatos misteriosos, con un suicidio misterioso bastaba, no pagan lo suficiente para todo lo que hace -siendo sincero la rabia de Francesco lo valía...-. Salió de la habitación.

—Es un hombre muy raro. —opino el japonés.

—A mí me gusta.

—Nee... Si yo también tengo lo mismo que tu ¿Mi reloj se activara pronto?

—No lo sé, sería genial si los dos nos quedamos así. —sonrió adorablemente y Yuuri se sonrojo. —Así seriamos amigos por siempre.

—Aun si crezco no dejaría de ser tu amigo, eres el único que tengo. —murmuro con un adorable puchero. Lightning jalo sus mofletes con ganas. — ¡duele!

—Si haces eso pareces un adorable cerdito, yo no puedo parecer un adorable cerdito. —bufaba con cómica ira, tirando de los gordos mofletes.

* * *

Se dejó caer pesadamente en su cama, más que agotado, se supone que sería un día tranquilo, cas aburrido, pero tuvo que aparecer todo ese embrollo de Axlerod y el agente, un simple dolor de culo si lo preguntan. Quedando en bóxer decidió a simplemente acostarse a dormir, por lo general tomaba un baño antes de acostarse, esta vez el agotamiento era más mental que físico por lo cual tiraba a la mierda el baño.

—Ya voy...—balbuceo, tomando la bata de la silla a un lado de la cama con pereza. Arrastro los pies hasta la puerta, abriendo apenas un poco. — ¿Qué desea?

—Al parecer llegue en mal momento—espabilo de golpe, abriendo la puerta por completo.

—N-no tranquilo, no es mal momento solo... Fue un día inaudito. Pasa si quieres o...

—Solo vine a dejarte un regalo. —Naraku se veía sonriente, con una caja medianamente grande en el suelo, la cual alzo y entrego al albino. —No quiero seguir interrumpiendo tu sueño, me avisas después que te parece el regalo, adiós. —despidió dando un beso a la mejilla del albino y yéndose sin decir más nada, Shuu logro visualizar a Kagura trepada en su hombro como casi siempre.

Con la cara colorada dejo la caja en la cama, quitando el lazo que impedía abrirla y viendo su interior. Saco lo que adentro había, un pequeño gato de ojos heterocromaticos y pelaje blanco inmaculado, casi sufre un ataque teniendo al animal maullando en sus manos.

A diferencia de sus padres, es un completo adorador de felinos y siempre hubiera gustado de tener un gato y lo habría comprado o adoptado de no pensar que no sabría cómo cuidar adecuadamente de él, ahora no tenía de otra, devolver o dejar a ese pequeñín.

—Este hombre es un tramposo...—balbuceo rendido sentándose en la cama con él pequeño animal jugando en sus hombros, queriendo tirar de su cabello.

* * *

 _—_ _Yo no... yo no puedo_ _ **tener**_ _un hijo suyo, simplemente... No puedo._

 _—_ _Podemos encontrar algún modo de arreglarlo, desesperarte de este modo._

 _—_ _¡¿CÓMO ESPERAS QUE REACCIONE?! ES DE_ _ **ÉL**_ _ESTE NIÑO. Y-ya no tendré ningún modo de... a-alejarme de él y acabar igual que mi madre, n-no qui-quiero eso. —la rubia lo abrazo, recostándolo en su pecho y dejándolo llorar, desahogarse._

 _Comprendía su miedo, su pánico. Estar metida en medio de ese problema familiar genético entre Raymond y Miles era una pesadilla. Cualquiera en su lugar se hubiera ido, después de todo tuvo esa opción, ella no tenía absolutamente nada que ver, abandonar a Raymond y dejarlo a su suerte la hubiera salvado de tantos horrores con aquel hombre... Pero ella se quedó._

 _La idea de abandonar al pequeño de su esposo es inconcebible, llevándole casi 40 años de diferencia y habiéndose casado con él apenas este cumplió los 19 años, cuando su reloj se encendió, su crecimiento se congelo. Lo amaba con su vida, a pesar de la disparidad de personalidades._

 _Luego de eso llego su pequeño bebe, Lightning que era una mezcla muy extraña entre ambos, pues al nacer tenía cabello más castaño, al crecer se hizo igual de rubio que el propio. Teniéndolo a él, la barrera mental que tenía referente a considerar tan siquiera abandonar a su esposo se volvió más inmensa._

 _—_ _Tal vez podamos irnos a otro país, estando aquí se dará cuenta. —ofrecía sin tener demasiadas opciones, Axlerod es alguien influyente a más no poder._

 _—_ _Se supone que no nos encontraría aquí y lo hizo ¿Qué diferencia va a hacer?_

 _—_ _Al menos lo intentaremos...—suspiro, el repentino grito de Lightning los hizo espabilar, levantarse rápidamente de la cama. — ¡Lightning! —entraron apresurados a la habitación, encontrando al niño retorciéndose sobre sí mismo en un ovillo. — ¿¡Que te pasa!?_

 _—_ _M-me duele...—sollozo y a pesar de que calmo el cuerpo su respiración seguía agitada. Aparto al manga de su pijama, su brazo ardía mucho. —Mama... ¿Por qué esto avanza?_

 _—_ _Déjame ver eso. —tiro del brazo del niño. —Raymond..._

 _—_ _A-apenas tiene 8. —balbuceo llevándose las manos a la cabeza y comenzando a dar pasos a la salida y darse media vuelta._

 _—_ _Toma mi mano cielo... tenemos que irnos de aquí Raymond, él no puede enterarse de esto._

 _—_ _¿¡A donde se supone que iremos!? Ya es de noche, posiblemente vendrá y si se da cuenta... Lightning no puede tener esta misma vida que yo, es lo último que quiero para él._

 _—_ _No la tendrá... ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes ahí?_

 _—_ _50 años ¿Por qué?_

 _—_ _Ve a guardar 30, se me ocurrió una... una mala idea. —suspiro con decepción de su propia idea._

* * *

—Francesco... ¿Tú crees que mi papá es malo por lo que hizo? —preguntó en tono adormilado, Yuuri estaba roncando a su lado, no hubo manera de convencerlos de dormir en una habitación aparte, por lo que ahora su cama era un zoológico y podía decir con total seguridad que no dormirá demasiado bien.

—Pienso que era un hombre desesperado por como lo trataba la vida, así que no, no creo que sea malo. Tiro su vida por el barranco no la de otra persona y asumo que tu madre quiso hacerlo también, no por ello son malos.

—Pero... Papá estaba esperando un bebe.

—Aun asi, verte forzado a tenerlo aun cuando es de alguien que no quieres es horrible y estando acorralado respeto su decisión.

—Ojalá te hubiera conocido antes...—se recostó del pecho de Francesco. —papá y mamá también estuvieran contentos de que los cuidaras como a mí.

—Lo dudo mucho. —rio muy suavemente. —Ya duerme, estas despierto desde las 5, sigue el ejemplo de Yuuri. —dio un beso a la frente del rubio. —Buenas noches.

—No quiero dormir, siento que algo malo pasara mañana.

—paranoia por ver a McMissile hoy, cualquiera se pondría hacer de verlo. —afirmo en tono burlón. —Duérmete, te aseguro que todo estará bien.

 _Pobre iluso._

* * *

—Me preguntó... quién de los dos será el más complicado de llevar o entrenar, tu o tu pequeño Lightning... Lo que si es que tengo plena confianza en que no será igual de cobarde que tu Raymond. —acaricio el cabello del cadáver puesto en preciosa urna, mantener los cuerpos en estado relativamente natural sin pudrirse u dañarse era algo que tan solo gente como él podía costear.

Dos urnas abarcaban la hermosa capilla que ocupaba parte de su jardín. En una Elizabeth McQueen, con ligero maquillaje y vestido blanco haciéndola lucir como un ángel, las manos sobre su regazo y los ojos cerrados hacían pensar mucho en la Bella durmiente, esperando su beso para despertar. En el siguiente se encontraba Raymond McQueen, con apariencia de adolescente jamás desaparecida, el cabello apenas largo en tono castaño, semblante neutro como siempre.

Tomo el brazo derecho del hombre, viendo los números en negro y uniendo sus manos, entrelazando los dedos e intentando sin ninguna clase de éxito traspasarle su tiempo, mirándolo indiferente. Su vista bajo por un momento al abdomen del hombre, plano y que de no estar muerto...

—Posiblemente haga muchas cosas que tú no has hecho, tener a un hijo mio tal vez... O bien, a mi bisnieto. —se carcajeo finalmente, dejándolo como estaba anteriormente.

Siempre se preguntó... ¿Qué hubiera pensado Raymond si se enteraba que era su Papá? Ese que pensó nunca conocer y que "abandono" a su madre, hubiera sido muy gracioso


	12. 12 Trampa

—¿No te gustaría ir a visitar a tus padres?

Lightning se mantenía alejado en la medida de lo posible a Axlerod que entro al edificio como si este le pertenecería o, de hecho, tuviera siquiera permiso de entrar en este sin ninguna clase de restricción, como la es obviamente acercarse así sean 7 km mínimo al infante. El rubio tan solo había bajado a la cafetería por su gelatina, esa que le habían ofrecido desde que llego, no para encontrarse de la nada al _monstruo_ con la mejor sonrisa que podía hacer.

—Yo me encargue de su funeral, puedo llevarte a verlos si quieres. —ofrecía con tono calmo y sumamente sereno, Lightning jugaba con los pliegues de su ropa.

Por supuesto que quería, lo deseaba con todas sus ganas ver al menos otra vez a sus padres, solo que estos no estarían en el estado que él quería. La vida por desgracia no iba a volver a ellos, ya no estaban más...

—A ningún lado ira contigo. —fue repentinamente levantado del suelo, sujetando a quién lo hizo para evitar caer de forma nada agraciada o saludable. —A menos claro que también quieras que vaya yo, como su _pareja_ obviamente.

—No sé si te lo he dicho antes Bernoulli, pero siempre me has parecido terriblemente molesto e inoportuno. —comento con sonrisa amarga que fue respondida con una sumamente alegre por parte del italiano.

—me halagas.

1.2 Trampas.

—Que fueran con ese loco es una mala idea.

—Francesco es más terco que una mula, no nos iba a hacer caso aun si intentábamos advertirle. —suspiro con pesadez, apenas iban 5 minutos y quería llamar a ver si estaban bien o vivos como mínimo, más por Francesco siendo sincero.

—Como sea, tenemos el día libre así que... Vamos a- ¡AY! —aparto la mano, apenas había alcanzado a ponerla en el hombro del albino. — ¿¡Que tienes ahí!?

—Una mascota. —respondió sin más, sacando de entre su ropa al travieso minino que llevaba todo el día paseándose por sus hombros y en algún punto su cabeza. Raoul miro con rencor al felino, tal parecía que los animales lo odiaban o mucha casualidad había ahí. —Se llama Zero ¿Te gusta?

—Prefiero a los canes. —farfullo. —Nunca te compraste mascota antes ¿Por qué ahora?

—Pues... quizás... porque fue un... regalo. —Zero ronroneaba ante la atención de Shuu en acariciar la parte inferior de su pequeño hocico, Raoul abrió los ojos y frunció el entrecejo.

—Te lo regalo Naraku.

—Si. —no valía la pena ocultarlo, acabaría enterándose de todos modos seguramente y tampoco era un pecado que le regalaran un gato super hermoso. —tampoco lo iba dejar en la calle, es muy pequeño para eso, morirá.

—Yo nunca me entere que te gustaban los gatos—farfullo por lo bajo y a modo de excusa a juzgar por su manera de haberlo dicho, Shuu lo miro con cierta rabia, casi sin poderse creer lo que estaba diciendo el francés.

—Llevas casi una vida entera conociéndome y Naraku que tiene apenas como un.. par de meses prestándome atención se dio cuenta de que me gustan los gatos, incluso Francesco lo sabe, no vengas a decir que no he sido lo suficientemente obvio.

—A decir verdad, no, no lo has sido. Así que, veamos... Quizás otro gato-

—No. Mira... No sé si estas celoso o que es lo que te pasa, dudo que sean celos porque eres... tu, tan solo déjame disfrutar de alguien que está intentando de verdad que sienta algo por él.

—Es Naraku de quién estamos hablando ¿Qué va a poder sentir alguien como él? Por qué no lo has mandado a volar ya, es alguien cruel, seguramente existe algún otro hombre o lo que te plazca ahí fuera que te pueda-

—Aclaremos algo muy simple CaRaule, ser gay no me hace desear a cada hombre que se me plante en frente, eso para empezar. Y, si tanta rabia le tienes a Naraku ignóralo y deja de querer arruinarme lo único bueno que me ha pasado a nivel amoroso.

—Que dramático eres, debe ser imposible que justo él sea quién tome ese puesto de lo mejor en tu vida amorosa.

—Por desgracia no, he perdido demasiado tiempo de vida esperando algo de ti que simplemente no llegara. Me rindo por completo al respecto así que ya puedes ir mas tranquilo, no tienes a un Gay tras de ti como tanto te ha molestado. Buenas tardes —se dio la vuelta dejando al francés con la palabra en la boca.

—Y-yo nunca he dicho que me molestase que fueras gay.

— ¿Que no? —su giro podía considerarse dramático, mirándolo con cierta molestia. —Dile a todas y cada una de las amantes que tuve la desgracia de conocer ¿Hace falta que recuerde todo lo que me has dicho? Literalmente me dijiste que por ser un hombre no estarías conmigo aun si se acabara el mundo y lo único lindo que eres capaz de insinuar es que soy afeminado.

—No lo decía con esa intención.

—Pues así lo parecía CaRaule. Ahora olvídate de que alguna vez quise que tuviéramos una relación si es que hubo un momento en que lo pensaras. —refunfuño girando sobre sus talones y desapareciendo en el elevador cerrado que descendía.

¿Que tenía de malo lo que le decía? Jamás lo hizo para insultarlo o hacerlo sentir mal y tuvo consciencia de la atracción y sentimientos de Shuu por su persona casi al primer momento. Estaba acostumbrado a verlo con sus ojos indiferentes, pero notoriamente soñadores sobre su ser, las ansias que tenía cada vez que hablaban o proponías hacer hasta la más pequeña tontería juntos, arruinándolo a los pocos segundos con un mal comentario, vivencias que al final del día lo alegraban mucho por ser del japonés. Que dijera que ahora estaba todo acabado y a punto de ser enterrado no podía ser más que una estúpida mentira del japonés para molestarlo.

Solo una... Mentira ¿cierto? Mañana llegaría con su caritativa de palo de cada día y seguirían como si esta discusión no existiera en el tiempo... Si, todo seguiría su curso, sin cambios, sin abandonos y Shuu junto a él como cada día.

* * *

—Esta casa es gigante...—los ojos de Lightning carecían de capacidad de quedarse en un punto fijo, su mente emocionada por tanta curiosidad impedía a su cuerpo permanecer quieto.

—Por supuesto que lo es, no por nada es la más costosa de toda América. —vanaglorio Axlerod. —Siempre puedes quedarte si gustas.

—Si piensa ignorarme al menos deje de ser tan descarado Señor Axlerod —bufo Francesco con notorio fastidio, su casa era similar exceptuando el montón de animales disecados que decoraban la estancia.

Grandes ventanales, empleados de un lado a otro llevando y trayendo objetos o utensilios de limpieza. Llegado a cierto punto logro apreciar una enorme fuente donde varios pajarillos se limpiaban sus plumas. Varios de estos alzaron vuelto y pararon en los brazos de Lightning el cual reía por la extraña sensación que daban las patas de estos. Axlerod sonrió de forma muy extraña, casi se veía anhelante y enternecido por la vista dada del rubio. Entrecerró los ojos, atrayendo a Lightning con recelo y ahuyentando a la mayoría de aves en el proceso.

—Te pareces mucho a tu abuela. —Lightning lo miro con curiosidad, no había escuchado lo más mínimo acerca de su Familia más allá de sus padres. —Solía atraer mucho a los animales, se dice que es un signo de tener un alma noble y cándida. — puso una mano en su pecho con aquella expresión que siendo quien es, no cuadraba en lo absoluto.

— ¿Donde está mi Abuela? Papá y Mamá evitaban hablar de Familia, no querían decirme nada.

—Ella murió hace muchos años, hace 50 años exactamente. Se llamaba Alyna, ojos grises y cabello cenizo... Una mujer muy hermosa.

—Aparentemente la conocía bien. —comento Francesco, caminando a la misma altura que el otro adulto.

—Así es. Gustaba de cantar, bailar y moverse a cualquier lugar después de 5 segundos, muy inquieta, tanto como un cachorro. —rió muy suavemente. —Sin embargo, no vinimos por ella, sino por ellos.

Abrió las puertas de la capilla, dejando ver el hermoso interior de esta, lleno de flores de colores suaves y en el medio dos elevaciones en las cuales se encontraban la tumba. Francesco dio un empujoncito a la espalda de Lightning para que caminara, pues pudo notar como sus nervios se ponían a flor de piel y su pulso se aceleraba. Axlerod paso primero, abriendo ambas urnas con cuidado para que se pudiera ver el interior. Con pasos inseguros Lightning llego hasta ahí seguido por Francesco, las elevaciones eran altas por lo que el italiano lo alzo y sentó en el gran borde de la caja elegante.

—Papá... —mantenerse fuerte no era su virtud, empezando a sollozar por lo que veía. Tomo la mano contraria, sintiéndola tan fría como la última vez que la sostuvo. Sus sollozos se hicieron más fuertes, abrazando el cuerpo a pesar de que Francesco intento evitarlo.

La imagen era sencillamente deprimente, siendo Lightning tan pequeño y no teniendo que llorar de algo tan banal como lo podía ser una pesadilla igual que cualquier otro niño, no... Él debía llorar mientras abrazaba el cuerpo del padre que tanto amo y no tuvo tiempo de conocer en realidad. Soltando a Raymond alcanzó a gatear hasta la urna que Elizabeth ocupaba, abrazándola de tal modo que, daba a pensar que esperaba su despertar en cualquier momento. Duro así un rato, aferrado a su madre hasta que por un momento tomó el brazo izquierdo de ella y el derecho de él, apretando sus manos frías como recordaba de aquella Noche en la que ni siquiera tuvo chance de preguntarles porque se irían y lo dejarían solo.

—Lightning creo que... ya deberías ...—no tenía una idea clara de cómo decir que los soltara, la imagen es sencillamente deprimente por no decir escalofriante y angustiosa. Quizás es su caso, pero el corazón no puede evitar ablandarse ante esto.

—No quiero... —negó moqueando, si se iba no los vería nunca más porque el Monstruo los tenía ahí guardados y dudaba con creces poder ir cuando quisiera a ese lugar.

—Déjalo un tiempo más Bernoulli, después de todo no hace nada malo. —sonrió Axlerod, Francesco resoplo cruzando los brazos.

...

—No quiero irme... Que pasa si Papá puede despertar. —tiraba del brazo de Francesco, ya llevaban un par de horas ahí.

—La muerte no es algo reversible para nosotros a pesar de lo mucho que hemos evolucionado con el tiempo. —explico Axlerod. —Un reflejo de esto eres tú y los que tienen la falla del reloj, si no podemos arreglar un estado así mucho menos reactivarlo en un muerto.

—No importa todo lo que se haga, una vez la muerte llega no hay nada que hacer y es algo con lo que no se debe jugar. —cargo a Lightning, su carita hinchada y roja reflejaba lo mucho lloró. —Cualquiera que lo intente no es más que un necio y quien te asegure poderlo hacer no es más que un mentiroso.

—Cuanto escepticismo de tu parte. —opino con una sonrisa amarga. —La mente tan cerrada no-

— ¡Lightning~! —del más allá y arrebatando al niño de los brazos italianos apareció Jackson. —Si viniste a verme. Vamos a que veas mi zoológico como prometí~

—No vinimos de visita. —gruño Francesco con evidente molestia.

—Oh... tu estas aquí, como sea, Anala disfrutara mucho de jugar contigo. —no hizo mayor caso y cargando a Lightning cual saco de papas seguía caminando a un pasillo más que opuesto a la salida.

—Si te hace sentir tranquilo mi hijo no es tan tonto como para hacerle algo contigo por aquí y eres muy importante pasarte por alto o, por el contrario, deshacernos de ti. —a pesar de que era un comentario bastante extraño para calmarlo no funciono por obvias razones.

El mini zoológico de Jackson no tenía nada de pequeño, animales exóticos por todos lados y acercándose al niño que estaba a punto de olvidar donde estaba por la elefanta que le acariciaba la cara con su trompa. Francesco permanecía a una distancia prudencial, admitía que esto era una estupenda distracción para el sufrido rubio, por ahora lo dejaría pasar. Se percató de una puerta más en el lugar, que debió ser un espacio cerrado y sin otra salida en su opinión. Camino hasta esta y echando un último vistazo a Lightning que se subió al lomo del enorme animal paso por esta puerta.

Daba a un pasillo muy largo y bien decorado, con múltiples cuadros fe la que asumían era Alyna a juzgar por sus rasgos. Noto algo extraño, tomando en cuenta que ella era una McQueen ¿Porque no se veía más joven? Podría decir con total seguridad que pasaba de los 30 años por sus rasgos tan maduros y contrarios a los que tienen la mayoría de mujeres, Elizabeth, por ejemplo. Pasó a la habitación que concluía el pasillo abriendo los ojos con sorpresa al notar el enorme cuadro que la decoraba.

—Era su... Esposa. —murmuro con expresión de asco, estando dentro de este rebusco entre los muebles. Saco un álbum, grande y pesado. Las risas de Lightning y los berrinches de Jackson querían decir que todo iba bien Allison fuera.

Fotos y más fotos y Axlerod con la mujer de ojos grises, la cual a diferencia de él se hacía mayor a medida que pasaban las fotos hasta que llego una finalmente en la que estaba embarazada, se saltó todo el transcurso del embarazo hasta el parto, un bebe muy pequeño y en una alcanzo a ver el brazo de ella, su reloj seguía en números negros, sin activarse. Paso más y más paginas hasta que por fin se veía encendido con un solo y pequeño problema, otro bebe, un poco más grande y con un poco de cabello negro. Lo cerro y tiro a un lado.

—Esto quiere decir que-

—Jackson es Tío de Lightning, Alyna mi esposa y por consiguiente yo soy su abuelo. —por toda su espalda recorrió un escalofrío, Axlerod tomó el álbum del suelo, colocándolo sobre un mueble.

—Con eso debo suponer que Raymond es tu hijo directo y a pesar de ser así abusabas de él. —lo miro con repulsión y Axlerod se dejó caer en un Diván, su ropa de cultura asiática pegaba mucho con él a pesar de su nacionalidad. —¿Has hecho lo mismo con Jackson? No me sorprendería que por eso este tan loco.

—Nada que ver, Jackson es así por su propio pie. —resoplo ofendido. —Además... Raymond algo que Jackson nunca tuvo y que Alyna perdió. Con el pasar de los años él siempre se mantuvo tan... Inocente, no hay manera de explicarlo, sencillamente podría esa chispa que a mí me fascinaba de Alyna y que por lo años en ella desapareció.

—Puedo asumir que la mataste ¿cierto?

—Hubiera sido un gusto, a decir verdad, se hizo molesta, aburrida y sumamente irritante. Mi deber con los de su clase no me permitía tirarla a la calle por desgracia. No se tomó muy bien que comenzara a querer más a nuestro hijo que a ella.

—Corrección, le molestaba que quisiera a tu hijo de cierto modo.

—Como sea... Lo ayudo a salir de esta casa como si yo lo tuviera preso y se desapareció por 50 largos años, que niño tan desconsiderado. —burlo muy ligeramente. Francesco entrecerró los ojos, se notaba diferente a lo usual por el tema de conversación.

—Su reloj... no se activó.

—Antes o después, son solo números Bernoulli. El único caso en el que, en ligar de adelantarse, se atrasó, la única mujer que sobrepasó los 30 años en milenios, pero tan cobarde como cual otra, algo que, supongo es hereditario, madre e hijo suicidados por simple amor maternal o paternal.

—Siento pena por ti, también lastima. A pesar de todo saben amar más de lo que tú lo has hecho en tantos años que llevas existiendo. —Se disponía a salir, tomar a Lightning y no volver jamás, no quería que se enterara de algo como esto, sería demasiado para él y las explicaciones al respecto no serían suficientes.

—Él lo tiene ¿Sabes? Es igual a ellos dos, solo que mucho mejor, su inocencia jamás se Ira a pesar de todo lo que viva. Tengo ya 1879 años Bernoulli, se perfectamente lo que es la vida y deseo algo distinto a lo que siempre me ha rodeado, lo que siempre he tenido.

—Quizás no haya vivido tanto como tú, pero deseo lo mismo, estoy harto de gente especialmente como tú, pensando que las vidas humanas son menos por algo así, por esto odio a los americanos. —bufo con asco.

—Estas consiente de que no cambiara en _nada_ ¿verdad? La mente permanece como el cuerpo que la lleva. El reloj de Jackson se encendió a los 25 exactos, su percepción del tiempo es lo que se dañó, ahora mismo cree tener 19 y en realidad está en sus 61. —explicó recostándose un poco más en el diván.

— ¿Y eso que? —retomo el paso por el pasillo hasta llegar de nuevo a la habitación donde se encontraban los animales, Jackson rabiaba por no poder subirse en la elefanta que llevaba a Lightning de un lado a otro.

— ¡Francesco~!—saludo desde donde estaba, el animal empezó a soplar en su cara con la trompa.

—Ya nos tenemos que ir. —aparto la trompa, que volvió a acercarse a su cara. —Si vinimos fue para que vieras a tus padres, no para montarte en este paquidermo.

— ¿Qué es un paquidermo?

—Te lo explicó de camino, baja de- ¡ya deja! —refunfuño ante la insistencia del animal por jugar con su cabello y cara.

—Oww... Bueno, si Francesco lo dice. —dijo con decepción, al intentar bajarse por sí solo el elefante lo tomo con su trompa, dejándolo en el suelo. —Te voy a extrañar. —la abrazo un momento, quitando el gorro desordeno el cabello del rubio. — ¡Listo! —tomo al mano de Francesco sonriendo.

—Menudo aburrimiento. —se quejó con las manos tras su nuca. —Siempre puedes venir a jugar, Scratch se quedó con las ganas de jugar contigo. —señalo al lobo de pelaje blanco y ojos heterocromaticos que se encontraba sentado. —Y antes de olvidarlo... toma. —sabrá dios porque esa bolsa estaba ahí. —No lo abras hasta llegar a tu casa.

—Que es esa cosa.

—Lo que prometí cuando le di mi regalo. —aseguro, Lightning memoria de pez no entendió que quiso decir. Francesco tan solo tiro de él, comenzando a caminar.

Tan solo al estar dentro de su auto pudo relajarse un poco, ese lugar lo tuvo inquieto en todo momento y quienes lo ocupaban aún más, realmente sería toda una alegría no poner ahí un pie más nunca. Lightning abrió la bolsa, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

—Francesco...—el italiano volteó a mirarlo. —Esto...

—La tiraremos por ahí. —miro con molestia la enorme piel de tigre blanco, perfectamente arrancada y que posiblemente estuviera para cumplir como sabana.

—Eso sería muy cruel con Zeus ¿verdad? Era su mamá... ¿No se puede enterrar?

—Es solo piel, ya sintetizada, no vale el esfuerzo.

—Oh...—la apretó entre sus finos dedos, con desilusión, debió ser un animal muy hermoso. Los ojos comenzaron a picarle, paso múltiples veces sus manos para evitar llorar, sentía mucha pena por el animal. Francesco puso los ojos en blanco por un momento.

—Lo haremos cuando vayamos a Italia. —dijo finalmente, Lightning asintió sin decir nada. — ¿Y ahora tu qué quieres?

— ¿te gustaría ir al casino de nuevo? Fue tan corto nuestro tiempo y al final no apostamos nada.

—Ya te he visto la cara lo suficiente.

— ¿temes perder una apuesta? —sonrió con satisfacción. Francesco dio retroceso hasta poder dar marcha adelante, Axlerod seguía con esa sonrisa confiada en la cara, el orgullo del italiano lo obligaría a aceptar. —Debo aceptar que es divertido jugar con él.

* * *

—Esto es... un poco extraño.

—Es un simple almuerzo Shuu, raro sería estar comiendo viseras de perro. —carajeo Naraku ante la cara de horror que tenía el albino frente a su persona.

—Supongo que si. —hizo un ligero gesto de incomodidad al imaginarse lo dicho. Tomo un poco del jugo que pidió, el restaurante fino de comida japonesa. Naraku parecía tener un detector de momentos en los que hablaban de él, pues siempre llegaba cuando esto ocurría.

—te invite para algo en especial y un simple almuerzo, a pesar de que si tengo hambre. —admitió con cierta diversión.

—Y esa es...—murmuro temeroso.

—Quisieras que vinieras a trabajar conmigo. —Shuu parpadeo repetidamente. —He visto lo que haces, eres muy bueno con los números, casi como ningún otro en estos tiempos. Además de todo, comprendes bien sobre la confidencialidad, comprenderás que es algo muy difícil de hallar.

—Yo no... Puedo hacer eso, Francesco es uno de mis mejores amigos y dejarlo para que busque a alguien más que lo ayude-

—Tranquilo, no te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas, es solo una sugerencia, te pagaría lo mismo o más dependiendo de cómo vaya todo. —Shuu tomo casi todo el vaso de jugo ante la mirada divertida y peculiar del pelinegro. —Por otro lado... Si te pido llegar a algo más íntimo. —El vaso de jugo termino vacío, ya no sabía con qué hacer para disimular el momento. —Me dirás que no.

—Dependiendo de lo íntimo que sea. —miro a otro lado.

— ¿Qué te imaginas tú? —el rostro de Shuu se volvió tan rojo como el vino que el otro bebía. —Parece que al menos nos entendemos.

—Eso no... Realmente no. —que lo considerara no significaría que quisiera acostarse con él de una sola vez, no es un simple urgido sexual, las ganas de bostezar llegaron repentinamente.

—Lo supuse, tus padres te educaron del mismo modo que son ellos. —su nivel de burla fue muy evidente. —Por desgracia yo no soy así.

—No es algo que me extrañe, tan solo espera un... poco más. —intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos, no comprendía del todo porque el sueño lo estaba invadiendo. —hacer algo así...

—La paciencia se acaba, Todoroki. —sonrió ampliamente. —Lo mejor de todo es que no podrás negar que me lo merezco. —se vanaglorio, Shuu realmente no supo más de lo que ocurría, cayendo a un lado y siendo atrapado sin esfuerzo. —Al menos más que CaRaule ¿no te parece?

* * *

 _—Aquí debe de estar bien...—jadeo Elizabeth mirando a los lados, la calle vacía y en tonos naranjos, el hermoso atardecer que tenían encima._

 _—Esta idea es mala Lizzy... la peor que has tenido. —concedió Raymond con Lightning en brazos, el cual no entendida porque salían tan tarde sin tomar nada o siquiera usar el auto._

 _—y esta nuestra peor situación cariño, hay que nivelarlo ¿no crees? —rio en tono nervioso, miro su brazo, apenas tenía una hora ahí marcada, se veía tan extraño... siempre tuvo de 20 años para arriba, estar tan cerca de la muerte producía frío desde lo más profundo de su cuerpo._

 _—Resaltarlo nunca está de más. —a pesar de ser algo que intento sonar gracioso su expresión sería y neutra lo hizo algo mucho más fúnebre de lo que era. —Escucha lo que te diremos Lightning. —lo dejo en el suelo, el niño los miro interrogante pues ambos estaban arrodillados frente a él. —Debes ir a casa de tu padrino._

 _— ¿Max?_

 _—Sí, debes ir con Max y darle esta nota. —metió el pequeño papel en el bolsillo del pantalón que usaba. —Y por sobre todo debes recordar que te queremos mucho, a pesar de que nos iremos estaremos contigo sin que puedas vernos._

 _—Pero... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué hablas así? —preguntaba un poco alterado. Elizabeth tomo la mano derecha del niño y Raymond la izquierda, el hombre comenzó a traspasar la buena cantidad de tiempo al niño— ¿Q-que haces? S-se siente extraño._

 _—pasaran muchas cosas extrañas y nuevas para ti, sé que estarás bien, en algún momento encontraras a alguien como lo fue tu madre para mí, no dejes que... el monstruo te toque ¿Está bien? No importa lo que te diga, no creas nada de lo que te diga y huye de él tanto como puedas. —hablo Raymond con voz temblorosa._

 _—Papa... n-no entiendo que pasa ¿Por qué...?_

 _—Te quiero mucho, espero que tengas una linda vida cielo, te deseo lo mejor._

 _—Cuídate y no permitas que nadie te derrote ni te haga sentir menos, eres más especial que cualquiera. —ambos depositaron un pequeño beso en la cabeza del niño. Los relojes llegaro sufriendo un pequeño espasmo los cuerpos cayeron como el peso muerto que eran, soltando la mano del pequeño cuyo corazón se aceleró aún más de ser posible._

 _Los llamo hasta cansarse, comenzando a gritar mientras lloraba sin parar. Tan solo parecían dormir, sin expresión alguna, sin respirar, sin latido y su piel tan fría... Muchas personas pasaban en frente suyo, ignorándolo por completo_ _sin tener un ápice de compasión o mínima humanidad de ofrecer la más pequeña ayuda al desesperanzado niño, incluso se hizo de noche, sus lágrimas parecían no acabarse y parecía que duraría ahí hasta desmayarse..._

 _—Hey... Hey... Niño... ¿eran tus padres?_

* * *

—papá y Mamá sabían que esto pasaría...—jugaba con las orejas de Ren, Francesco estaba contestando un par de llamadas en otra habitación. Tomo su celular, mandando un mensaje a Yuuri a ver si este estaba despierto para hablar un rato. — ¿Por qué no se quedaban a mi lado si era tan difícil...?

Suspiro con decepción, comenzando a girar en la cama con él par de mascotas mirándolo. Agarro el celular de nuevo al escuchar que llegó una notificación. Abrió el mensaje sin ver quién era el remitente.

 _¿No te gustaría tener a tus padres de regreso?_

Parpadeo repetidamente, a juzgar por la foto de perfil se trataba de Jackson, una bastante grotesca y que produjo multiplex escalofríos en su espina dorsal. Se quedó pensando mucho si responderle, Francesco había dicho que no podía hablar con desconocidos, Jackson y Axlerod -siendo estos más especificados-

 _Hay un modo que Daddy no usa, uno muy arriesgado pero que al final del día te permitirá hablar con él de nuevo... o ella, cualquiera de los dos ¿Qué dices? Si me lo pides te puedo traer aquí y mostrarte cómo hacerlo._

Se mordido el labio, mirando a la puerta por un momento y luego al celular de nuevo ¿Qué responder a eso que tanto deseaba? Tan solo preguntar _porqué_ dejarlo atrás si tanto temían y no quedarse con él o llevarlo del mismo modo...

 _Esperar a Francesco para preguntar que hacer o responder por su cuenta._


	13. 13 Engaño

— ¿Has visto a Shuu? Es raro que no esté por ahí regañando gente o recordando sus deberes. —busco con la mirada en la oficina al albino, dado que una vez este se puso a jugar las escondidas con el infante y por ello estuvo desaparecido un par de horas.

—Ya que lo mencionas no. Tal vez quiso tomarse el día. —supuso quitándose los lentes que tenía puestos. —Investiga si salió con alguien ayer, consideraría esto normal en Italia, pero con tantas cosas que están ocurriendo juntas no quiero fiarme.

—Como digas... ¿le pasa algo ahora? —preguntó notando que Lightning veía el celular con ganas de rostizarlo con su mirada, en si podía ser muy chistoso lo que se veía. Francesco suspiro y se rasco el entrecejo. —A juzgar por eso, si paso algo, algo muy, _muy_ complicado y que con su familia tiene que ver.

—Soy el hombre con más mala leche del planeta, te diré algo que, por favor no digas en ingles porque no es momento. —advirtió y Raoul asintió un poco. — _il mostro è il suo nonno._

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —Lightning lo miro debido al grito tan fuerte. —Como que... espérate un momento ¿Es enserio o es de esas veces en las que disfrutas de molestarme?

—Últimamente no tengo la paciencia suficiente para estar bromeando, obvio que es enserio. —refunfuño de mal humor. —No sé cómo es eso posible, aparte del incesto tan fuerte que se está dando aquí. Es real y lo peor del caso es cuando piensas que... había un no-nato de por medio.

—Me había olvidado de eso...

— ¿Qué es incesto? —preguntó Lightning con inocencia, acercándose. — ¿o un No-nato?

—Yo, aquí, sobro, así que... Adiosito, iré a buscar a Shuu. —se despidió y Francesco lanzo un bolígrafo que aterrizo en la cabeza del francés, este se fue de todos modos, quejándose fuera de la oficina. Lightning siguió con la mirada clavada en el italiano, esperando su respuesta.

—No es algo... importante, lo discutiremos después en casa. —el rubio miro a otro lado. — ¿Pasa algo? Has estado más callado que de costumbre cuando estamos aquí.

—Es que...

 **1.3 Engaño**

—Ya veo, aunque te parezco ridículo aprecio que esperaras a decírmelo antes de que hacer la tontera de responder. —suspiro, rascándose el entrecejo. —Escúchame una cosa _principe,_ en este mundo por más tecnológico que seamos se podrá, anular la muerte, no hay como evitarlo y el ciclo de vida no sirve si esto se puede evitar.

— ¿Qué pasa si de verdad pueden traer de regreso a papá o Mamá? Quiero verlos de nuevo, quiero... que sea como antes donde no estaban fríos. —expuso con dolor y el italiano comprendió que a Lightning lo afectaba mucho la carencia de calidez en sus padres. —Saber porque hicieron algo como esto, dejarme solo...

—La situación no era la mejor, llevar a un niño de este modo es muy difícil y más aun con Axlerod pisando los talones, posiblemente tenía manera de rastrearlos a ellos y no a ti. Hay miles de posibles explicaciones y todas llevan a lo mismo. —puso una mano en la cabeza del rubio. —Te amaban tanto que fueron capaces de entregarte todo su tiempo, desear que tuvieras una vida larga y feliz...

—Eso no es justo. —las ganas de llorar lo invadieron, sin embargo, estaba aguantando como un campeón.

—Lo sé, es de verdad una pena. Si alguien intenta convencerte de que es posible revivir a una persona no le creas, por mas que lo desees, no hay segundas oportunidades para nadie.

—Esta bien... —Francesco lo abrazo, enternecido por los intentos de hacerse el fuertecito.

Mientras hacía mimos a su pequeño príncipe, un montón asuntos saltaron a su cabeza. Shuu no estaba y por ende tampoco Raoul, se rehusaba a ir al casino él solo, un mal presentimiento llenaba su alma, todo con respecto a Axlerod y su repentina por volver jugar y posiblemente apostar. Daba su Ferrari rojo a que el premio del juego no sería tiempo precisamente, mucho menos lo que apostaban casi siempre que era Algún amante del otro -Que siendo siempre mujeres con más hormonas que neuronas no rechazaban esto-. Lightning a pesar de confiar tan ciegamente en Francesco, sin dudar ni un poquito en él, sentir que este quería cortar cada esperanza con respecto a sus padres es lo que este pretendía.

—Si Jackson vuelve a enviarte mensajes quiero que me lo digas ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien... Jackson es raro.

— ¿Algo en particular? —pregunto con cierto tono burlón.

—Su cara... Me recuerda mucho a Papá. —Francesco abrió un poco los ojos, recordando el pequeño asunto de que estos son hermanos. —Es muy raro, papá no tenia hermanos.

—Mejor no hablemos sobre eso, tu Familia esconde secreto tras secreto y no te veo preparado para saberlos todos. Pronto nos iremos a Italia ¿Quieres ir a algún lado antes de irnos? —ofreció con una pequeña sonrisa

— ¿Podemos ir de nuevo al Café de Leo y Des? No me has llevado a ese parque, a Zeus le gustaría ir. —el subidón de energías en el con solo mencionar "pasear" es más que obvio, Lightning a pesar de ser tranquilo se inquietaba de estar mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, lo veía como algo normal por ser un niño.

Mientras este parloteaba y salían del edificio, mirándolo fijamente e imaginando lo que nunca pasaría, que creciera. En primera no podía verlo muy alto, tampoco musculado, lo imaginaba mucho más neutro y si ahora se parecía a una niña de vez en cuando... Hubiera sido interesante ver si esto seguía siendo así, no recordaba cual era la palabra que se utiliza para definir a esas personas de apariencia tan... Mixta por llamarlo de alguna manera.

— ¿Crees que tío Shuu este bien?

—Esperemos que si.

* * *

— ¡Ya oí que se te cayo algo Shuu, no vale que te escondas! —dentro de muy poco iba a tumbar la puerta de lo mucho que la golpeaba, esperando que el japonés que _si_ estaba en su casa se dignara a hacer acto de presencia.

Se cruzo de brazos contando hasta diez, antes de volver a empezar con su síndrome de Parkinson la puerta se abrió muy lentamente, apenas alcanzo a notar que el albino se asomó, casi lo arroya al momento de pasar sin permiso alguno a la habitación y ya preparado para decir el guion mental que se había formulado de camino y en la espera. Sus palabras se atoraron en la garganta antes de poder ser dichas.

— ¿Qué te paso? Dime quién fue el que-

—Solo... cállate. —su voz tenue y muy ronca es apenas reconocible para el francés, cuyo intento agresivo -muy bien conocido- se hacía una vaga idea de quién fue, el que dejo a _**su**_ Shuu en tan particular estado.

Realmente, en comparación a otros momentos, no estaba _tan_ mal, el hecho es que lo más resaltante es lo venía a ser una gruesa venda alrededor de su cuello, las ojeras tan marcadas y evidente debilidad daban mucho que pensar, mucho que pudo ocurrir. Shuu miro a otro lado abochornado, el escrutinio tan fuerte de Raoul en su persona lo ponía de los nervios.

— Fue Naraku ¿verdad? Yo te dije que era mala idea, pero nooooo~ Raoul es un exagerado, es un desconfiado... ¿Puedes verme la cara mientras demuestro que siempre tuve la razón? Así no sé siente tan bien.

— ¿Qué pretendes que te diga? —preguntó en tono mordaz y con sus emociones caldeantes. — ¿Qué me equivoque? Que no debí salir con él porque me iba a drogar mientras almorzábamos para violarme en la casa de verano o... Yo que sé, ya me siento lo suficientemente mal como para que _**precisamente tu**_ vengas a resaltármelo, si es así lárgate de aquí de una vez.

—Realmente vine a saber si estás bien.

—Pues ya puedes ver que no, fuera de aquí y- ¡No me toques! —se apartó rápido antes de que el francés terminase de agarrarlo, a darle un abrazo o lo que sea que estuviera pensando hacer.

—Pensé que te gustaría-

— ¡De ti no quiero nada! Ni que intentes consolarme o algo parecido, quiero que te desaparezcas de mi vista y de mi vida por una santa vez. Ya estoy... Harto de ti, de que... Esperes verme tan desesperado para siquiera poder hacer exactamente lo mismo que él.

—Oye, a mi no me compares con ese esperpento y supuesto ser humano, desde el inicio habíamos estado claros en que es peor que una alimaña ¿Como se supone que es posible fijarse en el para variar? —espetaba con ira, que ambos estuviesen molestos al mismo tiempo no augura nada bueno.

—Por que hizo lo que yo siempre quise que tu hicieras. —contrario a lo que Raoul esperó, una respuesta agresiva, a gritos y posiblemente algún golpe, Shuu había roto a llorar, dejándose caer por lo adolorido y mareado que se encontraba.

— ¿Como que "lo que tu querías que hiciera"? Eso es ridículo, que iba a saber yo que deseabas un puto gatito, te di flores, chocolates e incluso fuimos a cenar muchas veces.

—Solo para ser el reemplazo de todas las modelos que te visitaban día tras día, el reemplazo que podías tener en la oficina ¿Solo me ibas a tomar enserio si era una mujer? Tienes una mal parida idea de cuantas veces considere comenzar a tomar hormonas para hacerme la operación de cambio de sexo tan solo para que notaras... Que como mínimo me vieras como algo más que un simple sustituto sexual a lo que todas ellas son

—Yo nunca tuve esa intención Shuu

— ¿Entonces cual era? Siempre lo dijiste, mi cara es muy similar a la de una mujer y de no ser por eso posiblemente ni siquiera me hubieras hablado en primer lugar. —sollozó dolido. —Me pediste que no me acercara a él como si te diera envidia que de repente dejara de estarte siguiendo los pasos por ir con alguien más.

—Es porque se trataba de él, no porque me preocupara que de verdad te enamoraras de alguien que no fuera yo.

— ¿¡QUE QUIERES DE MI!? DISFRUTAR A COSTA MIA SABIENDO QUE TE QUIERO Y JAMÁS ME VAS A CORRESPONDER ¿O QUE?

— ¡Esa no era mi intención! Solo... eres... hombre y yo nunca.

—Insisto, te doy asco ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no, eres la persona más decente que conozco y ser Gay no amerita que me des asco, tan solo... entiéndeme un poco a mí, jamás me he visto junto a un hombre, es extraño. —se excusaba. —Eres importante para mí y no me hago una idea de la vida sin ti por ahí, o coqueteando con alguien más.

—Mejor cállate y vete de aquí, ya tuve suficiente de tu falta de entendimiento, de tu... Todo, ya no me interesa... Déjame solo. —se arrimó hasta una pared, abrazándose las piernas y llorando con más fuerzas, sintiéndose patético a niveles inimaginables y sin comparación a nadie.

Un abrazo lo hizo girarse, sintiendo el toque de labios ajenos y unas pequeñas caricias en la cabeza. Muchas veces se ha sentido como un minino disfrutando caricias ahí, era un gesto muy raro que tenía desde muy niño.

—No es que... No te entienda del todo, si me daba como pena el no corresponderte, nunca tuve pareja estable por lo mismo, lo de sentir amor o preocupación las 24/7 no es algo que yo suela tener, no soy como Francesco que es capaz de enamorarse al menos de modo fugaz. —explicaba jugando con las hebras blancas y brillantes. —Es que... me molesta que estés mal, que te enamores de alguien que te hará daño cuando yo no lo hago.

—Si lo haces... Son casi 40 años en esto... Duele...—apretó su camisa.

—Puedo remediarlo, intentarlo al menos... Si me dices que hacer obviamente, si digo lo primero que se me cruza a la cabeza es porque no sé me ocurre de otro modo y de la misma manera no capto bien señales ¿Entiendes?

—Creo que si...

—Como sea... Siempre y cuando estés lejos de ese hombre estará bien.

—No puedo estar lejos de él, voy a renunciar e ir a trabajar en su empresa. —Raoul se ahogó con su propia saliva.

— ¿¡QUE!? ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Te va el rollo de gustar que te violen o algo así? —un coscorrón lo hizo callarse.

—Por supuesto que no, pero... Me grabo Raoul, él lo grabo. —exclamo con angustia. —Que pasara si lo vende, si llega a mis padres o si alguien que me conozca lo ve... No voy a poder vivir con eso.

Raoul ladeo la cabeza, siendo como era el albino no lo sorprendía que esto lo angustiara, siendo alguien tan pudoroso la sola idea de que cualquiera lo viera el paños menores -es decir, solo bóxer- lo hacía morir de pena, algo como esto es mucho peor. Una especie de rayo fugaz atravesó su mente.

—Tu... No habías estado antes con nadie. —rememoro y Shuu se puso aún más colorado. —Es decir.

—No lo digas... No lo quiero recordar...—pidió abrazando sus piernas de nuevo, recordando como si hubiera sido hasta hace unos segundos la frase dicha por el japonés cuando recupero plenamente la conciencia.

 _Para haber sido tu primera vez, no estuvo tan mal ¿A que sí? Gimiendo igual que la perra de tu padre, estaría orgulloso de ti._

—Ummm... Ya veo, tranquilo, no tienes que renunciar o hacer caso, déjame todo a mí. —ronroneo acariciando su espalda para calmarlo.

Llego el momento de demostrar porque lo metieron preso a los 30 años, aunque claro, si Shuu no sé enteraba sería lo mejor, posiblemente no lo dejaría hacer lo que pensaba.

* * *

— ¿Se puede traer a alguien de la muerte? —Los dos que tomaban su café lo escupieron tan fuerte como pudieron, esta vez sin mancharse entre ellos, Francesco suspiro cruzado de brazos.

—Vinimos porque querías ese pastel, no para que los pusieras a filosofar.

— ¿A que vino la pregunta? —preguntó Des con una sonrisa muy nerviosa. Leo por su parte se golpeaba el pecho con intenciones de atravesárselo a juzgar por lo fuerte que se daba.

—Me dijeron que se podía, pero Francesco dice que no... ¿De verdad se puede? —preguntó curioso y los dos hombres se miraron entre si.

—No, es algo que no sé puede hacer. Una vez el alma de una persona se ha ido no tiene como volver a ser lo misma, se va a otro... Plano. —explicó de modo escueto el más bajito.

— ¿Qué es el alma?

—Lo que te hace ser tú.

—Y si no quiero ser yo ¿puedo tener otra alma?

—Lightning por favor... Son trabajadores, no filósofos. —lo calmo, cuando Lightning se inspiraba a preguntar no había fin, a menos claro que algo llamara su atención con más fuerza. —Lamento enserio eso.

—Tranquilo, es un niño, es entendible

—Solo ellos joden con tantas pregun- ¡AY! —brinco de su silla, Des lo miraba con una clara advertencia de guardar silencio. —Es la verdad, no me jodas.

—Como sea, el punto es que, volver a la vida simplemente no es posible. —resumió Francesco y Lightning ladeo la cabeza sin sentirse plenamente satisfecho por las respuestas.

—Es injusto que no se puede volver. —opino inflando los mofletes.

— ¿Y lo es impedir que alguien nuevo tenga la oportunidad de nacer? Las almas olvidan todo lo que vivieron para no sufrir lo que las atormento en un principio, algunas se vieron obligadas a acabar con su existencia. —explicaba Leo tomando asiento de nuevo. —Cada persona al nacer tiene derecho a ser diferente, a hacer lo que no hicieron, una _vida_ nueva. Piensa en lo injusto que sería que, por traer a alguien de vuelta, una persona más no pueda disfrutar lo que es vivir.

—Ummm...

—Oportunidad de redimir las malas acciones a través de un nuevo ser... Morir y volver como una persona nueva es un placer que todos deben tener. —sonrió amablemente al niño que quedo anonadado por la charla. —Tal vez un día sea tu turno y podemos estar seguros de que así como en esta vida no dejaras atrás lo que más te caracteriza, un niño curioso, cariñoso, inquieto y un poco preguntón.

—Entonces... Mis padres pueden estar ahí fuera sin recordarme.

—Puede que si, puede que no... Dudo que sea muy rápido esta transición.

—Oww...

—En lugar de guía turístico dedícate a escribir libros. —opino Francesco tomando la taza de café, Leo apretó los labios viendo por un momento a Des que dejo salir una risita.

* * *

— ¿Estas bien? Te veo cansado, puedes irte a casa, nos iremos pronto de todas formas y esto es más o menos fuera de trabajo.

—Estoy... bien, no te preocupes. —negó con la cabeza con incomodidad. —No te podría dejar solo en un asunto que tiene que ver con Axlerod, visto lo visto con él.

—Hombre... Que aceptar su petición de ir a apostar es una tontería, más aún con Lightning presente. —se rasco la nuca, a veces no comprendía a Francesco en lo más mínimo. —Porque no dejarlo en casa sin más.

—Tengo la ligera impresión de que no llevarlo Axlerod lo pospondrá hasta que lo lleve, además tampoco pienso perder en lo que sea que pida. —abrocho el botón de su camisa, estando elegantemente vestido y Lightning elegantemente fastidiado por no llevar su gorro blanco.

—Y tu supones que esto sera una especie de... Enfrentamiento final entre ustedes dos o similar.

—Lo quiere hacer ver así, tengo ya un plan de qué hacer si es lo que los esta preocupando. —aseguro sonriendo prepotente. —Bien, ya podemos irnos.

 **...**

—Vaya, trajiste escolta tú también, que curioso. —la sonrisa de Axlerod causaba muchos escalofríos en Lightning, el cual fue alzado del suelo y vitoreado cual muñeco por Jackson. Casi al instante Shuu lo arrebato, vamos que lo estaban tratando más como un objeto que como un niño.

—La mia no es tan... temible siendo sinceros. —opino con ojos entrecerrados viendo a los hombres armados que acompañaban al empresario. Axlerod rió divertido por el comentario—Como sea, no tengo muchas ganas de extender esto, si eres tan amable de contarme que preparaste para hacer esta noche.

—Nada en particular, tan solo que estamos muy en público aquí, vamos a un lugar más privado. —no tuvo más que seguirlo, de todos modos soborno a unos cuantos de los guardias del casino para que cuidaran donde estaría, por precaución, el tiempo hacia maravillas. Una vez en la sala se percató de la mesa. —Pensé que el póker sería algo más adecuado para lo que discutiremos.

—No tendrá nada que ver que deteste el póker. —bufo con sonrisa forzada, Jackson se sentó en un sillón que había cercano mientras Shuu y Raoul se iban al lado contrario de la sala, la tensión podía casi tocarse, más aún con los guardias siempre rectos que Axlerod tenía tras de si.

—En lo absoluto. —aseguro tomando las cartas. —Siendo sincero había pensado en muchas cosas, muchos planes diferentes con respecto a ti y Lightning.

—Ya me imagino.

—El problema es que tú no eres convencional, no eres como Raymond, no puedo manipularte de modo sencillo en lo más mínimo y tampoco me interesas del modo en que él lo hacia.

—Quitando por supuesto el incesto que hacías, debe darte mucho morbo. —ataco tomando sus cartas y Axlerod borro su sonrisa por un momento, con evidente molestia por el comentario. —Disfrutar de tu propio _figlio_ y más aún... Ser el _nono_ y _papà_ de la criatura.

— ¿Por qué hablas así? —preguntó Lightning que seguía sentado entre las piernas de Francesco.

—Es cosa de adultos Lightning, debes guardar silencio. —indico Axlerod con un gesto de silencio, el rubio se encogió en su lugar. No hacía falta ser un genio para comprender que pretendía lograr Francesco al hablar en otro idioma las palabras justas. —Más que morbo es lo que te he explicado, hay cosas que no puede imitarse y vienen casi de sangre.

—Sea cual sea el caso, es repugnante, más de lo que espere de ti incluso. —admitió, mirando cada gesto y movimiento del contrario.

—Jeh, lo dice el que tiene a un niño entre sus piernas.

—A diferencia de ti, no le he hecho daño.

— ¿Insinúas que yo lo hare?

—Con creces.

—Ah...

—Esto es horrible...—susurro Shuu a Raoul que asintió igualmente incómodo, Jackson parecía estar a punto de dormirse.

—Sabes bien que esto es cuestión de quién gane o pierda. —comento mirando sus cartas. —Así que... Creo que estas muy consciente de lo que deberás entregarme si yo gano.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Lightning, no estaba comprendiendo nada de la conversación, eran muy rápidos hablando y se perdió a mitad de todo.

—a veces puedo pecar de mal pensado, así que intenta redimirte un poco. —concedió con cierta esperanza.

—Si tu pierdes Lightning vendrá conmigo, no lo impedirás ni intentaras recuperarlo bajo ningún concepto o excusa, incluso por sobre mi muerte. —Francesco bufo con evidente molestia.

—Decepcionante. Si yo gano quiero que me entregues cualquier clase de derecho que tengas sobre él, sus padres y hasta la más mínima de sus pertenencias por herencia paterna o materna. —Raoul abrió ligeramente la boca. —Quiero sacralo de aquia Italia y estas siendo un estorbo en mis planes.

— _Touche_ mi buen "amigo" —rio con cinismo. —Eres bastante exigente, es una pena que seas así, más que todo tu cara y cuerpo, si tan solo fueras como el de cabello blanco me fascinaría la idea de una extorsión incluyéndote.

—Agradezco mi testosterona y a mi padre entonces. —lo miro con una ceja alzada, eso sono tan repugnante.

—Jum.

Se sumieron en un silencio casi sepulcral, jugando con suma concentración, sabiendo cuanto tenía cada uno que perder, más que todo el italiano que podía sentir el pulso acelerado del niño que seguía recostado en su pecho. Iba a ganar, tenía una muy, muy buena mano y justo antes de ponerla.

—Gane.

Abrió los ojos anonadado e impresionados, Shuu y Raoul se apresuraron a mirar, Francesco dejo las cartas en la mesa mientras Axlerod seguía con expresión de suma victoria. El italiano podía notar un vuelco en su estómago, uno muy fuerte y su corazón parando de latir.

—Eso...

—Gane, es decir... Lightning se viene conmigo. —sonrió aún más ampliamente, pareciendo el gato rizón a ojos del rubio.

— Hiciste trampa. —acuso Lightning.

—Por supuesto que no ¿De dónde iba a sacar cartas si me estabas mirando todo el tiempo? He ganado limpiamente. —aseguro levantándose, dando un par de pasos. —Por lo que-

— ¡NO ME IRÉ CONTIGO! —el grito casi deja a todos sordos, pegándose a Francesco. —Él no... él no me va a llevar, prometiste que...

—Oh vamos, _daddy_ ya gano, debes venir si o si, es un trato y por algo se llama apuesta. —hablo Jackson en medio de un bostezo. —Sera muy, muuuuuy divertido. —se relamió el labio inferior. Lightning se levantó, corriendo hasta la puerta e intentando abrirla, podría esconderse en el casino hasta que Francesco lo buscara e irse con él.

Todo se hizo negro para él en menos de un segundo, al momento de un pequeño apretón que no supo explicar. Antes de chocar con él suelo Axlerod lo tomo, Francesco lo miraba de una manera que causaba escalofríos y severo temor a lo que el italiano podría hacer.

—Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo, divertido. —admitió, entregando al inconsciente niño a uno de sus guardaespaldas, que se lo subió al hombro.

—Yo no cantaría victoria tan rápido.

—Ya aceptaste no buscarlo, ahora es _mi_ Lightning. Si me disculpas, debe estar en su nueva casa para cuando despierte.

—Francesco por dios. —tartamudeo Shuu, viéndolos alternativamente, sin creerse que enserio lo dejaría irse sin más, tampoco es que contra tanta gente pudieran hacer mucho, aparte del pequeño trato.

—Adiós abuelitos. —despidió Jackson. Apenas todos estuvieron fuera Francesco dio un golpe tan fuerte a la mesa que la madera crujió levemente

— _Maledetto..._

—aún podemos ir por él y salir pitando de estados unidos. —opinaba Raoul.

—Me quitare la piedra del zapato de otro modo y ese maldito va a pagar por hacer todo lo que ha hecho a los McQueen. —aseguro con ira muy evidente, lo que dejaba a pensar demasiado que es lo que tenía en mente como para permitir algo así. Francesco suele ser cuateloso, pero esto es simplemente ridículo.

Shuu salió corriendo, sintiéndose muy ansioso por esto y antes de poder localizar al causante de esta ansiedad choco con alguien que lo tomo de las muñecas al instante. —E-eso duele...—se quejó abriendo los ojos, mirando con temor de quién se trataba.

—No pensé que estarías aquí...—admitió Naraku con alegría. —Puede ser incluso oportuno...

—Apártate de él. —ordeno Raoul que lo siguió, Naraku rodo los ojos.

—Nos vamos, tenemos que hablar algo importante él y yo.

— ¡NO TE LO VAS A-

—De-déjalo... t-te veo mañana. —lo detuvo, el agarre en su muñeca pretendía dejarlo sin circulación.

—Pero Shuu...

—Cuando ves que no es tuyo si te interesas, patético. —mofo Naraku dándose la vuelta y arrastrando a Shuu con él. —Podemos seguir como antes o ser más bruscos, depende de que tan colaborativo estés. —advirtió al notar la mínima resistencia del albino a seguir caminando. —Te ves muy sexy en ese video, a muchos les gustaría verlo, que dirá Sesshomaru si se lo envío.

—_no lo mandes...—pidió, con esa cara de cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia que hacía pensar en que enserio se trataba del hijo de aquella pareja de albinos. Sonrió satisfecho a la sumisión de Shuu, se iba a divertir mucho.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, notando el techo de cama que la suya no tenía, parpadeo lentamente, mirando a un lado y notándose en lo que, efectivamente, no era su cama. Como baldazo todos los recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza.

 _Debía volver con Francesco._

No tenía ni idea de cómo se juagaba, pero estaba seguro de que Axlerod hizo trampa, por lo que Francesco si había cumplido con cuidarlo y ahora solo estaba engañado, sabía el camino para llegar a casa, si lograba salir 'podría llegar a pie o llamarlo, a mate, Raoul, _Quién fuera estaría bien._

— ¡Hasta que despiertas! —salto de su lugar, haciéndose a un lado para apartarse de Jackson que se lanzó a la cama sonriendo. —Bienvenido a tu cuarto, yo lo decore, a que esta lindo.

—Es... bonito...—admitió un poco cohibido.

—Que reacción tan más aburrida, esperaba más emoción, presiona ese botón. —señalo uno de los postes. Lightning se limitó a hacer caso, de inmediato la luz se apagó casi por completo, en el techo y paredes ahora se reflejaban figuras de animales marinos, con la tenue iluminación en azul daba a pensar que se trataba del mar.

—Es hermoso...—admitió levantándose de la cama, sin fijarse que estaba con ropa distinta, una especie de pijama algo grande.

—Lo se~ tarde en hacerlo, pero quedo fenomenal. —lo cargo y lamio su cuello, lo más incómodo fue la pequeña bolita del pircing. —Ya que hoy es un día especial... no tomare en cuenta que me dejaste sin respuesta al mensaje y, te mostrare a tu papa ¿Quieres?

—Nadie puede revivir a los muertos.

—Claro que si, _daddy_ pudo y yo te hare el favor de regalarte más tiempo con tu papa.

Si ya estaba ahí... ¿Qué perdía con ir a ver? A pesar de lo terriblemente pretensioso que sonaba Jackson haciendo esta propuesta, algo quería, solo que no entendía el que y mucho menos que relación tenía eso con dejarle con su Papá unos minutos.


	14. 14 Jaque

**ADVERTENCIA: Contenido sexual explicito, en caso de no desear leer esta parte saltarse hasta despues de esta marca: -0-**

* * *

—No tengo una idea muy buena de cómo funciona esta cosa, pero tampoco debe ser tan difícil. —tiro el enorme manojo de hojas a un lado, cayendo al suelo lentamente. Lightning apretaba las mangas de su pijama con nervios.

El cuerpo de su Papá está puesto en una extraña silla, con algunos cables conectados a su cuerpo, especialmente la cabeza y la espalda, así como uno en el brazo donde el reloj permanecía en números negros. Ponerlo ahí fue incómodo, la parte de mover un cadáver por toda una casa no es precisamente normal, incluso siendo un niño podía saberlo.

— ¿De verdad funcionara?

—He visto a dos personas aquí sentadas, mientras la muerte sea por cuestión del reloj y no una herida a algún órgano vital, todo saldrá perfectamente. —trono sus dedos sonriendo. —Espera a que yo te diga, si lo tocas antes de tiempo... quien sabe que pasa.

Tecleó una gran cantidad de botones en el panel de aquel armatoste en el que esta su padre. Llegado a un punto las luces bajaron y el cuerpo sufrió un espasmo bastante importante. Lightning se mantuvo en su lugar lleno de ansiedad, su papá se movía, abría los ojos y respiraba.

—Pa… Papá. —murmuró queriendo lanzarse encima de este.

— ¡Espera! —ordenó Jackson deteniendo su andar. —Hay que aguardar a que tenga al menos un tiempo de adecuarse, sus pulmones hace mucho que no funcionan al igual que su corazón.

—P-Pero quiero… —intentó apartarlo e ir hasta el cuerpo que seguía retorciéndose con levedad.

—Solo espera un poco más. —guiño un ojo, colocando un dedo frente a sus labios en señal de silencio, Lightning no hizo caso, tan solo le saco la lengua y tomando provecho de su pequeño tamaño logro esquivar al adulto, lanzándose sobre Raymond quién apenas se veía calmado.

Lo abrazo con fuerza, dando inicios a incesantes gimoteos debido al llanto, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas al "revivido" hombre. Abrió la boca tembloroso, no sabía que decirle, tantas preguntas aglomeradas en su cabeza no dejaban que una sola de ellas saliera.

 **1.4 Jaque.**

—P-Papá y-yo... —balbuceó mirando directo a los ojos del castaño. —Te extraño mucho y-y... ¿Por qué Mamá y tú me dejaron? No lo entiendo y... ¿Papá?

Se apartó un poco de Raymond, estaba respirando claramente, sus ojos entre abiertos daban escalofríos y su estoico rostro no variaba de expresión. Tomo su mano, siendo devuelto el suave apretón, la piel seguía estando tan fría que ahora, la única diferencia que lograba apreciar del antes y después... Es que ahora su corazón latía y nada más. Acarició su cara, con esperanza de ver algún gesto en él, de que la principal preguntó sería finalmente respondida.

—Él... no está vivo. —sollozó alejándose y apretando la tela del pijama. Recordaba claramente las palabras de Leo aquel día, justo antes de salir del pequeño Café.

 ** _Recuerda lo que hablamos, una vez el alma se ha ido, la persona también. No te dejes engañar._**

—Está vivo por definición, su corazón late y respira, está vivo como te prometí que te dejaría ver ¿no estas satisfecho? —preguntó con sonrisa semejante a la del gato rizón de Alicia, aparentemente algo más tenía en mente.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! No tiene… Alma… No está vivo, hacer esto es… horrible…—se siguió apartando, llegando hasta la pared y deslizándose hasta el suelo. Jackson se acercó, acunclillandose frente a él.

—Hice lo que prometí, así que no está de más una compensación ¿No te parece? —preguntó ladeando un poco al cabeza, paso la lengua por su labio inferior.

—Pero… dijiste que era un—Jackson se metió entre sus piernas sin dificultad, antes de concluir el acercamiento a dar inicio al acto insano el gruñido entre molesto y fastidiado los interrumpió.

—Pensé haber dejado específicamente claro que tenías prohibido entrar aquí. —Jackson chasqueo la lengua, apartándose del cuerpo tembloroso del menor.

—Oh vamos... Debía darle un obsequio de bienvenida ...—se encogió de hombros, restando importancia al asunto con tranquilidad. Axlerod dirigió su mirada a Raymond, alzando una ceja por la curiosa posiciones en la que se encontraba.

En el par de pruebas hechas, los cuerpos no hacían más que respirar, parpadear y apenas apretar lo que pusieran en su mano, dirigir la mirada a un punto fijo más o menos, lo curioso es que Raymond está un poco más inclinado hacia adelante, estirando un brazo en direcciona a su primogénito y la vista fija en él. Se acercó, chasqueando los dedos frente a este y disputando con resignación debido a la nula reacción. Seguía enfocado en Lightning, pues este al arrastrase a la salida fue seguido con la mirada.

—Interesante... —admitió echando un vistazo a ver si el rubio terminarías corriendo fuera de la sala. Presiono un botón, el cadáver cayo inerte a donde se encontraba, con los ojos abiertos. —Devuélvelo a donde estaba antes de que dé inicio la descomposición. —ordeno a Jackson que resoplo aburrido. —Lightning. —y salió huyendo, puso los ojos en blanco, Jackson sabia empeorar las cosas...

Lightning corría por los pasillos ya conocidos, rememora la visita hecha hace algunos días, logrando visualizar la salida y queriendo huir tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieran. Su plan se vio estropeado debido a los dos guardias que lo cuadriplicaban en tamaño. Retrocedió un par de pasos a la vez que ellos se acercaban, tenían órdenes claras de llevarlo q su habitación en caso de ser visto en esa zona de la casa específicamente.

—Po-por favor ayúdenme a irme... No quiero estar con el monstruo... —sollozo tomando la mano de uno, el cual comenzó a sudar nervioso... Es difícil no cumplirle las ordenes a alguien con tan convincentes ojos de Perro abandonado.

—Lo llevaremos de regreso a su habitación Señorito. —dijo otro a muy duras penas.

— ¡No quiero la habitación! ¡Quiero volver con Francesco! —quisquillo con tono agudo, los vidrios cercanos vibraron por el sonido.

—Entienda que tenemos ordenes de llevarlo a la fuerza de ser necesario. —informo el tercero, pensando muy bien como tomarlo sin hacer daño en el proceso, entre que su paga se vería afectada, daba un poco de pena con el infante.

—Pero-

—Supuse que vendrías justo aquí. No fue mala idea solicitar más guardias aquí después de todo. —Lightning se tensó por completo, al momento se pensar en salir huyendo fue tomado del hombro. — ¿Me acompañas un momento? —la puerta fue cerrada incluso con un candado particularmente voluminoso.

No tuvo más que ir siguiéndolo, la vista en el suelo con temor a lo que ahora podría pasar, desde descubrir el modo en que el monstruo hizo llorar a su papá por tanto tiempo, o, simplemente dejarlo en la habitación hasta que decidiera que hacer con él. Ambas opciones son feas para el rubio, no sabía cómo salir huyendo, donde esperar a Francesco para que lo salvara.

— ¿Que te apareció el pequeño experimento en el que estoy trabajando? —pregunto de repente, detenido al llegar a una puerta de un largo pasillo que no conocía. —No te comeré la lengua, puedes responder con toda sinceridad.

—No estaba vivo...

—Biológicamente lo estaba. Es un proyecto costoso y muy complicado. —dio un suave empujón al rubio para que entrara a la habitación. —Hacer a un cuerpo moverse ya es difícil, que vuelva a respirar solo, aun así, no he hallado el modo de traer de nuevo la conciencia que tu querías ver.

La habitación resulto ser una especie de closet gigante, con espejos en las zonas libres de ropa. Las prendas de vestir ahí puestas eran sin duda para niño, de pequeño tamaño y alguno que otro de infantil diseño.

—Sus almas ya no están... No se puede...

—Ya hemos vencido la muerte con estos, hacer Jaque a la vida es el siguiente paso. —sonrió con falsa amabilidad a Lightning que permanecía apartado de Axlerod.

—No entiendo, hacer algo como eso es imposible, Leo y Francesco lo dijeron.

—Quedar estancado en lo imposible lo vuelve así. —aseguró tomando uno de los tantos conjuntos que había. —No puedes ir todo el día en pijama, es hora de cambiarte ¿te parece?

* * *

—Tienes la piel tan sensible, en un hombre eso es tan extraño. —Shuu apretó los labios incomodo por el beso dado en su excesivamente marcado cuello. — ¿Te pasa algo?

—Aparte de la decepción, nada.

—No tiene por qué ser así, de ser una persona obediente podríamos llevar sin necesidad de mantenerte con una soga al cuello. —las manos de Naraku son frías, ásperas y todo lo contrario a la piel de su pecho y abdomen, siendo acariciado por dichas manos.

—No soy tu perro. —resalto con tono rencoroso y expresión indiferente, reflejada en el espejo frente a él.

—En contrario a tus padres aparentas más a un felino que un canino.

—Y tu un arácnido asqueroso.

—Adorable palabras.

— ¿Qué es lo que de verdad quieres? Tomarte tanto tiempo en todo esto no tiene lógica sin un motivo de por medio. —Naraku dejo de tocarlo, rodeando el diván y jalándolo hasta su persona, forzando a que se recostara en su pecho.

—Más allá de poner verde a Sesshomaru por tener a su lindo cachorro entre mis brazos y forzarlo a aceptar lo que lleva tantos siglos rechazando... Hace bastante tiempo que no tengo una esposa que me satisfaga, llegaban a ser tan molestas... —alzo la cabeza del albino para que lo mirara. —Pero tú eres mucho más tranquilo.

—Te haría la vida cuadros si pudiera.

—Y no puedes, por lo que serás una buena adquisición para mí. Como dije antes, no tiene por qué ser algo del todo malo para ti... Puedo ser gentil contigo, darte la atención que quieres.

—No quiero tu atención.

— ¿Querías la de tu aprovechado amigo?

—Él no me drogo para violarme y mucho menos pensó en hacerme algo así. Tiene límites, algo que tu careces y por lo cual sigues solo.

—Sus límites es lo que impedía una relación contigo. Yo siendo tu escogería mejor mis palabras. —aconsejo pasando una mano por debajo del pantalón que el albino portaba, su rostro se volvió rojo al instante ¿Hasta cuándo ese hombre iba a seguir despierto? Pensaba salud huyendo apenas se durmiera, pero aparentemente esto no ocurriría pronto.

* * *

—No espere que enserio te luciera bien. —admitió mirándolo de reojo, Lightning alzo parte de la ropa, se parecía mucho a una que pidió a Francesco mientras paseaban. Para que negarlo tenía un gusto algo pomposo, venia por su fijación en los cuentos de todo tipo.

—Es como Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

Axlerod ladeo la cabeza, viéndolo dar vueltas frente al espejo. Lo que hacía mucho más sencillo es que Lightning es un **_niño,_** por más miedo que tuviera podía encantarlo con cualquier cosa que quisiera y fuese llamativa, ganarse su confianza no sería una tarea ardua ni mucho menos complicada. Sin dificultad lo alzo en brazos.

—Ya es hora de desayunar, tal vez te guste lo que mande a preparar. —sonrió encantadoramente, como siempre supo hacer para aparentar lo que no es. Lightning asintió, tenía hambre.

* * *

—A juzgar por su rostro, ya sabe lo que vine a decir. —suspiro con cansancio, Francesco lo miro de mala manera.

—Para ser un molesto agente es terriblemente lento. —bufo, su mal humor nadie se lo quitaba, **_nadie._**

—En su favor, tiene manera de revocar la custodia de Axlerod con mucha facilidad. —dejo la carpeta llena de papeles en el escritorio. —Descubrí que, siendo guardianes de determinada familia con fallas a nivel de tiempo, se tiene completamente prohibido relacionarse de modo romántico. O es así, _en este país._ —resalto y Francesco alzo una ceja.

—Espera un momento. Axlerod estuvo casado con Alyson McQueen…

—Exacto, pero su matrimonio fue concedido en Francia, uno de los pocos países que permiten esta clase de unión, lo curioso de este asunto es que sigue sin ser legal aquí, por lo cual no puede mantener en custodia física o legal de ninguno de sus descendientes debido a la falta a sus deberes. —explicaba tomando asiento y montando las piernas en el escritorio, Francesco quería lanzar el bolígrafo a ver si dejaba de tomar tanta libertad en su territorio.

— ¿Qué clase de deberes? En este punto de mi vida ya no comprendo que mierda es lo que ocurre.

—La única obligación de un Guardian es mantener fuera de peligro a los que pretendan aprovecharse de la situación difícil de los protegidos. Como supongo lograras entender, alguien que luzca más joven o más viejo de lo usual es… mercancía especialmente cara en los bajos mundos.

— ¿Para cuándo podría iniciar con el proceso para reclamar la custodia o lo que sea?

—Una semana.

—Empezare hoy. —McMissile casi se cae del asiento.

— ¿Esta sordo? Hasta una semana podrá dar inicio al proceso y mantenerlo usted en lo que todo esto es resuelto ¿Qué más nece…?

— ¡AXLEROD LO TIENE! —Bramó iracundo. —No me preguntes más una mierda, si no me vas a ayudar mantente tan a la raya como puedas…

—Muy… bien…—debía admitir, que Francesco imponía cierto temor. —Mire, este caso esta a poco e salir de mi jurisdicción y dudo mucho que quiera conocer a otro agente, más quisquilloso que yo para ser sincero. —el tic en la ceja delato sus "ganas" por conocerlo. —Así que… podemos ir por un camino más "fácil".

—Habla.

* * *

—Para ser tan pequeño comes mucho. —trago lo que tenía en la boca, limpiándose el poco de miel que se chorreaba por su labio. —No te detengas, fue solo un comentario. —dio un mordisco al trozo de pan con queso crema.

—Francesco dice que si como mucho me pondré gordo igual que Yuuri… Pero yo también quiero ser un cerdito bonito como él. —explicó y Axlerod soltó una carcajada.

—No equivoques una cosa con otra, inexistente cosa más fea que la gordura y más horrible que un cerdo ¿Nunca has visto cómo son?

—Rosados, con cola de espirar y nariz redonda. —explicó con una clara imagen del animal en mente.

—Son animales repugnantes que disfrutan de ensuciarse y llenarse de enfermedades, a pesar de todo su carne es muy buena y entre más gordo, más grande el precio. —explicaba y Lightning ladeo la cabeza.

—Son lindos. —se metió a la boca una gran cucharada de helado, en la mesa abundaba lo dulce y todo lo que un infante pudiera desear, Lightning no era la excepción a esto por desgracia.

— ¿Dónde Francesco vive hay jardín?

—No, es un departamento.

— ¿Haz visto las estrellas entonces?

—Francesco dice que no sé puede ver aquí porque los americanos contaminan demasiado el cielo. —Axlerod puso los ojos en blanco por un momento, tenía la ligera impresión de que todo lo dicho por el italiano es ley de vida para el rubio.

—Entonces ven para que te muestre algo. —Lightning dejo los cubiertos en la mesa y bajo de un salto de la silla, siendo esta casi de dos metros o similar pues Axlerod tuvo que sentarlo en primer lugar. Axlerod tomo su mano y lo guio por un tramo de la enorme casa que no había visto antes, entrando en una habitación sumamente oscura, el mayor chasqueo los dedos y esta se ilumino.

—Es… es bellísimo…—quedo boquiabierto, Axlerod cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

Se trataba de un pequeño planetario, perfectamente hecho y que no suele usar mucho desde que Raymond se había ido de la casa. Los ojos de Lightning bailaban por todos los lugares, esperaba que se viera mínimamente similar en Italia cuando Francesco lo llevara.

—Cuando mis hijos crecieron dejaron de pasar mucho rato por aquí, así que lo que hice para ellos no sé usan ¿Quieres ver? —Lightning asintió frenético.

Admitía que se divirtió jugando o viendo jugar a Lightning con cada cosa que había en la casa, de por es grande, con una piscina bajo techo, el pequeño Zoo, un pequeño aviario y un conservatorio de mariposas, jardín oriental en un estanque de peces koi... de los cuales murieron tres porque Lightning se cayó dentro accidentalmente.

— ¿Qué más hacemos? Que más, que más, que más. —preguntaba ilusionado jalando de la manga de Axlerod.

— En el piso de arriba hay un acuario.

—¡VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS! —saltaba, lleno de energía y emoción por ver lo que ahí habría.

Una vez ahí caminaban lentamente, más que todo porque el rubio no pretendía dejar de mirar nada, mucho menos el pez globo que se inflaba a cada segundo o la foca que buscaba capturar su atención, el animal es bastante juguetón.

—Hay una zona de aire para que pueda salir del agua. —informo al notar la duda del rubio.

—Oh… ¿Lo puedo acariciar?

—Hoy no.

—Oww…

—Dijiste que tus padres no solían hablar de tu familia. —asintió muy suavemente, aun andando, a saber, a dónde llevaría el acuario a forma de pasillo. —Debes saber algo y es que tus padres, tu padre en específico era una persona muy mala.

— ¿Por qué? Él era bueno y-

— ¿Entonces porque no decirte de tu familia? ¿Por qué no dejarte salir de casa de vez en cuando? Tener amigos, conocer a tu demás familia como tu abuela, abuelo, tío… Te mantenía encerrado en casa impidiéndote ver el mundo. —Lightning abrió la boca con intención de rebatir. —La primordial razón por la que no quería que te conociera es porque pretendía tener en absoluto secreto…

— ¿Por qué?

—Un hombre egoísta, algunas veces las cosas lindas deben ser solo de una persona. —explicó parando y acariciando con suavidad la babilla del niño. —Una simple… _Mascota._

—Ellos no… Haría algo así, eran mis padres.

—Pero te abandonaron a tu suerte en este mundo tan cruel y despiadado en lugar de llevarte con ellos a la otra vida. —tomo su mano de nuevo, apresurando un poco el paso hasta la habitación que se logró visualizar al final del pasillo. —te explicare algo muy simple, más que su hijo, te vieron como una simple cosa de la que debían cuidar, no tenían más opción.

 _Te quiero mucho, espero que tengas una linda vida cielo, te deseo lo mejor  
Cuídate y no permitas que nadie te derrote ni te haga sentir menos, eres más especial que cualquiera_

—M-me estas mintiendo. —logro soltar el agarre de la mano contraria. Axlerod sin dificultad lo tomo en brazos y lo sentó en la cama, apoyando los brazos a cada lado del menor.

— ¿Por qué te mentiría? Te explicó lo que eres para todos ¿Te digo algo curioso? Tu abuela fue buena esposa por un tiempo, cuando Raymond nació se hizo molesta ni que decir cuando Jackson lo hizo. —Lightning abrió los ojos y la boca, uniendo puntos. —Raymond se hizo más lindo con el tiempo, pero huyo.

—T-tu…

—Lo que yo no sabía es que me daría un nieto tan hermoso como lo eres tú. —acaricio el rostro de Lightning que lo miraba con miedo. —Y es por eso que llevo todo este tiempo buscándote, si eres una simple _mascota…_ Es mejor que seas mia.

 **-0-**

Lightning tenía una enorme confusión en la cabeza, si Axlerod es su abuelo ¿A qué se debía a que lo estuviera desnudando y besando? Esto lo hacía con Francesco, él era mucho menos brusco por no decir que opuesto a lo que Axlerod ahora hacia en su piel. Si es su abuelo por qué lo está tocando de este modo, por qué lo ve como si se trata de algo más que un familiar…

Haberlo divertido con tantas cosas hermosas en la casa, darle comida deliciosa y ropa bonita…

 _¿Por qué?_

A pesar de que intento apartarlo, obvias diferencias de fuerzas impedían dar un resultado positivo. La intromisión en su interior lo hizo chillar de dolor, empujando con sus manos al hombre por los hombros.

—M-me duele… eso duele… duele…—balbuceaba llorando con notorio terror. —N-no quiero ha-hacer esto… no quiero…—sollozo alterado. Con Francesco al apenas decir _No_ , fuera cual fuera la razón, paraban.

— ¿Te duele? ¿No has hecho esto antes? —pregunto juntando las cejas, juraba por su vida que el y Bernoulli al menos una vez tuvieron que hacerlo. Lightning negó con la cabeza, había prometido no decir nada. —Oh… Así es mejor.

Lamio los tres dedos que ocuparon hace unos segundos el apretado y cerrado canal, iba costar mucho, igual valdría la pena. Alzo las piernas de Lightning, montándolas en sus hombros y posicionando su miembro en la entrada del infante, el cual temblaba de miedo, sudando frío. No pudo ni meter la mitad de su miembro porque Lightning gritaba como si lo estuviera matando.

—ME DUELE, ME DUELE. —se removía cual gato fiero, Axlerod chasqueo la lengua, como si sentirse aprisionado fuese la octava maravilla. Una bofetada bastante fuerte fue dada a la mejilla del niño.

—Aun no hacemos nada para que estés llorando con razón. —sonrió sádico, dando un fuerte empujón y dejando al niño sin aire. —Vaya… mira nada más cuanto estas sangrando… Se nota que Francesco no fue hombre para terminar de joderte. —no existe manera de describir la cara de dolor del oji azul, que tenía mucha pinta de estar al borde del desmayo. Axlerod tomo su cara con una mano, apretando sus mejillas. —Sigue gimiendo, de nada me sirve que estés callado.

—Sa…sácalo… Por favor…—pidió sin poder distinguirlo por las lágrimas. —M-me duele… me duele mucho…

—Ummm… No.

Afortunadamente para Axlerod, proporcionar daño al infante permitía que se mantuviese despierto, gritando y llorando por que parara. Movió al cabeza para apartar el cabello que se le venía a la cara. — ¿Qué pensaría Francesco de verte ahora? Si era tu pareja…

El corazón del niño se encogió, llorando ahora más sentimiento de ser posible. Según entendió de los libros y dicho por el mismo italiano… "hacer el amor" con alguien que no es tu pareja está mal… ¿Qué iba hacer ahora?

 **-0-**

* * *

— ¿Bueno?

— ¿ _Estás en tu habitación?_ —se recostó de la pared, suspirando. — _¿Estas bien?_

—Si… algo así ¿pasa algo? No sueles llamarme mucho. —preguntó con extrañeza, el francés sonaba un poco raro.

 _—Nada en especial… Quería cerciorarme de que al menos ya no estabas con él._

—Disculpa la preocupación.

— _¿Te acuerdas de cuando nos conocimos?_ —preguntó, Shuu aparto el celular y lo miro un momento.

—Pues si… Francesco me pidió sacarte de la cárcel, menuda presentación ¿Por qué? —se sentó en la cama, rascándose un poco la nuca.

—Nada en especial, es bueno que lo recuerdes. Tengo algo que hacer, pero llámame más tarde si pasa algo de nuevo.

—Está bien…—la llamada se colgó, dejo el celular en el colchón. —Qué raro es este hombre…—murmuro tomando al gato que ronroneaba y restregaba en contra de su pierna por atención.

 **…**

—al menos no sabe la razón de porque entre ahí. —sonrió satisfecho. Guardo el celular en su bolsillo, seguido ajusto los guantes de cuero. —Hora de volver a viejas andadas.

Paso sin dificultad la reja que separa el jardín de la casa con la calle, aprovechando que el guardia no sé encontraba mínimamente cerca o pendiente, el pobre hombre debía estar muriendo de aburrimiento. Una vez pasado el enorme jardín, abrió con delicadeza la puerta de cristal para entrar a la casa, como Pedro por su casa sin ninguna clase de reparo. Subió al segundo piso de la casa, notando que salía vapor del baño que conectaba a una desastrosa habitación.

Tomo lugar en la cama, agarrando el celular de la mesa de noche y desbloqueando la pantalla con facilidad, las marcas tan notorias permitieron descubrir el patrón. Naraku salió del baño con un pantalón flojo y musculosa, luciendo sorprendido con creces por ver al francés ahí tan tranquilo.

— ¿Qué haces en mi-?

—Tu seguridad da mucha pena, entre casi sin esfuerzo y mira q he saqueado casas antes. —encontró lo que buscaba en el aparato electrónico.

—Lárgate de aquí antes de que llame a la policial y esto empeore más de lo necesario. —dejo el celular en la cama, levantándose y tronando los dedos de ambas manos. —Pero que-

—Tienes muchos huevos para andar amenazando a alguien más vulnerable, drogándolo y violándolo ¿no? Veamos cuantos huevos tienes conmigo, ya que tan de calle te crees para ser así de rastrero. —Naraku retrocedió un paso, pues Raoul ahora estaba en clara posición de pelea…

* * *

Tiro la última toalla al cesto que coloco al lado de la cama, tomando la cobija y cubriendo el agotado cuerpecito del niño, ya llevaba una hora inconsciente más o menos. Ladeo al cabeza pensando muy profundamente, se dejó llevar y haberse permitido venir dentro… Quizás no fuera tan buena idea siendo sinceros.

—Tal vez no esté ovulando demasiado aún. —suspiro caminando a la puerta y apagando la luz para que siguiera en su letargo. Camino por todo el pasillo acuario, cuyas luces se encontraban apagadas siendo ya muy noche.

Consideraría quedarse a dormir con él, solo que tenía la ligera impresión de que a este no le gustaría que estuviese en la misma cama, intentaría huir muy posiblemente. Bajo las escaleras, pasando por su living, tenía un calor de mil demonios y quería darse un puto baño, sus pensamientos se cortaron por un golpe en la cara que lo puso a ver estrellas.

— ¿Dónde esta Lightning? —apenas alcanzo a escuchar la pregunta, otro golpe a su rostro lo termino de tumbar al suelo. — ¡DONDE LO TIENES! —bramo iracundo, Axlerod contaba los pajaritos que volaban frente suyo debido al golpe.

—La idea es que parezca otra cosa, no un asalto a mano armada.

—jeje~ Hay 5 agentes aquí~

—Y este reacciona muy mal a los sedantes—dio una pequeña patada al hombre que estaba tirado en el suelo. —Apúrate de una maldita vez, se supone que debía volver con un informe a las 11 y ya son las 10:40.

—Llorón. —bufo con molestia. Alzo a Axlerod de la camisa. —Donde tienes a Lightning, habla.

—Eres un mal perdedor. —sonrió saliendo del estupor, algo extraño lo hizo ver su brazo. — ¿¡QUE COÑO ESTAS HACIENDO!?

—Asegurarme de que hables. —su gesto torcido dejaba bastante claro que aquel aparato en su brazo sacaría cada segundo de su cuerpo en caso de no seguir órdenes. Siendo alguien acostumbrado a tener muchos años acumulados que bajara tanto el contador lo hizo ponerse más temeroso que nunca.

— ¡E-el segundo piso después del acuario! —su voz salió más aguda de lo que gustaría en realidad, Francesco quito el contenedor de tiempo del brazo de Axlerod, notando que respiraba agitado por el susto, quedaba una sola hora en su cuerpo… Una sola hora de vida.

—Tu enserio…—la mirada de terror del pelinegro no tuvo precio. —…Pensaste que te dejaría vivo, de los dos, aparentemente el iluso eres tú.

— ¡NO LO-

No paso casi ni un segundo para que el cuerpo de Axlerod sufriera una pequeña convulsión y quedara sin latido, con números negros en su brazo, por otro lado McMissile revisaba que Jackson siguiera inconsciente al 100%. Francesco tiro a un lado el contenedor de tiempo, quitándose los guantes.

—Intenta no tocar mucho, puedo poner como excusa que viniste hace un tiempo.

—Aja. —subía de dos escalones al siguiente piso.

Paso corriendo todo el pasillo levemente iluminado, abriendo con dificultad la puerta y encendiendo la luz apenas puso un pie en esta. Cual bala veloz se aproximó a la cama, moviendo con suavidad a Lightning que no cambio en lo absoluto de posición en todo el rato.

—Lightning… Lightning despierta…—murmuro, el rubio abrió muy lentamente los ojos, viendo con desenfoque al italiano. Basto verlo plenamente para entrar en llanto, levantándose un poco y estirando los brazos.

—Fra-Fran... —sollozo con dolor, Francesco lo tomo en brazos, viendo su palma al notar algo mojado. —Axlerod… Axlerod es mi abuelo…—se abrazó con fuerza a él llorando como si el dolor proviniese desde su propia alma.

—Lamento que te enteraras ahora… Lo siento mucho…—acariciaba con cuidado su cabello con la mano contraía, ni modo que lo llegaría de la sangre que empapaba la sabana.

Ah… Era una pena no poder dejar rastro de lo ocurrido a Axlerod, la paliza que quería darle no es normal, hasta mearle encima y mancillar aún más su persona -aun cuando esto era muy infantil-

* * *

—No pienso ir a- ¿Raoul? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡¿Qué te hiciste!? —quisquillo al notar que sus manos sangraban, específicamente los nudillos.

—Solo nos libré de una pequeña plaga, te traje algo. —entro a la habitación sin pedir permiso, un bolso colgaba de su hombro. —Imagine que esto te gustaría. —extendió algo y Shuu lo miro por todos los lados.

—Es un celular roto ¿para qué quiero un celular roto? —preguntó sin comprender.

—Y esto. —Shuu tomo la laptop que el francés extendió.

—Sigo sin comprender que tiene que ver esto con que tengas las manos así, buscare vendas pa-

—Mira de quién son. —el japonés haciendo caso encendió la laptop, viendo el nombre del usuario principal del aparato.

—Naraku… ¿De dónde la sacaste? —pregunto, la sonrisa satisfecha de Raoul dio a saber muy claramente de donde provino. —Pero que… ¿¡Estás loco!?

—Algo así, pero si tu no podías defenderte lo correcto es que yo lo hiciera ¿no es así? —se levantó y tomo el rostro de Shuu entre sus sucias manos. —No podría permitir que nadie te haga sufrir. —junto sus labios con los del albino, el cual tan solo parpadeo incrédulo.

 _¿Esto estaba ocurriendo enserio?_

Es como… cumplir su fantasía más grande de toda su vida.

* * *

—Te aconsejo no limpiarlo aun…

—Está desangrándose por detrás y hay algo repugnante ahí dentro. —resalto entre dientes, Lightning sedado para calmar el ataque de ansiedad que llevaba cuando bajaron al primer piso de la casa.

—Escúchame bien. —evito que saliera del auto. —Diré que encontré a Axlerod suicidado en el suelo de su casa y Lightning se escapó hasta llegar a tu departamento. El suicidio será por la culpa que lo invadió de hacer… esto y te darán la custodia en menos de dos días para irte a la Antártida si te da la gana.

Francesco lo miro con frustración, vamos que si era por bastaba con pedir que Lightning hablara, temía más que aquello aun dentro de Lightning creara una _vida_ que sinceramente… el niño no estaba preparado para soportar en ningún aspecto.


	15. 15 Vinculo

Lemon: -0-

* * *

—Se ven muy nerviosos ¿pasa algo?

—No, nada.

—Entiendo que venir con alguien que casi no conocen es un poco incómodo, pero no comemos gente. —rio suavemente. Los dos niños que ocupaban el asiento trasero del Ferrari se miraron entre sí, aun tomados de la mano con nerviosismo.

—Nunca nos presentó a su esposo Señor Bernou-

—Ahora soy tu papá, no hace falta el formalismo Alphonse. —sonrió amable al pequeño de ojos dorados. —O Francesco si te hace sentir menos incómodo.

—Err… Francesco. —dijo un tanto dudoso. —No nos presentó a su esposo ¿Por qué?

—Es mejor que lo vean por ustedes mismo. —el segundo niño entrecerró los ojos viéndolo con sospecha, sin comprender que tenía de malo presentar a su esposo si después de todo estaban efectivamente casados, además de hacerlos viajar de Estados Unidos hasta Italia donde no entendían ni medio rábano de las señales o lo que decían las personas. Un hombre de sientes salidos los había ido a buscar, mate si no recordaba mal.

Llegaron a una casa enorme por no decir mansión de grandes jardines, con una fuerte enorme que creaba una redoma hasta la entrada de la vivienda. Bajaron del lujoso Ferrari, aun tomados de la mano y el menor de los dos escondido tras su hermano por cautela.

—Vamos, que llevamos mucho tiempo esperándolos. —dio un suave empujoncito a la espalda de ambos. —Y Edward, tener tanto tiempo el ceño fruncido hara que te duela la cara.

—Eres muy extraño ¿Nos escondes algo? —preguntó dándose la vuelta y cruzándose de brazos, mirando hacia arriba, antes de que una respuesta llegara un llamado se escucho.

— ¡ya llegaron! —se giraron a la vez, abriendo la boca casi a la par de ver a un niño montado en un tigre albino a modo de caballo. Este bajo del enorme animal, vistiendo adorable incluso para su criterio infantil. —Es un placer tenerlos aquí ya, la espera se hizo eterna.

—Eh… ¿Tenemos otro hermano? —pregunto sin comprender, girándose a ver al italiano que aguanto la risa.

—No, no es su hermano.

—Al menos no aquí. —comento el niño rubio, andando hasta Francesco y alzando los brazos, el castaño lo cargo. —Tardaste mucho, me asuste. —junto sus labios con los del contrario, dejando a ambos niños hechos piedra.

— ¡U-UN MOMENTO! —quisquillo Edward, supuestamente el mayor de los hermanos, aunque más bajo que el menor. — ¿¡PO-POR QUÉ… BESA A UN NIÑO!?

—Es mi esposo, tu… _papi_ por llamarlo de algún modo. —bajo a Lightning, dejándolo en el suelo, el ojiazul se acomodó un poco los lentes que tenía puestos.

— ¡ES UN NIÑO! —chillaron a la misma vez.

—Tengo 97 años en realidad, aunque les cueste creerlo. —sonrió amable, siendo una cabeza más alto que ambos pequeños. —Y bien ¿Quieren que les muestre la casa? Decore su habitación hace- Fran…

—Es una reacción incluso mejor a la que espere. —admitió viendo a ambos niños en el suelo desmayados. Los tomo sin mucha dificultad, poniéndolos en el lomo del tigre blanco que recibió la caricia del ojiazul.

 **1.5 Vinculados**

Una vez dentro de la habitación perfectamente decorada y ordenada pusieron a los niños en cada cama, dejando las maletas en una esquina para cuando despertaran y se tomaran el tiempo de guardarlo todo. Lightning se sentó en el suelo, jugando con unos cuantos mechones de su cabello.

—Que pasa si no les gusto…—Francesco tomo lugar a su lado. —Son nuestros hijos y…

—Van apenas como diez minutos, calmate un poco, te van a querer tanto que se volverá insoportable, créeme. —Lightning apoyo en él, haciendo pucheros.

Los años pasaban sin ser notados, lo único destacable en ese aspecto eran las fiestas de cumpleaños que se hacían al rubio para celebrar, las de Shuu también resultaban memorables por lo particular de sus parientes.

Evidentemente vivían en Italia, en donde costo todo el problema entre legal y psicológico por la barrera del idioma existente. Para empezar Lightning perdió completamente la noción de lo que trata la familia, saber que Axlerod fue su abuelo lo hizo confundirse hasta el punto en que tuvo que internarlo por unos cuantos días en un hospital psiquiátrico -en el cual de 24 horas, permanecía 20 con él-.

Un intento de suicidio a causa de la culpa, pensando que lo odiaba de algún modo por "Hacer el amor" con otra persona. Fue difícil, demasiado y las horas de sueño en esos tiempos no las recuperaría jamás, sin embargo, valió la pena para estar ahora como están, felizmente viviendo en su mansión.

El tema _prensa_ no falto, no hubo rincón de planeta que no sé enterara de su relación con Lightning. Criticas a favor, en contra… Aunque claro, revelo esta relación cuando ya había pasado una buena cantidad tiempo y Lightning cumpliría los 18 años, que supuestamente es una edad más o menos razonable para parejas según su "hermosa" sociedad. En su mayoría hubo criticas por el estado físico de su esposo.

Muchos no creyeron lo del reloj, tampoco dio relevancia al asunto pues es su vida privada, sin embargo, más de una vez llego la policía por llamadas en acusación a violación al pequeño rubio que desmentía al instante, casi con molestia pues continuamente interrumpían su sueño. La boda enorme y costosa, gente afuera de la iglesia esperando para arruinarla, su madre al borde del desmayo… tantas cosas que cuesta enumerarlo incluso.

—Mañana tienes sesión de fotos.

—No quiero ir, quiero quedarme aquí para conocerlos más. —exigió con las mejillas infladas y los lentes torcidos. Francesco desconecto el cerebro, los años podían seguir pasando y Lightning no dejaba de actuar como un _niño_.

 _No como que lo molestara siendo sincero._

—Sera solo un par de horas, Shuu iba a acompañarte ¿recuerdas?

—Pero no quiero, tú has estado meses hablando con ellos, yo no por sesiones de fotos y otras cosas, no es justo. —hizo berrinche, su cara tornándose roja en señal de ira, una muy adorable.

—Esta bien. —suspiro derrotado, la pelea duraría más tiempo que dar la respuesta final, la cual acabaría siendo la misma, entender por qué se comportaba tan débil tratándose de el seguía tratándose de un gran enigma.

— ¡Bien! Te quiero tanto. —lo tomo de las mejillas y planto un fuerte beso en los labios. Las manos de Francesco descansaron en la cintura del más bajo, acariciando muy suavemente la piel de modo mimoso. — ¿Francesco quiere hacerlo?

—Esperemos a que sea de noche por si acaso. —beso la mejilla sonrosada de su esposo. Lightning asintió sonriendo suavemente.

— ¿No les gusta? Pensé que a todos nos gustaba el chocolate…—Lightning tenía cara de estar agonizando. Seguía siendo el chef de la casa, ahora sin destruir la cocina a gran escala después de cada comida.

—S-si nos gusta… Solo es… raro. —Edward no había tocado su cena en lo más mínimo mientras Alphonse comía muy lentamente. —Francesco no dijo en ningún momento que estaba casado con un… niño.

—No soy un niño, es por culpa de esto que sigo viéndome así, ya no soy un niño. —alzo la manga mostrando su reloj, llamando la atención de los nuevo inquilinos y miembros de la familia.

— ¿Se activó? Se supone que es pasa a los-

—25, a mí se me activo a los 8 años. —explicó sonriente. —Francesco tiene 167 y no los aparenta, lucir como un niño no es algo que me deba hacer diferente para ustedes.

—Sera su madre, no paso mucho tiempo aquí. —intervino comiendo y leyendo unos papeles, sin prestar demasiada atención al ambiente. Edward miro de soslayo uno de los cuadros que había colgado en la pared, una foto de boda sin dudas.

— ¿Y porque no decirlo?

—No lo sé, tal vez no hubieran aceptado venir… Francesco es mi esposo y no podemos tener hijos así que queda la opción de adoptar, henos aquí. —explicó con un poco del pastel de postre en las mejillas. Como buena y arraigada costumbre Francesco estiro el brazo para limpiar la suciedad de las mejillas del rubio.

—Ohh… Qué lindo.

—Sigue siendo raro. —bufo el mayor de los hermanos, comiendo un poco del espagueti con carne que ocupaba su plato.

—Podremos jugar mucho, entrenar un poco más a Zeus, intentar que Ren no los muerda… ¡Me ayudaran con la biblioteca! —exclamo danos un salto de su silla, Francesco tomo el plato antes de que cayera al suelo. —Lo siento…

—No importa. Guarda esas energías para estos días, ya van tres meses y traes atraso. —le recordó, tragando todo lo que se metió a la boca.

— ¿Atraso? ¿Trabajo? —pregunto Alphonse con timidez.

—Creo que hay que ser pacientes en cuanto a información, como se ve, no somos una pareja muy normal. —abrió la boca, masticando el pastel que Lightning medio en su boca. Los hermanos se volvieron a mirar, menudo hogarcito al que fueron a parar.

* * *

— ¿Qué le pasa?

—No sé, pero su alma debe estarle doliendo si tiene esa cara.

Murmuraban viendo a Lightning arrastrando los pies por el suelo, encorbadito y tomando un envase de helado del congelador. Dirigió su mirada al par de niños, suspirando y sacando una cuchara para helados, metiéndose en la boca una enorme bola de helado de vainilla con trozos de oreo.

— ¿Les gusta leer? —el día anterior no pudo mostrar la casa, por lo que seguía en su lista de quehacer… si el vientre no lo estuviera matando. Ambos asintieron rápidamente, con ojos iluminados. —Vengan. —indicó caminando por el pasillo que vino.

Caminaba lento, a ojos de los menores parecía evitar moverse demasiado. Abrió una puerta, mostrando un estudio a reventar de libros a cada cual de mayor cantidad de paginas, una mesa en medio del lugar, un puff y un par de cornetas en forma de esferas cerca del ventanal.

—Pueden tomar el que quieran, Francesco me compra uno nuevo cada dos semanas. —bostezo con fuerza, subiéndose a la silla y quedando frente a un libro ya abierto, colocando el envase de helado a un lado. Edward tomo el que alcanzo y más grande se veía, tomando lugar frente al oji azul.

—Esta casa es genial…—si habían libros, Edward sería feliz, pensándolo mucho es muy fácil de enamorar.

—Tenemos una piscina, un pequeño acuario y sala de juego, mañana o en una semana se los muestro, no me quiero mover. —quejumbro, si algo no entendía, es que pasaba con su vientre para doler algunas veces si y otras no, justo hoy pretendía emular su explosión o algo así.

—Se ve un poco… Mal. —comento Alphonse. — ¿Llamamos a Francesco?

—No… Si lo llamas tendré que quedarme en la cama y no quiero. —choco la cabeza contra mesa. —Me duele mucho…

— ¿Está enfermo?

—Son cólicos, nada grave.

—Pero… Los cólicos los tienen las mujeres. —resalto Edward frunciendo el entrecejo con confusión.

—Y yo tengo vientre así que puedo sufrirlo, no me lo recuerden más… —arrastro las palabras y su propio cuerpo a un lado y dejándose caer al suelo alfombrado. —Me quiero morir.

—Está loco. —susurro Edward a Alphonse que asintió ante el comentario.

 **…**

—Si, tiene útero y es capaz de tener hijos, no es una condición común, él la tiene. —dejo la compresa en la zona abdominal del rubio que hacía pucheros con molestia.

—E-eso es imposible.

—No lo es, solo es una capacidad extraña para alguien de genero masculino. —suspiro sentándose en la cama, acariciando el cabello de Lightning. Alphonse ladeo la cabeza con cierta confusión.

—Si él puede tener hijos… ¿Por qué nos adoptaron? —preguntó Alphonse con tono tembloroso.

El tiempo que estuvieron en el orfanato pudo ver a múltiples niños volver porque los padres tan solo pretendían ver que tan bien se les daba la crianza para luego tener el suyo propio. No quería volver al orfanato por más incómoda que fuera la situación en esa casa, apenas iban dos días, pensaba con seguridad que acabaría acostumbrándose.

Edward por su parte frunció el entrecejo, creándose una extraña imagen en la cabeza, en la cual él y su hermano serian nada más un juguete de un poco tiempo para el niño que tenía el italiano por esposo, un entretenimiento o compañía. Evidentemente, si una pareja gay adoptaba es por no poder procrear, no existía ninguna otra razón.

—Él puede, yo no. —rió muy suavemente de su desgracia, por supuesto que adoraría tener hijos con Lightning, no imaginaba algo más lindo que eso. —No piensen rarezas, si los adoptamos es porque nos parecían una buena opción para incluir en la familia, no por simple capricho, ya tenemos mucha edad para una tontería de esas.

—Oh…—bajo la mirada, aun confuso. Lightning estiro la mano y agarro el control de la televisión que se encontraba frente a la cama.

—Quiero comer comida China. —pidió tirando de la camisa de Francesco. El italiano puso lo ojos en blanco, levantándose de la cama. —Gracias~—dijo a medida que lo veía irse, hizo una seña a los menores que se montaron en la cama. — ¿Quieren ver una película?

—De sangre/comedia. —contradijeron el uno al otro. Lightning aguanto la risa.

—Veamos una de cada una, Francesco tardara mucho en llegar y no sé molestara si uso un poquito de tiempo en comprarlas. —paso el control por sobre su antebrazo, dando por hecha la compra y cambiando al canal donde daría inicio la película que escogió primero, siendo de zombies por lo cual Edward se dio por satisfecho, mientras Alphonse pasaba casi toda la película con una almohada en la cara.

En contrario a lo usual, Francesco tan solo llevo la comida a la cama y se unió al maratón de películas que lamentablemente saldrían de su tiempo, sin embargo, por el tiempo y afinidad que se formaba valía la pena. Las posiciones variaban, por pura suerte la comida no sé cayo a la cama y Alphonse casi llora por un supuesto susto, acurrucándose en el italiano buscando consuelo.

Días pasaban en completa calma, la incomodidad paso a un plano muy lejano por suerte, contrario a lo pensado por los recién llegados, que Lightning fuese tan infantil resultaba divertido pues podían hacer cualquier clase de tontería en casa las pocas veces que Francesco no se encontraba en esta.

Una mañana, como cualquier otra hubo un cambio de ambiente, como nota aparte había un hombre de cabellos blancos en la casa, hablando con Francesco mientras Lightning se vestía para salir a hacer quién sabe qué.

— ¿Estás seguro de que es buena idea esto? Ya deberían dejar de hacerlo. —negó con la cabeza. Francesco suspiro con notoria incomodidad.

—No puedo pedirle hacer eso Shuu, entiéndeme un poco.

—Ya lo sé, tan solo no encuentro una razón de fuerza para seguir. —llevo el cabello atrás de su oreja, ahora más largo en corte recto.

— ¿Raoul dónde está? Se supone que el también vendría a cuidar a este par de pequeños demonios. —Edward y Alphonse saludaron sonrientes, sabiendo que era ya de cariño el apodo por los destrozos causados.

—Se quedó dormido y no pensaba esperarlo. —bufo cruzándose de brazos.

—Creí que la alarma que Lightning hizo funcionaba. —el adorable niño que es su esposo grabo un largo odio repitiendo "Tío Raoul es puto" y Shuu lo agrego como alarma despertadora a su pareja.

Hace ya mucho que permanecían como pareja, viviendo juntos y alejando zorras en celo de su francés, quién al menos ya podía mantener el rabo quieto en la oficina por estar en una relación estable -aun así, hacían sus cosas en esa oficina-.

— ¡Ya estoy listo! —Lightning salió, tomando la mano de Francesco. — ¿Nos vamos?

—andando… Pórtense bien, Shuu es el hombre más chismoso que existe así que, si hacen alguna travesura el me dirá. —el albino miro de mala manera al italiano. —Hasta más tarde. —cuando estuvieron fuera los hermanos se acercaron a Shuu con curiosidad.

— ¿A dónde van? ¿tendrán una cita? —preguntó Edward.

—Ojalá fuera una cita. —rio muy suavemente. — ¿Han probado el sushi? —ambos negaron. —Muy bien, primero vamos a asaltar la nevera de Francesco, les enseñare como hacerlo. —se quitó la chaqueta, dejándola tirada en el sofá y andando a la cocina, siendo seguido por el par de emocionados pequeños.

 **…**

— ¿Cómo ha estado?

—Se ha portado tan bien como siempre. —informó la mujer caminando al lado de Lightning. —Se alegrará mucho de verlo.

Llegaron a una puerta, la cual se abrió al pasar una llave electromagnética. Lightning entro a la habitación, siendo abrazado y alzado del suelo al poco tiempo, devolviendo el abrazo mientras sonreía, escuchando los gruñidos y pequeños balbuceos.

—Be… be…

—No Izan, soy _papa,_ no Bebe. —corrigió con suavidad acariciando el cabello cenizo del adolescente que lo bajo.

—pa…ba…

—Casi.

— ¿Enserio esta bien? —preguntó a la enfermera y esta suspiro, viendo al interacción.

—Lo está, más que otras muchas veces señor Bernoulli, la opción por la que ha estado preguntando de momento no es considerable.

El italiano miro con cierto resquemor al adolescente ahora sentado en el suelo tocando la cara de su Lightning. No es culpa suya, no podía culparlo, pero resultaba inevitable, ese… pobre incapacitado que habitaba la costosa habitación lo hizo sufrir tanto.

No era nada más y nada menos que el hijo salido de la relación sexual entre Axlerod y Lightning, el cual trajo tantos problemas como su progenitor, reflejados en sus incapacidades. Empecemos por lo primero, el embarazo fue un horror, Lightning no paraba de llorar día tras día sin entender cómo es que iba a tener un hijo de su propio abuelo, que lo haría para él. El parto costo a montones por lo pronto que nació, sietemesino.

Los primeros meses Lightning no quería verlo, se negaba a cargarlo, a darle comida… Tratándolo como un simple despojo y nadie lo culpable, en ese tiempo hubo el problema del intento de suicidio junto a la internación en hospital psiquiátrico. Al cumplir un año se permitió a medias cuidarlo, haciendo caso omiso a que se trata de un incesto horrible, descubriendo tantos fallos que tenía _su_ pobre bebe.

Ciego de un ojo, sus manos con piel siempre reseca debido a problemas de poca placenta, deformidad en su mano izquierda careciendo de un dedo y una pierna atrofiada. Esto fue fácil de convencer a que no habría problema, pues con tratamientos entre otros le darían otra pierna al pequeño llamado Izan. Lo difícil llego cuando detectaron retraso.

Retraso grave con el cual no podían cuidarlo en casa y por todos esos años ha estado viviendo en ese hospital especializado. Lightning acabo con ese _Instinto maternal_ del que hablan las mujeres, queriendo ir cada vez más, pidiendo permiso para llevar a casa algunos días, lo único que Francesco veía es un niño cuidando de otro.

La amputación de pierna y reemplazo a esta, profesores que lo enseñaran a hablar, a hacer lo más básico… Podían llamarlo una envidia a que Lightning estuviese tan encariñado a un niño que no es suyo, pero pensaba que es mucho más fácil acabar con el, pues lo que tiene no es vida por más feliz que pueda lucir.

— ¿Quieres que te cante? Me dijeron que te estas portando muy bien. —tomo un pañuelo y limpio el poco de baba que se escurría por la comisura del labio de su hijo, el cual asintió, uno de sus ojos blanquecinos debido a la ceguera. —Dame un besito y lo hago, a ver…—pedía jugueteando un poco con él.

—Llámeme cuando se vayan. —la enfermera se fue de la habitación y Francesco tomo lugar en una silla cercana a la salida. Veía como Izan llenaba de besitos el rostro de Lightning, lo que sabía de él, es que lo más claro en la cabeza del muchacho es que Lightning es "Mamá"

 **Como me apena el verte llorar  
toma mi mano siéntela  
yo te protejo de cualquier cosa  
no llores más aquí estoy **

Izan se recostó en Lightning, usándolo como una cálida almohada a la vez que este tarareaba a modo de canción de cuna.

 **Frágil te vez dulce sensual  
quiero abrazarte te protegeré  
esta fusión es irrompible  
no llores más aquí estoy**

En mi corazón tu vivirás  
Desde hoy será y para siempre amor  
En mi corazón no importa que dirán  
Dentro de mi estarás siempre...

 **No pueden entender nuestro sentir  
Ni confiaran en nuestro proceder  
Sé que hay diferencias más por dentro  
somos iguales tu y yo**

Cerro los ojos, no quería seguirlo viendo por más adorable que fuera. Le dolía que Lightning estuviese atado a algo que contrajo tanto sufrimiento a su vida y siendo tan joven.

 **No escuches ya más que pueden saber  
Si nos queremos mañana y hoy  
Entenderán lo sé  
Tal vez el destino te hará pensar  
Más la soledad tendrás que aguantar  
Entenderán, lo sé  
¡lo haremos muy juntos pues! **

Aquí es donde el dilema persistía, el no consideraba que Izan tuviera una buena vida, con su reloj ya activo desde los 18 años, pero… _¿Cómo decirle a Lightning que era buena idea acabar con su vida?_ Se enfadaría, por no decir que ignoraría por completo la sugerencia, impidiendo bajo cualquier concepto que hiciera algo como eso.

 **En mi corazón créeme que tu vivirás  
Estarás dentro de mi  
Hoy y por siempre amor  
Aquí siempre  
Para ti estaré siempre  
Siempre y por siempre**

—Se durmió. —acaricio el cabello con mimo, dejando un pequeño beso en la sien de su "pequeño".

—Hasta yo me estoy durmiendo. —bromeo levantándose y acercándose. —Ya deberíamos irnos…

—Oww… Yo quería estar aquí cuando despertara.

—Por cómo está roncando no creo que sea pronto, vendremos la semana que viene si tu quieres. —ofreció con una sonrisa débil y falsa, Lightning asintió con velocidad y ojos brillantes cual estrellas. —Lo pondré en la cama. —lo cargo con cuidado, sus facciones son una mezcla perfecta entre Lightning y Axlerod, no tiene como dudarlo, _lo enoja._

Al dejarlo en la cama, girándose un momento a ver al rubio, quién ordenaba la habitación un poco. Si colocaba una almohada sobre la cara de Izan se ahogaría, tenía tantas complicaciones que la excusa de que se asfixió por si solo no costaría.

— ¿Podríamos comprarle otra lampara de lava? Se queda viendo los colores, se divierte más con eso que con los juguetes. —dejo salir el aire retenido, tirando la almohada al suelo con cierta rabia.

 _¿Por qué es tan débil a la tristeza de Lightning?_

Lloraría mucho si Izan muriera, lamentaba no haber tenido la fuerza antes de que se encariñara. Palmeo la cabeza del durmiente.

—Cuantas quieras y de todos los colores que prefieras. —respondió después de un largo rato.

* * *

—Quiero dormir, Raoul ya déjame…—refunfuño intentando que el francés dejase de besar su nuca, una clara señal de lo que quería.

—tenemos día libre, está lloviendo y hace frío, quiero darte de mi calor. —excusaba metiendo las manos por debajo de la camisa que el albino usaba a modo de pijama.

—Yo no quiero. —hizo un puchero como si de Lightning se tratara. —ah…—tapo su boca al gemido que escapo de sus labios.

—Yo creo que si quieres~

Unió sus labios con los del albino bajo la pesada y gruesa colcha que usaban esos días de invierno para abrigarse y no morir de hipotermia. Se colocó sobre Shuu, bajando hasta su cuello mientras su mano de colaba entre los glúteos redondos y suaves. Un maullido los interrumpió.

—Sigo odiando a esta bola de pelo. —entrecerró los ojos viendo con odio al animal que se metía bajo la colcha y buscando a Shuu por su calor. El japonés acaricio con mimo a su mascota, ambos se parecían un poco que es lo peor.

—Solo tiene frío. —rió suavemente. Raoul se rindió, dejándose caer sobre Shuu. —Pesas.

—Si vas a mimar al gato mímame a mí también, es una falta de respeto por tu parte. —Shuu acaricio los cabellos cortos del hombre, riendo muy bajo ante lo infantil que se comportaba. —Eres… ¿feliz?

— ¿um?

—No sé, nunca me había tomado la molestia de preguntártelo.

—Por supuesto que lo soy, de no serlo no me tendrías aquí acariciándote el cabello por tenerle envidia a mi gato. —beso la frente del francés que se sonrojo perceptiblemente. —La pregunta debería hacerla yo por arrancar la "masculinidad" como dicen tus examantes.

—La mejilla me duele con solo recordarlo. Tranquilo, me siento incluso más hombre contigo, considerando que te haces más bello cada día. —Shuu se hizo un bombillo incandescente. — ¿ya ves por qué te amo? —besó la mejilla del otro, el cual seguía tan rojo como es humanamente posible

* * *

— ¡ESE PERRO ES EL DEMONIO!

—Que dramáticos son, mi pequeño Ren es un amor. —dio un beso a la cabeza del can que restregaba su cabecita en contra del rostro de su dueño.

—Ya entienden porque no quería recogerlo del veterinario. —Alphonse y Edward se escondían tras Francesco.

—Un amor muy sanguinario. —quisquillo Alphonse, cuya mano tenía una mordida marcada y gracias a los cielos no lo suficientemente fuerte para sangrar.

Francesco dejo a los menores en la sala, dirigiéndose a su habitación y echándose a la cama con la laptop, revisando algunas cuestiones del negocio y cerciorándose de que el mal parido de Jackson hiciera lo suyo como habían acordado, como buena suerte de que este no recordaba lo pasado aquella lejana noche.

El repentino peso en la cama lo hizo alzar la mirada, notando a Zeus y Ren durmiendo sobre la cama como si nada, cosa rara pues si Lightning estaba quedaban pegados a él como su sombra. Rodo los ojos, iban a llenar la cama de pelos y estornudaría toda la noche.

— ¡Tus bestias peludas están en la cama! —aviso con una clara señal de bajarlos.

—Ren~ Zeus~—llamo desde donde estaba, los dos animales bajaron del colchón dejando al italiano solo. Lightning ladeo la cabeza y miro al otro par de niños. — ¿Quieren hacer algo divertido? —sonrió travieso.

El silencio tan excesivo en la casa dio mala señales a su cerebro, alzando la vista po un momento de su computador, algo malo debía estar pasando para que el silencio fuera tan extenso y justo antes de preguntar por ellos un tigre blanco con cuatro pasajeros salto a la cama, aplastándolo un poco.

— ¡Lightning!

—Sorpresa~

Sin saber cómo acabaron riéndose por la tremenda tontería, Lightning se lanzó a darle un beso, solo por dárselo sin más, riendo ahora sin saber exactamente por qué.

 **-0-**

— ¿Seguro de que no te duele?

—Ummh…

—No escondas la cara _Principe,_ que me encanta las expresiones que haces.

Se introdujo muy lentamente en la entrada de Lightning, deslizándose con cierta dificultad en el estrecho canal, el gemido agudo del rubio a su oído lo hizo impacientarse mucho más de lo que ya estaba, lo separo un poco, viendo su cara roja por la vergüenza que siempre causaba la actividad.

Lo acostó en la cama, tan solo media espalda permanecía sobre el colchón pues un poco más arriba de la cintura se alzaba por la unión de ambos cuerpos, Lightning algunas veces se hacía más delgado pues no hallaba otra explicación para que casi cada día se hiciera más evidente la diferencia de altura entre ambos.

—Fra-Fran… —ronroneo respirando por la boca, el movimiento lento es placentero, un poco doloroso pero placentero, aumentando paulatinamente. Rasguño la espalda del italiano, este entrando tan hondo como podía. Llevo una mano s u vientre. —Se… abultó…

—Creo que te estoy tocando el útero. —bromeo entre jadeos calientes, lo único bueno del tema "esterilidad" provenía de no necesitar un condón siempre. Llevo su mano a la de Lightning, el claro bulto creaba cierto morbo en él, como negarlo, se relamió el labio, saliendo y entrando hasta lo más profundo

—Fran-Francesco… ¡Ah! —se abrazó a él, sus delgados brazos aferrados a su cuello, sus ojos lagrimeando y deshaciéndose en placer que, a estas alturas de la vida, no alcanzaba a entender del todo. Francesco con una mano comenzó a frotar la virilidad de Lightning, haciéndolo gemir más fuerte y descontrolado que antes.

Su otra mano descansaba en el glúteo derecho del rubio, apretándolo un poco y amasándolo, dejando uno que otro pequeño rasguño. El tiempo no es un factor importante a la hora de estar haciendo esto, recordando el vínculo que entre ambos se tienen, tan fuerte e irrompible. Gruño apretando los dientes al momento de venirse dentro de él, girándose y acostándolo sobre su cuerpo.

 **-0-**

—Ummg… Francesco…

— ¿Um?

—Dime que me quieres.

—Te quiero, te amo… Demasiado—tomo su rostro y lo beso con cariño.

—Dímelo más. —pidió abrazándolo casi con desesperación. Francesco tan solo cumplió el pequeño capricho, desde hace un buen tiempo había sido así, Lightning tenía una manía horrible por escuchar esas palabras después de hacerlo, sin razón aparente pero nada que lo molestara. —te amo. —ronroneo.

—Y yo a ti como no tienes una idea. —beso su frente, sintiendo su acompasada respiración de haberse dormido. Pensando en muchas cosas mientras jugaba con mechones de su cabello, preocupándose apenas porque sus hijos escucharan el escándalo que hicieron, tiro de la sabana para cubrir de ambos, decidiéndose a dormir

Si… Así valía la pena seguir viviendo una eternidad

* * *

 **Se acabo ;-;**

 ***se va a un rincon***

 **Antes q nada quiero aclarar que los animales tmbn tienen un reloj, por eso siguen vivos :v no son inmortales, mantener una mascota en este mundo cuesta quejode como se daran cuenta.**

 **Ahora.. *se va a llorar***


End file.
